Marauders once more
by Joeli
Summary: Die Ratte ist entkommen, der Job ist weg, aber das Leben geht weiter für Remus Lupin. Es gilt, einen alten Freund wieder zu finden, sich mit dem Wolf im Inneren zu arrangieren und ein neues Leben anzufangen. Drama, Romance, Action und Humor.
1. Chapter 1

So, nun komme ich nach langer Zeit mal dazu, dem ganzen hier den üblichen Rahmen zu geben. Ursprünglich sollte die ganze Story ein One-Shot sein, deshalb ist das erste Kapitel auch etwa doppelt so lang wie die anderen. Aber irgendwie hat mich das Ding nicht mehr losgelassen. Hier beginnt also eine kleine Odyssee, Remus allein im Wald (zunächst). Der ganze Handlungsverlauf ist an das Ende des dritten Bandes, Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban, angeschlossen und wird irgendwann voraussichtlich damit enden, dass Sirius nach Hogsmeade zurückkehrt, um Harry bei den schwierigen Aufgaben im Trimagischen Turnier beizustehen, falls meine Muse mir treu bleibt. Wenn nicht, beschwert euch bei ihr XD.

Das Genre ist etwas schwer zu definieren: Allgemein, Drama, Romance, Action, Humor ... es ist von allem was dabei.

Disclaimer: Das HP-Universum gehört nicht mir, leider. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

* * *

**Marauders once more**

**1. Reue **

Ich erwache, weil ich wie ein Schneider friere und mir jeder Knochen im Leib wehtut. Na ja, fast jeder. Meine Zähne schlagen aufeinander. In meinem Schädel dröhnt es, als hätte ich die Nacht durchgesoffen. Wie jedes Mal, wenn ich nach dem Vollmond wieder zu mir komme. Nur dass heute noch pochende Schmerzen im Genick dazukommen, wie ich sie bisher nie hatte. Ich betrachte meine Hände und entdecke dunkles Blut unter den Nägeln und auf den Kuppen, ein paar schwarze Fellhaare kleben daran. Schwarze Haare … schwarz! Nicht grau oder braun, wie meine. Schwarze. Ich versuche mich zu erinnern. Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich, verdammt noch mal? Wieso ist es so elend kalt und … feucht? Frühtau bedeckt das Gras und Moos um mich herum, Nebelschwaden wabern über den Waldboden. Ich bin im Wald! Nicht in meinem Büro, nicht in der Heulenden Hütte, nicht auf der Krankenstation … scheiße! Ich liege nackt und schutzlos mitten im Verbotenen Wald. Und wenn die gewohnten Migräne-Wellen nicht durch mein Hirn ziehen würden, dann wäre ich jetzt ziemlich schockiert. Aber langsam kommt die Erinnerung wieder … Stück für Stück setzt sich das Puzzle in meinem Kopf wieder zusammen.

Ich war in meinem Büro – ich habe die Karte der Rumtreiber studiert – ich habe gesehen, wie Harry, Ron und Hermine aus Hagrids Hütte kamen … mit … Peter Pettigrew. Meine Körperbehaarung stellt sich auf, eine Gänsehaut überzieht mich, als wäre gerade jemand über mein Grab gegangen. Peter, der Mann, den ich dreizehn Jahre lang für tot gehalten habe … getötet von meinem besten Freund, dem "Verräter" Sirius Black. Mein Herz beginnt auf einmal zu rasen. Ich starre auf die schwarzen Haare und das Blut. Sirius war da! Er ist gekommen, hat die Kinder in die Heulende Hütte gelockt … oder wie man das nennen will. Er ist zurückgekommen, nach all den Jahren.  
Ich dachte, er sei längst tot, bis ich von seiner Flucht hörte. Doch er ist nicht zu mir gekommen. Er war nur von einem einzigen Gedanken beseelt und getrieben, nämlich die Ratte zu töten, die ihn verraten hat.

Peter, der kleine Peter Pettigrew hat es getan. Dem wir nie etwas zugetraut haben, den wir immer durchgeschleppt haben, seit dem dritten Jahr. Ohne uns hätte er nie im Leben seinen Abschluss geschafft. Er hat uns alle verraten. Er war am Leben, die ganze Zeit. Er hat James und Lily verraten, er hat dafür gesorgt, dass Sirius für die Tat verantwortlich gemacht wird, er ist untergetaucht und hat seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht. Dieser Mann hat mir alles genommen, was ich je hatte. Ich habe ihn gestern wiedergesehen. Wie ein Gespenst aus der Vergangenheit. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen, mir seine Lügen und Ausreden und neuen Beschuldigungen gegen Sirius angehört, habe gesehen, wie Sirius fast den Verstand verloren hat deswegen. Ich wollte ihn töten, so sehr wie Sirius es wollte. Mein Herz war dabei kalt wie Eis, nicht ein Funken Mitleid hat sich in mir geregt für den Mann, den ich für einen Freund hielt, um den ich getrauert habe wie um einen Bruder. Mit dem ich als Schüler sieben Jahre lang das Zimmer und meine kleinen und großen Geheimnisse geteilt habe. Ich habe selbst als Werwolf nie größere Mordlust verspürt als gestern Abend. Einzig und allein Harry hat verhindert, dass ich ihm sein stinkendes Fell über die Ohren gezogen habe. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm dankbar dafür bin.

Ich fühle mich leer und irgendwie ist mir schlecht, wenn ich daran zurückdenke. Ich glaube, ich hätte ihn lieber umbringen sollen. Harry hätte es irgendwann verstanden. Dass es manchmal Dinge gibt, die ein Mann tun muss. Ich hätte ihn töten sollen. Dann wäre ich jetzt wohl ein Mörder, aber es würde mir besser gehen.

Ein ekliger Geschmack ist in meinem Mund, ich könnte speien. Speichel sammelt sich auf meiner Zunge und ich richte mich mühsam auf, um auszuspucken. Als ich über meine Lippen lecke, spüre ich auch daran Haare kleben … Haare, die an getrocknetem Blut kleben. Igitt, ich glaube, ich muss mich wirklich gleich übergeben. Ich kann sie nicht mit den Händen entfernen, denn die sind ja auch voller Haare und Blut.

Was habe ich getan? Ich habe diesen Scheiß-Trank vergessen! Vor lauter Aufregung, als ich losgestürzt bin, um die Kinder vor dem vermeintlichen Massenmörder Black zu retten … dessen Haare und Blut überall an mir kleben. Ich habe es vergessen und die Kinder, Snape und Sirius in tödliche Gefahr gebracht. Ich bin so ein Idiot! Ein verantwortungsloser Vollidiot, der bei Vollmond nach draußen rennt, ohne seinen Wolfsbann einzunehmen, das bin ich. Meine Stirn sinkt in das feuchte Gras und ich lege die Hände über den Kopf, Verzweiflung übermannt mich so heftig, wie seit über zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr. Eine Gefahr für meine Umwelt, immer noch! Wäre Sirius nicht da gewesen, dann hätte die Bestie jetzt Tod und Verwüstung angerichtet, gebissen, wen der Mensch Remus liebt und schätzt … ein heiserer Schrei drängt sich aus meiner Kehle, weil ich mich selbst nicht ertragen kann in diesem Moment. Ich dachte, ich hätte den Wolf unter Kontrolle, ich dachte es wirklich. Ich bin nach Hogwarts gekommen, an einen Ort voller unschuldiger Kinder … und kann doch das Biest nicht im Zaum halten. Ich werde kündigen, auf der Stelle. Ich muss weg von hier, irgendwo hin, wo ich niemanden mehr gefährden kann.

_Weg von hier_ ist ein gutes Stichwort. Ich liege allein und nackt im Verbotenen Wald. Ich muss weg, auf der Stelle. Es gibt Kreaturen hier drinnen, die mich im momentanen Zustand fressen würden, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach liegen bleiben und warten, bis eine davon auftaucht. Dann wäre ich noch zu irgendwas nutze. Doch irgendwo da ganz tief drinnen in mir erwacht der zähe Überlebenswillen, der mich schon so lange daran hindert, einfach aufzugeben. Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann mich nicht umbringen, ich hab's schon versucht. Vielleicht ist es der Wolf, der leben will, denn Remus Lupin hätte wahrscheinlich schon vor Jahren das Handtuch geworfen.

An dem Tag, als ich von Sirius' angeblichem Verrat hörte, dachte ich, ich müsste sterben. Ich wollte sterben. In mir war alles kalt und tot. Alle Menschen, die mir was bedeutet hatten, waren tot – und der, den ich am meisten liebte, war dafür verantwortlich, hieß es. Ich hatte keinen Grund mehr weiterzuleben, meine Welt lag in Trümmern und mein Herz war eine einzige große Wunde, von der ich dachte, dass sie nie wieder verheilen würde.

Bis ich ihn gestern Abend wieder gesehen habe. In seinen Augen konnte ich alles lesen, die ganze Geschichte, das Leid, den Schmerz, den Hass, die Schuld, die Selbstvorwürfe, die Liebe, die Entschlossenheit und die Bitte um Vergebung. Wie hätte ich etwas anderes tun können, als zu vergeben. Er hat mehr gelitten, als ein einzelner Mensch zu leiden fähig ist. Er ist zurückgekommen, um das Kind zu schützen, das ihm anvertraut war, nicht um es zu töten.

Vielleicht auch mich? Ach nein, wie lächerlich. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass ich hier bin … er ist allein Harrys wegen ausgebrochen. Weil er erfahren hatte, dass Peter in Hogwarts war – dort, wo sich sein Patenkind befand. Von mir wusste er nichts. Ich habe den Job erst ein paar Stunden nach seinem Ausbruch angeboten bekommen … von Dumbledore persönlich. Aus eben diesem Grund, wie ich annehme. Er dachte sicher, dass ich für Harry ein besserer Schutz wäre als jeder andere, weil ich Sirius kannte wie sonst kein anderer von denen, die noch am Leben sind. Und ich? Ich habe es, selbst nachdem Sirius in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und sogar in Harrys Schlafsaal eingedrungen ist, nicht über mich gebracht, Dumbledore alles zu erzählen, aus Angst, in seine enttäuschten Augen sehen zu müssen und einzugestehen, dass sein langjähriges Vertrauen in mich nicht gerechtfertigt war.

Hat er an mich gedacht? Hat er vielleicht in den Vollmondnächten ab und zu einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es mir geht? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß, dass er Dementoren vor seiner Zelle hatte, Tag und Nacht. Und ich weiß, wie ihre Anwesenheit auf Menschen wirkt. Ich bin gegen sie nicht so empfindlich, ein kleiner Vorteil meiner geteilten Natur. Aber ich kann es auch spüren, wie sie wirken. Wie sie einem die Kraft und den Lebensmut rauben und die schlimmsten Erinnerungen wieder hervorrufen, die man längst vergessen zu haben glaubte. Wie er das zwölf Jahre lang ertragen hat, ist mir ein Rätsel, er muss aus einem viel härteren Holz geschnitzt sein, als ich je von diesem fröhlichen, unverbesserlichen Tunichtgut erwartet hatte. Und obwohl ich ihn für schuldig hielt und ihn hasste, wie ich ihn zuvor geliebt hatte, habe ich ihn an jedem verdammten Tag vermisst. Mir in jeder Vollmondnacht die Seele aus dem haarigen Leib geheult und den menschlichen Körper zerbissen und zerkratzt, weil er nicht bei mir war, um mich vor mir selbst zu schützen.

Einhundertsechsundvierzig hoffnungslose Vollmondnächte, die der Wolf vergeblich nach seinem Gefährten rief.

Gestern Nacht ist er zurückgekehrt, aber es war kein glückliches Wiedersehen. Er hat mich gebissen und gekratzt, so erbarmungslos wie ich ihn. Meine Hände beweisen es. Ich wollte mich auf die Menschen stürzen und er hat mich davor bewahrt, zum Mörder an Kindern und einem wehrlosen Mann zu werden. Er hat mich fortgeschleift von ihnen, ich erinnere mich vage. Ich fühle die Spuren seiner Zähne immer noch in meinem Genick, wo er mich gepackt hat. Ich habe ihn bekämpft, mich gewehrt gegen diese Behandlung, nach ihm geschnappt und mein Gebiss in seine Flanke versenkt. Er hat mich in den Bauch getreten, seine Krallen haben meine Haut aufgerissen, stelle ich fest. Es brennt, aber nicht halb so schlimm wie die Gewissensbisse. Ich habe ihn verletzt, weil er mich daran gehindert hat, die Menschen zu beißen, die mir nah waren.

Er war stärker als ich, das war er immer, aber er hat es meistens nicht beweisen müssen. Wenn er bei mir war, hat er mich auf eine andere Weise kontrolliert als durch rohe Gewalt. Er hat mich abgelenkt, mit mir gespielt, sich zum Schein unterworfen – nur wenn es gar nicht anders ging, hat er mich etwas rauer gepackt und mir gezeigt, dass er stärker ist. Nicht so gestern. Er hat mich bekämpft mit verbissener Entschlossenheit, weil ich nicht aufgeben wollte, weil … Harry in Gefahr war! Nie war mir eine Beute so verlockend nah und schutzlos ausgeliefert, es wäre ein Kinderspiel gewesen, sie zu greifen und zu zerfetzen. Ich konnte ihren Angstschweiß riechen, es hat mich berauscht wie eine Droge.

Sirius hat gekämpft auf Leben und Tod, er hätte mir die Kehle durchgebissen, wenn ich nicht irgendwann aufgegeben hätte. Er hat mir Angst eingejagt, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben, nie habe ich in ihm eine solch glühende Wut gegen mich gespürt. Die Gänsehaut, die mich überzieht, hat nichts mit der Kälte auf diesem Waldboden zu tun. Er meinte es bitterernst. Er war bereit, mich zu töten oder zu sterben, um Harry zu schützen.

Meine Eingeweide verknoten sich von der Fülle widerstreitender Emotionen. Liebe, Hass, Schuldgefühle, Dankbarkeit, Angst und Eifersucht kämpfen um den besten Platz und bringen mich schließlich dazu, mich endlich zu übergeben. Ich spucke fast ausschließlich Galle und Magensäure, eine delikate Mischung, deren Geschmack weiteren Brechreiz hervorruft, bis der Speichelfluss es schafft, die Zunge soweit zu reinigen, dass ich aufhören kann zu würgen. Aber immerhin kein zerkautes Fleisch oder Haare, das ist doch schon mal was. Wenigstens habe ich weder Mensch noch Tier angefallen, von Sirius einmal abgesehen.

Ich war wild vor Gier nach Blut. Vielleicht war es der Mord, der nicht passiert ist, der das bewirkt hat. Der Mord an Pettigrew. Hätte ich ihn getötet, wäre der Wolf vielleicht friedlicher gewesen. Peter hätte es verdient gehabt. Doch die Mordlust ist nicht befriedigt worden, und so war der Wolf voll ungestillter Wut – Remuswut. Der Wolf und ich, wir sind uns manchmal näher, als uns lieb ist.

Die Scham brennt mir im Gesicht und wärmt mich ein bisschen, aber nur dort, der Körper friert weiter und blutet. Ja, ich blute. Die Rückverwandlung ging nicht ohne Selbstver­letzungen ab, wie immer, wenn ich keinen Wolfsbann genommen habe. Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als wollte er zerspringen, die Kratzer und Bißspuren, die Sirius auf meinem Körper hinterlassen hat, brennen und die, die ich mir selbst zugefügt habe, bluten. Ich muss in den Krankenflügel, bevor eines der Wesen, die hier heimisch sind, das Häuflein Elend findet, das ich momentan bin. Weiß nicht, ob Hagrids Thestrale sich zurückhalten könnten, mal von mir zu probieren. Komisch, das noch keines von ihnen hier ist. Oder Aragogs Nachkommen, ich wette, die würden mich auch nicht verschmähen.

Mühsam rapple ich mich hoch. Gott, wie ich diesen Zustand hasse! Schwankend wie ein Betrunkener setze ich vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen, hangele mich von Baumstamm zu Baumstamm. Es dauert eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis ich den Waldrand erreicht habe, das Tageslicht hat schon deutlich zugenommen, die letzten blassen Sterne verschwinden am Firmament. Der Weg über das Gelände sieht von hier aus furchtbar weit aus. Wie soll ich das schaffen, ohne gesehen zu werden? Wie soll ich das überhaupt schaffen? Die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne werden von unzähligen Fenstern reflektiert und blenden meine Augen, so dass ich kaum noch was sehen kann. Der hämmernde Schmerz hinter meiner Stirn verstärkt sich, meine Fußsohlen sind wund vom Laufen auf dem stacheligen Waldboden. Ein paar Brombeerranken haben das ihre zu meinem Zustand getan und die wenigen Stellen, die noch an mir heil waren, zerkratzt. Das einzige, was mich jetzt noch auf den Beinen hält, ist der Gedanke an Poppy und eine sehr große Tasse heiße Schokolade.

Mühsam beginne ich den langen Weg über die grünen Wiesen und bete leise, dass kein Frühaufsteher aus dem Fenster schaut oder gar auf die Idee kommt, ein bisschen Jogging durchs Gelände zu machen. Der Boden ist kühl und weich, eine Wohltat für die zerschundenen Füße. Bei Hagrids Hütte mache ich eine kurze Pause, überlege, ob ich anklopfen und mir eine Decke leihen soll, um meine Blöße zu verhüllen. Aber er schnarcht wie ein Sägewerk, Klopfen wäre sinnlos. Ich glaube, nicht mal ein Presslufthammer würde etwas nutzen.

Mir ist jetzt alles egal, ich sammle, was ich an Kraft noch zur Verfügung habe, und gehe zum Schloss, so schnell und würdevoll, wie ich in diesem Zustand kann. Ich habe ein Riesenglück, dass das Portal nicht verschlossen ist – eigentlich komisch. Außer Mrs. Norris begegnet mir nur noch ein Geist, der sich aber gedankenversunken mit seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt und mich keines Blickes würdigt. Die Portraits schlafen zum Glück auch noch, nur ein paar Schafe heben die Köpfe und sehen mich an, wie ich an ihnen vorbeischleiche. Zum Glück kenne ich alle Geheimgänge und kann schnell aus der Öffentlichkeit verschwinden, wähle einen, der unter der Haupttreppe hinter einem Wandbehang verschwindet und ziemlich in der Nähe des Krankenflügels herauskommt. Ein in früheren Zeiten von mir und Madam Pomfrey sehr oft benutzter Gang. Ich erreiche die Tür und klopfe zaghaft an. Erst kommt keine Antwort, ich versuche es noch einmal etwas lauter, dann wird geöffnet.

Da steht sie vor mir, mein Engel in weiß. Sie hat mich immer wieder zusammengeflickt, so lange ich hier Schüler war, und auch gelegentlich danach. Ihr Gesicht ist übernächtigt, und als sie mich sieht, lese ich eine Mischung aus Sorge und Erleichterung. Sie nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich hinein, denn ich kann kaum noch aufrecht stehen. Nimmt mich in ihre Arme und drückt mich fest an sich, ohne Rücksicht auf Blutflecken und Dreck auf ihrem Nachtgewand oder der Tatsache, dass ich splitternackt bin. Ihre Augen schimmern auf einmal verdächtig, als sie sich von mir löst und mich von oben bis unten mustert. Sie nickt wortlos und führt mich in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Ich sehe mein Gesicht, Kratzer und Blutspuren und bleierne Müdigkeit, zusammen mit einem unnatürlichen fiebrigen Glanz in den Augen. Sie schiebt mir einen Hocker vor das Waschbecken, reicht mir einen Waschlappen und fängt an, die Wunden auf meinem Rücken zu reinigen, während ich, so gut ich kann, alle Stellen wasche, die ich selbst erreichen kann. Das kalte Wasser in meinem Gesicht und die Möglichkeit, endlich den ätzenden Geschmack aus dem Mund zu spülen, tun unendlich gut. Ich trinke ein paar Schlucke, um die raue Kehle zu beruhigen. Sie fährt unterdessen fort, meinen ganzen Körper gründlich zu untersuchen und zu reinigen, ohne die offenen Wunden dabei zu berühren.

„Der Direktor hat mich informiert, dass … dass du draußen warst heute Nacht." Sie weiß nicht recht, wie sie darüber reden soll. Wir waren so vertraut, einst. Ich war in ihrer Obhut, sie hat mich gepflegt, fürsorglich und aufopferungsvoll wie meine eigene Mutter.  
„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Ist … ist etwas passiert? Hast du …"  
Ich schüttele den Kopf. Es ist schwer für sie, das auszusprechen. Sie hat in mir immer den Menschen gesehen, nie die Bestie.  
„Nein, ich habe nichts gefressen, weder Mensch noch Tier, auch wenn es vielleicht so aussieht." Sie atmet erleichtert aus.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus", sagt sie und pflückt ein paar Kiefernnadeln aus meinem Haar. Als sie die Stellen an meinem Hals begutachtet, fragt sie irritiert: „Wer war das? _Das_ kannst du dir doch unmöglich selbst beigebracht haben!"  
„Das war mein alter Freund, Sirius Black. Du erinnerst dich?"  
„Wie könnte ich anders? Er war vorhin hier. Ich habe ihn auf einer Bahre angeliefert bekommen, von Professor Snape. Er war bewusstlos, ich habe ihn kaum wiedererkannt." Ihre Hände zittern leicht, als sie vorsichtig mit dem feuchten Tuch über die Hämatome wischt, die seine Fangzähne in meinem Genick hinterlassen haben. Ich schaue zu ihr auf und sehe eine Träne in ihrem Auge glitzern.

„Wie geht es ihm?", frage ich, denn plötzlich kriege ich kaum noch Luft. Auf einer Bahre, bewusstlos? „Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht? Hat man ihn etwa den Dementoren ausgehändigt?" Ich bin panisch, kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. „Das dürfen sie nicht tun! Er ist unschuldig! Ich … er hat heute Nacht fünf Menschen das Leben gerettet, oder sechs, wenn man mich dazuzählt …" Denn wie hätte ich damit weiterleben sollen, wenn der Wolf den Kindern etwas angetan hätte? Ich will aufspringen, doch mein Engel macht mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Poppy hält mich an den Schultern fest und drückt mich sanft zurück auf den Hocker.

„Er ist entkommen. Es ist ein Mysterium, aber er ist aus einem geschlossenen Büro im siebten Stock geflohen, durchs Fenster anscheinend. Ohne Zauberstab. Keine Spur von ihm." Sie sieht mich mit großen, schimmernden Augen ernst an, doch ein Zittern um ihren Mund verrät mir, dass sie angespannt ist bis zum Anschlag. „Ist es wahr? Ist er wirklich unschuldig?" Jetzt rollt eine Träne über ihre Wange, als ich nicke. „Er sah so furchtbar aus", flüstert sie und ich nicke wieder.

„Ja, er ist unschuldig. Er ist … unschuldig." Auf einmal kann ich nicht mehr. Tränen strömen ungehindert meine Wangen hinunter, begleitet von wildem Schluchzen. Emotionale Überlastung. Ich möchte lachen und weinen gleichzeitig, weil ich einen verloren geglaubten Freund wiedergefunden habe. Weil ich diesen Freund der schrecklichsten Gräueltat verdächtigt habe, der sich nicht das Geringste hat zu Schulden kommen lassen, der im Gegenteil immer wieder seinen Hals riskiert hat, um andere zu retten. Die himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit dringt auf mich ein, dass er zwölf Jahre unter der übelsten Bestrafung zu leiden hatte, die die Zaubererwelt sich ausdenken konnte, für etwas, das er nicht getan hat. Und dass er dabei härter als Stahl geworden ist, mein zärtlicher Geliebter. Und dass ich ihm das zugetraut habe. Und dass ich ihn gebissen und gekratzt habe. Und dass er bereit war, mich zu töten. Mich, seinen Moony! Ich höre ein Echo aus der Vergangenheit … _Moony, mein liebster Moony_ … und das Knurren und wütende Bellen von gestern Abend … _mach, dass du Land gewinnst, sonst reiß ich dir die Kehle raus!_ … Hätte er es wirklich getan? Wenn nicht, hat er jedenfalls hervorragend geblufft.

Ich bin unsagbar froh, dass er entkommen konnte, dass ihm das allerletzte erspart geblieben ist, die Beraubung seiner Seele. Dieser großen, unendlich großen Seele. Wie sehr ich ihn immer noch liebe ist mir in dieser Sekunde klar geworden. Dreizehn Jahre Schmerz dringen auf einmal aus mir heraus, ich weine wie ein Kleinkind, es will kein Ende nehmen. Poppy hält mich fest und streichelt meinen Kopf, so wie früher nach durchwolften Nächten und seelischen Zusammenbrüchen. Sie weint still mit mir mit, denn auch sie kann das Elend schlecht mit ansehen. Sie wiegt mich tröstend in ihren Armen, bis ich mich ein bisschen beruhigt habe und aufhöre zu schluchzen und das Wort „unschuldig" vor mich hinzumurmeln.

„Ich hab ihn so gehasst. Ich hab versucht, ihn aus meinem Herzen zu reißen, aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen … aber er hat nichts getan … er hat es nicht verdient …"

„Schhhht", macht Poppy leise, um mich zu beruhigen. „Ich weiß doch, dass du ihn liebst. Ich habe nie glauben können, dass er das getan hat. Alle Beweise sprachen gegen ihn, aber in meinem Herzen habe ich es nie geglaubt. Weißt du, … als er vorhin wieder zu sich kam, nachdem ich ihn versorgt hatte, da hat er mich angelächelt. So wie damals. Und da sah er auf einmal so anders aus … am liebsten hätte ich ihm eine Mousse au Chocolat besorgt. Ich habe seine Verletzungen geheilt, du hast ihn ganz schön zugerichtet …" Erst jetzt wird ihr klar, dass ich das war, der ihn verletzt hat, und dass ich ein Werwolf bin, und dass er mit mir gekämpft haben muss … sie betrachtet mich durchdringend und schaut noch einmal mein Genick an. Ich schlucke, nicke und flüstere: „Animagus. Illegal. Schon seit Ewigkeiten." Sie nickt wieder, versteht. Die Erkenntnis sickert langsam durch, ihr Gehirn arbeitet schnell. „Seit dem fünften Jahr, nicht wahr? Seit auf mysteriöse Weise die Selbstverletzungen plötzlich aufgehört haben, richtig?" Ich nicke. Ich kann ihr nichts vormachen. Sie lächelt schwach und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Ihr wart vielleicht ein Gespann …"

„Er und Potter und Pettigrew", sage ich nun, denn es macht auch keinen Unterschied mehr, und sie kann genauso gut alles erfahren. Potter ist tot und Pettigrew wird tot sein, wenn er noch einmal im meine Nähe kommt. Sie nickt wieder.  
„Er ist entkommen. Die Kinder haben es gesagt. Es klang wie Fieberfantasien, aber jetzt macht es Sinn. Er hat sich in eine Ratte verwandelt und ist geflohen."  
Ich wusste es. Ich hätte ihn umbringen sollen. Ich hab's versaut, für Sirius, für mich, für alle. Der bittere Geschmack auf meiner Zunge macht sich wieder breit.

„Poppy?", frage ich zaghaft, denn ich habe es eigentlich nicht verdient, „Ob ich wohl eine Tasse Schokolade haben kann?" Mein Körper ist durchfroren, fühlt sich an wie durch eine Mangel gedreht und ich bin am Ende meiner physischen Kräfte. Sie nickt, schüttelt gleichzeitig den Kopf, denn sie weiß noch genau, was ich brauche, aber hat es im Augenblick einfach vergessen. Sie läuft zum Kamin, wirft eine Prise Flohpulver hinein und bestellt bei den Hauselfen eine große Tasse heiße Schokolade mit Sahne und einen Porridge. Dann kommt sie zu mir zurück und beginnt, die Hämatome und Kratzer magisch zu heilen . Die Wunden, die ich mir zugefügt habe, bestreicht sie mit einer speziellen Salbe, weil sie sonst nur sehr langsam aufhören zu bluten, sie kennt sich da aus. Wir haben damals viel herumexperimentiert, bis sie die richtige Mischung hatte. Seit ich wieder hier bin, hat sie sie vorsichtshalber fertig angerührt im Vorratsschrank. Sie ist eine unglaublich kluge und vorausschauende Frau mit einem Herzen aus Gold. Wenn ich ihr irgendwas zu bieten hätte, würde ich sie fragen, ob sie mich heiratet.

Was mich wieder auf meine allgemeine Situation zurückwirft. Ab morgen bin ich arbeitslos und muss mir eine neue Bleibe suchen. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, obwohl dieses Schloss der Ort ist, an dem ich mich am wohlsten gefühlt habe. Hier hatte ich Menschen um mich herum, die mich mochten und respektierten, meine Arbeit anerkannten und mir halfen. Die mich nicht ächteten, wie so viele andere. Ich denke an meine Kollegen, an Poppy, an Hermine …

„Wie geht es den Kindern. Sind … sind sie okay? Es ist ihnen nichts passiert, oder?"

„Ron hat einen Schocker abgekriegt, aber er wird schon wieder. Das gebrochene Bein habe ich geheilt, du hast es gut versorgt fürs erste." Sie lächelt mich freundlich an. „Die anderen sind unverletzt. Aber es war knapp. Die Dementoren … sie waren kurz davor, Harry zu nehmen, weil er sich schützend vor Sirius gestellt hat. Sie waren völlig außer Kontrolle … Sie wollten Black um jeden Preis. Aber irgendjemand hat in letzter Sekunde einen erstklassigen Patronus aufgerufen, der sie alle vertrieben hat …" Sie sieht mich nachdenklich an.

„Harry hat Sirius beschützen wollen?" Ich kann es kaum fassen. Als ich vor ein paar Stunden in die Heulende Hütte kam, wollte er ihn umbringen. Er hat ihn vermöbelt. Dieser schmächtige Dreizehnjährige hat meinen großen, früher äußerst sportlichen und gut gebauten Sirius verhauen und bedroht. Ich war unangenehm berührt, als ich sehen musste, wie sie ihn zugerichtet haben, diese Bande von Halbstarken. Er hat in der Ecke gelegen und geblutet, mit einem Kater auf der Brust, der sein Leben schützen wollte, und einem blau geschlagenen Auge. Ich habe selten etwas so Seltsames gesehen wie dieses Bild. Harry, der von einem heiligen Zorn erfüllt und mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand den Mann bedroht, der angeblich ein gemeiner Massenmörder und gefährlicher Schwarzmagier ist. Der da liegt mit seinen glühenden Augen und ihn anfleht, ihm zuzuhören. Diese einst so geliebte Stimme rau und brüchig, alles an ihm war rau und brüchig. Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben kein erbärmlicheres Wrack von einem Mann gesehen als meinen einst so schönen Sirius. Nicht mal im Spiegel nach Vollmondnächten. Ich hätte weinen können.

Aber das Feuer in ihm war ungebrochen. Er hat geglüht vor wilder Entschlossenheit, die Kreatur hinzurichten, die ihm das angetan hat. Äußerlich mag er aussehen wie ein wandelnder Leichnam, aber seine Leidenschaft brennt noch immer. Im Moment mag es nur leidenschaftlicher Hass sein, der noch übrig ist. Aber er wird sich erholen, ich weiß es. Sie haben es ihm nicht abringen können, auch in zwölf Jahren Kälte und Einsamkeit nicht. Es wird nie verlöschen, so lange er lebt.

Und nur wenig später stellt sich Potter vor Black, genau wie früher. Er kann es immer noch: Menschen in wenigen Augenblicken für sich gewinnen (von dem seltsamen Verhalten des Katers will ich gar nicht reden) ... ein Lächeln von ihm, und Poppy will ihn mit seinem Lieblingsdessert füttern, oder Harry stellt sich Dementoren entgegen, von denen er weiß, dass sie ihn stärker beeinträchtigen, als jeden anderen hier. Ein Fünkchen völlig irrationaler Eifersucht erfasst mich – die seltsamen Bande, die Potter und Black verbanden, sind wohl auf James' Sohn übergegangen. Liebe, stärker als der Tod verbindet sie, nachdem sie sich kaum ein paar Stunden kannten. Oder ist es die Patenschaft, die diese beiden miteinander verwebt? Ist es das alte Band, das heute Nacht erneuert wurde? Ich kann es nur staunend betrachten, denn ich verstehe es nicht. Ich bin ausgeschlossen aus dieser Intimität, genau wie früher. Es tut weh, ein bisschen jedenfalls. Hätte sich einer der beiden vor mich gestellt, um mich zu schützen?

Ich bin närrisch. Es ist meine eigene Schuld. Ich hätte mehr Nähe zulassen können, wenn ich gewollt hätte. Ich habe nicht gewagt, mich ihnen zu öffnen. Damals nicht und jetzt auch nicht. Ich war außen vor, weil ich mich selbst vor ihnen abgekapselt habe, weil ich immer um mein Geheimnis fürchtete. Dass sie es entdecken und mich dann ablehnen und ausschließen würden. Der verdammte Wolf hat mir das eingebrockt. Sie haben es herausgefunden, sie haben mich nicht abgelehnt und ausgeschlossen, und doch habe ich Harry gegenüber dasselbe Misstrauen an den Tag gelegt und denselben Fehler gemacht wie damals. Ich werde es wohl nie lernen.

„Jetzt setzt du dich erst mal ans Feuer und wärmst dich auf." Sie wickelt mich in einen flauschigen Morgenmantel und drängt mich mit sanfter Gewalt in einen großen, gemütlichen Ohrensessel, der in der Nähe des Kamins steht. Der Kakao steht schon dampfend auf dem Teetischchen davor. Sie holt noch eine zusätzliche Decke, die sie mir um die Beine wickelt, und einen Stärkungstrank, der scheußlich schmeckt, aber gut von innen wärmt. Nachdem sie mir zwei Löffel davon eingetrichtert hat, genau wie früher, macht sie eine kurze Runde und schaut nach ihren anderen Patienten, die alle friedlich schlafen. Der Becher in meinen Händen strahlt eine wohltuende Wärme ab. Ich hebe ihn langsam an die Lippen und nehme den ersten, vorsichtigen Schluck. Köstliche Medizin gegen Werwolfkater. An solchen Tagen könnte ich mich ausschließlich davon ernähren. Doch der Porridge ist Pflicht, Poppy wird mich nicht gehen lassen, bevor ich ihn gegessen habe. Aber er dampft noch so sehr, dass ich mich nicht verpflichtet fühle, ihn sofort zu vernichten. Noch ein Schluck Kakao weckt meine Lebensgeister. Ich spüre die Kratzer kaum noch. Ich betaste meinen Hals, auch hier tut es viel weniger weh. Poppy hat ganze Arbeit geleistet.

„Ich gehe und sage dem Direktor Bescheid, dass du wieder hier bist", sagt sie, wirft mir noch einen ernsten Blick zu, ermahnt mich, meinen Porridge zu essen, als wäre ich wieder elf, und verlässt den Krankenflügel, nachdem ich ihr zustimmend zugenickt habe. Natürlich muss er es gleich wissen, es wird auch ihn erleichtern. Er hat eine Menge riskiert, als er mir diese Stelle gab. Auch früher schon, als er mich als Schüler aufnahm … er hat mir vertraut, aber ich bin seinem Vertrauen nicht gerecht geworden. Es wird Zeit, dass er alles erfährt. Brennende Schuldgefühle machen sich in meinem Magen breit und verderben mir den Appetit. Gleichzeitig werde ich rastlos, wenn ich an die bevorstehende Konfrontation denke. Ich zwinge ein paar Löffel Haferbrei den Hals hinunter, aber nur, weil ich keinen Ärger mit Poppy riskieren möchte. Die Schokolade ist dafür umso willkommener. So war das immer schon.

Ich stehe auf und gehe nach den Kindern sehen. Ron sieht noch ziemlich blass aus, grünliche Schatten liegen unter den rostroten Wimpern, aber er atmet ruhig und sein Gesicht ist entspannt im Schlaf. Auch Harry und Hermine schlafen, sie sehen sehr müde aus. Ihre Gesichter sind noch fahlgrau von der überstandenen Anstrengung und Gefahr. Wie sehr Harry doch seinem Vater gleicht, im Schlaf noch mehr als wach. Ich würde ihn gerne streicheln, doch ich fürchte, ich könnte ihn wecken, also unterdrücke ich den Impuls. James, du kannst wahrlich stolz auf diesen Sohn sein. Er ist noch keine vierzehn und doch ein ganzer Mann. Es tut mir so Leid, dass seine Kindheit so früh zu Ende sein musste.

In meinen Erinnerungen erwacht ungefragt ein Bild: Sirius hält ihn auf dem Arm, schaut in seine Augen und ruft verzückt: „Sie werden ja grün! Er bekommt Lilys grüne Augen!" Er schwenkt ihn durch die Luft, hält ihn mit ausgestreckten Armen über sich und dreht sich dabei im Kreis. Harry, im ersten Moment überrascht, quietscht vor Vergnügen und sabbert begeistert in das strahlende Gesicht unter ihm. Sirius' fröhliches Lachen erfüllt das Haus, als er ihn wieder herunterlässt und knuddelt, seine Nase an dem winzigen Stubsnäschen reibt und ihn an sich drückt, als wäre Harry sein eigenes Kind und nicht das von James. Ich stehe ein paar Schritte entfernt an seiner Küchentheke und versuche, nicht zu vergehen vor Liebe zu diesem großen Kind, für den selbst der Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger nur eine interessante Erweiterung auf dem Abenteuerspielplatz seines Lebens ist. So, wie er die Freundschaft mit einem Werwolf für eine coole Abwechslung gehalten hat, eine wirksame Maßnahme gegen die Langeweile des Schulalltags. Ich habe ihn zuweilen angeschnauzt und zur Schnecke gemacht, weil er immer alles auf die leichte Schulter genommen hat, obwohl ich ihn für eben diese Fähigkeit glühend beneidete. Weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass er nichts und niemanden ernst nimmt, auch mich nicht.

Ich habe mich schließlich von ihm getrennt, weil ich ihn für zu leichtfertig hielt, weil ich _Ach komm schon, Moony, jetzt hab dich doch nicht so_ nicht mehr hören konnte. Ich habe ihn tief verletzt auf der Suche nach Selbständigkeit und Unabhängigkeit, er stand nur mit einem fassungslosen Ausdruck im Gesicht in der Tür, als ich ging. Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee, uns beide für eine Weile zu trennen und zu sehen, ob es auch anders geht. Ob er erwachsen werden würde, wenn ich ihn von der Leine ließe, ob ich selbst mein Leben meistern könnte ohne seine teils beengende Anteilnahme und seinen mich in den Wahnsinn treibenden Optimismus. Ich habe einen ausgesprochen schlechten Zeitpunkt dafür gewählt. Drei Monate später saß er in Askaban.

Poppy kommt zurück, mit meinen Sachen unterm Arm. Dumbledore will mich sehen. Er hat den Ort des Geschehens am gestrigen Abend noch aufgesucht, wo er meine Kleidung und meinen Zauberstab am Boden gefunden und mitgenommen hat. Die Hauselfen haben sie gereinigt und geflickt, wo es nötig war. Ich kleide mich wieder an, langsam und vorsichtig, während Poppy mich besorgt beobachtet und mir zur Hand geht, wo die Verletzungen noch Probleme mit der Beweglichkeit verursachen. Verdammt, bin ich froh, dass mein Zauberstab noch da ist. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Peter ihn geklaut hätte.

„Viel Glück", sagt sie und streichelt mir aufmunternd über die Wange, aber ihre Augen sprechen von Abschied. Sie weiß, dass es unumgänglich ist. Ich verlasse sie ungern, in ihrer fürsorglichen Obhut ging es mir immer am besten.

Auf den Fluren begegnen mir nun schon vereinzelt Kollegen, die mich grüßen, aber es klingt distanzierter als sonst. Wer will es ihnen verdenken. Ich bin sicher, sie wissen alle Bescheid über das, was gestern Abend mit mir passiert ist. Sie wussten alle, was ich bin, und sicher hatten einige von ihnen Bedenken wegen meiner Anstellung. Die sind ihnen jetzt bestätigt worden. Ich bin unzuverlässig und unverantwortlich. Eine potentielle Gefahr für alle Anwesenden.

Der Weg zu Dumbledores Büro scheint heute dreimal so lang zu sein wie sonst. Die Wendeltreppe bewegt sich dafür in doppelter Geschwindigkeit, ich knalle fast mit der Nase an seine Tür, weil ich schon oben bin, obwohl ich dachte, es geht noch ein paar Sekunden weiter. Ich klopfe und höre sein augenblickliches „Herein". Bringen wir es hinter uns.

„Remus", sagt er und schaut mich an. Gütig und mitleidig, nicht streng, wie ich erwartet hatte. Seine himmelblauen Augen sind wach und aufmerksam, obwohl er in dieser Nacht auch kaum geschlafen hat. „Wie geht es dir?" Diese Frage hatte ich nicht erwartet. Dieses Gespräch fängt so ganz anders an, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Enttäuschung, Zorn oder Vorwürfe, das hätte ich jetzt angemessen gefunden. Wo soll ich anfangen? Fast wäre mir die übliche verlogene Floskel von wegen es ginge mir gut über die Lippen entwischt, aber in seinen Augen sehe ich, dass das nicht gefragt ist. Er will wissen, wie es mir wirklich geht, und so fange ich an. Ich erzähle ihm, wie ich mich fühle, und warum. Er nickt bestätigend, an einigen Punkten tätschelt er beruhigend meinen Handrücken, wenn er merkt, dass ich an Stellen komme, bei deren Erwähnung ich am liebsten aus dem Fenster springen würde.

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich nun die ganze Geschichte kenne", sagt er schließlich. „Es passt zu allem, was ich von Harry und Sirius und Severus gehört habe, jetzt ergibt es ein vollständiges Bild. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe deswegen. Du bist auch nur ein Mensch." Ich kann kaum glauben, dass er das jetzt sagt. Ich hätte heute Nacht unschuldige Kinder töten oder infizieren können! Und ich bin kein Mensch! Ich will aufbegehren, aber er bringt mich mit einer knappen Geste zum Schweigen.

„Auch die Besten von uns machen Fehler, und nicht die kleinsten. Du hast Großartiges geleistet in diesem Jahr und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Der Patronus, den Harry heute Nacht heraufbeschworen hat, war ganze Arbeit, und zwar deine." Mir klappt die Kinnlade herunter. „Einen echten, gestaltlichen Patronus hat er geschaffen, im Beisein der Dementoren?" Dumbledore nickt bedächtig. „Einen vollständig ausgestalteten Hirsch, mein Lieber. Krone, wenn ich es recht bedenke, nicht wahr?" Ich nicke, eine Gänsehaut überfährt mich aufs Neue. Ja, Krone war heute Nacht wieder da und hat seinen Sohn beschützt. Ihn und seinen besten Freund Sirius. Die Rumtreiber waren ein letztes Mal zusammen draußen.

„Mir ist klar, dass ich nicht bleiben kann. Ich werde dann wohl meine Sachen packen gehen."  
„Remus, ich sehe da keine Notwendigkeit …", beginnt er, doch ich falle ihm ins Wort, eine Frechheit, die ich mir ihm gegenüber noch nie erlaubt habe.  
„Aber ich, Professor. Ich kann unmöglich zulassen, dass so etwas noch mal passiert." Mein Herz ist schwer, denn ich würde nichts lieber tun als bleiben.  
„Dann sorge dafür, dass es nicht noch mal passiert, aber … bitte, ich finde, du solltest trotzdem bei uns bleiben. Nirgends kannst du besser dafür sorgen, dass es nicht noch mal vorkommt. Wir haben Severus, der dir den Wolfsbann brauen kann, und Poppy, die dich pflegt, wenn es notwendig sein sollte … du hast deine Aufgaben hervorragend erfüllt, ich war nie zufriedener mit einem Lehrer in diesem Fach. Die Kinder lieben dich …" Er hat mich fast überzeugt. Es ist verdammt schwer, jemandem wie Albus Dumbledore zu widersprechen. „Bitte, überleg es dir. Ich brauche dich hier …"

Kaum hat er das gesagt, klopft es aufgeregt an der Tür. Er sagt: „Moment, bitte", doch der Besucher hat es offenbar eilig oder hört nicht richtig hin. Die Tür wird aufgerissen und Percy Weasley steht in der Tür. Er ist aufgeregt und außer Atem.

„Professor, ich muss Sie dringend sprechen …" Dann bemerkt er mich, wird blass und murmelt: „Ich … Entschuldigung, ich … komme dann später wieder."

„Percy!", ruft Albus ihm hinterher und er kommt zögernd wieder zurück, er war schon fast zur Tür heraus.

„Wenn es so dringend ist, sagst du es besser gleich", ermuntert er den Jungen freundlich. Percy wirft mir einen seltsamen Blick von der Seite zu und mir ist klar, worum es geht. Jemand hat gequatscht, oder mich gesehen, als ich aus dem Wald gekommen bin. Ich straffe die Schultern. Percy schaut verunsichert zu Dumbledore und murmelt: „Das … ist jetzt etwas … ungünstig. Ich kann wirklich warten, bis Sie hier … fertig sind."

„Es hat nicht zufällig etwas mit mir zu tun?", frage ich jetzt, denn ich kenne diese Art von Gedruckse nur zu gut. Seine Mundwinkel zucken nervös und er windet sich unbehaglich unter meinem Blick.

„Ich denke, meine Entscheidung ist gefallen, Sir. Ich gehe die Koffer packen", sage ich. Dumbledore runzelt die Stirn und sieht mir nach, als ich zur Tür gehe. Percy weicht ein wenig zur Seite, wirkt aber erleichtert, dass ich den Raum verlassen will. Ich seufze, denn ich kann diese Reaktionen nicht ausstehen, selbst dreißig Jahre Erfahrung damit machen es nicht leichter. Sie sind der Grund dafür, dass ich mein Geheimnis so gut hüte, wie es möglich ist und mir nicht erlaube, mich anderen zu öffnen, auch dann nicht, wenn es angebracht wäre. Es ist so frustrierend. Warum gibt es nicht mehr Menschen wie Sirius oder Hermine auf der Welt? _Na und? Ein Werwolf also. Wo ist das Problem?_ hat er damals gesagt, als ich es ihnen schließlich eingestehen musste und schon meinen Koffer packen wollte, weil ich glaubte, dass niemand einen Werwolf in seinem Schlafsaal dulden würde. Mit eben jener leichtfertigen Art, die ich später nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Warum nur? Ist es nicht seine größte Stärke, ist es nicht das, wofür ich ihn beneidete und verehrte? Wie konnten sich meine Gefühle so drehen? Ich habe ihn bewundert für seine Großzügigkeit, seinen Mut und seine lockere Art, mit den Dingen umzugehen, die andere Leute aus dem Häuschen gebracht hätten. Wie konnte es nur passieren, dass ich mich später von seiner Großzügigkeit beschämt fühlte, seinen Mut als Leichtsinn bezeichnete, seine Nonchalance mir auf die Nerven ging? Remus Lupin, du bist ein Idiot.

Völlig in Gedanken gehe ich in mein Zimmer, ich bemerke die Leute nicht, die mir begegnen. Meine Füße finden ihren Weg von allein, mein Kopf ist immer noch bei Sirius. Könnte ich ihn doch jetzt sprechen … Ich würde ihm so gerne alles sagen, was mich im Moment bewegt. Dass ich ihn liebe, vor allem. Gleichzeitig habe ich Panik davor, ihn zu sehen. Ich habe ihn verletzt, er hat mich verletzt und zu Tode geängstigt. Ist da noch irgendetwas von seiner früheren Liebe übrig? Oder sind ihm diese Gefühle in Askaban abhanden gekommen. Werde ich ihn wieder sehen, und wenn ja, wann? Ich möchte ihm so vieles sagen, aber wie? Ich hätte die Gabe, immer die richtigen Worte zu finden, hat Sirius einmal gesagt. Aber wie kann ich es schaffen, nachdem wir uns so bekämpft haben.

Es klopft an meiner Tür. Ich will eigentlich niemanden sehen, aber Minerva ruft unüberhörbar: „Remus? Bist du da drin?"

„Ja, komm doch bitte rein", antworte ich müde. Meine Höflichkeit gestattet mir nicht, um ein bisschen Ruhe und Abstand zu bitten. Sie kommt hereingewirbelt und sieht ziemlich aufgebracht aus. Sie wirft mir einen forschenden Blick zu, schließt die Tür und nimmt mir gegenüber Platz.

„Es tut mir Leid", beginnt sie ohne langen Austausch von Höflichkeiten, sie ist gelegentlich genauso unverblümt und direkt wie Lily es war. „Snape hat vorhin am Slytherin-Tisch eine Bemerkung fallen lassen, die sofort zu wildesten Spekulationen geführt hat. Ich nehme an, es wird sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der ganzen Schule verbreiten."

Ich winke resigniert ab. „Ja, ich habe die ersten Auswirkungen schon zu spüren bekommen, besten Dank für den Hinweis, Minerva. Ich wollte gerade anfangen, meine Sachen zu packen."  
Sie schaut mich traurig und besorgt an. „Weasley?" Ich nicke. Sie verzieht den Mund und schnaubt: „Der kleine Schleimscheißer, das sieht ihm wieder ähnlich." Ihre Augen beginnen wütend zu funkeln.  
„Dumbledore hat Snape schwören lassen, nichts zu verraten, aber er hat einen eleganten Weg gefunden, alles auszupacken, ohne wirklich Namen zu nennen. Einer seiner üblichen, hinterhältigen Slytherin-Tricks! Hach, das konnte ich damals schon nicht leiden!", knirscht sie zwischen den Zähnen. Ich bin fast gerührt von ihrem ehrlich gefühlten, solidarischen Zorn auf Snape.

„Ich kann ihm kaum einen Vorwurf daraus machen, dass er mich loswerden will. Ich denke, er hatte Recht. Ich bin einfach ein zu großer Risikofaktor an dieser Schule", sage ich ruhig. Sie zieht die Brauen zusammen und ihre Lippen werden sehr schmal. Schon will sie etwas darauf sagen, aber ich wehre kopfschüttelnd ab.  
„Gestern Nacht, das hätte mir einfach nicht passieren dürfen. Ich habe Menschenleben gefährdet, und nicht nur seins. Stell dir nur vor, ich hätte eines der Kinder gebissen. Nein, es ist besser, wenn ich irgendwo bin, wo ich nicht ständig eine Gefahr für andere darstelle."

„Ich verstehe dich ja", sagt sie traurig. „Aber ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass du mir als Kollege genauso angenehm warst wie als Schüler, dass ich deine Gesellschaft der mancher anderer Leute bei weitem vorziehe und dass ich dich vermissen werde." Ihre schwarzen Augen schimmern verdächtig. „Es war schön, dich mal wieder hier gehabt zu haben, wenn auch nur für ein kurzes Jahr. Vielleicht wird sich ja eines schönen Tages …" Sie schluckt den Rest des Satzes hinunter, weil ihr in dieser Sekunde klar wird, dass ich ihn wahrscheinlich schon tausend Mal gehört habe. Ein Heilmittel oder Impfstoff gegen Lycantrophie? Ja, schön wäre es. Ein wirklich frommer Wunsch. Ich nicke ihr zu, zum Zeichen, dass ich verstanden habe. Sie drückt mir zum Abschied die Hand und wünscht mir alles Gute. Dann verlässt sie mich, sichtlich um Fassung bemüht.

Ich fange an, meine Schubladen und Schränke auszuräumen und die Sachen in meinem Koffer zu verstauen. Magisches Kofferpacken ist nicht halb so schlimm wie die Muggelmethode, was nicht reingeht, wird auf die passende Größe eingedampft, alles schichtet sich sehr ordentlich, wenn man es richtig beherrscht. Ich habe Übung im Umziehen. Ich glaube, ich bin in meinem Leben öfter umgezogen als beim Frisör gewesen.

Harry stürzt herein. Er will es nicht glauben und versucht nun auch, mich zum Bleiben zu überreden. Auch ihm erkläre ich geduldig, warum das nicht geht. Er wirkt fast verzweifelt und ich muss ihn trösten, obwohl ich derjenige sein sollte, den man tröstet. Ich sage ihm, wie stolz ich auf ihn bin, auf das, was er in diesem Jahr gelernt und geleistet hat, und dass wir uns sicher eines Tages wieder sehen. Ja, das werden wir auf alle Fälle. Nachdem ich ihn nun kennen gelernt habe, kann ich kaum verleugnen, dass ich ihn genauso ins Herz geschlossen habe wie einst seine Eltern. Ich hatte mich gefürchtet vor dieser Begegnung mit ihm. Weil ich Angst davor hatte, dass durch seine Ähnlichkeit zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen erwachen würden, die ich doch mit so viel Mühe verdrängt hatte. Aber das war dumm von mir. Ich werde mit ihm in Kontakt bleiben, so gut ich kann. Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um ihn in seinem beständigen Kampf gegen Voldemort zu unterstützen. Wie schade, dass unsere gemeinsame Zeit hier so kurz war. Wie so oft im Leben habe ich mir selbst im Wege gestanden.

Dumbledore kommt herein und nun heißt es endgültig Abschied nehmen. Ich drücke den Jungen noch mal an mich, nicke meinem alten Mentor zu und verlasse die Schule mit so viel Würde und geradem Rücken, wie ich nur aufbringen kann. Die Kutsche nach Hogsmeade steht direkt vor der Tür, das ist ganz angenehm. Die Blicke der Schüler, die mir im Gebäude begegnet sind, haben schon ausgereicht, ich brauche nicht noch draußen alle hinter mir herstarren zu sehen.

Ich habe noch gar keinen Plan, wo ich eigentlich hin will. Zuerst habe ich daran gedacht, mich direkt zum Bahnhof bringen zu lassen, aber dann habe ich eine bessere Idee. Ich verkaufe den Grindeloh-Kasten wieder bei der Magischen Menagerie in Hogsmeade, leiste mir von dem Erlös eine Mahlzeit in den Drei Besen und schreibe einen Brief. Die Eule wird Sirius schon finden, Posteulen sind da einfach unschlagbar.

14


	2. Chapter 2

Geneigte Leserschaft,

ich habe mich entschlossen, eine Fortsetzung zu der Geschichte "Marauders once more" zu schreiben, weil ich selbst neugierig bin, wie es wohl weiter geht. Die Kapitel sind kürzer gehalten und man kann sie sicher auch ohne Kenntnis der Vorgeschichte ganz gut lesen. Eingbettet in die Handlung von "Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban".

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören leider allesamt nicht mir, ich verdiene keinen Knut damit. Reviews würde ich aber als Belohnung durchaus akzeptieren.

Und nu geht's los:

Ein überfälliger Brief

In den Drei Besen ist es heute vergleichsweise leer, ein paar Stammgäste hängen an der Bar herum und zwei Tische in Fensternähe sind besetzt. Es ist ja auch noch früh am Tag, noch nicht einmal Mittagszeit. Trotzdem ist die Luft voll Rauch und menschlicher Gerüche, es ist der Mief, der in alten Pubs immer anzutreffen ist. Er ist eingezogen in das Holz der Balken und Möbel, er hängt in den Polstern und Gardinen und ist der Grund, warum ich nur selten in Kneipen gehe.

Aber hier bei Madame Rosmertha vergesse ich, dass mir davon übel wird, denn dieser Raum hängt nicht nur voller Gerüche, sondern auch voller Erinnerungen an gute Zeiten. Hier drinnen hat sich nichts verändert in den vergangenen Jahren. Alles sieht noch genauso aus wie zu meiner Schulzeit. Als ich jung war und gute Freunde hatte – die besten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen kann. Drei, später sogar vier Menschen, die alles für mich getan hätten, genau wie ich für sie. Bis einer von ihnen zum Verräter wurde und unsere Gemeinschaft zerbrach. Ich war der, der übrig blieb, als drei davon tot oder angeblich tot waren und einer für dieses Verbrechen in Askaban saß. Ich war der, der damit weiterleben musste.

Doch daran denke ich im Moment gar nicht. Die Jahre der Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung rücken in den Hintergrund und machen guten Erinnerungen Platz. Als wir zusammen hier gesessen und getrunken und gelacht haben, als wir voller Leben und Hoffnung und Zukunftspläne waren. Ja, wir hatten Pläne, sogar ich. Ich hatte mich anstecken lassen von ihnen, von ihrer Fröhlichkeit und ihrem Optimismus. Sie haben mir immerzu Hoffnung gemacht, dass es eines Tages etwas gäbe, das mir helfen würde. Und bis dahin wollten sie eben bei mir bleiben und mit mir die Monde aushalten.

Lily hatte sich vorgenommen, den Tränkemeister an der Zauberakademie in London zu machen und dann in die Forschung zu gehen. Sie wollte einen Trank erfinden, der Lycantrophie heilt. Peter wollte Geschichte der Zauberei zu studieren. Vielleicht würde er in alten Dokumenten etwas finden, was mir helfen könnte, irgendeine uralte Magie. Dokumente, die für Normalsterbliche nicht zugänglich waren. Er hatte sich schon ab und an von Professor Binns eine Genehmigung für die Verbotene Abteilung der Schulbibliothek erbettelt und über unglaublich interessante Bücher berichtet, die dort unter Verschluss gehalten wurden. Er war sicher, dass dort auch irgendwo die Lösung für mein Problem zu finden sei, wenn man nur intensiv genug forschen würde. Sirius war praktisch veranlagt, er lebte für den Moment. Er wollte einfach immer bei mir sein und mir beistehen, er wollte sein Leben mit mir teilen, in guten und schlechten Zeiten. Tatsächlich sagte Sirius, er sei sich gar nicht sicher, ob er mich anders haben wolle als so, wie ich bin. Der verrückte Kerl. Ein bisschen übergeschnappt, wie alle Blacks, sagte James immer. Aber es tat mir so gut, ihn an meiner Seite zu wissen.

James selbst wollte im Ministerium Karriere machen und dafür sorgen, dass es bessere Gesetze gegen die Diskriminierung von magischen Minderheiten gebe. Er wollte dafür sorgen, dass Werwölfe ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft erhalten würden, eine Chance auf einen vernünftigen Ausbildungs- und Arbeitsplatz und so weiter. Er sagte im Brustton der Überzeugung, dass ich der lebende Beweis für eine gelungene Integration sei und dass wir das „haarige Problemchen" doch voll im Griff hätten. Dabei funkelten seine Augen unternehmungslustig, er freute sich auf den nächsten Vollmondausflug. Tatsächlich war er sehr stolz auf die clevere Lösung, die sie für mich gefunden hatten.

Nun sitze ich hier, Rosmertha hat mir gerade ein Butterbier gebracht und mich freundlich angesprochen, genau wie früher. Sie hat ein Weilchen gebraucht, um in dem verbrauchten Gesicht vor sich den jugendlichen Tunichtgut von damals zu erkennen, aber ihr Gedächtnis funktioniert hervorragend, nach ein paar Herzschlägen kann sie mich einordnen, ich sehe es an ihren Augen. Jetzt liegt Mitleid in ihrem Blick, denn sie weiß, dass ich der bin, der übrig geblieben ist. Sie weiß noch nichts von den Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht. Sie weiß nichts von Sirius' Unschuld, von Peters vorgetäuschtem Tod. In ihren Fenstern hängen noch die Plakate mit dem schrecklichen Foto, das Sirius so gar nicht ähnlich sieht. Natürlich sieht er jetzt so aus wie auf dem Foto, aber dann auch wieder nicht, denn in meinem Kopf vermischen sich Erinnerungen und Realität, ich suche in dem Foto vergebens die Ähnlichkeit mit dem Menschen, den ich kannte. Ich frage mich, wann und aus welchem Grund sie dieses Foto eigentlich gemacht haben. Bei seiner Einweisung sah er anders aus, soviel steht fest. Da war er jung und schön, kräftig und gesund, in der Blüte seiner Manneskraft. Nicht dieses abgemagerte, zottelige, halb irrsinnige Wrack, dass einem von den Plakaten entgegenstarrt. Ist es üblich, die Gefangenen von Zeit zu Zeit zu fotografieren? Wenn ja, warum? Falls mal einer ausbricht? Es ist bisher noch nie einer ausgebrochen. Nicht nach wenigen Tagen oder Wochen, schon gar nicht nach zwölf Jahren verschärfter Einzelhaft. Oder ziehen sie vielleicht Befriedigung daraus, den Verfall eines einst gesunden Körpers oder Geistes zu dokumentieren? Mag sein. Mir dreht sich der Magen um, wenn ich darüber nachdenke.

Ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz begreifen, wie er das geschafft haben mag. Ich habe Hagrid von seinem kurzen Aufenthalt in Askaban reden hören, er sah so blass und elend aus, dass ich ihn spontan umarmen wollte – eine Regung, die ich eher selten empfinde, denn ich weiß, dass die meisten Menschen nicht gerade scharf auf die Umarmung eines Werwolfs sind. Gestern Nacht habe ich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder einen Menschen umarmt. Einen, dem es immer egal war, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Einen, der mich trotzdem liebte, oder gerade deswegen. Ich hole ein Pergament aus meiner Tasche, ein Glas Tinte und eine Feder, denn es wird Zeit, ihm endlich all das zu sagen, was ich schon so lange hätte sagen sollen.

Wie fange ich an? Es ist schwieriger als ich dachte. Schon die Anrede auszuwählen ist eine Aufgabe für sich. _Liebster Sirius_ ist das, was ich gerne schreiben würde, aber das ist ausgeschlossen. Ich befinde mich auf dünnem Eis. Sollte dieser Brief in falsche Hände gelangen, bin ich vielleicht der nächste, der in Askaban einsitzt. Ich versuche, Kontakt mit einem flüchtigen Schwerverbrecher herzustellen, dass er unschuldig ist, interessiert im Ministerium niemanden. Ich muss ihn so formulieren, dass keiner von denen schlau daraus werden könnte, sollten sie ihn in die Finger kriegen. Keine Namen, keine Orte, nichts woraus sich schließen lässt, wer an wen geschrieben hat.

_Tatze, alter Freund,_

irgendwie unpersönlich, aber vergleichsweise sicher. Aber wie geht es weiter? (_Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich_, diktiert mein Herz, aber ich glaube, das sieht als Einleitung nicht gut aus. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du das siehst nach all den Jahren. Und nachdem ich dich gestern gebissen und zerkratzt habe. Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen!)

_es gibt so vieles, das ich Dir sagen möchte. Ich muss Dich unbedingt wiedersehen, denn wenn ich Dir all das schreiben wollte, was ich zu sagen habe, würde mein Geld nicht ausreichen, all die Eulen zu bezahlen._

Oh mein Gott, klingt das dämlich. Ich schreibe erst mal eine Rohfassung. Dann streiche ich alles raus, was dämlich klingt. Was übrig bleibt, schreibe ich noch mal ins Reine ab.

Guter Plan. Dann reicht auch das Geld! 

_Unser gestriges Wiedersehen hat mich ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen. _

Das kann man wohl sagen. 

_Ich möchte Dir dafür danken, dass Du da warst, als es darauf ankam. So, wie es eigentlich immer war. Dafür, dass Du mich vor mir selbst bewahrt hast und die, die um mich waren._

Mehr muss ich darüber wohl nicht sagen. Nicht in diesem Brief jedenfalls. Ach, wohl auch nicht persönlich, denn ich weiß, dass du weißt, wie dankbar ich dir für dein Eingreifen bin.

_Es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass es so gekommen ist. Es war mein Fehler. Die Ratte lebt und ich bin schuld. Ich war zu aufgeregt und habe den Trank vergessen. Es tut mir Leid._

Ich wiederhole mich. Schlechter Stil. Gibt es etwas anderes, was ich stattdessen sagen kann? Mir fällt gerade nichts ein.

_Ich bin sehr froh, dass wir uns wiedergesehen haben, auch wenn die Umstände nicht ideal waren. _

Ich war schon immer ein Meister der verbalen Schönfärberei. Nicht ideal … welch eine Formulierung für das, was gestern abgegangen ist!

_Ich bin froh, dass ich und ein paar andere jetzt die Wahrheit kennen. Im Nachhinein begreife ich selbst nicht, wie ich jemals glauben konnte, was offensichtlich war. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Ich war ein Narr. Schon immer. Auch damals, als ich fortging. Ich bereue diesen Schritt zutiefst, denn er hat das Misstrauen und den Verrat erst möglich gemacht. _

Vorsicht, Lupin! Du bist gerade wieder dabei, dir die Schuld der ganzen Welt auf die Schultern zu laden. Dein altes Problem. So breit sind deine Schultern auch wieder nicht, vergiss das nicht! 

Aber wenn es doch wahr ist! Ich bin schuld, irgendwie. Wenn ich ihn nicht verlassen hätte, wäre das alles nie passiert!

Das weißt du nicht. Hör auf damit. Es führt zu nichts. Es gibt ein paar Sachen auf Gottes weiter Welt, an denen du nicht Schuld bist, das solltest du endlich einsehen. Niemand hat was davon, wenn du dich wieder selbst zerfleischst. 

Danke, dass du mir das mal wieder gesagt hast.

Bitte, keine Ursache. Dafür bin ich ja da. 

Okay, und nun geh fort, du störst mich. Ich komme nicht voran, wenn du dich immer einmischst.

Vergiss es. Ich bleibe bei dir. Immer. Ich bin ein Teil von dir, ob du das jetzt einsehen willst oder nicht. 

Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, der Narr. Wie passend.

_Ich wünschte, all das wäre nie passiert. Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Sollte ich jemals einer Wunschfee begegnen … _

Du wirst albern, lass das. 

Ja, hast Recht. Ich streich das nachher.

_Es tut mir Leid, dass Du nicht gewagt hast, zu mir zu kommen, nachdem Du entkommen warst, aber ich kann es verstehen, auch wenn es weh tut. _

Das klingt irgendwie vorwurfsvoll. Du willst ihm doch keine Vorwürfe machen, oder? 

Nein, will ich nicht. Vielleicht streiche ich das auch, aber jetzt sei mal still, ich komm nicht weiter, wenn du mich dauernd unterbrichst.

_Ich möchte, dass Du weißt, dass ich auf Deiner Seite bin, jetzt und für immer. Nie wieder will ich etwas Falsches von Dir denken. Mein Herz hat es immer gewusst. Ich habe nie aufgehört, Dich zu lieben, auch als ich Dich hasste für etwas, das Du nicht getan hast._

Klingt irgendwie schizophren. 

Das hast du jetzt aber nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?

Ich? Wieso? Wie meinst du das? 

Vergiss es. Das mit dir zu diskutieren, übersteigt meine momentanen mentalen Kapazitäten bei weitem.

Schon recht, ich will dich nicht überstrapazieren, sonst rennst du wieder mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand, und das tut mir auch weh. 

Soll es ja auch.

Ja ja, schon gut. Schreib endlich weiter, sonst ist er in Mexiko, bevor du fertig bist. 

_Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich für dich tun kann, dann lass es mich wissen. Ich will alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um dir zu helfen. _

You know I'd beg, steal or borrow, du du du, to keep you satisfied … Hat er das nicht immer gesungen, wenn er dich bezirzen wollte? 

Ja, das war seine Masche, wenn ich mies drauf war. Und dann hat er den Hund gemacht, sich vor mir auf den Rücken geworfen und sich so lange herumgewälzt, bis ich ihm den Bauch gekrault habe. Oder mir seinen Kopf auf den Schoß gelegt und dann dieser treuherzigen Hundeblick von unten ... Ich konnte ihm nie widerstehen. Hätte er das getan, als ich damals gegangen bin, wäre ich sicher nicht weit gekommen. Aber er war an dem Tag auch mies drauf. Und ich hab ihm den Rest gegeben. James hat mich danach gefragt, was in mich gefahren ist und ich habe ihm gesagt, das geht dich nichts an. Er hat gesagt, Sirius ist völlig von der Rolle und ich hab ihm gesagt, gut. Vielleicht denkt er mal nach, zur Abwechslung. Ich schäme mich so schrecklich.

Mein Gott, das ist dreizehn Jahre her. Du warst jung und dumm, wie die anderen auch. 

Na und? Ich schäme mich trotzdem.

Na gut, schäm dich eine Runde, wenn du unbedingt willst, aber denk dran, dass dieser Brief heute noch fertig werden soll. 

_Ich habe meine Stellung gekündigt, wie Du Dir sicher denken kannst nach dem, was gestern passiert ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob Du noch nah genug bist, um es möglich zu machen, aber wenn, wäre es schön, wenn wir uns treffen könnten._

Ich bitte ihn um ein Date … ich komme mir wie ein Teenager vor. Aber wo und wann? Wie lange wird die Eule brauchen, um ihn zu finden?

_Ich werde erst einmal Urlaub machen. An dem Ort, wo wir beide das erste Mal gemeinsam Urlaub gemacht haben. Dort wirst Du mich die nächsten beiden Wochen finden, falls es Dir möglich ist. _

Und falls du willst. Bitte, bitte, bitte komm! Ich schätze, mehr als zwei Wochen sind im Etat einfach nicht drin. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie lange ich mit den kümmerlichen Ersparnissen des letzten Jahres auskommen muss, bis ich wieder Arbeit finde. Vielleicht könnte ich in Frankreich was finden … als Englischlehrer oder so. Nur gut, dass ich nicht auch noch eine Wohnung bezahlen muss. Trifft sich eigentlich ganz gut, das mit dem Urlaub jetzt.

Perfektes Timing. 

Danke.

Ob er sich an unseren Urlaub überhaupt noch erinnern kann? Sie nehmen einem die guten Erinnerungen in Askaban.

Schwierige Frage. Vielleicht erinnert er sich noch an den Stress, den ihr beide miteinander hattet. An deine Eifersuchtsattacken und die Szenen, die du ihm gemacht hast. 

Oh ja, gut, dass du das jetzt erwähnst. Ich hatte fast angefangen, dich zu mögen.

Das trifft mich jetzt hart, weißt du? 

Glaub ich kaum.

Hm, andererseits … ich könnte noch ein paar Wochen dranhängen. Camping in Frankreich ist wahrscheinlich billiger als ein Zimmer in London oder Umgebung, und das Essen ist auch nicht teurer. Ich kann mich ohne weiteres ein paar Wochen von Baguette und Milch ernähren.

Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? 

Wieso nicht?

Weil du meine Bedürfnisse wieder vollkommen ignorierst, deshalb. 

Deine Bedürfnisse gehen leider nicht mit meinen finanziellen Möglichkeiten konform. Das solltest du inzwischen wissen.

Aber … ab und zu ein Scheibchen Wurst oder ein Stück Käse sollten doch drin sein, okay? Bitte!!! 

Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt. Falls Sirius kommt, gibt es sicher mehr als Baguette und Milch.

Oh lieber Mond, lass ihn kommen, bitte. 

Ja, du denkst wieder nur an dich. Und dann bin ich pleite und kann in London unter der Brücke schlafen, bis ich wieder Arbeit finde.

Ich beschütze dich. Du weißt, ich passe auf, dass dir nichts passiert. Ich passe für uns beide auf. 

Wenn du nicht wärst, könnte ich sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Dann wäre ich nicht ständig in Schwierigkeiten.

Klar, jetzt bin ich wieder Schuld an allem. Wie immer. 

„Rosmertha? Könnte ich bitte noch ein Butterbier bekommen?"

Was soll das? Du hast das erste noch nicht getrunken. Zwei Butterbier schon vor dem Mittagessen? Willst du dich betrinken? Dann wirst du aber lange hier sitzen müssen. 

Das zweite ist für dich.

Ach so. Danke. 

Ich brauche ein Zelt. Vielleicht kann ich irgendwo eins borgen oder ein gebrauchtes kriegen. Unser altes hat den Hausbrand nicht überlebt, genau wie alles andere … genau wie meine Eltern ... Ob ich es hätte verhindern können, wenn ich da gewesen wäre? Wärst du wach gewesen und hättest uns alle beschützt, wenn ich dort gewesen wäre, als es passiert ist?

Schon möglich. Aber es macht keinen Sinn, dir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Wir waren nicht da. Und es ist nicht unsere Schuld. Meine nicht und deine auch nicht. Hör auf damit. Es bringt dich nicht weiter. 

Du hast Recht. Es macht nur Kopfschmerzen und ein schweres Herz. Gut, wenn ich niemanden finde, bei dem ich mir eines leihen kann und auch kein gebrauchtes, dann werde ich mir ein neues leisten, was meinst du?

Oh, das klingt … nach Baguette und Milch. Aber gut, was bleibt uns übrig? 

„Danke, Rosmertha. Ja, das ist schon richtig so. Ich trinke sie beide gleich. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich Umstände mache. Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir. Ein bisschen müde vielleicht. Ich komme schon klar, danke."

Warum ich immer allen Leuten erzählen muss, ich käme klar? Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, damit ich es selber glaube. Prost Moony!

Prost Lupin. Mach langsam, sonst gibt's Schluckauf. Ich mag keinen Schluckauf. Schmeckt gut, das Zeug. 

Ja, nicht wahr?

_Wenn du natürlich zu weit weg bist oder nicht kommen magst, kann ich das verstehen. Ich habe dich gestern verletzt, bitte verzeih mir. Ich war nicht ich selbst. Ich war nicht mal der andere, ich war völlig außer uns. _

Also, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so schreiben würde. Das klingt jetzt doch ziemlich verdreht. Außerdem … irgendwie war ich das schon, nur ein bisschen ungezügelter als sonst. Die Ratte ist schuld. Die hat mich wild gemacht. 

Das mit dem Plural solltest du aber wirklich mir überlassen, so wie du das schreibst, sieht es tatsächlich irre aus. 

Ich streich das „uns" und schreibe „mir", okay?

Streich den ganzen blöden Satz. 

Mal sehen. Prost Moony.

Ja ja, mach weiter. 

Du vermisst ihn fast mehr als ich, glaube ich manchmal.

Quatsch. 

Doch, du drängelst dauernd, dass ich den Brief fertig schreiben soll. Und du passt so gut auf, dass ich nicht zuviel Blödsinn schreibe. Du vermisst ihn!

Natürlich vermisse ich ihn. Aber nicht mehr und nicht weniger als du. Du brauchst deinen Freund, genau wie ich meinen. Du vermisst den Menschen, ich den Hund. Was ist daran so schwierig zu verstehen? Er ist deine Familie und mein Rudel. Also mach jetzt hin. 

Obwohl er gestern so rau mit dir umgegangen ist?

Das war … eine Ausnahme. Es war wegen dir. Und wegen der Welpen. 

Ja, wegen der Welpen, genau. Er hat die Kinder vor dir beschützt.

Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte sie angegriffen? Ich war doch nur scharf auf die Ratte. 

Tut mir Leid, ich traue dir nicht, und er auch nicht. Du bist unberechenbar, wenn du deinen Trank nicht hattest.

Uäh, erinnere mich nicht an das Zeug. Prost Remus. 

_Wir vermissen Dich beide sehr, der andere und ich. Wir haben Dich viele Jahre lang vermisst. Bitte melde Dich und lass uns nicht wieder so lange allein. Wenn Du nicht kommen kannst oder willst, vielleicht kann ich ja auch an einen Ort Deiner Wahl kommen. Im Moment habe ich keine Adresse, aber die Posteulen finden den Weg (hoffentlich!)._

_In Liebe_

_Moony_

Ehrlich, das mit dem Plural … es wirkt übergeschnappt. Streich das. 

Lass mich den Brief noch mal durchgehen. Ich glaube, wenn ich alles streiche, was du blöd findest, passt der Brief auf ein Kaugummipapier.

Umso besser, je kleiner er ist, desto unauffälliger kann die Eule ihn transportieren. Vielleicht reicht ja sogar dieses winzige Kerlchen, das wir in der Magischen Menagerie gesehen haben. Du könntest es kaufen, dann kann Sirius dir schreiben, ohne selbst eine Eule auftreiben zu müssen. Falls er dir schreiben will. So ein Zwerg kann nicht allzu viel kosten. 

Ja, kaum mehr als die Gebühr für eine reguläre Posteule. Aber … er kann auch kaum was Größeres als ein Kaugummipapier transportieren. Und wer weiß, ob er zuverlässig ist?

Das weißt du nie. Was meinst du wird passieren, wenn du eine ministeriell ausgebildete Posteule engagierst, um Sirius Black aufzusuchen? 

Gutes Argument.

Eben. 

Prost Moony.

Ich trenne den unteren Teil vom Pergament ab, der noch leer ist, und beginne die Abschrift ins Reine. Es wird ein tatsächlich sehr kurzer Brief. Klein zusammengefaltet ist er kaum größer als eine Briefmarke. Ich bin zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Ich bezahle meine beiden Butterbiere, packe die Schreibutensilien und die Rohfassung des Briefes wieder in die Tasche und verlasse den Pub. An der Tür drehe ich noch einmal um.

„Rosmertha?"

„Ja?"

„Sie können diese Plakate abhängen. Er ist es nicht gewesen. Sirius Black ist unschuldig."

Sie sieht mich erst überrascht, dann wieder mitleidig an.

„Er war ihr Freund, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Er ist es noch."


	3. Chapter 3

So, ihr Lieben, es geht weiter. Remus hat den schwierigen Brief tatsächlich zu Ende gebracht, trotz Interaktion seines ständigen Begleiters. Jetzt beginnen die Reisevorbereitungen.

Disclaimer: Der sympathische Werwolf gehört leider nicht mir, ebensowenig wie alle anderen namentlich erwähnten Charaktere. Alle Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Dafür habe ich aber ein paar Originale beigefügt, die meiner eigenen Imagination entsprungen sind. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß mit ihnen.

3. Einkäufe

Die Verkäuferin in der Magischen Menagerie wundert sich etwas, was ich schon wieder bei ihr will. Als ich nach dem Käuzchen frage, lacht sie vergnügt.

„Ja, ein munteres Kerlchen. Haben wir vorgestern erst reinbekommen. Ein richtiges Energiebündel."

„Genau das, was ich brauche. Meinen Sie, er kann Briefe zustellen? Ob er wohl zuverlässig ist?" Der Kauz bekommt fast die Krise vor Aufregung, als er das hört. Offenbar versteht er sehr gut, worum es geht.

„Über seine Zuverlässigkeit kann ich keine Aussage machen, aber er ist wohl ausgebildet, sofern man dem Lieferanten glauben darf. Er ist wie gesagt ganz neu hier und noch ziemlich jung, glaube ich. Jedenfalls benimmt er sich so." Sie lächelt vielsagend ob seines lautstarken Gezwitschers. Das Kerlchen saust im Käfig herum, als ginge es darum, den Raum um ihn her mit Bewegung zu füllen, damit niemand merkt, dass der dreimal so groß ist, wie er sein müsste.

„Was soll er denn kosten?"

„Mit oder ohne Käfig?"

Auf den Käfig verzichte ich, der wäre als Gepäckstück doch nur hinderlich. Wer weiß, wann und ob ich den kleinen Kerl jemals wieder sehe? Sie schaut mich abschätzend an und nennt dann einen Preis, der wahrscheinlich ein wenig nach unten abgerundet ist. Er ist immer noch ein gutes Stück teurer als ein Brief auf dem Postamt, aber was soll's? Ich kann damit leben und Moonys Argument war wirklich stechend. Ich krame das Geld hervor und sie schenkt mir noch eine Packung Eulenkekse. Die ganz kleinen. Ich zerbrösele einen davon auf meiner Handfläche und das Käuzchen kommt zu mir, fängt an, die Krümel aufzupicken. Er ist sehr vertrauensvoll, so winzig wie er ist. Ich stecke ihn vorsichtig in die Umhang-Innentasche, bedanke mich noch einmal und verlasse den Laden.

Ich möchte die Nachricht gerne sofort abschicken, aber natürlich sollte nicht unbedingt jemand dabeistehen und hören, an wen sie geht. Außerdem brauche ich einen Faden oder ein Stückchen Schnur, mit dem ich das Briefchen an der Eule befestigen kann. Mein Blick wandert die Straße auf und ab. Einen Faden und ein Zelt brauche ich. Es gibt hier in Hogsmeade eigentlich kaum etwas, das es nicht gibt. Tatsächlich ist zwei Häuser weiter eine Zweigstelle von Madame Malkins Zaubererroben für jede Gelegenheit. Ich betrete den Laden voll Zuversicht. Wenn es hier keinen Faden gibt, wo dann?

Die Dame mit dem Maßband kommt sofort auf mich zugeeilt und beginnt das Gespräch mit den Worten: „Das wurde aber auch höchste Zeit, dass Sie herkommen. Ihr Umhang löst sich ja schon beim Zusehen auf." Ich kläre sie über das Missverständnis auf. Ich will keinen neuen Umhang, sondern nur um ein Stückchen Faden bitten. Sie ist mittelschwer beleidigt und einigermaßen entsetzt darüber, dass ich wirklich in dem alten abgetragenen Ding wieder hinaus auf die Straße will, aber sie ist bereit, mir einen Faden in ausreichender Länge und Stärke zu überlassen. Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn spult sie zwei Fuß von einer Garnrolle ab, schneidet ihn mit einer sparsamen Bewegung, die all ihre Missbilligung zum Ausdruck bringt, ab und überreicht ihn mir mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln. Ich danke ihr sehr höflich und versichere ihr, dass ich ihren Laden weiterempfehlen werde. Sie sieht gar nicht begeistert aus. Wahrscheinlich sieht sie Horden von Landstreichern in ihren Laden pilgern und um Fäden bitten. Sehr flott verabschiedet sie mich und schiebt mich fast zur Tür hinaus, noch bevor ich sie fragen kann, wo ich eventuell ein gebrauchtes Zelt herbekomme. Ich ziehe in Erwägung, den Laden noch einmal zu betreten und meine Frage zu stellen, aber dann lasse ich es doch bleiben. Mein Maß an Demütigungen ist für heute schon einigermaßen voll, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es drauf ankommen lassen soll, weitere hinzuzufügen. Auch meine Frustrationstoleranz kennt Grenzen.

Ich lasse meinen Koffer weiter vor mir herschweben und gehe die Straße entlang, schaue links und rechts in die Auslagen der Geschäfte. Irgendwo wird sich ein Laden finden, der mir das Gesuchte verkaufen kann, oder ich muss es in London versuchen. Meine Füße tragen mich fast wie von selbst zum Ortsende und ein Stückchen hinaus auf den Pfad, der zu den Felsen führt. Ich kenne das Gelände noch von früher sehr gut, es hat sich auch hier wenig verändert. Ein paar Häuser sind am Ende der Straße dazugekommen, aber dann ist die Landschaft rau und wild und unverändert.

Meine Eule hat sich ein bisschen beruhigt, ich nehme sie behutsam heraus und halte sie zwischen meinen Händen gefangen. Hoffentlich ist sie zahm genug, um mir nicht einfach davonzufliegen, wenn ich den Schrein meiner Hände öffne. Sie schaut mich aufmerksam an und hört mir zu, als ich mit ihr spreche. Es scheint so, als sei sie tatsächlich ausgebildet. Brav bleibt sie auf meinem Knie sitzen, als ich ihr den Brief ans Bein binde. Zur Belohnung streichle ich sie und gebe ihr noch einen von den zerkleinerten Keksen.

„Du musst diesen Brief zu Sirius Black bringen. Schaffst du das?", frage ich sie leise und eindringlich. „Es ist sehr wichtig für mich." Der kleine Kauz flattert aufgeregt mit den Flügelchen und fiept zur Antwort. „Gut, ich verlasse mich auf dich. Das ist eine verantwortungsvolle und schwierige Aufgabe, du darfst den Brief auf keinen Fall jemand anderem bringen. Mach deine Sache gut." Er scheint ein wenig anzuschwellen vor Begeisterung und schwirrt ab wie ein flaumiger Schnatz. Hoffentlich schafft er es. Hoffentlich ist die Distanz nicht zu groß. Hoffentlich landet das Tierchen nicht im Schnabel des Hippogreifen. Ich hätte ihn warnen sollen, dass es da Schwierigkeiten diesbezüglich geben könnte. Zu spät. Er ist auf und davon. Mir ist trotz aller Bedenken leichter ums Herz. Wenn alles gut geht, sehe ich ihn bald wieder. Und wenn es noch besser geht, ihn und den, an den der Brief gerichtet ist.

Zurück im Dorf, durchwandere ich auch noch ein paar Seitenstraßen, bis ich einen viel versprechenden Laden in einem weniger belebten Winkel entdecke. Im Schaufenster ist ein Sammelsurium der unterschiedlichsten Gegenstände ausgestellt, von ausgeblichenen Roben der vorvorletzten Saison bis zum ausgestopften Frettchen. Der Anblick des Frettchens erinnert mich unangenehm an einen vorlauten Slytherin-Schüler aus der dritten Klasse, dessen Name so vornehm ist, das er glaubt, sich alles erlauben zu können. Leider hat er nicht die vornehme Schönheit seiner Mutter geerbt, sondern das Frettchengesicht und die Großspurigkeit seines Vaters. Nun ja, das sind seine Probleme, um die ich mich Gott sei Dank nicht mehr kümmern muss.

Im Laden ist es schummrig, aber das kann mir auch nur so vorkommen, weil die Straße draußen inzwischen im gleißenden Sonnenlicht liegt. Als meine Augen sich an die spärliche Beleuchtung gewöhnt haben, erkenne ich weiteres Inventar. Es ist wirklich kunterbunt und nach keinem erkennbaren System aufgestellt. Ein sprechender Papagei in einem riesigen Käfig begrüßt die Kundschaft lautstark mit „Hallo, Sie da!", worauf ein leicht dubios wirkender Mensch mit ziemlich dunklem Teint aus dem Hinterzimmer erscheint und fragt, womit er dienen kann. Ich sage ihm, dass ich ein Zelt brauche, wenn's geht preiswert, muss nicht neu sein. Magische Sonderausstattung? Kommt drauf an, was das kostet. Einen Moment, bitte, sagt er und verschwindet durch einen Vorhang.

Ich warte den Moment, aber der zieht sich und mir wird langweilig. Ich bin normalerweise nicht der Typ, der sich die Dinge, die er sich nicht leisten kann, zu genau anschaut. Irgendwie habe ich immer Angst, jemand könne mir etwas verkaufen wollen, das ich eigentlich gar nicht haben will, nur weil ich es mir zu genau angeschaut habe. Ich habe immer noch das gleiche alte Problem mit dem Nein-Sagen. Ich kann auch nicht besonders gut verhandeln. Doch meine momentane finanzielle Situation ist da ganz hilfreich. Ich weiß sehr gut, dass ich mir nichts kaufen darf, was ich nicht brauche und dass ich einen möglichst guten Preis herausschlagen muss bei dem, was ich brauche. Und der Typ, der mich so lange warten lässt, ist auch keiner von den absoluten Sympathieträgern, da fällt es mir leichter, hart zu bleiben. Ich gehe ein paar Schritte und schaue mir die Auslagen in den Regalen an. Manches sieht nach billigem Tand aus, manches nach echten Antiquitäten, manches nach Notverkauf und manches schlicht nach Hehlerware. Ich hoffe, dass ich mich nicht strafbar mache, wenn ich hier was kaufe.

Das abgenutzte Lunaskop rechts direkt in Augenhöhe lässt einen Anfall von schlechtem Gewissen entstehen, wegen einer Sünde von vor über zwanzig Jahren. Ich habe Sirius' (nagelneues) Lunaskop absichtlich kaputt gemacht, weil ich Angst hatte, er könne damit hinter mein Geheimnis kommen. Dabei wusste er es längst zu diesem Zeitpunkt, doch er hatte es für sich behalten. Als ich es ihm mit siebzehn schließlich gestand, lachte er mich aus wegen des schlechten Gewissens, das ich fünf Jahre mit mir herumgeschleppt hatte. Ich schleppe es immer noch mit mir herum, obwohl er mir längst verziehen hat.

Meine Augen wandern weiter über zum Teil skurrile Objekte. Ein paar Glasaugen, die in einer mit Samt gefütterten Schatulle liegen und einen vorwurfsvoll anstarren. Eine Feder, die ungefragt ständig auf einem Pergament herumkritzelt. Hin und wieder hält sie inne und scheint zu überlegen, dann stürzt sie sich in ein (leeres) Tintenglas und schreibt weiter ihre unsichtbaren Memoiren. Ein Stapel alter, speckiger Tarotkarten, die sich unentwegt selber mischen und dann abheben, um einen neugierig zu machen. Zauberwürfel, die dem Besitzer angeblich Glück bringen, genauso wie mumifizierte Hasenpfoten, wobei die Würfel mit Sicherheit mehr Glück bringen. Vorausgesetzt man findet jemanden, der dumm genug ist, mit einem zu spielen und auf die gezinkten Dinger hereinzufallen. Überhaupt, jede Menge Glücksbringer, Kristallkugeln und Pendel, Räucherstäbchen, Wasserpfeifen, Knochenschnitzereien und Voodoo-Zeugs.

Neben einem Jade-Buddha sehe ich eine längliche Schachtel und denke schon an Ess-Stäbchen, aber als ich mich gerade abwenden will, blinkt es in meinem Augenwinkel und ich sehe noch einmal hin. Es ist ein Zauberstab, Mahagoni, ein bisschen abgenutzt mit ein paar Kerben im Holz. Ob er wohl noch was taugt? Vorsichtig nehme ich ihn heraus und betrachte ihn genau. Er fühlt sich warm an, ein gutes Zeichen. Ich schaue mich um, was ich wohl tun könnte, um ihn zu testen. Ich will ja nichts kaputt machen, was ich wohlmöglich bezahlen müsste, wenn er nicht richtig funktioniert. Vorsichtig richte ich ihn auf meinen Koffer und sage „Accio". Nichts passiert. Ich wiederhole meine Aufforderung, doch der Koffer rührt sich nicht. Pech gehabt. Ich lege das nutzlose Ding wieder in seine Schachtel. Entweder ist er unbrauchbar gemacht worden oder er geht einfach nicht mit meiner Magie konform. So was kommt vor. Vielleicht versteht er nur chinesisch? Die Schachtel sieht nach China aus, von außen mit geblümter Seide bezogen … Ich verstehe nicht allzu viel von der hohen Kunst der Zauberstabfertigung. Es gibt nicht viele Stabmacher, und die wenigen verraten nichts von ihrer Magie. Ich weiß zwar, dass es bestimmte Bäume gibt, die das Holz für die Zauberstäbe liefern. Bäume, die an magischen Orten wachsen und von Samen, Nuss oder Eichel an von magischen Wesen gepflegt, beschützt und sogar bewohnt werden. Auch dass der Kern aus einem tierischen Material ist, Einhornhaar, Drachenherzfaser und derlei Dinge. Da hat jeder Stabmacher seine eigenen Vorlieben.

Aber wieso diese Dinger mit manchen Menschen harmonieren und mit anderen nicht, das weiß niemand außer den Stabmachern, und die geben ihr Geheimnis nicht preis. Es wird vom Meister an den Gesellen weitergegeben, wenn der nach 15 Lehrjahren soweit ist. Meist ist es ein Familienmitglied, das Geheimnis wird vom Vater zum Sohn weitergegeben. Oft funktionieren die Stäbe innerhalb einer Familie ganz gut, so dass man sie austauschen und vererben kann, aber manchmal funktioniert nicht mal das. Andere Menschen wiederum können mit fast jedem Stab zaubern, den sie in die Finger kriegen. Sirius ist so ein Chamäleon, der das kann. Manchmal habe ich gedacht, er könnte auch einen Ast von einem beliebigen Baum abbrechen, selbst damit würde er noch zaubern. Als ich ihm das mal sagte, hat er gelacht. Er hat oft gelacht, früher. Sein Lachen war ansteckend und herzerfrischend. Bis zum Winter, in dem er von Zuhause weglief und sich auf dem Astronomieturm diese schwere Lungenentzündung holte. Danach klang es immer ein bisschen wie Bellen, wenn er lachte. Außer dieses spezielle, warme Lachen, das er sich für mich aufhob. Das klang nicht wie Bellen, sondern wie leises Plätschern in dunklem Wasser, wie Erdbeeren mit Schlagsahne, wie Streicheleinheiten auf nackter Haut.

Ich muss aufhören, an sein Lachen zu denken, sonst fange ich an zu weinen in diesem Laden voll Gerümpel. Keine Zeit für sentimentale Gedanken, sonst dreht mir diese Gestalt die Tarotkarten an oder den nichtsnutzigen Zauberstab. Ich schaue mich weiter um, aber zum Glück höre ich ihn von irgendwo her schnaufen. Er kommt mit einem anscheinend recht schweren Paket die Treppe herauf.

„Habe ich hier alles für den perfekten Urlaub. Zelt für ganze Familie, vier Zimmer, Küche, Bad und Vorgarten, inklusive Gartenmöbel."

Ich schaue ihn betreten an.

„Nicht teuer", beschwört er und nennt einen Preis, der weit über meinen Verhältnissen liegt.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Bemühungen", sage ich und will gehen.

„Aber Sir!", interveniert er. Ich komme mir komisch vor. Niemand nennt mich Sir.

„Ich mache besseren Preis!", schlägt er vor.

Ich erkläre ihm, dass ich ein bescheidenes kleines Zelt für maximal zwei Personen brauche, er geht mit dem Preis runter. Ich sage ihm, dass ich keine Gartenmöbel brauche, er sagt, na gut, er zieht die Gartenmöbel ab. Der Preis geht noch ein Stückchen runter. Es ist immer noch zu viel für meinen Geschmack. Er legt einen Doppelpack frische Bettwäsche obendrauf.

Ich weiß nicht, was ein neues Zelt in der passenden Größe kosten würde. Er sieht meine Zweifel und schlägt vor, das Ding mal von innen zu besichtigen. Ich frage ihn, wie er das denn bewerkstelligen will.

„No problem", sagt er strahlend und winkt mir, mit ihm zu kommen. Durch den Vorhang (meinen Koffer nehme ich vorsichtshalber mit, wer weiß, wo der sonst ist, wenn ich wiederkomme), einen schmalen Gang entlang, drei Stufen hinunter, durch eine Tür, quer durch sein ziemlich orientalisches Wohnzimmer (in der Mitte steht ein mächtiger, mosaikverzierter Springbrunnen, die Sitzgelegenheiten bestehen aus sehr großen Kissen), durch eine Hintertür in einen Garten. Dieser Garten gehört eindeutig in einen anderen Kontinent. Was immer ich erwartet hatte, das nicht. Geschmackvoll und teuer sieht es hier aus, Südfrüchte reifen an gepflegten Bäumen und sogar Palmen und Bananen hat er hier, die Wiese sieht aus wie ein tausend Jahre gepflegter englischer Rasen, aber umgeben von weißen Kieswegen und Rabatten mit riesigen bunten Blumen. Er lächelt stolz, als er mein Gesicht sieht. Ich mache den Mund wieder zu.

Dann geht er auf die Wiese, packt mit zwei Handgriffen das Zelt aus und stellt es in magischer Geschwindigkeit auf. Oder mit anderen Worten, er winkt dreimal mit seinem Zauberstab und das Teil steht, mitsamt dem Vorgarten, der natürlich vergleichsweise poplig wirkt neben der exotischen Pracht, die ihn umgibt. Eigentlich brauche ich gar keinen Vorgarten, das könnte sowieso seltsam wirken inmitten eines Pinienhains. Zum Glück ist es Juni, Vorsaison und sicher nicht viel los, da wo ich hin will.

Der Händler winkt mir und eilt hinein. Von außen ist es ein bisschen schrill, eindeutig ein Zaubererzelt, bunt und überladen, mit Giebeldach und Schornstein. Verdammt, es wird schwer, das zu tarnen. Wieso muss mir so was passieren. Jetzt muss ich ihm klarmachen, dass er sich vermutlich umsonst bemüht hat. Ich kann unmöglich unauffällig wild campieren mit diesem Ding.

Drinnen ist es tadellos, besser habe ich selten in Häusern gewohnt. Voll Enthusiasmus führt mich der Mann durch alle Räume, zeigt mir die Küche und das Badezimmer. Das würde Sirius gefallen. Mit Whirlpool. Wasser läuft, Klospülung funktioniert, ich kriege alles vorgeführt. Es ist, als ob ich einen Kleinwagen kaufen wollte und eine Luxuslimousine angeboten bekomme, obwohl ich mir kaum ein Fahrrad leisten kann. Das ist wieder so typisch für mich. Wieso immer ich? Wahrscheinlich sieht man mir an, dass man es mit mir machen kann.

Er fährt mit den Händen über den weichen Stoff des Sofas und schaut mich herausfordernd an.

„Nun, was sagen Sie?"

„Toll", sage ich, „aber ich fürchte, ich kann es mir einfach nicht leisten. Haben Sie nicht was Kleineres, Unauffälligeres?"

Er macht ein Gesicht, als hätte ich ihm das Herz gebrochen.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragt er mit Leidensmiene und weinerlicher Stimme. „Ist das nicht ein Traum von einem Zelt? Für diesen Preis! Ich zahle ja beinahe drauf. Ist fast billiger als ich bezahlt habe."

„Ja", sage ich. „Ein Traum, den ich mir nicht leisten kann. Haben Sie was anderes?" Er flucht leise, geht hinaus und packt das Zelt mit einem schnellen Schlenker wieder ein, kaum dass ich draußen bin. Mit vor sich hingemurmelten Verwünschungen verschwindet er wieder im Haus, ich weiß nicht recht, ob ich mitgehen oder stehen bleiben soll. Er beachtet mich gar nicht mehr und ich komme mir dumm vor. Ich beschließe, stehenzubleiben.

Ich hasse solche Situationen. Ich fühle mich schuldig, weil er jetzt mies drauf ist. Natürlich weiß ich, dass das seine Strategie ist, aber das Gefühl, jemanden enttäuscht zu haben, bleibt latent bestehen. Ich würde ihm das Zelt am liebsten sofort abkaufen, es ist wunderbar. Aber dann kann ich mir nicht mal mehr Baguette und Milch leisten, von irgendwelchen Zimmern, die ich anschließend irgendwann doch mal anmieten muss, gar nicht zu reden. Abgesehen davon wäre ich vermutlich für den Londoner Wohnungsmarkt hoffnungslos verdorben, wenn ich ein paar Wochen in dieser Zelt-Villa gelebt hätte. Eine verführerische Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf sagt: _Hast du dir nicht auch mal was richtig Gutes verdient? Ein Jahr lang hast du schwer gearbeitet und deine Sache gut gemacht. Willst du nicht dieses schöne Zelt nehmen und dir ein paar richtig tolle Tage gönnen?_

Das ist Sirius' Stimme. Ich kenne sie. Er sagt so was, weil er sich nie was verkneifen konnte. Und weil er immer nur für den Moment gelebt hat. Weil er nie daran dachte, dass er nächste Woche auch noch von irgendwas leben muss. Das war dann meine Aufgabe - die Spaßbremse zu spielen. Meistens hat es nicht funktioniert. Er bekam fast immer, was er wollte. Und er ist immer damit durchgekommen. Wieso kann ich nicht so sein wie er? Wenn er wieder über seine Verhältnisse gelebt hatte, hat er immer jemanden gefunden, der ihn eine Woche lang durchgefüttert hat. Ein bezauberndes Lächeln von ihm und Mr. Potter hat ihm ein paar Galleonen vorgestreckt, oder Mrs. Figg hat ihn zum Essen eingeladen. Ja, mich auch. Aber nur, weil er so charmant gelächelt hat. Mir wäre es viel zu peinlich gewesen, immer wieder zuzugeben, dass ich mit meinem Geld nicht auskomme, ihm war es nie peinlich. Und als er seine Erbschaft gemacht hatte, war ihm sowieso nichts mehr peinlich, weil er genug Geld hatte, sich das Leben zu leisten, das er führen wollte.

„Moony, jetzt haben wir keine Sorgen mehr", hat er gesagt, und er hat es auch so gemeint. Er meinte WIR. Ich konnte das nicht so akzeptieren, dass er einfach alles bezahlen wollte. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Schmarotzer, der auf seine Kosten lebt. Es war mir unangenehm, von ihm ausgehalten zu werden. Wir bekamen ständig Stress, weil er mir feine Klamotten kaufen wollte, mich in teure Restaurants ausführte, mir ein Zimmer in seiner Wohnung einrichtete, den Urlaub in Kanada bezahlte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass es mein ohnehin schon unterentwickeltes Selbstwertgefühl noch mehr ankratzt, so von ihm abhängig zu sein. Er sah nicht ein, auf die guten Dinge zu verzichten, nur weil mein Stolz mich daran hinderte, seine Großzügigkeit auszunutzen. Verdammt, wenn ich an die vielen überflüssigen Konflikte denke, wird mir wieder das Herz schwer. Die Zeiten waren hart genug, warum konnte ich ihm das kurze Glück nicht ungetrübt gönnen? Hätte ich gewusst, wie kurz es sein würde, und wie lang und entsetzlich die Zeit danach, ich hätte mit ihm jede verdammte Sekunde zelebriert. Wieso musste ich ständig mit ihm streiten?

Sei nicht schon wieder so hart zu dir selbst. Ihr habt nicht ständig gestritten. Nur ab und zu.

Du meinst, zwei- bis dreimal am Tag läuft noch unter ab und zu?

Hey, es gab auch andere Tage.

Stimmt, es gab auch welche, an denen wir uns gar nicht gestritten haben, nicht mal ab und zu. Tage, an denen wir von früh bis spät Spaß hatten, an denen es uns richtig gut ging. Ob er sich an die noch erinnern kann?

Bestimmt. Hagrid hat gesagt, die guten Erinnerungen kommen zurück, wenn man da raus ist. Er ist ja schon fast ein ganzes Jahr lang draußen.

Ja, aber unter welchen Bedingungen? Ob ich dieses Bild jemals aus dem Kopf bekomme? Diese ausgemergelte, zerschundene Gestalt, die ich gestern in der Heulenden Hütte vor einem zornigen Teenager beschützt habe? Blutend und mit blau geschlagenem Auge.

Er hätte sich wehren können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Er hat sich von ihm verprügeln lassen. Du weißt, dass er einen Hang hatte, sich seine Strafe selbst aufzuerlegen.

Ja, das ist wahr. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie er aussah, als ich ihn auf dem Astronomieturm fand.

Nun, dann ist diese Frage wohl geklärt. Du wirst es nicht aus deinem Kopf bekommen, das Bild von gestern Abend. Es gehört in dieselbe Kategorie.

Der Typ kommt zurück, unterm Arm eine kleine Rolle in Nato-Grün. Er baut auch dieses Zelt mit Magie auf und lässt keinen Zweifel daran, dass er mit dieser Tat gerade seinen englischen Rasen beleidigt. Es sieht mehr wie eine Hundehütte aus, oder ist das nur, weil ich das andere Zelt zuvor gesehen habe? Wir wollen eigentlich beide nicht da hineingehen, aber er macht eine Geste, die ohne Worte ‚_Geh hinein und schau dir das Elend an_' ausdrückt. Ich krieche durch den Eingang und richte mich wieder auf. Es ist … deprimierend. Ein Wohnklo mit Kochnische, etwa so gemütlich wie die Heulende Hütte, aber nicht annähernd so viel Platz. Es riecht muffig. Ich bin sicher, es hätte meinen Ansprüchen genügt, bevor ich das andere gesehen hatte. Eigentlich passt es zu mir.

Ich hasse diesen Kerl für seine Durchtriebenheit. Natürlich gehört das auch zu seinem raffinierten Plan, mich auszunehmen. Spaßeshalber teste ich auch hier die Wasseranschlüsse. Sie funktionieren, zwar spuckend und geräuschvoll, aber sie funktionieren. Es bestände kein wirklicher Grund, dieses Zelt abzulehnen, wenn der Preis in Ordnung wäre. Es ist klein, unauffällig und zweckdienlich. Aber primitiv und ungemütlich ist es auch. Unseres damals war um Längen besser.

Ich hasse den Kerl!

Die Lust, überhaupt ein Zelt zu kaufen, ist mir fast vergangen. Ich trete wieder hinaus ins Freie und sage: „Danke. Ich werde mich wohl in London nach einem geeigneten Stück umsehen." Ohne es zu wissen, habe ich bei ihm damit wohl den richtigen Knopf gedrückt. „Sie wollen nicht mal wissen, was kostet? Ist billig! Gut. Ich verstehe. Nicht schön, dieses Zelt. Anderes viel besser. Ich mache guten Preis für anderes." Tatsächlich geht er noch ein Stück herunter. Es kostet jetzt nicht mal mehr ganz doppelt so viel wie die Obergrenze dessen, was ich maximal ausgeben wollte. Er führt mich arg in Versuchung. Die Stimme in meinem Kopf, die Sirius gehört, sagt _Moony, nimm es dir. Du hast es verdient. Schau nur, wie glücklich du mich machen würdest …_ Traurig schüttele ich den Kopf.

„Sie wollen mich ruinieren?", fragt der Typ und geht mit dem Preis tatsächlich noch zwanzig Galleonen runter. Jetzt sieht er aber wirklich aus, als ob er Zahnschmerzen hätte.

„Okay, ich nehme es", sage ich und weiß, dass es mir Leid tun wird. Der Händler sieht aus, als hätte ich ihn beraubt und schimpft noch ein bisschen vor sich hin, während er das kleine Zelt wieder wegpackt, aber ich bin sicher, er macht immer noch Gewinn dabei, das Gezeter ist nur Show, die dazugehört, um dem Kunden das Gefühl zu geben, ein Schnäppchen gemacht zu haben. Tatsächlich ruiniere nicht ich ihn, sondern er mich, aber das ist ihm ziemlich egal, nehme ich an. Dieser Gedanke hilft, das schlechte Gewissen ihm gegenüber abzuschalten. Jetzt bleibt nur das mir selbst gegenüber. _Sei doch mal ein bisschen lockerer_, sagt Sirius' Stimme in meinem Kopf und ich frage mich, seit wann er eigentlich da drinnen ist und auch noch mitredet. Reicht es nicht, dass ich ohnehin immer zu zweit bin? Muss ich jetzt sogar zu dritt sein? Sirius fängt an zu lachen, das spezielle Lachen, das mich dazu bringt, alles zu vergessen, worüber ich mich gerade aufgeregt habe.

Er ist schon sehr lange hier, aber in letzter Zeit war er ziemlich still. Du hattest ihm Redeverbot erteilt vor ein paar Jahren, erinnerst du dich?

Ja, stimmt. Ich habe mir jeden Gedanken an ihn verbeten. Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr hören. Er hat sich tagsüber auch meistens dran gehalten. Nur nachts in meinen Träumen hat er mir manchmal ins Ohr geflüstert. Ich konnte ihm nicht verbieten, mich nachts zu besuchen, er hat es einfach ignoriert.

Falsch. Du hast dich danach verzehrt.

Ja. Musst du eigentlich immer mitreden?  
Seit gestern ist das Redeverbot aufgehoben, und schon mischt er sich wieder ein.

Es liegt an dir, ob du das zulässt. Du kannst ihm ja wieder Redeverbot erteilen.

Aber … das geht doch nicht. Ich will ja mit ihm reden, ich muss mit ihm reden. Wie soll ich jemals einen Dialog beginnen, wenn ich ihm den Mund verbiete? Was soll ich ihm sagen, wenn er kommt? Falls er kommt ...

Ich stehe wieder auf der Straße, mit einem großen Koffer, einer Tasche und einem Zelt, das weit über meine Verhältnisse geht. Das ich gekauft habe, um jemandem eine Freude zu bereiten, von dem ich nicht weiß, ob er kommen wird. Ich muss mich mal untersuchen lassen, ich glaube, mein Verstand hat sich gestern verabschiedet. Ach ja, in der Tasche finde ich noch eine Packung Eulenkekse, die ganz kleinen. Für eine Eule, von der ich nicht weiß, ob ich sie je wieder sehe.

_Bleib cool, Moony_, sagt Sirius' Stimme. _Bin ich jemals nicht gekommen, wenn du mich gerufen hast?_

146 Vollmonde.

_Das ist nicht fair_, sagt er.

Ich weiß.

Er ist vergrätzt und schweigt. Ich habe es wieder geschafft. Ich habe ihn beleidigt, und er ist noch nicht mal da. Ich brauche eine Therapie. Eigentlich wollte ich mir in den Drei Besen noch ein Mittagessen leisten, aber das habe ich gerade gestrichen. Ich probiere stattdessen einen von den Eulenkeksen. Der volle Mausgeschmack trifft auf meine empfindlichen Geruchsnerven. Ich spucke ihn wieder aus. So weit bin ich noch nicht.

Honeydukes winkt verführerisch mit glitzernden Auslagen und einem gemein guten Karamellduft, der über die ganze Straße zieht. Ein riesiger rot-weiß gestrudelter Lolly dreht sich vor der Tür um die eigene Achse. Nein, ich werde auch meiner Schokosucht widerstehen und mich zum Bahnhof begeben.

Aber irgendwas müssen wir heute noch essen, das weißt du schon?

Natürlich.

Du weißt, was passiert, wenn du Unterzucker hast?

Ja!

Willst du nicht doch wenigstens ein Sandwich …?

Voller Reue denke ich an die große Halle in Hogwarts und die gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten, warm und lecker, inmitten von netten Kollegen und fröhlich schwatzenden Schülern. Stattdessen werde ich alleine auf einer Bahnhofsbank ein laffes Sandwich zerkauen, das so gar nichts von einer befriedigenden Mahlzeit hat. Wer ist daran schuld? Er. Oder du. Ihr beide!

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch bis hierhin gefallen. Wäre wirklich toll, wenn der eine oder andere mal ein Review dalassen würde hoffnungsvoll um sich blickt und vergebens versucht, Sirius' Hundeblick zu imitieren


	4. Chapter 4

Jubel, jubel, ein Review. Vielen Dank, liebste Textehexe. Na gut, wenn's doch einer liest, kann ich ja doch weitermachen XD (ey, ihr anderen: die Statistik sagt 111 Treffer, aber kein Review! Findet ihr das fair?) - und weil gestern Valentinstag war und niemand dich gegrüßt hat (pfui über sie alle - mich eingeschlossen) ein nachträgliches Bussi in Form eines weiteren Kapitels. Remus tritt seine Reise an und macht sich ein paar tiefgreifende Gedanken.

-edit- Dank Werbung sogar noch ein Review. Merci auch an MissMoony °knuddel°

Disclaimer: Immer noch nix mir.

**4. Frankreich**

Das Sandwich schmeckt genauso wie es aussieht, nämlich nach gar nichts. Ich habe beschlossen, es sofort zu vernichten. Je schneller ich es hinter mich bringe, desto weniger Gefahr laufe ich, es unterwegs zu entsorgen. Immerhin liefert es Brennstoff für ein paar Stunden und hält somit meinen Untermieter bei Laune, egal wie es schmeckt. Zumindest ist es besser als Eulenkekse. Wieder einmal wundere ich mich über mich selbst. Wie kann man eigentlich so wählerisch sein, wenn man sich das überhaupt nicht leisten kann? Keiner da, der mit mir darüber diskutiert. Ich habe sie beide beleidigt und sie schweigen. Das ist ungewöhnlich und ich fühle mich fast einsam.

Die Sache mit dem Essen ist komplizierter, als sie aussieht. Es gibt Sachen, die ich prinzipiell nicht esse, weil es mich ekelt, zum Beispiel alles, was unter dem Begriff Schalentier läuft. Es gibt welche, die ich nicht esse, weil sie mir nicht schmecken und solche, die dem Wolf nicht schmecken (er ist komischerweise recht empfindlich bei Knoblauch und anderen stark aromatischen Gewürzen). Dann gibt es Sachen, auf die ich (oder ist es der Wolf?) sporadisch einen Heißhunger habe, auch wenn ich sie sonst nicht besonders schätze. Einige wenige Grundnahrungsmittel gehen fast immer, vorausgesetzt ich befinde mich in einem seelisch ausgeglichenen Zustand.  
Wenn ich nervös bin, geht fast gar nichts. Wenn ich deprimiert bin, hilft meistens nur Schokolade, die in jeder Form. Vor dem Mond, wenn der Wolf immer stärker wird, verlangt es uns nach Fleisch, das darf dann sogar englisch sein, je näher am Mond, desto roher darf es sein. Nach dem Mond gruselt es mich vor blutigem Fleisch, ich könnte es nicht anrühren, und wenn mein Leben davon abhinge. Da mag ich am liebsten gedünstetes Gemüse, Reis, Fisch oder einfach nur Brot. Insofern ist dieses Sandwich gar nicht so unpassend, aber es ist weitgehend geschmacksneutral, nicht mal die fettige Creme zwischen den ungetoasteten Weißbrotscheiben schmeckt nach irgendwas. Wer immer sich das hier ausgedacht hat, gehört eigentlich bestraft. Dafür noch Geld zu verlangen ist einfach ungerecht. Man müsste mir welches dafür geben, dass ich das esse. Das wäre gerecht. Ich würge es hinunter und fühle mich betrogen um die Mahlzeit.

„Jammerlappen", sagt irgendwer. Ich kann die Stimme nicht zuordnen, gehört sie Moony oder Sirius? Egal, die beiden haben schon immer gerne gegen mich paktiert. Ich ignoriere sie.

Ich bin müde. Am liebsten würde ich mich jetzt vom Zug gemütlich nach London schaukeln lassen und dabei meinen versäumten Nachtschlaf nachholen. Aber wieso will ich eigentlich überhaupt nach London? Ich könnte meine Reise doch genauso gut von Hogsmeade aus antreten. Kann auch nicht teurer sein als von London aus. Die Reiseausstattung ist ja jetzt komplett, mit Luxus-Zelt und allem.

Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gibt es hier in einer anderen Nebenstraße ein Reisebüro. Ich werde erst mal sehen, ob die einen Anschluss zum Kontinent haben. Apparieren wäre natürlich gut (und kostenlos). Aber ich habe ziemlich viel Gepäck. Mit Gepäck apparieren ist unmöglich, es sei denn, man kann es miniaturisieren.  
Aber auch dem Verkleinern von Materie sind Grenzen gesetzt. Der Inhalt meines Koffers ist schon auf zehn Prozent der Ursprungsgröße eingeschrumpft, ebenso wie die Einrichtung des Zeltes vermutlich keine weitere Reduktion verträgt. Mir bleibt nichts übrig als Flohpulver oder Besen. Oder der Muggelweg, der ist aber viel zu teuer. Portschlüssel wäre denkbar, ist aber zu offiziell. Alle Portschlüssel sind registriert und ministeriell genehmigt. Jede Benutzung wird namentlich vermerkt, das will ich nicht riskieren.  
Ich will nicht gerade jetzt auf mich aufmerksam machen. Als alter Kumpel von Sirius habe ich schon vor dreizehn Jahren unter scharfer Beobachtung gestanden, man verfolgte mich „unauffällig" überall hin, observierte meine Wohnung, las meine Post und verweigerte mir eine Besuchsgenehmigung. Wenn ich jetzt ins Ausland reise, nachdem Sirius gerade wieder entwischt ist, werden die sofort hellhörig und lassen mich wohlmöglich wieder überwachen. Das möchte ich unbedingt vermeiden.  
Die Benutzung ungenehmigter Portschlüssel ist zwar möglich (ich kann einen Portschlüssel herstellen, wenn ich will), wird aber hart bestraft, wenn man sich erwischen lässt. Und ich kenne mein Glück. Fortuna ist eine äußerst unzuverlässige Weggefährtin. Sie lässt mich immer dann im Stich, wenn ich sie am nötigsten brauche. Immerhin könnte es sein, dass die Behörden noch nichts von meiner neuen Situation wissen, sie wähnen mich sicher noch in Hogwarts und unter Dumbledores Aufsicht. Das heißt, ich kann vermutlich via Reisebüro verschwinden, bevor es auffällt.

Ich finde den Laden an der Stelle, die ich in Erinnerung hatte und Fortuna ist noch bei mir. Sie haben einen Anschluss nach Frankreich, sogar in denselben Ort, den wir damals angelaufen sind. Die Gebühr ist fair, ich steige auf den Rost, klammere mich an mein Gepäck, die Dame hilft mir und wirft für mich das Flohpulver in die Kohlen. Ich nenne das Ziel und werde von den grünen Flammen zum Schornstein hinausgewirbelt. Unsichtbar, aber auch ohne selbst etwas zu sehen, außer einem dichten Nebel aus Farben, gelange ich innerhalb weniger Minuten ans Ziel.

Das Geschäft ist ein anderes als damals, denke ich im ersten Moment. Aber dann erkenne ich, dass dem nicht so ist. Jedenfalls ist der Inhaber immer noch derselbe. Es ist nur alles größer geworden. Früher hatten sie eine schäbige kleine Werkstatt als Tarnung und einen Mopedverleih. Heute befindet sich das ganze im Hinterzimmer einer ziemlich großen, modernen Muggeltankstelle, sie vermieten alles Mögliche, vom Besen bis zum Kleinbus und haben auch noch eine große Auswahl an Nahrungsmitteln und Konsumgütern aller Art. Es sieht vornehm und teuer aus, und wenn man Francs in Galleonen und Sickel umrechnet, ist es das auch.

Sie erkennen mich nicht wieder, natürlich nicht. Ich bin ungefähr hundert Jahre älter als damals. So fühle ich mich jedenfalls. Und ich sehe mindestens dreißig Jahre älter aus, obwohl es gerade mal siebzehn her ist. Sie begrüßen mich freundlich, fragen mich, ob ich ein Fahrzeug brauche. Die Mopeds sind größer und teurer geworden, genau wie alles andere. Mein Gepäck behindert mich jetzt doch etwas. Ich wünschte, ich hätte nicht so viel Krempel dabei. Genau genommen habe ich alles dabei, was ich besitze, bis auf eine kleine Eule. Das spart zwar die Miete, aber im Moment behindert es das preiswerte Fortkommen doch erheblich. Ich muss einen Kleinwagen nehmen, weil ich den Koffer und das Zelt auf keinem Moped unterbringe. Meine Chancen als Anhalter sehe ich auch als eher gering an mit dem ganzen Ballast. Die Leihgebühren für das Auto machen mir weiche Knie. Ich frage, ob es eine Busverbindung gibt bis zu meinem Ziel. Die gibt es, man zeigt mir auf, wo ich einsteigen und wo ich umsteigen muss, man tauscht mir auch etwas Geld um und lässt mich ziehen. Die machen hier wenigstens keinen Stress, wenn ich kein Geld ausgebe, das ich nicht habe.

Nun sitze ich an der Bushaltestelle und hoffe, dass ich das alles richtig verstanden habe. Mein Französisch ist ziemlich eingerostet, sie hat es mir auch noch mal auf Englisch erklärt, aber ihr Englisch ist so seltsam, dass ich davon auch nur höchstens die Hälfte verstanden habe. Ich wünschte, Sirius wäre bei mir. Ich fühle mich einsam und verlassen. Er war immer für kreative Lösungen gut. Sein Französisch war auch weit besser als meines und wenn er nicht weiterkam, hat er mit Händen und Füßen geredet.  
Mit ihm war auch das per Anhalter fahren nie ein Problem. Er hat sich an den Straßenrand gestellt und gelächelt, wenn ein Auto vorbeikam. Mehr war nicht nötig. Zwei Minuten später saßen wir im Fond eines Wagens und haben uns mit irgendwelchen weiblichen Wesen unterhalten, die alles über ihn wissen wollten. Er hat einen Haufen Märchen erzählt. Und wenn sie uns dann gehen lassen mussten, waren sie hoffnungslos verknallt. Ich habe mich immer königlich amüsiert über den Stuss, den er sich ausgedacht hat. Geredet hat nur er, ich wurde nie etwas gefragt. Ich war recht dankbar dafür, nachdem die Erkenntnis einmal verdaut war, dass sich für mich wirklich niemand interessierte. Er hatte genug Fantasie für uns beide und mir reichte es zu wissen, dass er sich für mich interessierte.

Okay, wenn ich ihn heute bei mir hätte, würde es mir nicht viel nützen. Sie würden nicht anhalten, nicht für ihn und nicht für mich. Im Moment, zum ersten Mal im Leben, bin ich mit Abstand der besser Aussehende von uns beiden, ein Gedanke, für den ich mich sofort in Grund und Boden schäme. Er kann nichts dafür. Sein Aussehen ist das Resultat von dreizehn Jahren Ungerechtigkeit und Verfolgung.

Wenn wir uns wiedersehen, will ich ihn pflegen, er soll nie mehr so aussehen wie gestern. Auf einmal bin ich froh über das Zelt mit Whirlpool und das ganze Gepäck, ich habe, von ausreichender Nahrung mal abgesehen, fast alles dabei, um ihn richtig zu verwöhnen – Badezusatz, Cremes, Rasierer, Kamm und Schere. Doch lieber will ich mein letztes Hemd versetzen, als ihn hungern zu lassen. Falls er kommt, soll er alles haben, was sein Herz begehrt. Alles, alles was er will. Auf einmal ist es mir egal, ob ich danach noch einen Knut besitze, um in England wieder Fuß zu fassen, wenn ich nur ein bisschen von dem wieder gutmachen kann, was ihm widerfahren ist. Ich sehe auf die Uhr und noch einmal auf den Fahrplan. Es ist noch etwas Zeit. Ich kann noch ein paar Dinge besorgen. Es ist Juni. Kirschen gibt es, Erdbeeren und Mirabellen. Ein halbes Pfund Butter, Baguette und etwas Käse. Nudeln, Reis und ein paar Tomaten nehme ich auch noch mit, jetzt fühle ich mich wohler. So, egal was passiert, ich bin vorbereitet. Entweder esse ich das, dann reicht es für ein paar Tage, oder wir essen es gemeinsam.  
Ich schaffe es gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder zurück, um den Bus zu erwischen.

Die Pilgerfahrt mit einem Haufen Gepäck und lauter fremden Leuten in einem fremden Land ist stressig, ich bin erschöpft und aufgedreht zugleich, als ich den Ort wieder erkenne, den ich als Ziel für meine Reise gewählt habe. Von hier ist es noch zehn Minuten mit dem Moped, aber ich muss zu Fuß gehen. Ein paar alte Frauen schauen mich misstrauisch an, als ich mit dem ganzen Krempel die Dorfstraße entlanggehe. Ich grüße freundlich und sie grüßen halbherzig zurück. Sie sind an Touristen gewöhnt, aber wohl eher an solche, die mit dem Auto kommen, Leute, die ihren Kram zu Fuß anschleppen, kriegen die hier wohl nicht so oft zu sehen.

Ist mir egal, ich will jetzt eigentlich nur noch ankommen, mich ausstrecken und zur Ruhe kommen. Ich habe nicht gewagt, im Bus einzuschlafen, auch wenn ich nahe dran war, aus Angst, die Station zu verpassen, an der ich umsteigen muss. Immerhin habe ich es geschafft, ohne weitere Pannen dahin zu kommen, wo ich hinwollte. Das mobilisiert noch ein paar Kräfte, setzt ein paar Endorphine frei, die mich beflügeln und das Gepäck leichter machen. Als ich das Dorf hinter mir habe, wage ich auch wieder einen unauffälligen Schwebezauber für den Koffer, das Schleppen auf Muggelart ist doch sehr kräftezehrend. Ich mache es so, dass von weiter weg nicht zu erkennen ist.  
Die Straße wird zum Weg, der Weg zum Pfad, bald ist da nicht mehr viel außer Sand und ein paar Sträuchern und Grasbüscheln. Es ist wärmer als in England, eine weiche Brise weht mir entgegen und der Duft der Bäume. Die Landschaft wechselt sanft zu einem lockeren Hain dieser großen, elastischen Strandpinien mit den gigantischen Zapfen. Ich liebe diese Bäume. Ich habe mich in sie verliebt, als ich das erste Mal hier war.

Der Platz ist nicht so unberührt, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Ein Teil des Geländes ist eingezäunt und erschlossen, anscheinend verdient sich hier ein Muggel was dazu, in dem er anderen Muggeln Geld dafür abnimmt, dass sie hier ihr Zelt aufschlagen dürfen. Ich bin enttäuscht und ein bisschen im Zweifel, was ich tun soll. Vor siebzehn Jahren war das hier einfach nur ein Wald und niemand hat sich drum geschert, dass wir hier wild campierten. Jetzt gibt es einen, der aufpasst, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hat, und er will Kohle dafür sehen, dass er ein paar miese Klohäuschen aufgestellt und eine Wasserleitung bis hier her gelegt hat.

Da ich nicht vorhabe, seine sanitären Einrichtungen in Anspruch zu nehmen, erlaube ich mir auch, mein Zelt ganz am Rande, oder besser gesagt, außerhalb des Zauns, aufzustellen. Ganz weit weg von der Verwaltungsbude und den Toiletten. Als er dennoch gepilgert kommt, um mich nach meiner Anmeldung zu fragen, sage ich ihm, ich brauche das nicht. Er möchte sich aufregen, behauptet, was ich hier mache sei verboten. Ich möchte meine Ruhe und kein Aufsehen erregen, also gehe ich mit und schaue mir an, was das kosten soll. Es erscheint mir entschieden zu viel. Ein klitzekleiner Rest Rumtreiber, gepaart mit Sirius' wiedererwachter Stimme melden sich in meinem Ohr. _Konfundier ihn doch einfach! _Das ist nicht meine Art, aber im Moment ist da eine Menge Empörung und Frust in mir, auch will er meinen Ausweis sehen und ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, mich hier unter meinem richtigen Namen einzutragen. Also fülle ich die Papiere unter dem Namen John Brown aus und verpasse ihm anschließend eine kleine Portion Verwirrung aus dem Ärmel. Er ist sich auf einmal nicht mehr sicher, was er eigentlich von mir wollte und glaubt mir, dass ich ihm gerade das Geld und die Papiere gegeben habe. Er lässt mich in Ruhe zu meinem Zelt zurückkehren und wünscht mir ein frohes neues Jahr.

Zum Glück hat es noch nicht weiter für Aufsehen gesorgt. Ich packe es wieder ein und stelle es innerhalb des Zaunes auf, wobei ich es schaffe, ihm ein bisschen was von seinem exotischen Flair zu nehmen. Der Vorgarten wird mit einem Desillusionierungszauber unsichtbar gemacht, ebenso der Kamin, der oben herausragt. Es ist immer noch ein bisschen zu bunt für meinen Geschmack, aber einige der anderen Zelte auf dem Platz sind auch recht farbenfroh. Ich glaube, da ist unbemerkt ein Trend an mir vorbei gegangen. Damals waren die Zelte unauffällig, passten sich farblich in die Landschaft ein. Jetzt sind viele bonbonfarben oder metallisch beschichtet oder beides. Meines fällt gar nicht so arg auf. Als es wieder steht, habe ich nur noch einen Wunsch: hineingehen und mich ablegen. Ich bin fix und fertig.

Ich werfe mich auf diese Luxuscouch mit dem extraweichen Bezug, kaum dass ich den Reißverschluss hinter mir zugezogen habe. Besser als jedes Bett, in dem ich je gelegen habe. Ich fange an, meine Investition zu genießen. Ein unerwartetes Ereignis. Ich streiche mit der Hand über das samtige Material und denke an Hundefell, schwarz und seidig, streichelweich. Ich fange an, mich zu entspannen, das gelingt mir immer schnell, wenn ich meine Hände in seinem Fell habe. Der Wolf in mir kommt zur Ruhe, ich wühle meine Nase in die schwarzen Nackenhaare, atme den vertrauten Geruch ein, nicht ganz Mensch, nicht ganz Hund, irgendwo dazwischen. Meine Lippen schmiegen sich an seinen Hals, ein leises Schnaufen ist die Antwort. Ich rücke noch ein Stückchen näher an ihn heran, so nahe, dass seine Wärme durch meine Adern strömt, meine Atmung sich der seinen anpasst, seine Rückenhaare meinen spärlich behaarten Bauch kitzeln. Ich fühle mich so wohl, dass ich meiner Dankbarkeit Ausdruck verleihen möchte, indem ich ihm sein Ohr schlecke. Davon erwache ich, weil ich im Traum das Sofa abgeleckt habe.

Es ist bescheuert, so aus seinen Träumen gerissen zu werden. Es ging mir gerade so gut. Jetzt friere ich fast, trotz der Temperatur draußen, weil der warme Körper nicht mehr da ist, an den sich meine Wolfsseele gerade geschmiegt hat. Knurrend drehe ich mich um und rolle mich ein bisschen enger zusammen. Die Haltung ist gut für den Wolf, aber schlecht für mich. Davon bekomme ich Kreuzschmerzen, außerdem spüre ich jetzt wieder die Stellen im Nacken, wo er mich gepackt hat heute Nacht. Ein Schauer überläuft mich wieder, als ich mich daran erinnere. Fast fürchte ich, was ich eben noch herbeigesehnt habe. Was wird zwischen uns passieren, wenn er kommen sollte? Ob er überhaupt kommen möchte? Wird er mich anhören, oder mir Vorwürfe machen? Werde ich Worte finden, die auszudrücken vermögen, was ich empfinde, oder werde ich sprachlos sein vor Scham? Moony? Hast du nichts dazu zu sagen?  
Moony schweigt. Sirius schweigt auch. Ich bin allein mit meinen Gedanken und Ängsten, und das ist schlimmer, als schizophren zu sein.

Ich werfe mich der Länge nach auf den Rücken und starre die Decke an. Weiß getüncht und noch fast sauber, ich frage mich, wem dieses Zelt wohl gehört hat, und warum er es verkauft hat. Ein paar winzige Flecken von erschlagenen Mücken, sonst nichts. Es riecht auch noch ziemlich neu, die Vorbesitzer können es nicht oft benutzt haben. Keine Tiere. Kinder? Immerhin vier Zimmer. Wer braucht ein so großes Zelt, wenn er keine Kinder hat? Gegenfrage: Wer kann sich so was Feines leisten, wenn er Kinder hat? Wie kam es in den Besitz dieses orientalischen Kleinkrämers? Warum zerbreche ich mir darüber den Kopf?

Weil mein Geist jetzt wieder wach ist und weil ich mich selbst davon ablenken muss, ständig an das zu denken, was vielleicht eintreten wird, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich stehe auf, weil ich jetzt doch keine Ruhe mehr finde, und wandere durch mein neues Domizil.   
Doch, es hat Kinder gegeben, in zweien der Zimmer finde ich eindeutige Spuren. Ein paar Buntstiftstummel in einer Schublade, die wohl beim Ausräumen übersehen worden sind, ein paar Kratzer in den Möbeln, ein paar winzige Sengspuren, vermutlich von Funken aus einem Zauberstab oder fehlgeleiteten Flüchen minderer Tragweite. Ein paar winzige Kritzeleien an einer Wand, die wohl der Grundreinigung entgangen sind. In einem der Zimmer riecht es blumig, vielleicht hat ein Mädchen hier gewohnt, das schon damit begonnen hat, ihren Artgenossen mit Parfüm die Sinne zu betören? Es entlockt mir ein kleines Lächeln, diese Torheit der Menschen. So viele beschwindeln sich und andere mit Deos und Duftwässerchen, und was ist die Folge davon? Sie können nicht mehr vernünftig entscheiden, wer zu ihnen passt und wer nicht, weil sie ihrem ältesten und weisesten Sinn, dem Geruchssinn, ein Schnippchen schlagen.

Natürlich bin auch ich dazu erzogen worden, mich regelmäßig zu waschen und zu baden, natürlich konnte auch ich zu Beginn meiner Pubertät der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, mich dem Gruppenzwang anzuschließen und mit fortschrittlichen Zivilisationsprodukten den Eigengeruch zu übertünchen, um so für potentielle Partner(innen) attraktiver zu werden. Aber ich habe es sehr schnell begriffen, dass es Unsinn ist. Das Tier in mir hat sich immer gesträubt bei diesen Versuchen. Ich konnte mich selbst nicht mehr riechen und hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr zu wissen, wer ich war. Genauso empfand ich Abneigung gegen solche Menschen, die mit zuviel fremdem Duft ihre Persönlichkeit zu verschleiern suchten. Es drängt sich mir immer der Verdacht auf, dass sie mehr zu verbergen haben als nur ihren natürlichen Körpergeruch, wenn sie sich so einnebeln. Meine Zimmergenossen nahmen nach einer gründlichen Aussprache Rücksicht auf meine empfindliche Nase und dosierten sparsam, worauf sie meinten nicht verzichten zu können.

Eines der aufregendsten Erlebnisse aus meiner Schulzeit war der Moment, als James und Sirius eines Abends vom Quidditchtraining zurückkamen und nach nichts als frischer Luft und ihrem eigenen, gesunden Schweiß rochen. Ich lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf meinem Bett und konnte sie genau unterscheiden, ich konnte sagen, wer von ihnen sich wo befand. Ich bekam Herzklopfen, wenn Sirius sich mir näherte und begriff, dass es mehr als bloße Freundschaft war, was ich für ihn empfand. Ich wagte nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst, er könne es mir ansehen. Es dauerte noch über zwei Jahre, bis ich ihm meine Gefühle gestehen konnte, und auch nur deshalb, weil er mir einen roten Teppich ausgerollt hatte.

Allerdings bin auch ich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an der Nase herumgeführt worden. Ich habe nämlich eines Tages, als wir die Schule längst hinter uns hatten, erkannt, dass meine Sympathie für Peter hauptsächlich auf der Tatsache beruhte, dass seiner Kleidung immer ein ganz zarter Schokoladenduft anhaftete, der von den geheimen Vorräten in seinem Schrankkoffer herrührte. Es verwirrte mich, diesen Duft nicht mehr an ihm riechen zu können, wenn wir uns trafen. Er schien mir fremd geworden zu sein. Es war, als sehe ich ihn zum ersten Mal ohne Kleidung (was natürlich nicht der Fall war), es erschreckte mich, zu erkennen, dass Peter ganz anders roch, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Ich schäme mich, das zuzugeben, aber ohne diesen latenten Schokoduft war Peter nur noch halb so interessant für mich.  
Hätte er doch eine Lehrstelle in seiner Lieblings-Confisserie angenommen, anstatt sich mit Studien über Dunkle Kreaturen das Hirn zu verrenken. Er wäre klein, dick, fröhlich und „unser" Peter geblieben, ein Meister auf dem Gebiet der Sahnetrüffel. Das wäre vermutlich das Richtige für seinen einfach strukturierten Geist gewesen. Stattdessen hat er seinen Ängsten Nahrung gegeben, die Nachtalben selbst heraufbeschworen, die er nicht mehr los wurde und die ihn schließlich in die scheinbare Sicherheit auf der „richtigen" Seite trieben. Gestern hätte ich ihn beinahe umgebracht. Heute bin ich nicht mehr sicher, ob ich das noch will. Der Wolf wird ruhiger in mir, er zieht sich immer weiter zurück, lässt mich langsam in Frieden.

Zurück bleibt Remus, der Verständnisvolle. Der selbst beim Nachdenken über einen Verräter noch irgendwo eine Teilschuld bei sich selber sucht. Haben wir ihn richtig beraten? Haben wir ihn überhaupt beraten? Haben wir uns tatsächlich die Mühe gemacht, darüber nachzudenken, was für ein Mensch er ist und was das Beste für ihn wäre? Er war einer von uns, dachten wir. Fühlte er sich wohl dabei, einer von uns zu sein? Oder war es eine Maske, die er all die Jahre trug, weil er sich damit abfinden musste, einer von uns zu sein, ob er das nun wollte oder nicht. Eine Marauder-Maske, die er anlegte, vielleicht unbewusst, um sich vor Ausgrenzung und Einsamkeit zu schützen. So wie die Duftmaske, die ihn umhüllte, ohne dass er es wusste.

Selbst klein und ängstlich, von einem alten Filzhut schicksalhaft mit drei halbverrückten und potentiell gefährlichen Draufgängern in eine Zwangsgemeinschaft hineingelost, was blieb ihm übrig, als den vierten im Bunde zu spielen? Seine zittrigen Worte von gestern Abend klingen mir noch in den Ohren. ‚Was hätte es denn genützt, sich zu widersetzen?' War das nicht immer sein Schicksal? Er war ein Mitläufer, zwangsverpflichtet. Erst bei den Maraudern, später bei den Todessern. Mach mit oder stirb. Er machte mit. Ich glaube, ich kenne ihn gar nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was für ein Mensch er dort drinnen ist, so tief bin ich nie gekommen, weiß nicht mal, ob ich es je versucht habe. Ich habe ihn mit seinem Schokoladenduft verwechselt. Dieser Gedanke ist deprimierend.

Okay, ich gebe zu, dieses Kapitel war nicht ganz so aufregend wie das letzte, aber das nächste wird wieder etwas lebhafter, versprochen. Ihr dürft trotzdem Eure Meinung kundtun, ich kann sogar Kritik vertragen. Schlimm sind nur 111 Treffer und kein Review (ist ja schon gut, ich höre auf zu lamentieren)


	5. Chapter 5

Es geht weiter, ihr Lieben. Vielen Dank für die Reviews, da schreibt es sich doch gleich noch mal so gerne weiter :) - danke auch für die Hinweise zum Thema anonyme Reviews - muss einem halt mal gesagt werden, dass man das extra erlauben muss ... In diesem Kapitel geht es wieder ein bisschen turbulenter zu zwischen Remus und seinen ständigen Begleitern. Und wie Textehexe sagen würde: Eine Portion frische Erdbeeren für alle und los geht's.

Disclaimer: Remus, Moony und Sirius gehören Mrs. Rowling, falls das jemand noch nicht wusste.

5. Warten

Etwas, das ich normalerweise gut kann. Gezwungenermaßen. Gewohnheitsmäßig. Warten. Warten auf den Vollmond und die unvermeidliche Transformation, auf Termine für Vorstellungsgespräche, auf Absagen, die fast immer meinen Bewerbungen folgen. Darauf, im Ministerium bei meinem zuständigen Sachbearbeiter vorgelassen zu werden, um mir wieder eine frustrierende Erläuterung anzuhören, bevor ich meinen Zettel kriege, mit dem ich mich in einer anderen Abteilung einer Untersuchung unterziehen muss, um dann an der nächsten Station auf eine Ration Wolfsbann zu warten. Ich erfülle all ihre erniedrigenden Auflagen, um dennoch wie ein Bittsteller behandelt zu werden. Man erklärt mir, warum ich keinen Job finde, als ob ich das nicht selber wüsste. Man erwartet von mir Verständnis dafür, dass die Leute sich auch vor registrierten und behördlich kontrollierten Werwölfen fürchten, die regelmäßig ihren Wolfsbann nehmen, und ich verstehe. Denn ich bin Remus, der Verständnisvolle.

Seit gestern weiß ich sogar, dass die Furcht der Leute nicht unbegründet ist. All die lang eingeübten Vorsichtsmaßnahmen haben nichts genutzt. Ich war wild, frei und außer Kontrolle. Etwas, das nie hätte passieren dürfen.

Ich suche Trost am Strand. Ich sehe den Brandungswellen zu, die wild, frei und unkontrolliert das Ufer angreifen, sich Stück für Stück weiter an mich heranpirschen. Ich ziehe Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und setze mich, warte, dass sie mich berühren. Sie kommen, immer wieder, immer näher. Bald benetzt weißer Schaum meine Zehen, kaltes Wasser befeuchtet meine Haut, versucht mir den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuspülen. Es kribbelt und fühlt sich seltsam an, wenn der Sand sich an den Seiten und unter den Zehen davonstiehlt. Vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber die Hose in Sicherheit bringen, so viel Kleidung besitze ich auch wieder nicht, dass ich mir mutwillig eine Hose mit Salzwasser ruinieren kann. Also rücke ich wieder ein Stück ab und sehe einfach nur dem Treiben des Meeres zu.

Ein paar vereinzelte Unerschrockene haben sich in Badehosen hineingewagt. Der Atlantik ist noch mächtig kalt zu dieser Jahreszeit. Sie haben Spaß daran, den Wellen zu trotzen, aber lange hält es keiner aus. Bald liegen sie eingewickelt in ihre Handtücher am Strand und lassen sich von der Sonne aufwärmen.

Ich hatte damals auch meine Freude daran, die Kraft am eigenen Leib zu spüren, mit der die Gezeiten ihren Lauf nehmen. Das Meer folgt dem Ruf des Mondes, genau wie ich. Ich fühle mich ihm seltsam verbunden. Wir sind vom gleichen Schlage, das Meer und ich. Ruhig und beständig zuweilen, endlos geduldig und leidensfähig. Doch dann brausend und wild, gefährlich und unberechenbar auf der anderen Seite.

Unergründlich, sagt Sirius' Stimme plötzlich.

Unergründlich?

Ja, unergründlich. So bist du. Unergründlich wie das Meer.

Findest du?

Ja. Und deshalb mag ich dich so. Alle anderen sind mir viel zu langweilig.

Das ist wieder typisch für dich.

Was?

Dass du nur den Kick suchst. Du meinst gar nicht mich. Du meinst den Wolf.

Der Wolf und du, ihr seid eins.

Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher.

Moony! Wann wirst du es endlich einsehen? Der Wolf ist ein Teil von dir, akzeptiere ihn endlich, dann wird es leichter für euch beide. Und für mich.

Wieso für dich?

Weil du unausgeglichen bist, wenn du den Wolf ständig verleugnest. Weil du dich selbst nicht lieben kannst, solange du den Wolf hasst. Und weil du auch mich nicht annimmst, wenn du dich selbst nicht annehmen kannst. Ich meine, das ist doch wieder typisch für dich!

Was?

Dass du denkst, ich meine nicht dich. Du denkst, du bist es nicht wert, dass man dich liebt. Nur weil _du_ dich nicht lieben kannst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es kein anderer kann. Aber du zweifelst und stößt die Menschen von dir fort, die dir das geben wollen, was du am nötigsten brauchst.

Was weißt du, was ich brauche?

Du brauchst das, was alle Menschen brauchen, Moony. Liebe, Nähe, Freundschaft. Aber du lässt keinen an dich heran.

Ich habe euch an mich heran gelassen. Das hat mir mehr Kummer und Schmerz beschert als alle Ablehnung und Einsamkeit, die ich vorher erfahren hatte.

Du meinst also, wenn du in deiner Igelhaut geblieben wärst, dann hättest du weniger gelitten?

Ich hätte zumindest nicht gewusst, was mir fehlt, wenn ich es nie gehabt hätte.

Ja, das mag sein. Aber du hättest auch nie richtig gelebt. Hättest du auf all die schönen Stunden verzichten wollen, nur um dir die Trauer um den Verlust zu ersparen?

Ich weiß es nicht, Sirius. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.

Ich bin verwirrt. Diese Diskussion habe ich schon so oft geführt, und ich finde keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Egal, ob ich sie mit Moony, Sirius oder mir selbst führe. Das Ergebnis ist dasselbe. Ich sitze da und wische Tränen fort, von denen ich nicht einmal weiß, wo sie herkommen. Ich habe nicht gewagt, es auszuprobieren – wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn ich keine Erinnerungen mehr an die guten Zeiten hätte. Ich hätte sie extrahieren können, in einem Denkarium ablegen und nie wieder ansehen, die Erinnerungen an tote Freunde und verlorene Liebe. Was wäre dann noch von mir übrig? Ich will den Menschen lieber nicht kennenlernen, der nie Liebe gekannt hat. Tatsache ist, dass die Freundschaft zu euch und die Liebe zu dir mein Leben unendlich bereichert hat. Was für eine armselige Kreatur wäre ich gewesen ohne das. Und doch hätte diese armselige Kreatur nicht gewusst, dass sie armselig ist. Vielleicht wäre sie im Rahmen ihrer Armseligkeit glücklich gewesen.

Du bist ein Narr.

Moony? Redest du wieder mit mir?

Natürlich. Wer sonst schimpft dich einen Narren?

Ich selbst, zuweilen.

Oh. Sollte es einen Punkt geben, in dem wir uns einig sind?

Viele, Moony. Viele.

Mmmh, Remus, der Sanftmütige. Ich mag deine Stimme, wenn sie so weich und zärtlich klingt. Kraulst du mir mal die Ohren?

So weit sind wir noch lange nicht.

Dann eben nicht. Ich kann auch auf einen anderen warten.

Meinst du, er kommt?

Ja. Ich glaube fest daran. Er muss einfach. Er kann nicht so grausam sein und mich die ganze Zeit mit dir allein lassen, das hält kein Wolf aus. Wir sind Rudeltiere, weißt du? Wir brauchen Gesellschaft von Artgenossen. Und ab und zu auch mal jemanden um einen herum, der einen gern hat. Ein bisschen gegenseitige Fellpflege, ein bisschen Hautkontakt …

Oh, hör auf. Ich weiß, was du meinst. Rede nicht davon.

Ach nein? Wieso nicht? Vielleicht, weil es dich daran erinnert, dass du das auch brauchst?

Halt's Maul.

Remus! Ich weiß genau, dass du es brauchst, also tu nicht so. Ich kenne die Bedürfnisse deines Körpers viel besser als du. Ich weiß, dass du diese Bedürfnisse absichtlich unterdrückst und ignorierst, um mich zu ärgern. Ich weiß, dass du deinen Körper vernachlässigst, um mich zu quälen. Weil du in diesem Moment die Macht über mich spürst. Aber diese kleinliche Genugtuung wird dich nicht vor dem nächsten Mond bewahren, also könntest du es genauso gut auch lassen und nett zu mir und deinem Körper sein…. Glaub mir, du würdest es nicht bereuen, wenn du ein wenig umgänglicher wärst.

Mein Körper gehört mir! Ich kann damit tun, was ich will!

Falsch, Lupin. Dein Körper gehört uns. Und wenn du aufhören würdest, mir den einen Tag von achtundzwanzig zu missgönnen, dann würdest du dich die übrigen siebenundzwanzig bedeutend wohler in deiner Haut fühlen.

Aber du hast selbst gesagt, dass du immer da bist. Du wohnst in meinem Körper, an allen Tagen, nur hast du keine Macht über ihn, an siebenundzwanzig Tagen von achtundzwanzig, und das ist es, was ich dir beweisen will.

Du bist ein Narr.

Ich weiß. Das sagtest du bereits.

Hör mal, lass mich dir etwas zeigen. Nur ganz kurz.

Vergiss es. Ich weiß genau, was du tun willst. Es schickt sich nicht. Nicht hier, und auch nicht woanders.

Lupin! Ich mach nichts Peinliches, ehrlich! Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Ich will dir nur was zeigen. Damit du verstehst, was ich meine. Ganz kurz nur.

Ganz kurz? Und nichts Peinliches?

Ehrenwort.

Na gut. Aber wehe …

Gib Ruhe und mach die Augen zu.

Ich tue es. Ich weiß nicht genau, was er vorhat, aber es ist immer ein Risiko, ihm die Kontrolle zu überlassen. Er ist unberechenbar. Erst denke ich, er hat sich einen Scherz erlaubt, ich bin wieder allein. Doch dann spüre ich es. Er leckt mir das Ohr. Eine weiche, warme Zunge berührt meinen Hals, gleich unterhalb des Ohrläppchens und reibt sich dann ohne Zögern an der Ohrkante hinauf bis zur Schläfe. Er wiederholt die Prozedur, wobei er mehr die Rückseite der Ohrmuschel bearbeitet, und dann noch einmal, die Haut hinter dem Ohr. Mein ganzer Körper wird von Lustschauern überflutet, ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Sämtliche Körperhaare richten sich auf, ein sehr warmes Gefühl ballt sich irgendwo unterhalb des Nabels zusammen. Meine Hände zucken, ich möchte mich berühren, diesem warmen Gefühl nachspüren. Ich kann sie mit letzter Kraft aufhalten.

Hör sofort auf damit!

Verstehst du jetzt?

Ich verstehe sehr gut.

Nein, du verstehst gar nichts. Du wehrst dich noch immer dagegen. Merkst du nicht, wie du dir damit schadest? Du und ich, wir könnten gut zueinander sein. Stattdessen unterdrückst du mich und deine eigenen Bedürfnisse. Würdest du mir ab und zu die Ohren kraulen oder lecken …

Ich lecke doch keinem Wolf die Ohren, der sich hier eingeschlichen hat, ohne zu fragen!

Sei nicht albern. Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass ich bei dir bin.

Oh, erwartest du jetzt mein Verständnis und Mitleid dafür, dass du in mir bist?

Nein. Ein bisschen Kooperation würde mir fürs Erste genügen.

Vergiss es.

Du könntest mich als einen Gast betrachten, der dich ab und zu besuchen kommt, anstatt mich wie einen Eindringling zu behandeln.

Vergiss es.

Der Wolf seufzt resigniert und schweigt. Doch ich spüre seine Sehnsucht jetzt sehr schmerzhaft, in meiner Brust, in meinem Bauch, in meinem Glied. Ich ärgere mich über mich selbst, dass ich das zugelassen habe. Und darüber, dass ich mich nicht umgezogen habe, bevor ich an den Strand gegangen bin. Ich könnte mich jetzt in die Fluten stürzen und das Feuer ertränken, was der Wolf gerade entfacht hat. Ich stehe auf, greife meine Schuhe und Strümpfe und gehe barfuß zum Zelt zurück. Gott, ist das demütigend, so von dem Vieh dominiert zu werden. Der Stoff meiner Hose reibt bei jedem Schritt über meine Erektion und verschlimmert den Zustand noch. Der warme Sand, der meine Fußsohlen massiert, verstärkt das Wohlgefühl dabei.

Als ich im Zelt angekommen bin, habe ich nur noch einen Wunsch, nämlich mir augenblicklich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Ich reiße mir fast die Kleider vom Leib und betrachte wütend, was er angerichtet hat.

_Andere Männer wären stolz bei diesem Anblick_, sagt Sirius' spöttische Stimme.

Ich ignoriere sie zornig und gebe meinem Verlangen nach. Kurz und heftig. Es ist mir gerade egal, wo es hingeht. Wie ein Tier. Völlig hemmungslos, triebgesteuert.

Als es vorbei ist und das Wohlgefühl allmählich verebbt, stellen sich Scham und Ekel wieder ein. Nein, ich ekle mich nicht vor Sex oder dem, was ich hier gleich vom Boden aufwischen muss. Ich ekle mich davor, dem Tier in mir nachgegeben und ihm die Kontrolle überlassen zu haben. Es ist mehr das Wie, vor dem ich mich ekle, als das Dass.

_Du bist ein Idiot_, sagt Sirius.

Bitte nicht du auch noch.

_Doch. An dem Wie bist du doch selber schuld. Warum bist du nicht nett zu dir selbst und besorgst es dir öfter, aber dafür mit mehr Gefühl?_

Weil es der Wolf ist, der das will.

_Ach Moony, du bist ein Idiot._

Es klingt jetzt nicht mehr so abfällig, mehr mitleidig und … zärtlich. Fast erwarte ich, dass sich lange Arme um mich schlingen und an eine breite, warme Brust drücken, unter der ein starkes Herz beständig schlägt, siebzig Schläge pro Minute, aber nur, wie ich so nahe bin, sonst eher sechzig. Fast rieche ich ihn, sauber und ehrlich, mit einem Hauch von Seife und einer Spur Hund. Ich möchte mich hineinlegen in diese Umarmung, seine Nähe spüren, die Wärme in mich aufsaugen.

Doch er ist nicht da, es sind nur Erinnerungen, die in meinem Kopf herumspuken. Er wird anders aussehen und anders riechen, wenn er kommt. Falls er kommt. Seine Stimme wird rau klingen, so wie gestern, nicht samtig und weich wie damals. Doch die Sehnsucht nach der Vergangenheit brennt mir auf einmal in den Augenwinkeln, stärker als zuvor. Ich will ihn wiederhaben, so wie früher. Von mir aus auch mit all seiner beklemmenden Fürsorglichkeit und Anteilnahme. Ganz und gar mir, mit Leib und Seele.

So ein Unsinn, er gehörte nie ganz und gar dir, das weißt du.

Ja, Moony. Ein bisschen was von ihm gehörte auch dir.

Das meine ich nicht. So feine Unterschiede mache ich nicht zwischen uns beiden. Du weißt sehr gut, dass es auch andere gab, die ihm wichtig waren. Du warst nicht das Zentrum seines Universums.

Warum sagst du das jetzt?

Weil es stimmt. Und weil es dir hilft.

Wie soll mir das helfen?

Ich hole dich nur zurück in die Realität, das ist alles. Weil du gerade wieder dabei bist, dich selbst zu foltern.

Was? Ich soll …

Ja. Du quälst dich. Ich unterbreche dich nur, bevor du richtig leidest.

Er hat mich nie betrogen.

Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt. Aber du weißt, dass da James und Lily und Harry waren, selbst Peter …

Es bedeutet nichts mehr. Ich weiß, dass die Eifersucht albern und unbegründet war. Hör auf, sie mir wieder einzureden.

Tu ich nicht. Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich an eine Erinnerung klammerst, die nicht das widerspiegelt, was damals war. Es kann sein, dass das alles vorbei ist. Dass da nicht mehr als Freundschaft sein wird, vielleicht nicht mal das. Er hat gesagt, dass er uns tötet, gestern.

Er hat gesagt, dass er _dich_ tötet.

Lass die Spitzfindigkeiten, das macht im Endeffekt keinen Unterschied.

Aber hast _du_ nicht gesagt, er wird kommen? Weil er nicht so grausam sein kann, dich mit mir allein zu lassen?

Ja, das ist es, was ich mir wünsche. Ich … möchte mich auch entschuldigen. Ich habe ihn gebissen letzte Nacht. Ich möchte seine Ohren lecken …

Hör auf.

Ich möchte aber seine Ohren lecken.

Lass das!

Ich will ihm so lange die Ohren lecken, bis er mir vergibt. Bis er knurrt und stöhnt vor Wonne.

Moony! Wie kannst du nur an so was denken!

Was ist dabei? Ich will doch nur …

SEINE OHREN LECKEN, ICH WEIß!

Kein Grund, mich anzuschreien. Nicht jeder interpretiert Ohrenlecken so wie du. Padfoot versteht das, wenn ich ihm die Ohren lecke. Eine liebevolle Geste, Körperpflege, ein bisschen Selbsterniedrigung, weiter nichts.

Oh, na klar. Ich bin der Wüstling, der sofort schmutzige Gedanken bekommt, wenn ihm jemand die Ohren leckt!

Es gibt keine schmutzigen Gedanken, Remus. Und du _bist_ der, dessen Körper sich so verzweifelt nach ein bisschen Zuwendung sehnt, dass dir einer abgeht, wenn dir ein Wolf imaginär das Ohr leckt, dafür kann ich wirklich nichts.

Scher dich zum Teufel, Moony.

Vergiss es. Ich bleibe. Ich kann gar nicht anders. Denkst du, ich würde freiwillig bei dir bleiben, wenn ich die Wahl hätte?

Das trifft mich jetzt doch härter, als ich zugeben möchte. Ich bin sprachlos ob dieser Offenbarung. Es gibt mir zu denken, macht mich traurig und deprimiert. Nicht mal mein eigener Wolf würde bei mir bleiben, wenn er die Wahl hätte. Bin ich wirklich so furchtbar unausstehlich? Zu ihm ja, antworte ich mir selber. Diese Einsicht trifft mich wie eine Abrissbirne. Ein widerlicher Kopfschmerz beginnt hinter meiner Stirn und pulsiert zur Mitte hin, Richtung Stammhirn. Schweiß bricht mir aus, mein Magen ballt sich zusammen.

Moony? Es tut mir Leid.

Ich schleppe mich zum Sofa, mir ist schwindlig vor Schmerz und Übelkeit. Die Nachwehen von Mond und Überanstrengung, Müdigkeit und zu wenig Nahrung, rede ich mir ein. Vorsichtig lege ich mich ab, der Schmerz lässt etwas nach und macht ein wenig Platz für die Wahrnehmung einer sehr angenehmen Empfindung. Nackte Haut auf weichem Sofabezug. Meine Fingerspitzen streichen noch einmal über das samtige Material. Ob sich Moonys Ohren so anfühlen? Ob ich mal ganz vorsichtig versuchen soll, ihm die zu kraulen?

Zaghaft nähere ich mich dem Wolf.

Du … Moony? Möchtest du jetzt immer noch, dass ich dich kraule?

Er hat sich zusammengerollt und beachtet mich nicht. Er schmollt mit mir. Wenn ich ihn jetzt anfasse, schnappt er vielleicht nach mir. Ich weiß jetzt, wo der Kopfschmerz herkommt. Mit geschlossenen Augen bleibe ich einen Moment liegen, atme ruhig, versuche nichts zu denken. Es wird allmählich besser. Ich spüre, dass mein Körper müde ist, hungrig. Ausgelaugt von der Nacht und der Reise. Ich brauche Entspannung, Schlaf, Nahrung. Kein Zweck, das länger zu verleugnen. Mühsam raffe ich mich auf, suche meinen Zauberstab und hebe meine Sachen auf, entferne die Spuren meiner groben Selbstbefriedigung, lasse mir ein Bad ein und wasche das Obst. Wunderschöne Erdbeeren, ich fange schon an, welche zu naschen, während ich noch dabei bin, sie in einer Schüssel zu arrangieren. Im Koffer suche ich nach einem großen Handtuch, meinem Bademantel und dem dezent duftenden Zusatz, der die Haut so wunderbar weich macht. Dann lasse ich mich in die Wanne gleiten, das Obst am Rande jederzeit griffbereit.

So etwas habe ich noch nie gemacht. Ich verwöhne mich. Jawohl. Ich tu mir was Gutes. Der beleidigte Wolf seufzt versöhnlich und murmelt etwas, das wie ‚na endlich' klingt. Ich lasse mich treiben im warmen duftenden Wasser und versuche, an nichts zu denken und mich ganz auf meine Wahrnehmung zu konzentrieren. Es fühlt sich erstaunlich gut an. Ich tauche unter, lasse mich ganz und gar von der Wärme einhüllen, spüre das Haar schwerelos im Wasser flotieren. Ich greife hinein und bin überrascht, wie weich es sich anfühlt unter Wasser. Ich kraule mich selbst und merke, wie der Wolf genüsslich knurrt. Oder war ich das? Was spielt es für eine Rolle, wer es war. Wir mögen es beide. Ich tauche wieder auf, lege mich so ins Wasser, dass das Gesicht herausschaut, die Ohren aber unter Wasser sind und fange an, sie ganz sanft zu massieren. Moony lächelt zufrieden mit meinen Lippen.

Langsam und fast schüchtern streicheln meine Hände auch noch andere Körperteile. Im Nacken löst es immer noch leichtes Ziehen aus, an den Armen und Schultern spüre ich ein paar frische Grinde auf den Kratzern von heute Nacht. Hoffentlich gehen sie beim Baden nicht wieder auf.

Tut mir Leid, sagt der Wolf.

Ist das wahr? Du hast das noch nie gesagt.

Ja. Es tut mir Leid.

Ich spüre, dass wir heute eine reelle Chance haben, uns näher zu kommen. Vielleicht sogar Frieden zu schließen? Zumindest ein vorübergehender Waffenstillstand.

Abgesehen von einer Stelle am Rücken, wo es noch leicht brennt, ist der Rest von meinem Körper wieder heil, dank Poppy. Schlank, dank meiner unregelmäßigen Nahrungsaufnahme. Sehr berührungsempfindlich, weil ich mich nicht darum kümmere, und sonst auch keiner.

Immerhin habe ich ein Jahr gute, nahrhafte Hogwartskost hinter mir, das bedeutet ungefähr zwanzig bis dreißig Pfund mehr auf der Waage als letztes Jahr um die gleiche Zeit. Sonst würde ich mich wahrscheinlich gar nicht trauen, meinen Körper in Badehosen den Blicken der Leute auszusetzen. Dieses Jahr habe ich tatsächlich realistische Chancen, etwas Sonne zu tanken.

Ja, Moony. Sonne tanken. Klingt gut, oder?

Klingt fantastisch.

Ich pirsche mich behutsam auch an den Teil heran, der mir eben noch solchen Ärger gemacht hat. Wieso war ich so wütend auf ihn? Harmlos, klein und sehr empfindlich treibt er locker im Wasser, freut sich, dass er beachtet wird, aber ohne sich gleich wieder aufzuspielen. Er fühlt sich nett an, ich war sehr lange nicht mehr freundlich zu ihm. Ich habe ihn irgendwie immer für einen Teil des Wolfes gehalten, etwas, das mir nicht gehört, etwas, das ich nicht kontrollieren kann.

Oh mein Gott, Lupin! Soll das heißen, dass du nie ein eigenes Sexualleben hattest? Remus, das Neutrum?

Ähm … jetzt, wo du es sagst, klingt es irgendwie ganz schön bescheuert.

Na, wenigstens fällt es dir selber auf.

Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich verleugne nicht meine Beteiligung an der Sache, aber irgendwie war immer so was wie Wut dabei. Wut auf dich, weil du dich immer vorgedrängelt hast. Wut auf mich, weil ich dir Platz machen musste.

Hey! Ich habe ein Vakuum ausgefüllt, damit du dich nicht blamierst, so sieht es aus. Außerdem war ich das gar nicht immer. Aber anscheinend kannst du mich und dich doch nicht so gut unterscheiden, wie du dachtest.

Shit. Ich glaube, ich muss das System mal von Grund auf überdenken.

Würdest du mir gestatten, das Vakuum das nächste Mal selbst auszufüllen, nur für den Fall, dass sich jemals wieder eine Gelegenheit bietet …

Nur zu. Ich werde gespannt zusehen, was du draus machst.

Oh nee, das ist gemein, so was jetzt zu sagen. Ich werde mir beobachtet vorkommen, wie soll ich da … was Vernünftiges zustande bringen?

Was soll ich dazu jetzt sagen? Du hast mich all die Jahre beobachtet, habe ich mich vielleicht beschwert?

Du bist ein Tier. Dir macht es nichts aus, wenn einer zusieht. Du kennst keine Scham.

Das sagst du.

Stimmt es etwa nicht?

Ich schäme mich manchmal. Ich schäme mich, Padfoot gebissen zu haben. Und ich will dir noch was sagen: Wenn ICH derjenige von uns wäre, der die Wahl trifft, würde ich ein WEIBCHEN wählen.

Ich habe befürchtet, dass du das sagen würdest.


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo, ihr Lieben. Mehr ... schnell? Okay! Es geht weiter. Der Titel verrät vielleicht schon zu viel - Remus und der andere arrangieren sich ein wenig miteinander, zumindest vorübergehend ;) - außerdem gibt es noch ein paar Einblicke in die Vergangenheit.

Danke noch mal an alle für die lieben Reviews, ich hoffe, ihr bleibt auch weiter dabei - Reviews sind für mich wie Ohrenkraulen für Moony oder eine große Tasse Earl Grey für Remus XD

**6. Frieden**

Ich habe das Baden sehr genossen, hatte Spaß mit Blubberbläschen, die meinen ganzen Körper gekitzelt haben, dabei habe ich nebenher ein Pfund Erdbeeren ganz alleine verdrückt. Eine Art innerer Frieden zwischen mir, dem Wolf und meinem Körper ist eingekehrt. Wir drei befinden uns gerade im Einklang. Ein himmlischer Zustand. Ich trockne mich ab, sehr vorsichtig, denn einige Stellen sind noch ziemlich wund. Bestreiche die Kratzer noch mal mit Poppys Salbe, wickele mich in meinen Bademantel und spüre die Müdigkeit, die mich plötzlich überfällt. So wie ich bin, packe ich mich in das nächste Bett. Die Couch mit dem weichen Bezug lockt mich zwar, aber ich fürchte, ich könnte wieder von Hunden träumen und mit Fasern im Mund erwachen. Lieber ein Bett, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht ganz so verführerisch ist. Es riecht nach fremdem Menschen, ein bisschen jedenfalls. Aber so riechen sie alle. Sofern die Matratze nicht nagelneu ist, riechen alle Betten nach Mensch. Wenn du Glück hast, riechen sie nach einem, den du magst. Wenn du Pech hast, riechen sie zusätzlich auch noch nach Katze.

Ich ignoriere den fremden Geruch, so gut ich kann. Der Wolf ist müde und friedlich gestimmt, genau wie ich. Schlafen ist noch so ein Problem. Der Wolf ist zuweilen nachtaktiv. Das stört ungemein, wenn der Mensch tagsüber arbeiten muss. Ich sollte mir einen Job suchen, bei dem ich nachts arbeiten kann. Dann könnten wir beide tagsüber ausruhen. Aber das ist eigentlich nicht das Hauptproblem. Das Hauptproblem ist, dass Wölfe ganz anders schlafen, schon gar, wenn sie kein Rudel um sich haben. Der tiefe Erholungsschlaf ist kaum möglich, weil der Wolf ständig auf der Hut ist. Er schläft ein bisschen, wenn ich wach bin, wenn er sicher ist, dass ich aufpasse. Nur, wenn ich schlafen möchte, meint er aufpassen zu müssen. Mag sein, dass das meiner Sicherheit dient, aber es führt dazu, dass ich ständig übermüdet bin, weil immer ein Teil von mir wach ist. Er versteht nichts von menschlichen Schlafrhythmen, will auch gar nichts davon wissen, in der Beziehung ist er völlig rücksichtslos.

Mein Rudel, das waren Peter, James und Sirius. Ich habe nie besser geschlafen als zu meiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Natürlich hat Madam Pomfrey auch gelegentlich mit einem Trank nachgeholfen, wenn es gar nicht anders ging. Aber meistens brauchte ich das nicht. Es hat genügt, die anderen um mich zu wissen. Später dann, als Sirius und ich uns näher kamen, teilten wir oft ein Bett, meins oder seins, das war egal. Wir kuschelten uns aneinander und ich schlief, wie nie zuvor. Wenn er sich an meinen Rücken schmiegte, war ich sicher. Wenn ich an seinem Rücken lag, wachte der Wolf und ich ließ ihn wachen. Ich konnte trotzdem schlafen, weil ich glücklich war und mich mit dem Wolf im Einklang befand. Wenn er Veränderungen spürte oder Geräusche hörte, wurde er wach und warnte mich. Dann schlüpfte ich in mein eigenes Bett oder weckte Sirius, damit er in seines verschwand. Es war ein harmloses kleines Spiel. Prickelnd, weil … nun ja, von den anderen dabei erwischt zu werden, wäre irgendwie peinlich gewesen. Es war ja nicht so, als hätten wir tatsächlich etwas Verwerfliches getan. Wir genossen nur einfach diese Nähe und Intimität eines gemeinsamen Schlafplatzes. Es hatte tatsächlich nichts mit Sexualität zu tun, sondern war eine Art Rudelgefühl, eine Zusammengehörigkeit unter Tieren der gleichen Sippe. Wir waren noch sehr jung damals, genau genommen wussten wir noch nichts von unseren Gefühlen, wir hielten es für Freundschaft, weiter nichts.

Es hatte sich so eingespielt, dass Sirius die Monde mit mir durchstand, er war es, der bis zur Rückverwandlung bei mir blieb, wenn die anderen längst den Rückweg angetreten hatten. Er wartete, bis ich die Transformation hinter mir hatte, er war der, der mich danach weckte und in die Arme nahm mit den Worten: „Gratuliere. Wieder einen Mond besiegt." Der mir half, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er war der, der den Wolf davon abhielt, mich zu verletzen, indem er ihn beruhigte, wenn er sich nur widerwillig aus meinem Körper zurückzog. Er leckte ihm die Ohren und den Hals, er machte diese süßen kleinen Geräusche, die in dem wilden Geschöpf den Beschützerinstinkt hervorlockten, und er trug diesen Rudelgeruch, er erinnerte mich daran, wer ich wirklich war. Solange er bei mir war, war es gut.

Im Winter, wenn es in der Heulenden Hütte elend kalt war, erwachte ich morgens an den Hund gekuschelt, er lieh mir die Wärme seines Fells. Mit ihm verloren die Transformationen ihren Schrecken, ich konnte mich in das Unvermeidliche fügen.

Wenn ich heute darüber nachdenke, wird mir klar, dass er etwas sehr Einfaches getan hat, etwas, das ich selbst nie geschafft habe. Er hat dem Wolf Zuneigung und Anerkennung entgegengebracht, das war das Geheimnis seines Erfolges. Er hat das Tier in mir nicht unterdrückt, so wie ich es immer getan habe, oder freundlich ignoriert, wie es James und Peter taten, sondern ihm Liebe geschenkt. Warum bin ich nicht eher darauf gekommen?

Moony? Wirst du für uns beide aufpassen, wenn ich schlafe?

Na, was denkst du denn?

Danke.

Ich vertraue dem Wolf und überlasse es ihm, die Ohren offen zu halten, während ich mich in Morpheus' Arme begebe. Eigentlich ist es doch ganz praktisch, dass er da ist und Wache hält. Er wird mich wecken, wenn er etwas Ungewöhnliches hört oder spürt, er bemerkt auch Dinge, die den Menschen üblicherweise entgehen. Die Schwere meiner Glieder und die ungewöhnlich friedliche Atmosphäre zwischen uns lassen mich schnell und tief einschlafen. Hin und wieder treibt das Bewusstsein an die Oberfläche, schaut nach, ob der Wolf noch wach ist und versinkt wieder in den geheimnisvollen Tiefen dunkler, verworrener Träume oder noch tieferer, traumloser Entspannung. Als der Mond aufgeht, wird der Wolf unruhig und weckt mich, nicht aus Bosheit oder weil etwas passiert wäre, sondern weil es seine Natur ist. Er fühlt sich hingezogen zum Mond und möchte nach draußen, wo er ihn sehen kann. Ich komme zu mir und stelle fest, dass ich fast fünf Stunden geschlafen habe, ziemlich fest für meine Verhältnisse, und ziemlich lange. Ich ziehe mir was Bequemes an. Moony meint, ein bisschen was zu Essen könnte auch nicht schaden. Er möchte etwas Handfesteres als Obst, wir einigen uns auf ein Stück belegtes Baguette und zum Nachtisch ein paar Kirschen. Mir selbst steht der Sinn nach einer Tasse Tee, ich hole die Dose und meinen Lieblingsbecher aus dem Koffer und mache etwas Wasser heiß, geht magisch ganz schnell. Beutel in die Tasse und ab nach draußen.

Eigentlich wären diese Gartenmöbel schon ganz praktisch gewesen, natürlich etwas zu protzig für einen Muggelcampingplatz, aber durchaus brauchbar. So nehme ich eine alte Decke heraus, die ich für gewöhnlich benutze, um dem (durch Wolfsbann sedierten) Remus-Wolf ein gemütliches Plätzchen in der Wohnung einzurichten. Sie hat schon einiges mitgemacht und sieht vergleichsweise schäbig aus, aber sie erfüllt mir jetzt den Zweck einer Picknickdecke. So kann ich mein Baguette und meinen Tee halbwegs ameisenfrei genießen und dem Wolf noch seinen Wunsch erfüllen, den Mond zu betrachten. Jetzt macht mir sein Anblick nichts mehr aus, jetzt kann ich ihn gemeinsam mit Moony bestaunen, denn ich bin sicher vor ihm. Er wird nicht vor dem nächsten Vollmond in siebenundzwanzig Tagen von meinem Körper Besitz ergreifen und die Kontrolle übernehmen.

Er kann den Wolfsbann nicht ausstehen, noch viel weniger als ich. Das Zeug ist ja sehr wirksam, es hilft mir, die Kontrolle zu behalten. Aber der Wolf in mir macht einen furchtbaren Aufstand, wenn er das Zeug nur riecht. Es stinkt grauslich, und es schmeckt so, wie es riecht. Man muss es sehr heiß einnehmen, was dem Wolf gar nicht gefällt. Es ist so, als würde man ihn vergiften wollen. Er wird gewissermaßen betäubt von dem Zeug, ein Zustand, der für uns beide unerfreulich ist. Ein Teil von mir ist bewusstlos, ich fühle mich schwach und elend, wenn ich den Trank eingenommen habe. Meine Wahrnehmung wird beeinträchtigt, oder vielmehr, der Teil meiner Sinne, der eindeutig dem Wolf gehört, kommt mir abhanden. Ich höre nicht mehr so gut, ich rieche weniger, und vor allem der siebte Sinn, der mir sagt, wenn etwas nicht stimmt, der mich warnt vor unsichtbaren Gefahren, ist völlig abgeschaltet. Das gibt mir das Gefühl, nur noch halb ich selbst zu sein, als hätte man mich unter eine Glasglocke gesteckt. Ich sehe die Welt deutlicher und in den richtigen Farben, aber sie ist für mich nicht mehr ganz wirklich, ich kann sie nicht greifen.

Noch seltsamer ist allerdings die Zeit in der Vollmondnacht, wenn der Mensch Remus im Körper des Wolfes ist. Denn soweit sind sie mit der Trankforschung noch nicht gekommen, auch die Transformation zu unterdrücken. Dann ist es gewissermaßen umgekehrt zu dem, was ohne den Wolfsbann passiert. Ich bin ein Mensch, gefangen im Körper eines Tieres, mit menschlichem Denken und menschlichen Gefühlen. Die Haare überall, der Geruch! Ich bin hilflos und wehrlos, weil mir die tierischen Instinkte und die Aggressionen fehlen und weil mir meine Erziehung verbietet, Leute zu beißen oder einfach wegzulaufen. Wenn mich in diesem Zustand jemand fände, wäre ich verloren. Ich fühle mich dann viel mehr als Chimäre, als wenn ich richtig zum Wolf werde. Ein völlig absurder Zustand.

Snape weiß es. Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Ich vertraue ihm insoweit, dass ich sicher bin, er würde mir kein Gift unterjubeln, jedenfalls nicht unter Dumbledores Nase. Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er es genießt, mich in dieser hilflosen Situation zu wissen. Er hat mir immer noch nicht verziehen, dass ich ihn beinahe angegriffen hätte vor so vielen Jahren, dabei war es nun wirklich nicht meine Schuld. Der überlegene Gesichtsausdruck, den er jedes Mal auflegt, wenn er mir wieder einen Kelch von diesem widerlichen Gebräu serviert, reicht mir, um mich zu vergewissern, dass er mir jeden einzelnen Schluck davon gönnt.

Ich muss mich immer arg selbst disziplinieren, um nicht zu kneifen und den blöden Trank stehen zu lassen. Insofern ist das, was gestern passiert ist, nur die logische Konsequenz meiner inneren Auflehnung. Ein Teil von mir hat schon immer versucht, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass es besser für uns ist, ihn nicht zu nehmen. Ich weiß auch welcher und warum. Aber es ist schwer, ihn zu überhören, denn er wird immer lauter, je näher der Mond rückt.

Bist du mir böse deswegen?

Ich versuche gerade, dir Verständnis entgegenzubringen. Du weißt doch, Remus, der Verständnisvolle…

Den kenne ich nicht. Ich kenne nur Remus, den Gnadenlosen.

Ach komm, du übertreibst. Du willst mir doch nur ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden.

Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich habe den Verständnisvollen beobachtet, er ist nett zu Menschen, aber für Wölfe hat der nichts übrig.

Oh Mann, wenn du so redest, fühle ich mich richtig mies.

Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.

Ich bin böse auf mich selbst. Ich hätte nicht vergessen dürfen, den Trank einzunehmen. Ich bin schließlich der mit der Vernunftbegabung und Verantwortung.

Ja, aber du verstehst, warum ich ihn nicht nehmen will?

Natürlich, Moony.

Früher war alles viel besser. Wir haben den Trank nicht gebraucht, nicht wahr? Wir hatten sogar Spaß dabei, zusammen durch den Verbotenen Wald zu streunen und an all die Orte zu gehen, an die normalerweise kein Schüler je kommt.

Ja, das ist wahr. Wir waren glücklich. Wir brauchten keinen Trank, der die Hälfte von uns betäubt, solange unsere Freunde bei uns waren. Allerdings musst du zugeben, dass du, immer wenn sie nicht bei uns waren, auch nicht sehr rücksichtsvoll zu mir warst. Du hast meinen Körper zerkratzt und zerbissen, erinnerst du dich? Selbst gestern Nacht noch.

Was erwartest du? Ich bin ein Tier. Wenn ich Schmerzen und Angst habe, beiße ich um mich. Denkst du, mir macht das Spaß? Diese Metamorphosen sind für mich kein bisschen angenehmer als für dich.

Du könntest mir das Denken überlassen. Ich kann mich beherrschen, ich muss mich nicht verletzen, auch wenn ich Angst und Schmerzen habe.

Du meinst, ich soll dir die Kontrolle überlassen?

Das wäre doch mal was anderes. Ein bisschen Entgegenkommen von dir. Dann könnten wir vielleicht auch auf den Wolfsbann verzichten. Meinst du, du könntest dich mir anvertrauen, bis die Transformation vollzogen ist?

Dem Gnadenlosen?

Dem Verständnisvollen.

Du verlangst viel. Ich soll mich einem völlig Unbekannten anvertrauen.

Hey! Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt. Du kennst mich ziemlich gut. Aber schön. Wir machen einen Deal. Ich mache dich bekannt mit dem Verständnisvollen, bis zum nächsten Mond. Und du überlässt ihm die Kontrolle, du wirst ein braver Wolf sein und weder mich noch jemand anderen beißen oder sonst wie verletzen.

Ich weiß nicht … klingt ziemlich windig. Was ist, wenn jemand mich angreifen will? Du weißt sehr wohl, dass wir in Gefahr sind, wenn du die Kontrolle hast.

Zur Sicherheit werden wir uns in einem geschlossenen Raum befinden, in den keiner hereinkommt. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass du mich hintergehst und doch wild wirst.

Oh, na toll. Du weißt, wie sehr ich geschlossene Räume verabscheue.

Seufzend sehe ich ein, dass ich wohl zu viel von ihm verlange. Warum in aller Welt muss ausgerechnet ich einen klaustrophobischen Wolf in mir haben?

Ich fürchte, meine Eltern haben das verbrochen. In meiner Kindheit habe ich die Monde in einem sehr kleinen Verschlag im Keller verbracht. Sie dachten, das sei sicherer, zumal sie keinerlei Erfahrung im Umgang mit Werwölfen hatten.

Es gab keine Erfahrungsberichte, wie man mit kindlichen Werwölfen am besten umgeht. Mein Fall war, vielleicht nicht weltweit, aber zumindest in England einzigartig. Oder wenn er es nicht war, so war jedenfalls niemand bereit zuzugeben, dass er die gleichen Probleme hatte. Kein Kind meines Alters hatte bekanntermaßen einen solchen Angriff überlebt.

Die Ministeriumskollegen, denen mein Vater sich anvertraut hatte, rieten meinen Eltern, mir die Gnadenkugel zu geben. Sie hielten das für die humanste Lösung. Ein Werwolf weniger, mit dem man sich später herumschlagen musste.

Aber meine Eltern kämpften für mein Leben. Sie pflegten mich aufopferungsvoll und lernten, mit den Widrigkeiten umzugehen. Aber sie gingen ein hohes Risiko dabei ein und machten ihre Fehler, wie das halt so ist, wenn man sich nicht auskennt und keine Chance hat, einen anderen um Rat zu fragen. Am Anfang unterschätzten sie das Gefahrenpotential, das selbst in einem kleinen Werwolf steckt. Später übertrieben sie die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, zugegeben aus der leidvollen Erfahrung heraus, und engten mich derart ein, dass ich mich kaum noch rühren konnte. Das hielt die Möglichkeiten der Selbstverletzungen zwar in Grenzen, ebenso wie die Möglichkeiten auszubrechen, aber es ängstigte den Wolf extrem, so dass er sehr aggressiv wurde.

Die Heiler in St. Mungos waren zwar mitleidig, aber sie wussten, dass es keine Heilung gab und hatten auch keinen besseren Rat auf Lager, als mich mit Sedativa ruhigzustellen. Der Wolf ließ sich damit aber nicht beruhigen. Diese Mittel wirken auf Werwölfe ganz anders als auf Menschen. Sie hatten Angst, mich zu töten, wenn sie die Dosis weiter erhöhen würden, und so ließen sie es Gott sei Dank bleiben.

Sie hatten sich bereits mit der traurigen Aussicht abgefunden, mich als Muggel (mit chronischen Gesundheitsproblemen) beschulen zu lassen und mir die Grundlagen der Magie selbst beizubringen. Die Sache mit Hogwarts hatten sie sich längst abgeschminkt, nachdem sie erfahren mussten, wie Zauberer reagierten, sobald das Wort Lycantrophie in einer Gesprächsrunde auch nur erwähnt wurde. Sie zogen sich aufs Land zurück, hielten sich weitgehend von der magischen Gemeinschaft fern und sie hüteten mein Geheimnis sehr – nicht zuletzt zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit. Die gängige Stammtischmeinung unter vielen Zauberern (und noch mehr Muggeln) war nämlich, dass die Werwolfproblematik ganz einfach zu lösen sei: man solle sie einfach erschlagen, sobald man ihrer habhaft würde.

Wann immer jemand Verdacht schöpfte, zogen wir um. Mein Vater gab seine viel versprechende Karriere im Ministerium auf, er ließ sich zum Heiler umschulen und später machte er noch eine Fortbildung in Tierheilkunde. Nachdem wir in den Yorkshire Dales ein Haus sehr weit abseits von menschlichen Behausungen gefunden hatten, ließen wir uns dort nieder und er eröffnete eine Tierarztpraxis. In dieser Zeit schmolz das angesparte Vermögen dahin. Mein Vater verdiente mit Mühe genug, um uns am Leben zu erhalten. Er arbeitete Tag und Nacht, um zusätzlich noch seine Forschungen voranzutreiben. Er nahm an Tagungen der Internationalen Lycantrophischen Gesellschaft teil, begierig war er auf der Jagd nach neuen Erkenntnissen. Er versuchte, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um mir zu helfen.

Wäre er nur selbst auf den Trick mit der Animagie gekommen … aber es brauchte den Grips, die Fantasie und die sorglose Unvernunft zweier Zwölfjähriger, um das auszusinnen.

Mit Dumbledore als Schulleiter kam die Wende in mein Leben. Seine Ermutigung, sein Vertrauen und auch seine Risikobereitschaft haben mir den Weg ins Leben eröffnet. Er überzeugte meine Eltern, dass es Möglichkeiten gäbe, mich trotz meiner Krankheit zu beschulen und in die Gemeinschaft aufzunehmen. Er verbürgte sich für meine Sicherheit, und auch die der anderen Schüler. Und es funktionierte, anders zwar, als er sich das gedacht hatte, aber dafür noch viel besser. Ich kann es eigentlich bis heute nicht fassen, dass sie das für mich getan haben.

°°°

Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wieso ein strahlender Stern wie Sirius, der vermutlich neunzig Prozent aller Mädchen und mindestens zehn Prozent der Jungen an unserer Schule hätte haben können, ausgerechnet mich liebt. Es gab so viel Auswahl für ihn. Schöne, reiche, intelligente Menschen mit intakten Körpern und Persönlichkeiten. Er hat sie alle links liegen lassen, als er sich einmal darüber klar geworden war, dass ich es war, den er haben wollte. Es hat gedauert. Es war nicht Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Zuneigung ja. Er war genauso verwirrt wie ich, als er es erkannte. Und es war ein langer Prozess, bis er es sich selbst eingestand.

Mag sein, dass die magische Gemeinschaft im Allgemeinen etwas toleranter gegenüber gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen ist, aber in der Familie Black hatte man eigene Vorstellungen. Homosexualität war ein Thema, das einfach nicht zur Debatte stand. Es war absolut inakzeptabel für einen Black.

Tatsächlich brauchte er selbst nach seiner Unabhängigkeitserklärung von dieser Familie noch ein ganzes Jahr, um sich seiner Gefühle mir gegenüber klar zu werden. Bis dahin hielt er sich an Mädchen, spielte den Casanova, und zwar recht erfolgreich.

Ich habe ihn einmal gefragt, wieso er ausgerechnet mich liebt. Die Antwort war typisch und ich hätte sie mir auch selbst geben können. „Na, weil du Moony bist", hat er geantwortet, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Klar, oder? Dann hat er gegrinst und gesagt: „Ich brauche doch keinen Grund dafür, brauchst du einen?" Nein, brauchte ich nicht. Ich liebte ihn mit jeder Faser meines Herzens, aber das war ja auch nicht schwierig.

Schwieriger war es, sich neben ihm nicht schrecklich klein, hässlich, dumm und unbedeutend zu fühlen. Aber das hat er nie verstanden. Wie auch? Er kannte dieses Gefühl nicht.

Nun, gegen klein, hässlich und unbedeutend konnte ich nichts machen, also sorgte ich dafür, dass ich zumindest auf der Ebene schulischer Leistungen mit ihm mithalten konnte. Beinahe jedenfalls.

Ihm ist alles immer in den Schoß gefallen. Lernen? Brauchte er nicht, mit seiner raschen Auffassungsgabe genügte es meistens, im Unterricht aufzupassen. Er hatte von zu Hause schon ein fundiertes Wissen über die Grundlagen der Magie und eine gehörige Portion Talent mitgebracht. Geld hatte er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens im Überfluss, und wenn er keines hatte, machte er sich auch nichts draus und lebte auf Kredit. Das feine Benehmen war ihm in die Wiege gelegt worden, ebenso wie sein gutes Aussehen, sein Charme und sein schwarzer Humor. Er hatte einfach alles, was jeder gerne gehabt hätte. Es war ziemlich schwierig, ihn nicht zu beneiden.

Außer wenn er von seiner Familie sprach. Dann fiel das sonnige Gemüt von ihm ab und das Strahlen verblasste. Einmal sagte er etwas zu mir, das mir sehr seltsam erschien. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre du." Ich dachte, er hätte endgültig den Verstand verloren. Als ich ihm das sagte, definierte er diesen Wunsch. „Deine Eltern tun alles für dich, nicht wahr? Sie nehmen dich an, mit allen deinen Macken." Ich sah die dunkle Wolke, die sich vor das Strahlen seiner Augen schob und die tiefsitzende Verzweiflung darunter. Er tat mir so Leid in diesem Moment, dass ich mir nicht anders zu helfen wusste, als Moony herauszulassen und ihm leidenschaftlich das Ohr zu lecken. „Keine Ahnung, von welchen Macken du sprichst", sagte ich dann zärtlich und er lachte wieder. Glücklicherweise war niemand in der Nähe, um zu sehen, wie das geschah, oder was danach kam. Es hätte uns ewig nachgehangen.

Der Tee ist nur noch lauwarm und ich kippe den Rest mit einem beherzten Schwung hinunter. Ich bin jetzt wach und ausgeruht, frage mich, was ich mit dem angebrochenen Abend anfangen soll und ob heute noch irgendwas passieren wird. Ich mahne mich selbst zur Geduld. Ich kann nicht wirklich erwarten, dass ich ihn so bald sehen werde, nicht einmal, dass ich ihn überhaupt sehen werde. Das Meer ruft mich mit seinem unablässigen Geräusch und dem salzigen Geruch. Es ist noch ein Rest Tageslicht da, obwohl die Sonne weg ist und der Mond schon am Himmel steht. Ich gehe hinunter an den Strand und schaue dabei zu, wie die Dunkelheit zunimmt und ein Stern nach dem anderen hervorkommt. Hier kann ich ohne Probleme die halbe Nacht sitzen und nachdenken, oder einfach dem Schweigen der Welt lauschen. Das Meer beruhigt mich immer.

Gott, was habe ich hier für ein Theater gemacht wegen der Mädchen. Die ganze Sache war total lächerlich, im Nachhinein betrachtet. Er hatte sie aufgerissen, okay. Warum, wusste er selber nicht. Aus Gewohnheit vielleicht, oder weil er es gar nicht merkte, wenn er flirtete. Ich habe mich aufgeregt deswegen, hatte nicht vor, ihn mit denen zu teilen an unserem letzten gemeinsamen Abend. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass wir uns im Streit trennten und ich den nächsten Vollmond ohne ihn aushalten musste. Unser erster Urlaub. Wie schrecklich dumm ich doch war. Warum musste ich immer an ihm zweifeln? Ich hätte die Zeit mit ihm genießen sollen und ihn so annehmen, mit allen seinen kleinen Macken.

Denkst du wieder über verschüttete Milch nach?

Ich analysiere die Fehler aus der Vergangenheit. Wenn ich noch eine Chance kriege, will ich es besser machen, verstehst du?

Besser machen ist immer gut.

Moony? Bist du auch eifersüchtig, oder ist das eine Eigenschaft, die ich mir allein zuschreiben muss?

Ehrlich, Mann! Du kannst Fragen stellen. Warum musst du ständig versuchen, diese Trennlinie zwischen uns zu ziehen? Ich bin du und du bist ich.

Glaub ich nicht. Mag sein, dass du ich bist, aber ich bin bestimmt nicht du.

Muss ich das jetzt verstehen? Ich glaube, du suchst nur Ausreden für dein Fehlverhalten, wenn du mir deine negativen Eigenschaften unterstellst.

Also, ich bin nicht der, der versucht, Leute zu beißen.

Der Punkt geht an dich. Andererseits … wenn ich mich an die Dinge erinnere, die du manchmal gemacht hast, wenn du dabei warst, es zu tun … die blauen Flecken, die er dabei davongetragen hat, kamen sicher nicht vom Küssen.

Das warst du!

Nein.

Oh …

Mir wird gerade klar, dass manche Grenzen doch eher fließend sind.

Man kann die Milchstraße deutlich erkennen. Hier, wo die Luft sauber und der Himmel nicht mit künstlichem Licht verschmutzt ist, sieht man sie sehr gut. In London kann man kaum was von den Sternen sehen, da muss man sich mit denen begnügen, die neben einem hergehen. Und gegen das Gefühl ankämpfen, unsichtbar zu sein. Hin und wieder dachte ich, ich könnte auch ohne Tarnumhang unsichtbar werden. Er brauchte bloß neben mir zu gehen, schon wurde ich übersehen. Ich habe eine Zeitlang ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mir diese angesagten, völlig idiotischen Plateau-Schuhe zu kaufen, um ein bisschen größer zu sein. Als ich es ihm gegenüber erwähnte, lachte er mich aus.

„Sei froh, dass du nicht so groß bist", hat er gesagt.

„Wieso?", habe ich gefragt.

„Türstürze, Hosenbeine, Jackenärmel, Hotelbetten", hat er gesagt.

„Aber vielleicht würde man mich auch gelegentlich wahrnehmen", habe ich gesagt.

„Möchtest du auf meinen Schultern sitzen?", hat er gefragt. Ich fühlte mich veralbert. Heute denke ich, wenn ich ja gesagt hätte, dann hätte er es getan und mich getragen.

Ich höre fröhliches Lachen aus der Ferne und ein leises Plopp, das wie entferntes Apparieren klingt, mein Herz schlägt ein paar Takte schneller. Ich sehe mich nach allen Seiten um, aber ich kann nichts sehen, hören oder riechen, obwohl der Wolf alle seine Antennen auf Empfang gedreht hat. Es ist wohl nur ein Sektkorken gewesen. Ich entwickle mich wohl gerade zum Nervenbündel, stelle ich fest. Ich sollte wirklich gelassener an die Sache herangehen.

Ich bleibe noch eine Weile sitzen, lausche den Wellen, genieße die leichte Brise auf meinem Gesicht. Fast zärtlich fährt sie in mein Haar und gibt mir eine seltsame Geborgenheit, ich bin Teil dieser Welt. Kein exotischer Außenseiter, nur ein Stückchen Natur. Ein winziges Staubkörnchen im Universum. Ich liebe es, wenn dieses Gefühl einkehrt. Was kümmert es den Wind, ob ich morgen noch atme? Was kümmert es das Meer, ob ich noch geliebt werde? Was kümmert es die Sterne, ob ein Mann auf der Erde Sorgen hat? Meine Sorgen sind unbedeutend, wenn man sie aus dem Kosmos betrachtet. Dieses Gefühl macht mich frei und friedlich. Ich atme einfach weiter und spüre, wie die Sekunden verrieseln, eine nach der anderen, wie der Sand zwischen meinen Fingern. Eines Tages werde ich die Materie, aus der ich geformt wurde, hinter mir lassen, die Bande durchtrennen, die mich auf diesem Planeten halten und mein Geist wird sich zu den Sternen aufmachen. Dieser Gedanke macht mir keine Angst mehr.

Mir schon.

Warum?

Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch einen Geist habe, wenn der Körper stirbt. Ich will nicht sterben. Die Sterne sind mir schnurz.

Ich weiß. Du hängst am Leben. Wie oft hast du verhindert, dass ich gehe?

Keine Ahnung. Hab nicht mitgezählt. Bist du nicht dankbar dafür?

Manchmal ja, manchmal nein.

Und heute?

Heute ja.

Der Wolf lächelt und rollt sich zum Schlafen zusammen.


	7. Chapter 7

So, liebe LeserInnen, ich gebe es zu: eure Reviews machen süchtig. Vielen Dank an alle, die das lila Knöpfchen da unten links gefunden und bedient haben. Nach so tollem Feedback mache ich doch gerne weiter und hoffe natürlich, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefallen wird.

Disclaimer: immer noch nicht meins.

* * *

**7. Bekanntschaften **

Eine Gruppe junger Leute hat sich am Strand eingefunden und ein kleines Lagerfeuer entfacht. Einer hat eine Gitarre dabei, sie singen, lachen, trinken und kiffen ein bisschen. Ich kann es riechen, selbst auf die Entfernung. Es sind fünf, drei Jungen und zwei Mädchen, irgendwo um die zwanzig, schätze ich. Sie erinnern mich stark an eine andere Gruppe, die sich zusammen herumgetrieben hat. Ein Gefühl von Verbundenheit mit ihnen überfällt mich, aber ich gehöre nicht dazu. Es zieht mich zu ihnen hin, doch gleichzeitig sagt mein Verstand, dass es unpassend wäre. Sie haben einen Hund dabei, ein lustiges Zwischending aus einem Terrier und einem Pekinesen, so aus der Ferne beurteilt. Er bemerkt mich und bellt ein bisschen. Albernes Stimmchen.

Ich mag Hunde. Nicht alle Tiere reagieren positiv auf mich. Viele spüren den Wolf in mir, die meisten Katzen haben eine Aversion gegen mich, aber auch Schafe reagieren nervös. Mit Hunden dagegen kann ich sehr gut. Ich mache mich klein und rufe ihn mit leiser Stimme. Er kommt zu mir und beschnuppert mich wedelnd. Ein wirklich putziges Exemplar. Er macht sich groß, legt seine Pfoten auf mein Knie und stupst mir seine feuchte Nase ins Gesicht. Ich wuschel ihm die Ohren. Er fühlt sich sehr interessant an. Weiche Schlappohren, aber die Deckhaare am Nacken sind fest und fast drahtig.

Ein Mädchen ruft ihn, aber er kann sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob er schon folgen oder noch seinen neuen Freund besser kennen lernen will. Sie wird etwas energischer, aber ich höre einen leicht besorgten Unterton in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen. Wahrscheinlich kann sie ihn nicht mehr sehen und hat Angst, dass er verloren geht. Er hüpft um mich herum und ich kann seiner Körpersprache deutlich entnehmen, dass er hin- und hergerissen ist zwischen zwei Optionen. Ich beschließe, ihm die Entscheidung zu erleichtern und gehe mit ihm.

Die jungen Leute sind im ersten Moment etwas irritiert, als ich aus der Dunkelheit auftauche. Ich lächle und wünsche ihnen einen guten Abend. Der Hund flitzt freudig erregt zwischen mir und seiner Herrin hin und her. Sie lachen und machen ein paar Witzchen, die ich nicht ganz verstehe, denn sie sprechen schnell und natürlich eine Art Geheimcode, wie das unter Menschen, die sich sehr vertraut sind, so üblich ist. Wenn wir uns unterhalten haben, hatten Außenstehende auch keine Chance dahinter zu kommen, wovon wir eigentlich sprachen.

Sie fragen mich, ob ich auch hier Urlaub mache, laden mich ein, mich zu ihnen zu setzen und bieten mir von ihrem Rotwein an. Sie sehen entspannt aus, ihre unverbrauchten Gesichter erinnern mich an die älteren Schüler in Hogwarts. Haselnussbraune Augen, blaue, ein paar grüne, nicht ganz so grün wie Lilys, aber nah dran, blicken erwartungsvoll zu mir auf und ich kann ihnen nicht widerstehen. Sie duzen mich ungeniert, obwohl ich beinahe ihr Vater sein könnte. Der Hund legt seinen Kopf vertrauensvoll auf meinen Oberschenkel und das Mädchen, dem er gehört, wundert sich, wirkt fast ein bisschen eifersüchtig.

An meinen Verständnisschwierigkeiten und meinem Akzent erkennen sie sehr schnell den Engländer, aber zum Glück haben sie keine Vorbehalte gegen den alten Erzfeind jenseits des Kanals. Sie versuchen, langsamer und deutlicher zu sprechen, einige bemühen auch ihr merkwürdig entstelltes Schulenglisch, das fast genauso schwierig zu verstehen ist wie ihr schnelles Französisch. Aber mit der Zeit findet man einen Verständigungsmodus.

Sie sind neugierig, fragen mich aus. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, von Menschen so offen und freundlich aufgenommen zu werden, in England ist es nicht üblich, einen Fremden gleich so einzunehmen. Ich komme mir etwas unbehaglich und steif vor, versuche das abzulegen. Es tut doch eigentlich sehr gut, so offen empfangen zu werden. Sie fragen nach meinem Namen, zum Glück fällt mir noch rechtzeitig ein, dass ich hier John Brown bin. Sie amüsieren sich und stimmen die Ballade von John Brown an. Nun, es irritiert mich ein wenig, denn die erste Strophe beginnt mit seinem verwesenden Körper … aber wenigstens marschiert seine Seele weiter. Komisch, wie das wieder zu meinen kosmischen Überlegungen passt …

Als sie bei _He's gonna be a soldier in the army of the Lord_ angekommen sind, überläuft mich dann aber doch ein eiskalter Schauer. Ist das hier ein Zufall oder eine düstere Prophezeiung? Mir ist unbehaglich zumute, es ist, als sei gerade jemand über mein Grab gegangen. Ich warte höflich, bis sie den letzten Refrain beendet haben. _And his soul goes marching on_ ist für mich das Stichwort zu gehen. Ich lächle bemüht, danke ihnen für den Wein, wünsche ihnen eine gute Nacht und mache mich davon, zurück zum Zelt.

Sie sind sorglose Muggelkinder, die keine Ahnung haben, was in mir vorgeht. Die Sorte, die der Dunkle Lord mit einem Fingerschnipsen erledigt, ohne eine Spur von Mitleid oder Reue.

Er wird sich wieder erheben, sicherlich. Er ist nicht tot. Der Krieg wird erneut beginnen und es werden wieder Menschen sterben. Freunde, Bekannte, Unbekannte und Unbeteiligte. Wenn ich Glück habe, erlebe ich das alles nicht mehr. Zu viele habe ich schon verloren. Und wenn es jemals dazu kommen sollte, dass ich wieder in einer Armee marschiere, dann sicher nicht in der des Lords. Es sei denn als subversives Element, als Meuchelmörder aus den eigenen Reihen. Ich glaube, mein Hass auf ihn ist groß genug, um selbst das zu tun - ein Attentat von hinten. Wenn ich den Wolf dazu bringen könnte, mit mir am selben Strang zu ziehen … Ich schätze, ich bin der Mutigere von uns beiden, für einen Wolf ist er erstaunlich feige. Klar, er kämpft, wenn es um sein Leben geht. Aber er weiß auch, wann es Zeit ist, den Schwanz einzuziehen und zu flüchten – ein Instinkt, den ich manchmal schwer unterdrücken muss.

Das Schnappen und das Kneifen, zwei Dinge, die ich bekämpfen muss, sobald ich mich in unangenehmen Situationen befinde. Ich weiß nicht, ob er maßgeblich dafür verantwortlich ist, ich habe festgestellt, dass es Vollzeitmenschen manchmal auch nicht besser geht. Vielleicht sind das auch wieder Dinge, die ich ihm in die Schuhe schiebe. Und das, wo er doch gar keine trägt! Ich wünschte, ich könnte herausfinden, wie ich wirklich bin. Oder wer. Wie es ohne ihn wäre. Aber er ist so lange schon in mir, dass ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, wie es vorher war.

Ein paar sehr verschwommene Bilder von glücklichen Momenten ist alles, was mir aus dieser Zeit geblieben ist. Ein warmes Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Geliebtwerden. Gute-Nacht-Küsse und Bilderbücher. Lächelnde Eltern und ein paar wilde Ritte auf dem Schaukelpferd. Der Duft von Weihrauch und Bienenwachs ist irgendwie damit verknüpft, und der Geschmack von heißer Schokolade. Das mag wohl ein Grund dafür sein, dass dieses Mittel so wirksam bei mir ist. Es bringt meine Seele wieder ins Gleichgewicht, wenn ich mich verloren habe. Schade, dass ich vergessen habe, Milch zu kaufen. Nun gut, dann muss es jetzt ein Stück von Honeydukes Sahneschokolade sein. Zum Glück habe ich noch eine angebrochene Tafel im Koffer. _Army of the Lord _… zum Teufel mit ihm.

Ich habe versucht, das alles zu verdrängen. Die schreckliche Zeit, als sie uns aufs Korn nahmen. Fast jede Woche hatten wir einen oder mehrere Freunde und Mitstreiter zu beklagen. Mir wird klar, dass es Peter war. Er hat nicht nur Lily und James verraten. Auch die anderen. Er wusste, wenn sich einer irgendwo alleine aufhielt, und gab die Informationen an die Todesser weiter. Bei den Prewetts hat er sich verrechnet, er wusste nicht, dass die Brüder zusammen waren. Das hat immerhin ein halbes Dutzend Feinde ebenfalls das Leben gekostet. Ich schätze, das hat dem Lord nicht gefallen und Peter dürfte dafür ordentlich gelitten haben. Nicht genug, wie ich meine. Aber er war ja trotz allem ein unschätzbarer Trumpf in seinem Blatt, deshalb hat er ihn nicht erledigt. Um den Fehler wieder gutzumachen, hat Peter ihnen vielleicht die Potters geliefert. Seine besten Freunde geopfert. Was muss in dieser Ratte vorgegangen sein, als er es tat? Lily war immer freundlich zu ihm und Harry war fast noch ein Baby. James hat ihn wie einen Bruder behandelt. Vielleicht nicht wie seinen Lieblingsbruder, aber mindestens wie einen gelittenen Bruder. Er hat ihn aufgezogen, sicher. Aber er hat ihn auch geliebt. Ich glaube, ich will ihn doch umbringen, falls er mir noch mal über den Weg läuft. Zu schade, dass wir die gestrige Gelegenheit haben verstreichen lassen. Es ist mir plötzlich egal, was für ein Mensch in ihm steckt, oder was seine Motive waren. Für das, was er getan hat, gibt es keine Entschuldigung.

Ich lasse die Schokolade auf der Zunge zergehen, nur ein Stück. Kann sein, dass ich noch eine Weile damit auskommen muss. Ich suche mir ein Buch heraus, um mich abzulenken. An Schlaf ist nicht zu denken, vielleicht in ein paar Stunden. Jules Verne ist immer gut. Ein begnadeter Zauberer übrigens. Interessant, dass seine Bücher besonders bei den Muggeln solchen Anklang fanden. Sie hielten seine Geschichten zwar für Fantastereien, ihre Begeisterung kannte aber trotzdem keine Grenzen.

Ich für meinen Teil denke, in seinen Büchern steckt mehr Wahrheit als in denen von Gilderoy Lockheart. Die Kinder haben mir von seinem Verteidigungs-Unterricht erzählt und ich wundere mich wirklich, wie Dumbledore diesen Pinsel für ein so wichtiges Fach engagieren konnte. Ich musste gleich mehrere Jahre kompensieren, denn der Lehrer, den sie davor hatten, war auch nicht viel besser. Es war eine Mammut-Aufgabe, aber ich bin richtig darin aufgegangen. Endlich hatte ich etwas Sinnvolles zu tun, für das ich sogar gut bezahlt worden bin.

Verdammt, ich habe diesen Job geliebt. Was hätte ich dort mit den Kindern erreichen können, wenn mir mehr Zeit geblieben wäre. Erneut setzt ein gewisser Groll auf den Wolf ein, weil er mich wieder mal um die Chance auf ein geregeltes, sinnvolles Leben gebracht hat. Einmal nicht von der Hand in den Mund leben, einmal wissen, dass auch nach dem Mond wieder ein Arbeitstag beginnt. Einmal auf eigenen Füßen stehen und nicht schwanken, weil der kleinste Wind das fragile Konstrukt aus Lügen und Halbwahrheiten wieder ins Wanken bringt, auf dem meine Zukunft basiert.

_Komm schon, Moony. Lass den Wolf in Ruhe. Er hat's doch nicht böse gemeint. Er kann nicht anders._

Ja, nimm du ihn auch noch in Schutz. DU musst ja nicht im Ministerium auf den Knien rutschen …

Verzeih mir. Ich wollte nicht mit dir streiten.

Sirius schweigt. Ich weiß, was in ihm vorgeht. Und ich fürchte mich vor der Frage, die er stellen wird. Er stellt sie nicht. Heute nicht. Aber er wird sie stellen. Sein Schweigen ist fast genauso schlimm, denn ich weiß, dass diese Frage im Raum hängt. Und ich weiß, dass die Antwort, wenn ich denn in der Lage sein sollte, sie tatsächlich zu formulieren, ihn bedrücken wird, falls er sie überhaupt versteht. Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass er sie nicht versteht, aber das wird ihn auch nicht glücklicher machen.

Die Nacht vergeht, und irgendwann kurz vor dem Morgengrauen fallen mir doch die Augen zu. Der Wolf bemerkt das und füllt die vakante Stelle des Wachpostens wieder aus, aber das ist nicht schlimm. Es passiert nichts in dieser Nacht. Gegen acht meint er aber, ich hätte genug geschlafen. Er will Frühstück haben. Es gibt Tee, Baguette und Mirabellen und mir wird klar, dass ich beim Einkaufen doch noch das eine oder andere vergessen habe. Aber andererseits hatte ich gestern genug zu schleppen. Ich mache mich frisch, rasiere mich und gehe erst mal an den Strand. Diesmal in Badehosen. Ich habe Glück, die Flut hat gerade wieder eingesetzt, das heißt, dass ich ins Wasser kann. Die Wellen toben heute nicht ganz so wild wie gestern, aber noch genug, um sich ordentlich durchwalken zu lassen. So ähnlich muss es der Wäsche in diesen praktischen Muggelgeräten gehen. Nur dass dieses Wasser hier wesentlich kälter ist.

Ich verbringe ungefähr eine halbe Stunde am Strand, dann merke ich, dass es genug Sonne für heute war und ziehe mich wieder in den Schatten meines Vorgartens zurück. Es ist schön, draußen zu sein. Meine andere Hälfte war immer ganz begeistert von Camping-Urlauben in der wilden Natur. Moony fand Kanada klasse. Selbst den verregneten Schottland-Urlaub hat er genossen. Wenn genug Bäume da waren und Wasser, dann war er glücklich.

Na und? Du bist in Bibliotheken glücklich, ich mag die Bäume lieber, wenn sie noch leben.

Ja, ja, Moony, ist schon recht.

Was glaubst du eigentlich zu finden in all diesen Büchern?

Wahrheit. Wissen. Erkenntnis. Wo kommen wir her, wo wollen wir hin? Wie kann ich das Leben sinnvoll gestalten? Es hält meinen Geist beweglich, und vielleicht finde ich eines Tages auch eine Lösung für … unser Problem.

Du meinst, für dein Problem! Du suchst nach einem Weg, mich loszuwerden, habe ich Recht?

Hm, ja. Wenn du es so genau wissen willst …

Moony schweigt und ich fühle, er ist gekränkt.

Du hast selbst gesagt, du würdest nicht bei mir bleiben, wenn du die Wahl hättest.

Ja, aber wenn du eine Lösung für dein Problem findest, heißt das, dass ich sterben werde. Ich kann mich nicht von dir trennen, und wenn du dich von mir trennst, bedeutet das, dass du einen Weg gefunden hast, mich zu töten.

Tut mir Leid, dass du es so siehst. Meinst du denn nicht auch, es wäre besser für uns? Keine Transformationen mehr, nicht mehr diese wahnsinnigen Schmerzen zu jedem Vollmond, keine zermürbenden Zwiegespräche. Kein Rangeln um Vormachtstellung. Einfach nur noch einer sein, ungeteilt.

Wir könnten einer sein, wenn du nur wolltest. Wenn du ein bisschen mehr wie ich wärst.

Moony!

Schau dir Greyback an.

Du spinnst. _Den_ wirst du mir doch nicht als Vorbild verkaufen wollen.

Er hat einen Weg gefunden, einer zu sein.

Er ist ein Vieh. Ein Scheusal. Ein Monster in der Verkleidung eines Menschen. Ich will nie so werden wie er. Eher jage ich mir eine Kugel durch den Kopf. Eine silberne.

Dramatische Worte. Aber ein hoffnungsloses Vorhaben. Das schaffst du nie, solange ich bei dir bin.

Unser Disput wird unterbrochen, weil der kleine Hund mich gesichtet hat und auf mich zustürmt. Er ist ganz begeistert von seiner Entdeckung und fängt an, mir das Salz von der Haut zu lecken. Oh mein Gott, was für herrliche Gefühle. Diese kleine weiche Zunge, die sich völlig hemmungslos über mich hermacht. Ich kraule ihm die Ohren und den Nacken, er schleckt meine Handflächen ab. Dann wirft er sich auf den Rücken und verlangt Bauchkraulen. Wie Sirius. Er hat ihr Verhalten wirklich gut imitiert, er war ein Naturtalent auf dem Gebiet der Schauspielerei. Bei den Muggeln hätte er eine großartige Filmkarriere vor sich gehabt, wenn er gewollt hätte. Als Mensch oder Hund. „Wenn uns irgendwann mal das Geld ausgeht, bewerben wir uns in Hollywood", hat er gesagt. „Du gehst als Hundetrainer und ich als dein Star."

Dieser Gedanke war ihm spontan gekommen, nachdem wir alle zusammen Lily besucht hatten. Der Fernseher lief nebenher und eine Episode von Lassie flimmerte über den Bildschirm. Er blieb fasziniert daran hängen, obwohl wir aus diesem Alter längst heraus waren. Sie erklärte, dass der Hund in mühevoller Kleinarbeit darauf trainiert worden war, wie ein Mensch zu reagieren. Sirius lachte sich fast scheckig und behauptete, das sei alles ein großer Schwindel. In Wirklichkeit sei Lassie ein Animagus, der nur so tue, als sei er ein richtiger Hund. Lily fand diese Idee sehr amüsant und betrachtete hernach alle tierischen Filmhelden mit einem wissenden Grinsen, egal ob es sich um Pferde, Delfine oder Hunde handelte. Nachdem wir im Laufe der Zeit noch ein paar weitere solche Produktionen angesehen hatten, musste ich zugeben, dass Hollywood (der Name sagt eigentlich schon alles) höchst wahrscheinlich fest in der Hand der Magischen Gemeinschaft war.

ooo

Die Besitzerin kommt rufend hinter dem Hund her und will schon mit ihm schimpfen, als sie mich erkennt. Sie begrüßt mich mit ihrem melodiösen Englösisch. Ich gestehe, dass ich ihren Namen nicht ganz verstanden habe, gestern Abend. Sie stellt sich als Eva und ihren Hund als Toto vor. Nun gut, seinen Namen hat sie so oft gerufen, dass ich es inzwischen begriffen habe, aber ich begrüße ihn nun noch einmal offiziell mit seinem Namen. Er kriegt sich kaum noch ein vor Begeisterung. Sie äußert sich immer noch erstaunt, wie zutraulich er zu mir ist. Sie sagt, das ist sehr ungewöhnlich und dass er Fremde normalerweise verbellt. Ich lächle und erkläre, dass alle Hunde auf mich fliegen. Ihr himmelblauer Blick vertieft sich in meinen. „Du hast goldene Augen", sagt sie erstaunt. „Manchmal", sage ich. Ihr Blick schweift ab, über meine Haare, etwas Abschätzendes liegt darin. „Wie alt bist du?", fragt sie unverblümt. Als ich „vierunddreißig" sage, hebt sie die Brauen und denkt, ich will sie verulken. „Tatsächlich?", sagt sie. Ich zucke mit den Schultern und mache das international einheitliche Gesicht für _Ich kann nichts dafür, aber so ist es_. Ich weiß selbst, dass ich nicht wie vierunddreißig aussehe. Man würde mir kaum die vierundvierzig abnehmen. Schon gar nicht so kurz nach dem Vollmond.

Sie sagt, sie sei einundzwanzig, sieht aber höchstens wie sechzehn aus. Ich sehe, dass ihr Blick an den Kratzern hängen bleibt, sie sagt „Du bist verletzt. Wie ist das passiert?" Shit, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. In Hogwarts konnte ich mir meistens ein paar plausible Lügen ausdenken, aber wie erklärt man so was einem Muggel?

„Ich hatte ein paar Probleme mit dem Zelt", sage ich und mache das Zeichen für zwei linke Hände. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe, weiß nicht, ob sie darüber lachen darf oder nicht.

„Haben wir dich gestern verärgert?", fragt sie, plötzlich wieder ernst. „Du bist so schnell gegangen."

„Nein", sage ich, „ich war sehr müde von der Reise. Ich brauchte etwas Ruhe."

„Gut, ich verstehe", sagt sie. „Ich gehe dann mal wieder." Sie winkt und ruft Toto, der anscheinend genug Salz geleckt hat und sich fröhlich wedelnd an ihre Fersen heftet. Allmählich wird mir klar, dass es in Frankreich nicht sehr schwierig ist, mit Menschen in Kontakt zu kommen. Es tut gut, in gewisser Weise. Andererseits wirft es ein neues Licht auf die alberne Szene, die ich Sirius deswegen gemacht habe. Ich kann jetzt verstehen, warum er so gekränkt war, als ich ihm vorwarf, sie angemacht zu haben. Er sagte, er sei nur freundlich gewesen und ich glaubte ihm nicht. Jetzt tue ich es.

Ich gehe duschen und besorge dann im Dorf die Dinge, die mir noch fehlen. Marmelade, Honig, ein bisschen Salami, frisches Brot, Milch, Kaffee, Schokoladenpulver, Salz. Das leichte Prickeln auf den Schultern erinnert mich daran, dass ich auch noch einen Sonnenschutz für die Haut brauche.

Mit Sonnencreme hat alles angefangen. Aus kameradschaftlichem Einschmieren erwuchs die Erkenntnis, dass wir den Hautkontakt zueinander mehr genossen, als es sich gehörte für Freunde, selbst für gute. Das heißt, ich liebte ihn zu dieser Zeit schon heiß und innig, doch er wusste es nicht bis zu diesem Augenblick und ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, es ihn je wissen zu lassen. Ich wusste, dass er an diesem Tag etwas gesehen hatte, was ich nicht hatte zeigen wollen. Doch so ähnlich wie damals, als ich ihm schließlich die Wahrheit über meine Lycantrophie gestehen musste, brachte er mich auch dazu, meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Er ließ mir Zeit für mein Geständnis. Wartete, ob ich es nicht selbst auspacken würde. Doch irgendwann trieb er mich in die Enge, lockte mit geschickten Fragen die Wahrheit aus mir heraus. Ich hatte solche Angst davor, dass er mich auslachen oder wie Peter behandeln würde, um mich auf Abstand zu halten. Doch stattdessen gab er zu, dass es ihm nicht anders gehe. Er nahm mich in die Arme und küsste den Verstand aus mir heraus.

Kann eine Liebe, die so lange gewachsen ist und so verzehrend brannte jemals enden? Ich meine, er ging mir auf die Nerven, aber ich habe trotzdem nie aufgehört, ihn zu lieben. Ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass es nur eine Trennung auf Zeit sein würde, dass er begreifen würde nach ein paar Wochen oder Monaten. Dass wir wieder zueinander finden würden und unsere Beziehung dann auf einer neuen, besseren Basis funktionieren würde. Er hat mir schrecklich gefehlt, obwohl ich das Alleinsein genoss. Die Tage waren gut, ich beschäftigte mich mit meinen Studien, aß und trank was ich wollte und wann ich wollte, trug Sachen, die ich mir von meinem eigenen Geld gekauft hatte, nicht von seinem, hörte die Musik, auf die ich Lust hatte, nicht er. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das erste mal seit langem wieder ich selbst zu sein und nicht nur ein blasser Schatten von Sirius Black, dem Großartigen. Seine Stimme war natürlich immer noch allgegenwärtig, er kommentierte mein Handeln, so wie er es immer noch tut. Aber ich hörte nicht mehr hin, ich ließ ihn reden und machte oft das Gegenteil von dem, was er sagte, allein um zu beweisen, dass er nicht immer Recht hat. Und wenn James oder Lily mich darauf ansprachen, ließ ich nicht zu, dass sie mir gute Ratschläge gaben.

„Er vermisst dich."

„Natürlich, ich vermisse ihn ja auch."

„Aber er versteht nicht …"

„Ja, das ist ja genau der Punkt. Er versteht es nie."

„Ihr solltet wirklich noch einmal darüber reden."

„Lily, wir haben so oft darüber geredet. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ihm beibringen soll. Er erstickt mich. Ich habe das Gefühl, mich aufzulösen. Ich bin gar nichts mehr ohne ihn, verstehst du? So kann das nicht weitergehen."

„Ja, ich verstehe. Aber … du solltest ihn sehen, wenn nur dein Name fällt. Er ist so durcheinander. Bitte versuch es doch noch mal. Er leidet, weil er es nicht verstehen kann."

„Lil, ich bin es Leid. Ich kann diese Gespräche nicht mehr führen. Ich verliere jedes Mal."

„Gott, ich weiß ja, wie es ist, mit ihm zu diskutieren. Er schafft es immer wieder, einen aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich weiß auch, was du willst. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du nicht alles kaputt machst, was du hattest – was ihr hattet. Wenn nicht bald einer von euch einlenkt, verliert ihr euch vielleicht für immer. Denkst du, du könntest ohne ihn leben?"

„Das versuche ich gerade herauszufinden."

„Und was wirst du tun, wenn du herausfindest, dass du nicht ohne ihn leben kannst, er aber ohne dich?"

„Dann muss ich mich wohl in den eigenen Hintern beißen. Aber es wird mein Hintern, meine Entscheidung und meine Verantwortung sein, verstehst du?"

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust."

„Ja, ich denke schon."

Gott, wie sehr wünschte ich, unser letztes Gespräch wäre anders verlaufen.


	8. Chapter 8

So, liebe LeserInnen, es geht schon weiter. Es wird höchste Zeit, dass da jemand auftaucht, findet ihr nicht?

Disclaimer: Immer noch nix mir, keinen müden Knut mache ich damit, aber ein paar klitzekleine Reviews wären mir Lohn genug.

8. Über Grenzen und Barrieren

Ich sitze am Strand und lausche den Wellen. Ein paar Zikaden haben in der Dämmerung ein Konzert begonnen, das immer noch voll im Gange ist, hin und wieder flitzt wie ein Spuk eine Fledermaus durch die Dunkelheit und schnappt sich einen unvorsichtigen Nachtschwärmer. Dann herrscht einen Moment lang betretenes Schweigen unter den Sängern, bis der erste wieder seine Stimme erhebt und die anderen nach und nach mit einfallen.

Eine Wolke schiebt sich vor den Mond und die Nacht wird noch etwas dunkler, aber was ich jetzt rieche, lässt mein Herz plötzlich schneller schlagen. Der vertraute Geruch eines bestimmten Hundes. Ich drehe mich um und suche in allen Richtungen. Sehen kann ich ihn nicht, dazu ist es zu dunkel und meine Augen sind wieder ganz auf menschliche Wahrnehmung eingestellt, das heißt, ich sehe nachts kaum noch was. Aber ich kann ihn hören und riechen. Leises Schnüffeln, Knirschen von Sand, und sein unvergleichliches, im Moment sehr intensives Aroma.

„Pad", rufe ich leise in die Dunkelheit. Kurzes Zögern. Vorsichtige Schritte auf mich zu. Schnaufen. Jetzt kann ich ihn sehen, er hebt sich wie ein noch schwärzerer Schatten von dem dunklen Sand ab. Ich bleibe regungslos sitzen, bin nervös – wohl aus demselben Grund wie er. Wir sind geifernd, knurrend und beißend auseinander gegangen, einer wüste Drohungen ausstoßend, der andere um sein Leben fürchtend. Ich habe ihm geschrieben, wie Leid mir das alles tut, aber es steht trotzdem noch zwischen uns wie eine Mauer aus Misstrauen.

Bis auf zwei Schritte kommt er an mich heran und setzt sich hin. Er sieht mich an, sein Kopf ist aufrecht, keine Demutshaltung. Eine Weile schauen wir nur, ich rieche mehr als ich sehe, so schwarz ist die Nacht. Schließlich wird der Wunsch, ihn zu berühren, übermächtig. Sehr behutsam bewege ich mich auf ihn zu.

„Wirst du mich beißen?", frage ich ihn, während ich meine Hand langsam nach ihm ausstrecke. Er schiebt die Vorderpfoten auf mich zu und legt sich schließlich hin, senkt den Kopf auf die Pfoten und lässt sich kraulen. Das Fell fühlt sich sehr schmutzig an, doch ich sehe, wie sein Kopf noch weiter sinkt, er schließt die Augen, weil er genießt, also höre ich nicht auf. Er schiebt sich ein bisschen fester in meine Hand hinein, lässt ein vertrautes, wohliges Brummen hören.

Ein ziemlich wölfisches Bedürfnis, mich an ihn zu kuscheln, überfällt mich, ich möchte mich an ihm reiben, bis ich genauso rieche wie er. Oh ja, sein Duft hat mich schon immer fasziniert. Was für andere Leute ein feines Parfum, ist für mich sein Geruch, egal wie sehr er im Moment auch stinken mag. Es gab für mich nichts Schöneres als ihn auf meiner Haut zu riechen, egal ob Mensch oder Hund. Wie ein Blitz durchzuckt mich die Erinnerung an Januar-Erwachen in klirrender Kälte, um mich herum nichts als schwarzes, weiches Fell und die Wärme, die es spendete. Ich habe mich den ganzen Tag lang nicht gewaschen, weil sein Hundegeruch mich daran erinnerte, dass er mich liebte und wie geborgen ich mich dabei fühlte, zwischen seinen Pfoten zu erwachen.

Wir gönnen uns eine kostbare Viertelstunde, in der wir nichts tun als zusammen am Strand die Gegenwart des anderen genießen und vorsichtiges Nackenkraulen. Nach einer Weile richtet er sich langsam wieder auf, nähert sich und drückt mir seine feuchte Nase in die Halsbeuge. Es ist wie ein Kuss, nicht ins Gesicht, soweit sind wir noch lange nicht, aber trotzdem nahe genug, um klarzustellen, auf welcher Ebene wir miteinander umgehen. Wir sind Freunde, egal was war. Er fängt an, die Stelle zu schlecken, die er vorgestern so grob gepackt hatte und mir rinnen dabei heißkalte Schauer über den Rücken. Sirius hatte manchmal Schwierigkeiten, sich zu entschuldigen, Padfoot nie. „Ach Pad", flüstere ich und reibe meine Wange an seinem Ohr, „schön, dass du da bist."

Moony möchte wieder Ohren lecken, aber ich verbiete es ihm strikt. Ich bin kein Hygiene-Fanatiker, aber Hundehaare im Mund sind wirklich nicht mein Ding. Wenn Moony wieder meinen Körper hat, darf er von mir aus machen, wonach ihm der Sinn steht, aber jetzt nicht.

„Lass uns in mein Zelt gehen", schlage ich vor und er ist sofort auf den Beinen.

„Weiß jemand, dass du hier bist?", höre ich seine raue Stimme, kaum dass ich den Reißverschluss hinter uns zugemacht habe und einen Inaudibilitätszauber über die Zeltwände gelegt habe, um nicht von außen abgehört werden zu können. Ich drehe mich nach ihm um und versuche, nicht zusammenzuzucken bei dem Anblick, den er bietet.

„Nein", sage ich überzeugt.

„Wie bist du hergekommen?", will er wissen.

„Per Floo, über das Reisebüro in Hogsmeade", sage ich und erkenne in dem Moment den Fehler in meiner Strategie. Er schaut beunruhigt um sich.

Natürlich, wenn sie mich suchen sollten, werden sie mich finden. Die Dame im Reisebüro wird sich an mich erinnern, sie weiß, an welchen Ort ich gefloot bin und die Franzosen wissen, welchen Campingplatz ich angesteuert habe, sie haben mir die Busverbindung rausgesucht. Der Plan war wohl doch nicht so clever.

„Du hättest nen Besen nehmen sollen", sagt er auch prompt und ich muss ihm Recht geben.

„Sollen wir woanders hin?", frage ich geknickt. Natürlich ist er aufgrund seiner Ausbildung mit der Arbeitsweise und dem Denken in der Auroren-Abteilung vertraut, ich nicht. Ich fühle mich schrecklich dumm, dass ich daran nicht gedacht habe. Gleichzeitig wird mir klar, dass sein Verstand einwandfrei funktioniert. Er macht einen gehetzten Eindruck, aber keinen irren.

Ich sehe, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitet, seine Augen wandern unruhig hin und her. Im Moment kommt er mir fast wie Toto vor, hin- und hergerissen zwischen zwei Optionen, abwägend, wie groß das Risiko wohl ist. Er schaut mich an, die Sehnsucht auf eine Atempause, auf ein bisschen Erholung ist ihm deutlich anzusehen. Einen anderen Ort suchen, der sicherer ist, kostet Zeit und bedeutet wohlmöglich erneute Trennung.

„Was sagt dein Wolfsinstinkt?", fragt er schließlich. „Denkst du, sie beobachten dich? Spürst du magische Präsenz irgendwo?"

Ich gehe einen Moment lang in mich. „Nein", sage ich. „Soweit ich das beurteilen kann sind wir beiden die einzigen weit und breit." Ich überlege, ob die jungen Leute eine gut getarnte Gruppe französischer Auroren sein könnten, aber es kommt mir sehr unwahrscheinlich vor. Wenn sie natürlich da sind, um mich zu bespitzeln, dann haben sie das sehr geschickt gemacht. Seine Unruhe und sein Misstrauen übertragen sich allmählich auf mich, mir wäre es jetzt lieber, wir wären woanders. Ich bringen ihn in Gefahr, etwas, das ich unbedingt vermeiden wollte. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden", sage ich.

„Hast du ein Fahrzeug?", fragt er. Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Kannst du deinen Krempel hierlassen?"

„Für wie lange?"

„Kannst du entbehren, was du hier hast?", präzisiert er die Frage.

„Nicht direkt. Es ist alles, was ich besitze."

„Wolltest du auswandern?", fragt er überrascht.

„Ich wollte dich sehen und keine Zeit damit verschwenden, eine Wohnung zu suchen", sage ich. Er nickt, versucht seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Wie lange brauchst du, um das einzupacken?"

„Gib mir drei Minuten", sage ich. Sehr viel habe ich noch nicht ausgepackt, es ist genauso schnell wieder verstaut. Ich wundere mich ein bisschen über unsere Kommunikation. Es ist fast wie in der Schule, er gibt Anweisungen, ich reagiere ohne nachzudenken. Oder wie vorgestern in der Heulenden Hütte. Nachdem wir uns angesehen hatten, war unser Denken synchron, wir brauchten uns fast nicht mehr zu unterhalten, weil wir wussten, was der andere dachte. Dreizehn Jahre Trennung verschwinden in einem Augenblick.

Ich verstaue meinen Kram wieder im Koffer, packe die Lebensmittel in einen Schrank und folge ihm nach draußen. Ich schiebe Sirius noch ein Stückchen weiter, er steht nämlich noch im Vorgarten. Ein Schwung meines Zauberstabs und das Zelt verpackt sich wieder auf halbwegs handliche Größe.

Ich frage mich noch, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll, da sagt er: „Gib mir mal deinen Zauberstab - bitte."

Ich zögere nicht, doch eine halbe Sekunde später bereue ich das.

„Portus", sagt er, den Stab auf meinen Koffer gerichtet.

Ich hole Luft, will protestieren, aber er sagt „Accio Zelt", klemmt es unter seinen Arm und fragt: „Auf drei?" Damit reicht er mir meinen Zauberstab zurück. Ich habe weiche Knie. Aber natürlich hat er Recht. Ausdiskutieren können wir das woanders. Ich nicke und er beginnt zu zählen.

Die Landung ist wie meistens eher unsanft, zum Glück ist der Boden einigermaßen weich. Wir befinden uns in einem Wald, weiß der Geier wo. Es ist hell, obwohl wir gerade in tiefster Nacht aufgebrochen sind. Ich lasse meinen Koffer los und bleibe auf dem Rücken liegen, wie ich aufgeschlagen bin. Ich kann nicht atmen, weil es die gesamte Luft aus meinen Lungen gepresst hat bei der Landung. Ich hasse Portschlüssel.

Als ich schließlich wieder Luft bekomme, frage ich: „Wo sind wir?" Es ist kühl, mindestens fünfzehn Grad kälter als dort, wo wir eben noch waren. Und … es riecht irgendwie nach … Frühling?

„Lappland", sagt Sirius.

„Lappland?"

„Lappland!"

„Wie um alles in der Welt bist du denn darauf gekommen?"

„Natürliches Hippogreifen-Habitat. Ich hab ihn im Wald versteckt, bevor ich zu dir gekommen bin."

Ja, denke ich. Und außerdem meiden Dementoren diese Gegend im Sommer, weil sie es nicht mögen, dass es nachts nicht dunkel wird. Er hat instinktiv eine gute Wahl getroffen. Ich glaube, wir können erst mal hier bleiben. Niemand vermutet uns in Lappland.

Er hatte diese Hippogreifen-Monografie mal in den Händen, als er bei uns zu Besuch war. Ich erinnere mich daran. Was er einmal gelesen hat, vergisst er nicht mehr. Es interessiert mich brennend, wie er eigentlich an den Hippogreifen gekommen ist, aber das muss bis später warten.

„Irgendwelche menschlichen Behausungen in der Nähe?", frage ich.

„Hab keine gesehen. Die nächste Stadt ist schätzungsweise hundert Meilen entfernt."

Ich richte mich langsam auf, reibe mir meinen geschundenen Rücken und sichte die Örtlichkeit. Es ist eine moosige Lichtung in einem lockeren Kiefernwald, irgendwo in der Nähe plätschert Wasser. Ich orte eine ebene Stelle, die mir zum Zeltaufbauen günstig erscheint. In meinem Hinterkopf meldet sich eine Stimme, die sagt, dass ein buntes Zelt auf einem Campingplatz weniger auffällt als in einem einsamen Waldstück, aber im Moment sind wir, so hoffe ich, erst mal in Sicherheit. Weit genug weg jedenfalls, um die Spuren des Portschlüssels direkt zu verfolgen, falls jemand in Frankreich die Stelle untersucht, von der wir verschwunden sind.

„Da drüben?" Er nickt.

Ich stelle das Zelt auf und reiche ihm meinen Zauberstab.

„Bevor ich den Koffer noch mal anfasse, möchte ich, dass du das ordentlich löschst", sage ich. „Portmagie ist manchmal unberechenbar, im Übrigen hättest du vorher ruhig fragen können. Ich komme in Teufels Küche, wenn da nachweisbare Spuren dranbleiben."

Er nimmt den Stab entgegen und schenkt mir ein spöttisches Lächeln.

„Ich nehm's auf meine Kappe. Ich bin schon zum Tode verurteilt, schlimmer wird's wohl nicht mehr werden. Du kannst ja sagen, ich hätte dir den Stab gewaltsam entwendet." Der kühle Unterton jagt mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Ich hole tief Luft, aber gleichzeitig wird mir bewusst, dass er schon wieder Recht hat, und dass ich eigentlich nicht vorhatte, mich mit ihm zu streiten oder ihm Vorhaltungen zu machen.

„Tut mir Leid", sage ich und frage mich, wie oft mir das wohl noch passieren wird.

Extreme Situationen erfordern manchmal extreme Maßnahmen und er hat nichts mehr zu verlieren. So, wie die Situation jetzt aussieht, kann ihm jedes Mittel recht sein, um nicht erwischt zu werden. Die normalen Spielregeln sind aufgehoben und er wird tun, was nötig ist, um am Leben zu bleiben, egal, wie verboten es ist. Ich stelle gerade fest, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, worauf ich mich einlassen würde, als ich um dieses Treffen bat.

Und mir wird siedendheiß klar, dass ich auch auf der Flucht bin. Mit meinem nächtlichen Verschwinden habe ich natürlich für Aufsehen gesorgt. Morgen früh werden sich die Nachbarn auf dem Campingplatz wundern, wo ich geblieben bin, und wenn jemand nach mir fragt, wird man sich an den seltsamen Engländer erinnern, der ohne Auto gekommen und bei Nacht und Nebel wieder verschwunden ist. Wenn die von der Aurorenabteilung nicht völlig belämmert sind, werden sie eins und eins zusammenzählen können.

Was soll's. Ich habe ihm geschrieben, dass ich an seiner Seite sein werde, was immer auch passiert. Ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Sollte es nötig sein, so werde ich ihn mit meinem Leben verteidigen.

Er schwingt meinen Stab in einer komplizierten Bewegung über dem Koffer und murmelt die Formel, ein blaues Licht scheint aus dem Leder zu sickern, sammelt sich und verschwindet in der Stabspitze. Er beherrscht es noch, als hätte er es gestern erst gemacht. Noch während ich mich darüber wundere, wird mir klar, dass er wahrscheinlich eine Überlebensstrategie entwickelt hat, um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden. Er hat vermutlich jeden Tag sämtliche Sprüche und Bewegungen wiederholt, um der Langeweile zu begegnen, denn sonst wäre er ganz sicher daran eingegangen. Es gab schon in der Schule nichts Schlimmeres als Langeweile für ihn. Er wird sich ein Beschäftigungsprogramm für seinen Geist ausgedacht haben.

Er gibt mir meinen Stab zurück und geht zum Eingang, wartet aber, bis ich eingetreten bin und folgt mir dann hinein.

Wir sitzen uns gegenüber. Jetzt sehe ich erst, wie müde er aussieht. Die lodernde Wut, die ich vorgestern in seinen Augen gesehen habe, ist nicht mehr da. Er wirkt mehr wie einer, der verloren gegangen ist. Das Ziel, das ihn am Leben erhalten hat, ist ihm abhanden gekommen und er wirkt resigniert, ausgebrannt. Meine Hände wollen seine streicheln, aber ich traue mich nicht, ihn anzufassen. Woher kommt nur diese idiotische Befangenheit? Wir waren wie Brüder, und später sogar mehr als das. Warum fällt es mir jetzt schwer, ihn zu berühren, nachdem ich Padfoot eben ausgiebig gekrault habe? Vielleicht weil man dem Hund das Elend nicht ganz so ansieht?

Nein, das ist es nicht. Es sind gesellschaftliche Barrieren, die uns anerzogen wurden. Wie viel leichter ist es, ein fremdes Tier zu streicheln als einen fremden Menschen anzusprechen? Wir erwarten Zurückweisung, Menschen bauen immer Barrieren um sich auf. Erst das Überwinden dieser Barrieren ist es, was uns zu Freunden macht. Was haben die drei angestellt, um meine Barrieren zu überwinden …

Auch an ihm sind noch ein paar Spuren meines gewalttätigen Ausbruchs zu sehen. Eines seiner Handgelenke ist immer noch von roten Malen gezeichnet, wo ich Padfoots Pfote zwischen die Zähne bekommen habe.

„Es tut mir so Leid", flüstere ich und deute auf seine Narben. Er atmet ein wenig tiefer, sonst keine Reaktion. Es tritt das ein, was ich befürchtet habe. Ich habe ihn gebeten, zu mir zu kommen, um mit ihm zu reden, aber es kommen keine Worte. Ich finde keinen Anfang. Er gibt mir kein Stichwort. Ich halte ihn auf, bringe ihn in Gefahr. Er könnte längst weit weg sein, wo niemand seinen Namen oder sein Gesicht kennt. Wo es keine Dementoren gibt, die nach ihm suchen. Er ist gekommen, um mir die Chance zu geben, mich zu erklären, doch ich leide unter kommunikativer Verstopfung.

Moony, hilf mir.

Wieso? Du willst mich doch loswerden.

Moony, bitte!

Jetzt soll ich wieder das Vakuum füllen, ja? Wolltest du das nicht selbst übernehmen?

Ich weiß, er hat Recht. Ich meinte zwar ein anderes Vakuum, aber es ist wahr. Es ist nicht der Wolf, der feige ist. Ich bin es selbst. Auf Menschen zugehen war nie meine Stärke. Erst einmal muss ich über meine eigenen Barrieren steigen, bevor ich die der anderen überwinden kann. Auf einmal habe ich das Gefühl, ihn zu verlieren, wenn ich nicht sofort handele. Er ist schon auf dem inneren Rückzug, ich spüre es genau. Seine Bereitschaft, mir über die Barrieren zu helfen, schwindet.

Zögernd schiebe ich meine Hand vor und berühre seine. Er reagiert endlich, greift meine Hand und drückt sie, freundlich aber sehr fest, als wolle er sich versichern, dass sie nicht verschwindet und sich vor seinen Augen in Luft auflöst. Sie fühlt sich so seltsam anders an als in meinen Erinnerungen. So knochig und hart, er fängt leicht an zu zittern, schließt erleichtert die Augen und atmet sehr tief aus. Jetzt merke ich erst, wie angespannt auch er war.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist", breche ich schließlich doch durch das Schweigen. Es tut gut, ein Anfang ist gemacht. Seine Mundwinkel zucken, kaum sichtbar unter dem Gestrüpp in seinem Gesicht. Und dann sagt er das, was ich schon gehört habe und es treibt mir fast das Wasser in die Augen.

„Bin ich jemals nicht gekommen, wenn du mich gerufen hast?"

Ich erwähne keinen der 146 Monde. Aber er tut es.

„Ich habe an dich gedacht, in jeder Vollmondnacht." Seine Augen sagen: _und in jeder anderen Nacht auch._ Wie entsetzlich schwer muss es für ihn gewesen sein, dieses Alleinsein. Er war der von uns, der den Körperkontakt am meisten gebraucht hat.

Ein Kloß von der Größe einer Bowlingkugel verschließt meinen Hals. Und ich weiß auch, wie die nächste Frage lautet, bevor er sie stellt.

„Warum bist du nie gekommen?"

Auf diese Frage gibt es so viel zu sagen. Und nichts davon möchte ich dir erzählen. Zuerst die missglückten Suizidversuche, dann die Gespräche mit Dumbledore, der mir Stein und Bein geschworen hat, dass du der einzige warst, dem es möglich war, dass du ihr Geheimniswahrer warst. Die Zeugenaussagen, die davon berichteten, wie Peter unter Tränen die Anklage gegen dich erhob, und wie du ihn kaltblütig auf offener Straße abgeschlachtet hast. Meine Scham, einem solchen Menschen mein Herz und mein Vertrauen geschenkt zu haben. Mein Wunsch, dich trotzdem zu sehen und zur Rede zu stellen, der schließlich von der Longbottom-Affäre und deiner Cousine endgültig vereitelt wurde. Die Verdächtigungen gegen mich als deinen langjährigen Vertrauten. Die Presseberichterstattung, die jedes schmutzige Detail aus der Familiengeschichte der Blacks bis ins achtzehnte Jahrhundert ausgegraben und breitgetreten hat. Deine Mutter, die die Tür nicht mehr öffnete und auf meinen Brief nur einen einzigen Satz zurück schrieb: _Ich habe keinen Sohn. _Und nicht zuletzt der Kondolenzbesuch bei Mrs. Pettigrew, die vor Schreck zusammenzuckte, als sie mich sah. Sie hat mir die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt und mir mit ängstlicher Stimme zugerufen, ich solle gehen und nie mehr wiederkommen.

„Sie haben mich nicht gelassen. Ich hab's versucht." Mehr bringe ich einfach nicht übers Herz. Ich sage es nicht, dass der Zweifel an ihm mich innerlich aufgefressen hat.

Sein Blick ist durchdringend und ich habe das Gefühl, er liest all das, was ich nicht sagen kann, in meinen Augen.

Eine Weile herrscht wieder Schweigen.

„Ich hatte dich aufgegeben", gestehe ich kaum hörbar. Er nickt, es ist das, was er erwartet hatte.

„Ich habe dich dafür verflucht", erwidert er genauso leise. Sein Blick ist auf die Tischplatte geheftet, oder vielmehr auf unsere verschränkten Hände, die darauf liegen. Langsam hebt er den Kopf und sieht mich an. Seine Lippen zucken, weil er Worte sucht, die nicht hinauswollen, genauso wie ich vorhin. Seine Augen schimmern verdächtig. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ihn weinen zu sehen ist etwas, dass ich nur sehr schwer ertragen kann. Sterne weinen nicht.

Er hat, auch wenn er sehr getroffen war, so gut wie nie geweint. Er hat seinen Schmerz mit Clownerie, Zynismus oder Aggressionen getarnt, hat beißende Bemerkungen gemacht, auch über sich selbst, aber er hat selten die harte Schale abgelegt. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn jemand dabei war. Manchmal hat er andere Wege gefunden, seinen Schmerz auszudrücken. Die Ärmel des Umhangs, den er irgendwo geklaut hat, sind zu kurz und ich sehe die Stellen an seinen Unterarmen, die er manchmal mit einem Messer zerschnitten hat, angeblich weil ihm langweilig war. Er hat Gott sei Dank damit aufgehört, als er bemerkte, wie sehr er uns andere damit schockte.

„Warum tust du das?", habe ich ihn gefragt, als ich ihn schlitzend im Badezimmer fand.

„Ich bin ein Black. Wir sind alle ein bisschen gaga. Schau nur, Moony. Echtes Pureblood. Willst du es trinken?" Seine Stimme war sanft und das Angebot ganz ernst gemeint. Er wirkte wie unter Drogen, verträumt und nicht ganz bei sich.

„Das ist ekelhaft, lass das!"

„Probier doch mal. Schmeckt bestimmt so rein, reiner geht's nicht." Dabei schien er wieder klarer zu werden und sein gewohnter Zynismus schimmerte unter dem Schleier des Wahnsinns hindurch.

„Sirius, das ist einfach widerlich. Ich will nicht, dass du das tust. Versprich mir, dass du damit aufhörst."

„Warum? Ist doch meins, ich kann es vergießen, wenn ich will. Ich kann es verschenken, opfern, trinken …"

„Okay, ich werde dich bei Gelegenheit mit einem Vampir bekannt machen, wenn du das willst. Aber jetzt mach das weg und gib mir dein Messer."

„Willst du auch mal? Ach nein, du machst das ja mit deinen Krallen. Moony, wenn du aufhörst, dich zu zerkratzen, höre ich auf, mich zu schlitzen, okay?"

„Du bist wirklich verrückt, Black. Ich kann es nicht abstellen. Du schon."

„Du könntest, wenn du wolltest. Ganz bestimmt."

„Sehr witzig. Wie soll ich das abstellen, sag mal?"

„Weiß nicht. Aber du kannst doch alles, was du willst, oder nicht?"

„Klar. Und du kannst mir den Mond herunterholen, dann brauche ich ihn nicht mehr anzuheulen. Hör jetzt auf mit dem Scheiß, sonst kommt mir gleich mein Abendessen wieder hoch."

„Du bist komisch, Moony. Einige Leute würden sich darum reißen, mich bluten zu sehen."

Es war ein seltsamer Moment, ich sah zu, wie sein Blut langsam den Arm heruntertropfte, sah, wie er dabei zusah, halb fasziniert, halb weggetreten. Mir war schlecht, weil ich wusste, dass er ein Problem hatte, zu groß, als dass er damit vernünftig hätte umgehen können. Und weil seine Worte eine Menge Wahrheit enthielten, Wahrheit mit einem sehr hässlichen Gesicht.

Dann geschah etwas, das ich bis heute nicht erklären kann. Ich sank neben ihm in die Knie, nahm seinen Arm und betrachtete, was er angerichtet hatte. Die Schnitte waren nicht tief, sie würden ohne Narben verheilen. Ich beugte mich darüber und leckte etwas von seinem Blut auf. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich das tat. Es schien einfach richtig zu sein in diesem Moment. Es war abnehmender Mond, der Wolf war ruhig und es war keine Lust in mir, Blut zu schmecken. Es war eher der Wunsch, das Leid von ihm zu nehmen. Und es funktionierte irgendwie. Er betrachtete mich mit verklärtem Blick und ich leckte seine Wunden, bis nur noch ein paar rote Striche zu sehen waren, die sich rasch verschlossen, als ich einen Heilzauber darüber sprach, den Madam Pomfrey mir beigebracht hatte. Danach saßen wir eine Weile stumm nebeneinander. Ich fühlte mich merkwürdig aufgewühlt, als hätten wir gerade ein heiliges Sakrament vollzogen oder etwas sehr Verbotenes getan. Schließlich nahm er meine Hand und hielt sie warm und sicher in seiner. Als er mich wieder ansah, war der Irrsinn aus seinem Blick verschwunden, er wirkte friedlich und müde.

„Bist du nun zufrieden?", fragte ich leise. Er betrachtete mich mit einem seltsamen Lächeln und nickte.

„Ich werde den Mond für dich herunterholen, eines Tages, dann brauchst du dich nicht mehr zu zerkratzen", sagte er.

Ich sehe in seinen Augen wieder diesen merkwürdig verschleierten Blick von damals, und einen irrwitzigen Moment lang finde ich es unerträglich, dass er nicht einmal ein Messer hatte in Askaban.

Aber dann sehe ich tiefer, durch den Schleier hindurch und erkenne, dass Askaban sein Messer war. Er hat dagestanden und gelacht, als sie ihn geholt haben, er ist ohne Widerstand mitgegangen und hat sich einsperren lassen. Aber ich bin nicht gekommen, um ihm dieses Messer wegzunehmen. Es war zu groß für uns beide.

Unsere Hände verkrallen sich fast schmerzhaft ineinander und dann liegen wir uns plötzlich in den Armen und lassen unseren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Er drückt mich an sich, ich spüre, wie sein Schluchzen durch meinen Körper bebt, denn die Grenzen verschwimmen zwischen seinem Schmerz und meinem. Immer wieder reiben wir unsere Gesichter aneinander, setzen gelegentlich an, um etwas zu sagen, irgendwas wie „Verzeih mir" oder „Gottverdammter Idiot", aber es wird immer wieder von neuen Tränen weggespült.

Ich weiß, es gibt noch viel zu sagen, aber für heute reicht es. Wir beide haben uns viel zu vergeben und es wird eine Weile dauern, bis wir das hinter uns gebracht haben, aber für den Moment ist es gut. Es genügt, dass wir hier sind, dass wir einander berühren und in die Augen sehen können, dass einer des anderen Last zu tragen gewillt ist. Seine Stirn ruht einen Augenblick lang auf meiner Schulter und ich streichle seinen Rücken, ich versuche ihn zu beruhigen, oder vielleicht auch nur mich selbst. Er atmet tief, doch plötzlich höre ich ein entsetztes Keuchen.

„Oh mein Gott!"

„Was ist?", frage ich alarmiert.

„Ich stinke wie ein Iltis. Wie hältst du das bloß aus?", fragt er und zaubert ein feuchtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Ich fange an zu lachen, bis mir wieder Tränen kommen. Ja, er stinkt. Als ob mir das jemals etwas ausgemacht hätte.

„Hast du Hunger?", frage ich, als ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt habe.

Er schaut mich an, als zweifle er an der Ernsthaftigkeit meiner Frage.

„Ich mach uns schnell was", sage ich.

„Darf ich vorher noch ins Bad?", fragt er beinahe schüchtern.


	9. Chapter 9

Werte Leserschaft: Hier ist es, das neunte Kapitel (jetzt sind wir hier und auf ff.de auf dem selben Level und ich versuche, ab sofort synchron zu posten ;) ). Es gibt ein paar alte Fragen zu klären und ein bisschen schmutzige Wäsche zu waschen. Beim Schreiben dieses Chaps ist mir etwas Seltsames passiert: Die Jungs verselbständigen sich zuweilen, ein Ding, das mich irgendwie beunruhigt und fasziniert zugleich. Sirius sagt Sachen, die ich gar nicht geplant hatte (ist eigentlich auch schon im letzten so gegangen - plötzlich waren sie in Lappland, wo ich sie gar nicht hatte haben wollen).

Ab nun wird es mit dem Posten neuer Kapitel wohl etwas langsamer vorangehen, das zehnte ist in Arbeit, aber ab hier gilt es wieder, ein bisschen mehr geistige Vorarbeit zu leisten. Ich brösele wieder viel an anderen Geschichten, von denen ihr auch bald etwas zu sehen bekommt, versprochen.

Lieben Dank an alle, die mich immer noch lesen und ganz besonders herzlichen Dank an die, die auch noch die Zeit finden, mir Reviews dazulassen oder Mails zu schreiben: Fühlt euch ganz feste geknuddelt, ihr seid spitze. Mit so tollen Kritike(r)n fühlt man sich gleich noch mal so gut und erträgt auch nörgelnde/streitende/sich vernachlässigt fühlende Familienmitglieder wieder mit mehr Langmut :D

Disclaimer: Ich wünschte, diese beiden Jungs wären meine Erfindung, leider besitze ich keinerlei finanziell verwertbaren Rechte an ihnen, aber ich liebe sie trotzdem und gebe sie nicht mehr her.

* * *

**9. Alte Rechnungen**

Ich zeige ihm die richtige Tür und gehe an meinen Koffer, um Handtücher, Seife und alles andere, was man im Bad noch so braucht herauszuholen. Ich versuche dabei zu übersehen, dass in meinem Koffer vieles durcheinander geraten und bestimmt auch das eine oder andere zu Bruch gegangen ist bei seiner Portschlüsselaktion. Will lieber nicht dran denken, wie das Spickoskop jetzt aussieht …

„Moony!" Seine Stimme klingt irgendwie alarmierend kläglich.

„Ja, ich komme schon."

„Hör mal, dieser Spiegel … den musst du in Ordnung bringen lassen. Oder hast du schon mal so was gesehen?" Er deutet mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck auf sein Spiegelbild. Ich trete neben ihn und verstehe, was er meint.

„Ja, hast Recht, der muss kaputt sein. Ich kenne den alten Sack auch nicht, der da neben dir steht."

Wir sehen uns in die Augen und müssen beide wieder loslachen, mehr oder weniger verzweifelt. Er betrachtet mein Gesicht, meine Haare, zaghaft hebt er die Hand und streicht mit dem Daumen über eine Falte auf meiner Stirn. „Verzeih mir", flüstert er und seine Augen füllen sich wieder mit Tränen.

„Schon gut", nicke ich und schlucke mühsam den Knoten herunter, der meinen Hals schon wieder zuschnüren will. „Wir kriegen das wieder hin, oder? Oder, Pads?" Ich möchte seine Wange streicheln, aber dazu muss ich meine Finger in diesen Wust aus schwarzen Barthaaren wühlen. Sie sind merkwürdig drahtig, verglichen mit seinem weichen Fell. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm überhaupt mal ein Bart wachsen würde. Während ich mich schon in unserem Abschlussjahr zweimal am Tag rasieren musste, um nicht wie ein Bär auszusehen, sah er nach drei Tagen ohne Rasur immer noch gut aus. Wozu erwähne ich das eigentlich?

„Komm, du Grizzly, wir machen das weg. Sonst verhedderst du dich damit noch in den Spaghetti."

Seine Lippen zittern immer noch ein bisschen, aber er bringt ein hoffnungsvolles „Spaghetti?" heraus.

Ich nicke ernsthaft. Es war immer eine Frage der Ehre, wer von uns die besseren kocht, jeder insistierte, seine eigenen wären die besten. Jetzt leuchten seine Augen vor Vorfreude und Dankbarkeit.

„Brauchst du meine Hilfe, oder schaffst du das alleine?", frage ich.

„Werden sehen. Schere?" Ich reiche sie ihm kommentarlos, wie der Assistenzarzt bei der OP.

„Darf ich … dein Rasierzeug …" Ich war immer so empfindlich, wenn er meine Sachen benutzt hat, weil er zu faul war, sein eigenes herauszuholen. Ich muss darüber grinsen und gleichzeitig macht es mich traurig, weil es so überflüssig war, das ständige Genörgel wegen irgendwelcher Kleinigkeiten.

„Sirius, alles was ich habe gehört dir. Nimm, was du brauchst und hör auf, dauernd zu fragen. Sonst stehen wir morgen noch hier und sind verhungert."

In seinen Augen lese ich einen Hauch von Überraschung, aber er verkneift sich einen ironischen Kommentar über die neue, kommunistische Einstellung zu meinem Besitz. „Spaghetti!", seufzt er genüsslich und leckt sich die Lippen.

Ich überlasse ihn der Gesellschaft seines Spiegelbilds und schwinge mich an den Herd. Das Wasser ist magisch in Sekundenschnelle zum Kochen gebracht, ich werfe Salz und Nudeln hinein, doch dann stelle ich fest, dass ich improvisieren muss. Es gibt natürlich nichts hier außer den paar Sachen, die ich eingekauft habe. Keine Kräuter, keine Zwiebeln, keinen Schinken oder Sahne … was mach ich bloß? Irgendwie war ich auf Lappland nicht vorbereitet. Oder überhaupt auf Essen mit Sirius. Ich stelle fest, dass ich vor lauter Angst, er könne nicht kommen, den Speiseplan auf meine eigenen spartanischen Bedürfnisse eingerichtet habe. Oder wenigstens darauf, alles Nötige schnell auf dem nächsten Markt besorgen zu können. Jetzt hilft nichts. Ich muss im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zaubern. Schade, dass ich nicht wenigstens Rotwein gekauft habe. Ich hätte heute irgendwie Lust, mir richtig einen einzuschenken, bis ich sturzbetrunken bin, weil es sich viel leichter umgehen lässt, wenn man die Barrieren mit Alkohol weggespült hat.

Ich beschließe, die Nudeln nach dem Kochen in Butter zu braten und etwas von dem Käse darüber zu schmelzen. Ich bin kein großartiger Koch, dazu hat mir immer die Leidenschaft fürs Essen gefehlt. Spaghetti ist das, was ich am besten kann, weil es schnell geht und billig ist und man nicht viel falsch machen kann, außer, sie zu lange kochen zu lassen. Leider passiert mir genau das, als er mich noch einmal ruft.

„Ich glaube, jetzt musst du mir doch helfen", sagt er verlegen. Den Bart hat er ab, soweit es mit der Schere ging, und dann hat er einfach weitergemacht und ungefähr einen halben Meter abgeschnitten von den schwarzen Zotteln, die ihm bis zum Ellenbogen gingen. Aber es muss noch mehr ab, da sind immer noch Knoten drin, die mit keinem Kamm der Welt herausgehen würden. Ich bin kein geübter Figaro, er hat mich sowieso nie an seine Haare gelassen. Aber schlimmer als das, was er gemacht hat, kann ich es auch nicht mehr machen. Ich gehe erst vorsichtig, aber dann immer beherzter daran, das verfilzte Zeug abzuschneiden, bis das, was übrig ist, wieder weich und mit den Fingern kämmbar ist. Ich lächle, als ich das Resultat sehe. Das, was noch steht, sieht dem Zeug recht ähnlich, das James auf dem Kopf hatte und über das Sirius sich oft herzlich lustig gemacht hat.

„Ich würde es noch nicht Frisur nennen, aber ich glaube, so geht's fürs erste", sage ich und betrachte mein Werk zufrieden. Mit dem nicht ganz abrasierten Bart wirkt es irgendwie passend, leicht verwegen. Ein Zischen erinnert mich an den Topf auf dem Herd. Scheiße, denke ich. Die Nudeln dürften tot sein nach ca. 15 Minuten Kochzeit.

Sie sind matschig. Schlimmer als Matjes. Verdammt, und jetzt? Kann ich sie noch retten? Vielleicht, wenn ich sie etwas länger brate … wegschmeißen geht nicht, er freut sich doch so drauf. Ich mach die Butter in der Pfanne heiß und hau die Matschnudeln hinein. Es zischt vielversprechend. Im Bad höre ich Wasser rauschen. Er duscht oder badet, nehme ich an. Es kann also noch dauern, bis diese Peinlichkeit serviert werden muss. Ich lasse sie in Ruhe, bis es verführerisch nach Kruste riecht und wende dann ganz vorsichtig. Sie zerfallen zum Teil, aber darauf kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an. Ich salze noch etwas nach und gebe auch noch mehr Butter dazu, dann lasse ich sie wieder in Ruhe. Ich denke, ich könnte doch versuchen, aus den Tomaten und ein paar Salamiwürfeln eine Soße zu zaubern. Schlimmer kann es sowieso kaum noch werden. Also versuche ich es. Das Ergebnis ist interessant. Kein kulinarischer Höhepunkt, aber annehmbar. Die Nudelpampe ist derweil zu Schollen verbacken. Ich mache den Herd aus, stelle Kerzen auf und decke den Tisch. Und warte. Wieso habe ich keinen Wein, verdammt. Ich könnte mir schon mal Mut antrinken für das Vorhaben, ihn mit diesem Dinner zu beglücken.

Die Zeit vergeht. Langsam fange ich an, mir Sorgen zu machen. Er ist mit einem scharfen Rasiermesser allein im Bad. Ich gehe zur Tür und lausche, aber ich höre nichts. Es ist viel zu still da drinnen. Zum Glück hat er die Tür nicht abgeschlossen. Ich öffne sie einen Spalt und schaue hinein. Er liegt mit geschlossenen Augen in der Badewanne, der Kopf ist ihm auf die Seite gesunken. In mir krampft sich alles zusammen, aber als ich eintrete, schreckt er hoch und seine Blicke scannen panisch den Raum, bis er mich erkennt. Uns beiden fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Er wischt sich übers Gesicht und murmelt: „Muss wohl eingeschlafen sein."

„Verstehe. Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", sage ich und will mich diskret verdünnisieren, aber meine Augen nehmen unwillkürlich seine Gestalt in sich auf, die jetzt, hüllenlos und ohne den Wust aus Haaren so mager und zerbrechlich wirkt, dass es mir das Herz zusammenzieht. Es steckt immer noch eine ordentliche Portion Kraft darin, wie ich am eigenen Leib erfahren habe, aber ich frage mich in diesem Augenblick, wo die eigentlich herkommt. Es ist kaum noch etwas dran an ihm.

Ich wende rasch den Blick ab, aber er hat gesehen, dass ich ihn angeschaut habe.

„Tja, der Lack ist ab, nicht wahr?", sagt er mit leiser Stimme, „Du kannst mich ruhig ansehen." Ich schaue ihn wieder an, nicht weil ich es will, sondern weil ich nicht will, dass er denkt, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, und in seinen Augen liegt eine Traurigkeit, die ich im ersten Moment fehlinterpretiere.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du mich nicht mehr attraktiv findest, ich tu's auch nicht."

Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf erwidern soll. Nein, er ist im Moment nicht attraktiv, und würde ich etwas anderes behaupten, so würde er doch wissen, dass es gelogen ist.

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle", sage ich mit rauer Stimme, weil ich irgendwas sagen muss.

„Es macht nichts, weißt du", sagt er, ich höre ein ganz leichtes Zittern mitschwingen, das mich nervös macht. „Es spielt keine Rolle, weil … weil ich nicht weiß, … ob es überhaupt noch geht", sagt er und sein Blick sinkt tiefer, an seinem Körper hinab. Mein Hals wird trocken und er fährt fort: „Ich glaube, das letzte Mal hat er vor elf Jahren gestanden." Mühsam schlucke ich. Keine Ahnung, was ich darauf sagen soll. Ich war darauf nicht vorbereitet. Über so was sprechen Männer nicht und ich weiß einfach nicht, ob es eine passende Antwort auf so was gibt.

„Ach, halt die Klappe und komm endlich", versuche ich meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Dafür bekommst du die wahrscheinlich schlechtesten Spaghetti serviert, die du je gegessen hast, und kalt werden sie obendrein sein."

„Ich wollte dir das nur sagen, damit du nicht denkst, dass es was mit dir zu tun hat", ignoriert er mich sanft, „weil ich dich nämlich immer noch sexy finde, du alter Sack." Es ist dieser derbe Humor, den ich so an ihm liebe. Bevor sich das Schweigen zu lange ausdehnt, fügt er noch hinzu: „Nicht mal deine Kochkünste können daran was ändern."

„Das sagst du nur, weil du sie noch nicht probiert hast", antworte ich und bin froh, dass wir uns wieder auf einigermaßen sicherem Terrain bewegen. Solange wir noch Scherze machen können, fangen wir wenigsten nicht gleich wieder zu flennen an.

Ich suche meinen Bademantel heraus, während er sich abtrocknet. Ich stelle fest, dass es im Zelt kühl ist, besonders wenn man aus dem Bad kommt. Ich möchte nicht, dass er friert. Also heize ich erst mal den Kamin ein. Das „Essen" bekommt noch einen magischen Aufwärmzauber verpasst und wird dann von mir mit Todesverachtung auf die Teller verteilt. Wenigstens habe ich noch eine ordentliche Portion köstliche Kirschen zum Nachtisch da, die mir das Ableben versüßen werden, wenn er mich wegen der Ermordung unschuldiger Spaghetti lyncht.

Er kommentiert weder die missglückte Konsistenz noch die traurige Optik des Gerichtes, auch dass es leicht versalzen und zum Runterspülen nur Wasser da ist, macht ihm nichts aus.

„Das war das beste Essen, das ich jemals gegessen habe", sagt er lächelnd, nachdem er zwei Portionen ohne Zögern in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit verdrückt hat. Seine Tischmanieren haben etwas gelitten in den letzten Jahren, aber wer will ihm das übel nehmen. Ich sehe ihn skeptisch an, doch es ist keinerlei Spott in seinen Augen. Ein warmer Glanz liegt darin, wie ich ihn so lange nicht mehr gesehen habe. Er sieht fast glücklich aus.

Ohne das Gestrüpp im Gesicht sieht er mit diesen riesigen schwarzen Augen und den feuchten Löckchen fast wieder wie siebzehn aus, jedenfalls für mich. Auch damals war er schmal, wenn auch nicht ganz so ausgemergelt. Die Realität vermischt sich mit meinen Erinnerungen und ich erkenne in diesem Lächeln die Schönheit von damals, mit der er uns alle verzaubert hat. Mein Herz schlägt auf einmal wie verrückt, ich möchte ihn in meine Arme nehmen und halten und einfach vergessen, dass es eine Zeit gab, in der wir nicht zusammen sein konnten.

„Vielen Dank für alles, was du für mich getan hast", sagt er und steht auf. „Ich wasche noch eben schnell meine Sachen durch, wenn du erlaubst, dann verschwinde ich wieder."

„Was?", frage ich fassungslos.

„Na ja, sie sind dreckig und stinken."

Ich schüttele unwirsch den Kopf. Er merkt, dass ich das nicht meinte.

„Ich … bin ein gesuchter Massenmörder, schon vergessen? Ich kann nirgends länger als ein paar Stunden, oder bestenfalls Tage bleiben. Ich kann dir unmöglich zumuten, dich länger mit mir zu belasten."

„Hast du sie noch alle?", entfährt es mir schärfer, als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Er hat mir gerade einen Dolch ins Herz gestoßen. Sein Blick verhärtet sich, er wirkt gekränkt, als wüsste er nicht, was er gerade getan hat.

„Warum sagst du so was?", bringe ich gerade noch hörbar heraus, bevor meine Tränen wieder anfangen zu fließen. Er steht immer noch da und versteht nicht, was in mir vorgeht.

„Remus?"

„Ich … ich … ich dachte, du bleibst bei mir", würge ich heraus. Er sieht ernsthaft bekümmert aus.

„Bei dir bleiben? Aber Remus … ich bin auf der Flucht! Ich kann nicht bei dir bleiben. Sie werden mich finden, selbst hier ist England noch viel zu nah. Ich muss weg, möglichst weit weg." Eine Trauer liegt in seinen Augen, die ich nicht ertragen kann.

„Das weiß ich doch." Fast werde ich wütend auf ihn. Er muss mich nicht wie ein unmündiges Kind darüber aufklären, was notwendig ist. Er nimmt mich immer noch nicht ernst.

Oder haben wir hier nur ein Kommunikationsproblem? Wieso spricht er von England? Mir dämmert, dass ich mich wohl präziser ausdrücken muss, weil er natürlich nicht in meinen Kopf sehen kann. Er weiß nichts von meinem Leben ohne ihn. Oder von meinen Plänen. Kann er auch gar nicht, denn vor einer Stunde wusste ich selbst nichts davon, dass ich auf der Flucht bin. Ich bin eigentlich nicht der Typ für spontane Entscheidungen, das war immer sein Part. Ich war der Planer, der Bedenkenträger, das Organisationstalent. Er war der Wirbelwind, der mein Leben durcheinander brachte, wann immer er darin auftauchte.

„Ich wollte… mit dir gehen", stammele ich, auf einmal ängstlich, dass er mich nicht haben will. Dass er mich fortschickt, weil er sich nicht mit mir belasten will …

„Mit mir gehen?" Er sieht aus, als hätte ihn eben etwas frontal im Gesicht getroffen. „Weißt du, was du da sagst? Willst du denn … ständig durch die Welt vagabundieren, heute nicht wissen, wo du morgen schläfst, von der Hand in den Mund leben, lügen und stehlen, um zu überleben? Kannst du das? Willst du das?" Er sieht mich ernst an, er redet mit mir wie mit einem kleinen Kind, dem man einen unvernünftigen Plan ausreden will. Seine Fragen hören sich an wie eine Beschreibung meines Lebens. So ähnlich war es die ganze Zeit, seit er weg ist, aber das kann er nicht wissen.

„Ja, kann ich. Nein, will ich nicht. Aber ich werde es tun, wenn es sein muss. Ich will nicht, dass du mich wieder verlässt!"

„Warum?" Es klingt erstaunt und harmlos, aber ich weiß, dass mehr dahinter steckt.

Er weiß es doch, oder nicht? Warum zwingt er mich, es zu sagen, habe ich ihm nicht geschrieben? Will er mich auf den Knien sehen? Was ist das für ein Spiel?

_Sag es_, fordert Sirius' Stimme in meinem Kopf und seine Augen direkt vor mir.

_Los, sag es schon_, knurrt Moony.

„Weißt du das nicht?", frage ich verzweifelt.

Sirius sieht mich lange an, etwas Sehnsüchtiges liegt in seinem Blick.

„Sag es mir", formen schließlich auch seine Lippen, tonlos diesmal.

Ich schlucke. „Weil ich dich liebe. Verlass mich nicht. Ich … ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst. Für immer."

Er sieht aus, als sei das noch nicht alles gewesen. Er wartet auf etwas. Was will er denn noch? Soll ich wirklich in die Knie gehen?

_Du_ hast _ihn_ verlassen, sagt der Wolf leise.

Endlich verstehe ich. Er war nicht der, der gegangen ist.

„Ich möchte bei dir bleiben. Bis ans Ende der Welt. Ich werde dich nicht mehr verlassen, ich verspreche es dir. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dir das angetan habe. Denkst du, du kannst mir verzeihen?"

Im ersten Moment sieht er so aus, als wüsste er nicht, ob er es kann.

„Vielleicht", sagt er. „Wenn … du mir sagst, warum. Ich muss es wissen, Remus. Weil ich es verstehen will. Was habe ich falsch gemacht?"

Der Augenblick, vor dem ich mich so gefürchtet habe, ist jetzt da. Ich hatte gehofft, er würde nicht mehr heute kommen. Aber jetzt habe ich es und muss da durch. Wo ist der verdammte Wein? Oder wenigstens ein klitzekleiner Joint … Mein Hals ist zugeschnürt und mein Herz schlägt gnadenlos von unten auf diesen geschwollenen Knoten ein. Wie soll ich dafür die richtigen Worte finden?

„Warum, Remus. Was habe ich dir getan? Habe ich dir nicht alles gegeben? War ich nicht immer für dich da? Was wolltest du noch?" Seine Augen schimmern wieder verdächtig und die Stimme vibriert, als er den dreizehn Jahre genährten Schmerz über mich ausschüttet. Ich weiß, ich habe es verdient, also nehme ich ihn an, seinen Schmerz.

Ich hole tief Luft für den langen Tauchgang in die Vergangenheit.

„Sirius … hör mir zu. Da kam so viel zusammen. Es war … _zuviel_. Verstehst du? Viel zuviel." Er schaut mich mit seinen großen feuchten Kinderaugen an und ich weiß, dass er es nicht versteht, aber immerhin hört er mir zu. „Du hast mir alles gegeben, was du hattest, und ich bin dir unendlich dankbar dafür. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl, selbst gar nichts mehr zu sein. Mich aufzulösen. Ich war dein Schatten. Weißt du, wie es ist, wenn man nur noch als der Anhang von jemand anderem betrachtet wird? Ich meine, du hast mich beherbergt, ernährt, gekleidet und meine Ausbildung bezahlt, meine Freizeit gestaltet … ich war … dein Spielzeug. Ich war völlig abhängig von dir, in jeder Beziehung. Ich hatte Angst, mich selbst aufzugeben. Du hast mich bemuttert wie eine … überdimensionierte Glucke."

Verdammt, ich rede und rede und er versteht es einfach nicht, ich sehe es seinen Augen deutlich an. Seine Mundwinkel zucken, ich fürchte, dass er gleich wieder anfängt, seine Witze über mich zu machen.

„Herrgott noch mal, du hast angefangen, mir die Brote zu schmieren! Dass du sie mir nicht noch klein geschnitten und mich gefüttert hast …"

Siedendheiß erinnere ich mich an einen intimen Moment, als er genau das getan hat. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte es mir gefallen…

„Du hast mich wegen ein paar geschmierten Broten verlassen?" Er sitzt da mit hängendem Kopf und fängt leise zu lachen an, aber dann wird es zu bitterlichem Schluchzen. Ich schlucke ein paar Mal und versuche, standhaft zu bleiben, aber dann kann ich es doch nicht mehr ertragen und heule mit, aus Solidarität und weil es jetzt endlich draußen ist und weil ich weiß, dass ich ihm schrecklich wehgetan habe damit. Weil ich immer noch nicht sicher bin, dass er es versteht, oder dass ich es selbst verstehe.

„Warum hast du nie was gesagt?", fragt er, als er sich ein bisschen beruhigt hat.

„Ich hab's doch versucht. Immer wieder. Weißt du nicht mehr?" Er schaut mich fragend an, ich sehe in seinem Blick, dass er nicht weiß. Und mir wird klar, dass wir auch damals ein Kommunikationsproblem hatten. Ich, der Verbalakrobat … der Mann, der immer die richtigen Worte findet … ha! Der Mann, der aus lauter Feingefühl einen so weiten Bogen um den heißen Brei schlägt, dass sein Partner nicht merkt, wovon er spricht. Der klein beigibt, wenn er eine scharfzüngige Antwort erhält und sich entschuldigt, wenn er beleidigt wird! Ich bin einfach nicht konfliktfähig. Vielleicht hätte ich dem Wolf doch ab und zu das Ruder überlassen sollen.

„Ich hab's hundertmal versucht, aber du hast mir nicht zugehört. Ich konnte es dir einfach nicht begreiflich machen. Du hast deine Witzchen über mich gemacht, mich nicht ernst genommen. Du hast den Clown gespielt, mich zum Lachen gebracht, oder du hast mich verführt, anstatt dich mit mir auseinanderzusetzen. Manchmal hast du so scharf zurückgeschossen, dass ich mich verwundet in den Bunker zurückgeschleppt und das Gefecht vertagt habe. Irgendwann habe ich die Fahne gestrichen … ich weiß, es war zu früh. Ich hätte es noch mal versuchen sollen. Ich dachte, wenn wir beide ein bisschen Zeit gehabt hätten, darüber nachzudenken, wäre vielleicht alles besser geworden."

Er seufzt tief, versucht zu verstehen, worüber ich rede. Ein paar mal setzt er an, doch dann schüttelt er nur wieder den Kopf, beißt sich auf die Lippen und atmet wieder aus.

„Zeit, darüber nachzudenken hatten wir ja wohl reichlich genug", murmelt er bitter und ich kann ihm nur nickend zustimmen. Eine Weile kaut er an meinen Worten, sortiert für sich aus, was ich gesagt habe.

„Ich habe dich nie als mein Spielzeug betrachtet", flüstert er dann. „Ich wollte dir doch nur zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich wusste nicht, dass man auch zuviel lieben kann … Es tut mir Leid."

Es ist ein Moment des Triumphs, der nur noch weh tut. Einen Sieg, den zu erringen ich nicht mehr begehre. Ich möchte ihn so gerne tröstend in die Arme nehmen, aber es geht nicht. Also sinke ich nun endlich neben seinem Stuhl in die Knie, lege meinen Kopf in seinen Schoß, schlinge meine Arme um seine Mitte und wünsche vergeblich, wir hätten dieses Gespräch dreizehn Jahre eher geführt. Warum habe ich nicht auf Lily gehört und es noch einmal versucht!

Ich spüre seine Hand auf meinen Haaren. Ganz sanft streichelt er mich und ich fange an, mich zu entspannen.

Da ist dieser vertraute Geruch meines eigenen Bademantels, mein Badezusatz, mein Shampoo, meine Seife an ihm, darunter aber - gerade da, wo ich jetzt bin – rieche ich ihn und es bringt mich total durcheinander, dass dieser Geruch mir so nah ist. Dieser verführerische, maskuline Duft, den er so verschwenderisch verströmt, dass ich einfach nicht glauben will, was er mir vorhin gesagt hat. Es kann nicht sein, meine Wolfsnase irrt sich nicht… Dieser Geruch hat mich verrückt gemacht, seit ich ihn das erste Mal bewusst wahrgenommen habe. Dem Wolf war er sympathisch, für mich war er wie eine Liebesdroge.

Ich will nicht, dass das wahr ist. Auch wenn ich denke, dass es nicht die Hauptrolle in einer Beziehung spielen sollte, auch wenn ich überzeugt bin, dass ich ihn deswegen kein Fünkchen weniger lieben würde, weiß ich doch, dass es mir schmerzhaft fehlen würde, wenn es tatsächlich wahr wäre. Es würde mir recht geschehen, als Strafe für meine Dummheit, für den Rest meines Lebens darauf verzichten zu müssen, aber mein Körper schreit protestierend auf bei dem Gedanken. Physisch haben wir uns immer ausgezeichnet verstanden, auch wenn wir sonst manchmal wie Feuer und Wasser waren. Tatsächlich haben wir viele Konflikte einfach dadurch beendet, dass wir uns geliebt haben. Er hatte bald herausgefunden, wo und wie er mich berühren musste, um mein Gehirn auszuschalten. Er kannte meinen Körper mindestens genauso gut wie der Wolf. Wenn er keine Lust hatte, sich mit mir zu streiten, hat er einfach die richtigen Knöpfchen gedrückt und ich war Wachs in seinen Händen. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass es nicht der Wolf ist, der dieses brennende Begehren spürt, ist es doppelt intensiv, weil ich aufgehört habe, dagegen anzukämpfen. Ich fühle mich heftiger als je zuvor zu ihm hingezogen. Ich möchte ihn berühren, jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut – dreizehn Jahre nachholen, die ich darauf verzichten musste. Es fällt mir sehr schwer, nicht einfach diesen Bademantel zu öffnen und sofort damit anzufangen.

Remus, der Vernünftige findet es absolut unpassend, in diesem Moment an Sex zu denken. Ich bin müde und ausgelaugt von diesem Gespräch, es ist zwei Uhr morgens und ich sollte jetzt wirklich schlafen gehen, aber ich bin völlig überdreht. Ich hebe meinen Kopf und schaue ihn mit brennenden Augen an. Er ist ganz ruhig, sieht auch müde und mitgenommen aus, aber er muss mir jetzt eine Antwort geben, sonst werde ich nie mehr zur Ruhe kommen.

„Kannst du mir verzeihen? Ich will nicht mehr ohne dich leben. Ich habe es versucht. Es war doof." Damit bringe ich ihn immerhin zum Grinsen und sein Grinsen ist absolut ansteckend.

„Es sollte doch nur ein Test sein. Ich wollte sehen, ob ich noch auf meinen eigenen Füßen stehen kann. Ich kann, aber es ist viel schöner, wenn du neben mir stehst."

„Wirst du es denn diesmal aushalten mit mir? Willst du die überdimensionierte Glucke wirklich wiederhaben? Vorhin … hatte ich den Eindruck, dass ich dir schon wieder auf die Nerven gehe, kaum dass wir eine halbe Stunde zusammen waren …"

„Es tut mir Leid. Ja, ich will. Ich will dich wiederhaben, mit allen deinen Macken und Fehlern."

„Du weißt aber, worauf du dich da einlässt, oder? Was sie mit dir machen werden, wenn sie uns zusammen erwischen? Die interessiert es nicht mehr, ob wir schuldig sind oder nicht. Die machen kurzen Prozess mit uns."

„Die erwischen uns nicht, wenn wir zusammen sind. Überlass das ruhig Moony. Der passt auf uns auf."

„Und wenn doch?"

„Dann werden wir zusammen sterben."

„Aber ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir …" Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er weiterspricht, ich lege ihm die Hand auf den Mund. Sanft schüttele ich den Kopf und sage: „Ich stecke sowieso schon mitten drin. Glaubst du, die lassen mich in Ruhe, nach dem, was vorgestern geschehen ist? Geh nicht von mir fort, nie wieder."

Er schließt die Augen und nickt. Ich spüre, dass seine Lippen einen Kuss in meine Handfläche drücken. Rasch nehme ich sie fort und küsse ihn zaghaft wieder. Die Berührung seiner Lippen lässt meinen ganzen Körper erschauern, ich habe mich so lange danach gesehnt.

Es ist fast wie der allererste Kuss, den wir zaghaft austauschten vor so langer Zeit. Es ist soviel passiert seitdem, dass es mir vorkommt, als wäre es in einem anderen Leben gewesen. Damals, als die Welt noch halbwegs in Ordnung war. Es ist neu und doch so vertraut, mehr familiär als erotisch, und doch wühlt es mich auf wie ein Orkan das Meer. Ich möchte mehr davon, viel mehr. Ich will ihn spüren, am ganzen Körper, will seine Haut bedecken mit Zärtlichkeiten und von den seinen in den Wahnsinn getrieben werden, so wie früher.

Gleichzeitig warnt mich ein Instinkt davor, ihm jetzt etwas zuzumuten, das er nicht will oder nicht kann, wovor er sich vielleicht fürchtet. Ich weiß nicht, was dort passiert ist, was man ihm angetan hat und ob es eine Heilung gibt. Mein Taktgefühl sagt mir, dass ich ihn in Ruhe lassen muss, auch wenn mein ganzer Körper dagegen rebelliert. Langsam löse ich mich von ihm, um ihn wieder anzuschauen, und da ist dieses geliebte Lächeln, dieser warme Schein in seinen Augen, der mir durch und durch geht und dem ich noch nie widerstehen konnte. Ob er je begreifen wird, wie sehr er mich genau damit gefangen nimmt?


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo, ihr Lieben. Hier ist es, das zehnte Kapitel. Wie ich schon im letzten Chap erwähnte, machen die Jungs sich allmählich selbständig. Ich bin immer wieder überrascht, wenn sie auf einmal Dinge tun, die so nicht von mir vorgesehen waren. Nun, seht selbst.

Lieben Dank an alle, die sich die Mühe machen, es zu lesen, und natürlich besonderen Dank an alle ReviewerInnen, als da zu nennen wären: Angelina, BineBlack, tollkirsche, Cadiya, Ylva-Leigh. Special thanks to my sister, die ich immer als "Probeleserin" missbrauche.Ylva: Vielleicht hast du Recht, das letzte Chap war ziemlich nass. Aber die nächsten werden trockener, versprochen. Sie befanden sich in einer ziemlich emotionalen Phase, das sei als Entschuldigung zu der Heulerei gesagt. Dafür sind sie jetzt wieder ganze Kerle ... dank Chappi (oder ... nee)

Disclaimer: -tiefer Seufzer- Nix mir, keine Knete. Aber tolle Reviews, das ist auch was wert ;)

**10. Black is Black**

Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie ich jemals an ihm zweifeln konnte. Sicher, er ist ein Black. Das wird ihm sein Leben lang nachhängen, so wie mir meine Lykantrophie. Er kann für seine Familie ebenso wenig wie ich für den Biss vor so vielen Jahren. Und doch wird er immer damit behaftet sein, dass sein Bruder und zwei seiner Cousinen Todesser waren bzw. sind. Man traut einem Black jede Schlechtigkeit zu, einfach weil er ein Black ist.

Sie haben immer nach ihren eigenen Regeln gelebt und standen irgendwie außerhalb des Gesetzes bzw. haben ihren Einfluss dahingehend geltend gemacht, dass die Gesetze für sie zurechtgebogen oder gedehnt wurden. So ähnlich wie die Malfoys. Mächtig, reich und skrupellos. Lange Zeit haben sie die Politik der Zaubererwelt beherrscht, durch Bestechung, Erpressung, Intrigen, verwandtschaftliche Beziehungen, Verführung und die unauffällige Beseitigung von politischen Gegnern. Charmant und gut aussehend waren sie alle, es war nicht schwer, ihnen auf den Leim zu gehen. Und sie wussten diese naturgegebenen Vorteile auszunutzen. Sie haben mitgemischt und waren ganz oben, doch ihr Reinblut-Fanatismus ist ihnen schließlich zum Verhängnis geworden. Sirius hat mir damals ein bisschen was erzählt über die Methoden, die sie anwandten. Nicht wörtlich, aber es kam einiges zwischen den Zeilen heraus, das einem Menschen mit moralischen Prinzipien die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Kein Wunder, dass er abgehauen ist.

Aber nicht einmal das hat ihm etwas genutzt. Er blieb auch weiterhin ein Black in den Köpfen der Menschen, und als es schließlich zu dem Massaker kam, dem ein Dutzend Muggel und angeblich auch Peter Pettigrew zum Opfer fielen, war die Erklärung schnell bei der Hand und der Sündenbock nicht weit. Dass er James und Lily verraten habe, konnte ich nie ganz glauben, aber die Beweislast war erdrückend und wer hätte es sonst gewesen sein sollen? Dumbledore selbst hat es bezeugt, dass Sirius der Geheimniswahrer gewesen sei, denn so war es geplant gewesen.

So sehr ich den alten Mann schätze für alles, was er für mich getan hat, so schrecklich fühle ich mich im Augenblick, wenn ich daran denke, dass er versäumt hat, Sirius in dieser Sache persönlich zu befragen und auf einen Prozess vor dem Zaubergamot zu bestehen. Er hat Crouch in seiner Selbstjustiz gewähren lassen. Albus' Enttäuschung überwog sein Rechtsbewusstsein und seine Menschenkenntnis.

Er war immer so besonders stolz darauf gewesen, dass dieser Black anders war. Er schrieb es seiner persönlichen Leistung als Pädagoge und Vorbild zu und neigte dazu, zu vergessen, dass der Hut einen Grund gehabt haben muss, diesen einen nicht nach Slytherin zu schicken. Sirius war sein Musterschüler, sein Liebling, den er auf den richtigen Weg gebracht zu haben glaubte. Er hatte einen Narren an ihm gefressen und ihm mit Sicherheit mehr durchgehen lassen als jedem anderen Schüler.

Ein Black, der Auror werden wollte! Er hat sprichwörtlich Berge versetzt, um diese Ausbildung für Sirius überhaupt möglich zu machen, denn die im Ministerium hätten ihn niemals genommen, trotz seines hervorragenden Abschlusszeugnisses. Umso größer war seine Enttäuschung ob des vermeintlichen Verrats. Er fühlte sich schmählich hintergangen, glaubte eingewickelt worden zu sein von dem angeborenen Blackschen Charme. Das Vertrauen in seine eigenen Fähigkeiten, Menschen richtig einzuschätzen, hatte einen empfindlichen Dämpfer erhalten. Und so ließ er es zu, dass ein Unschuldiger derart grausam bestraft wurde, denn die Möglichkeit seiner Unschuld war so verschwindend klein, dass er sie nicht sehen wollte. Vielleicht waren es auch seine eigenen Schuldgefühle gegenüber Lily und James, die ihn nicht richtig sehen ließen, dass es diese winzigkleine Möglichkeit gab – eine Möglichkeit, dass alles anders hätte gewesen sein können. Er war schließlich nicht dabei gewesen, als sie den Fidelius ausführten …

Niemand hat eingegriffen, als Sirius ohne Verhandlung, sogar ohne Anhörung für den Rest seines Lebens nach Askaban geschickt wurde. Keiner hat für ihn Partei ergriffen. Keiner hat seine Rechte verteidigt. Er war einer von denen, die immer alles hatten, die mit einem goldenen Löffel im Mund geboren worden waren. Man gönnte ihm die Niederlage von ganzem Herzen. Wie grausam er schon darunter gelitten hatte, in diese Familie hineingeboren worden zu sein und doch nicht dazuzugehören, wussten nur wenige. Aber Dumbledore hätte es wissen müssen.

Sirius' Eltern hätten möglicherweise etwas von ihrem schwindenden Einfluss geltend machen können, sie hatten immer noch genügend Leute im Ministerium auf ihrer Gehaltsliste. Aber für sie war er gestorben, als er ihnen damals den Rücken gekehrt hatte und davongelaufen war. Es interessierte sie nicht, dass er unschuldig war. Für sie war er schuldig, schon lange, nämlich des Verrats an der eigenen Sippe und seiner Bestimmung, die ihn zum Stammhalter und Erben des Hauses machte. _Ich habe keinen Sohn_ sehe ich ihre elegant geschwungene Handschrift noch immer in dunkelroter Tinte vor meinem geistigen Auge leuchten. Und ich erinnere mich an die Worte seines Vaters, die durch Hogwarts Flure hallten, als er ihm nachrief, er solle sich nennen, wie er wolle, aber den Namen Black nicht mehr verwenden. Er war laut genug, um es noch zwei Stockwerke weiter oben zu hören.

Nach dem Tod seines Bruders hat er noch einmal versucht, sich mit seinen Eltern auszusöhnen. Sie haben ihn nicht ins Haus gelassen. Das war der Tag, an dem er sich das erste Mal absichtlich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrunken hat. Ich wusste ja, dass er unter ihrer Kaltherzigkeit und Intoleranz gelitten hatte, aber dass es ihn auch nach Jahren noch so verletzte, war mir bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht klar gewesen. Er hatte nach seiner schlimmen Krise, die in der Nummer auf dem Astronomieturm gipfelte, nie mehr erkennen lassen, dass es ihn belastete. Ganz im Gegenteil schien er regelrecht aufzublühen, als er bei den Potters eine neue Familie fand, in der er akzeptiert und sogar geliebt wurde. Sie behandelten ihn wie ihren eigenen Sohn und er sagte manchmal, dass er sich dort mehr zu Hause fühle als jemals am Grimmauldplatz. Und doch schlummerte tief in ihm der Kummer darüber, dass anderen Leuten gelang, was seine eigene Familie nicht fertig brachte: ihn anzunehmen, so wie er war.

Und nun ist dieser Mensch, der lieber Folter und Tod erduldet hätte, als seine Freunde zu verraten, auf der Flucht - seines Lebens nicht mehr sicher. Nicht vor den Feinden, sondern vor der Justiz. Sie werden ihn auf der Stelle exekutieren, falls sie ihn zu fassen kriegen. Sie haben sich damals nicht um einen Prozess bemüht, sie werden es jetzt erst recht nicht tun. Niemand hätte es mehr verdient als er, ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden zu finden. Doch es ist illusorisch. Bevor Peter nicht gefasst ist, und zwar lebendig, hat er keine Chance. Auch wenn ich die Ratte lieber in tausend schleimige Stückchen zerhexen würde, weiß ich, dass wir ihn lebend kriegen müssen. Sonst wird Sirius für den Rest seines Lebens auf der Flucht sein.

Er schließt für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und ich sehe, wie schwer es ihm fällt, sie wieder aufzuschlagen.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen", sage ich, denn ich sehe, dass er todmüde ist und gleich im Stehen einschläft. Doch er besteht darauf, seine Sachen noch zu waschen und zu trocknen, bevor er sie wieder anzieht.

„Ich kann nicht", sagt er schlicht, als ich ihm einen Pyjama anbiete und vorschlage, die Sache auf morgen zu vertagen. „Es kann sein, dass ich innerhalb von Sekunden verschwinden muss. Ich möchte ungern in deinem Pyjama irgendwo hinapparieren." Dabei schleicht sich ein amüsiertes Zucken in seine Mundwinkel, ob der Vorstellung, wie das wohl wirken könnte, in einem Schlafanzug, der wahrscheinlich drei Nummern zu kurz ist, irgendwo aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen und sich unauffällig unters Volk zu mischen. Ich selbst kann mir das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wenn es dir ernst ist mit dem Mitkommen, dann solltest du auch jederzeit aufbruchbereit sein. Es wäre gut, den Koffer gepackt zu lassen und in deinen Kleidern zu schlafen, wenn du meinen Rat hören willst. Auf jeden Fall aber solltest du alle Spuren beseitigen, die auf meine Anwesenheit schließen lassen. Damit sie dir nichts anhängen können, falls du nicht rechtzeitig wegkommst. Ohne Beweise werden sie vielleicht …" Er schluckt und lässt den Satz offen, ich weiß auch so, was er sagen will. Ohne Beweise können sie mir eigentlich gar nichts, aber sein Vertrauen in unser Justizsystem ist ziemlich angekratzt. Ohne Beweise werden sie vielleicht davon absehen, mich auf der Stelle zu töten, das ist es, was er meint. Nun, die Zeiten haben sich ein bisschen geändert seit damals. Selbst Werwölfe haben inzwischen gewisse Rechte. Allerdings werden sie, falls sie mir etwas nachweisen können, nicht lange fackeln, schon gar, wenn sie mich ohne Zeugen mitten in der Wildnis aufgreifen, da ist durchaus was dran. Ein Werwolf weniger …

„Du solltest dir das noch mal gut überlegen", murmelt er und ich sehe seine Zerrissenheit. Er möchte mich nicht in Gefahr bringen, auch wenn er sich nach meiner Gesellschaft sehnt.

„Nein, mein Lieber. Da gibt es nichts mehr zu überlegen. Ich lass dich nicht allein."

Ich tue, was er sagt, spüle das Geschirr weg und lasse seine abgeschnittenen Haare verschwinden. Als wir beide fertig sind, entsteht eine kleine peinliche Pause. Er ist mir so fremd geworden und gleichzeitig so nahe, ich bin verunsichert. Früher hat ein Blick genügt, aber das war, als wir beide noch Tag und Nacht zusammen hingen und unsere Gedanken sich um nichts Tragischeres drehten, als Mitschülern Streiche zu spielen oder die Küche plündern zu gehen.

Jetzt ist alles so anders, dieser Mann vor mir weckt in mir völlig neue Gefühle. Am liebsten möchte ihn in unmittelbarer Nähe haben. Der Wolf sagt mir, dass es sicherer ist, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, weil da immer noch die Gefahr besteht, dass er sich heimlich aus dem Staub macht. Und Remus der Gerechte sagt, dass ich ihn mit meinem Stab bis zum letzten Atemzug verteidigen werde, sollte einer wagen, ihn in meinem Beisein auch nur schief anzusehen. Es ist seltsam, wie die Rollen sich vertauscht haben. Er hat immer den Beschützer gespielt, ob mir das nun recht war oder nicht. Jetzt fühle ich mich genötigt, ihn zu beschützen, so ausgezehrt und verletzlich wirkt er.

Doch weiß ich nicht, wie ich es anstellen soll, ihm das anzutragen. Weil er mich für taktlos halten könnte, nach dem, was er mir vorhin eröffnet hat. Würde er es dulden, wenn ich mich zu ihm legte und an seinen Rücken schmiegte, so wie früher?

Er entbindet mich weiterer Überlegungen. Ich wollte ihm gerade die vielseitigen Möglichkeiten dieses Zeltes offerieren, aber er wechselt seine Gestalt und rollt sich vor dem Kamin zusammen. Ziemlich nah am Feuer, dass jetzt schon weit heruntergebrannt ist, aber immer noch eine ordentliche Hitze abstrahlt. Ich bin erleichtert, dankbar für seine unkomplizierte Art, mir seine Bedürfnisse zu vermitteln.

„Darf ich dir noch ein bisschen die Ohren kraulen?", frage ich leise, er wedelt schwach zum Zeichen des Einverständnisses. Es ist so viel leichter, wenn er ein Hund ist. Ich lasse mich neben ihm nieder, streichle seinen Kopf, wühle meine Fingerspitzen in das nun saubere und weiche Nackenfell, höre ein wohliges, halbschlafenes Brummen. Mein Padfoot, es ist so wunderbar, dich wiederzuhaben.

Ich schmiege mich an seinen Rücken und vergrabe die Nase in seinem Fell, halte ihn in meinen Armen und bin glücklich. In seiner Hundegestalt kann ich zärtlich zu ihm sein, ohne dabei vor Verlangen zu verbrennen, und er weiß das. Im Moment sind wir nichts weiter als Freunde, ein Mann und sein Hund. Die Gefühle spielen sich auf einer ganz anderen Ebene ab. Auch er befindet sich in einer Art Schutzzone, kann mich nahe an sich heranlassen, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass ich ihm zu nahe trete.

„Ich liebe dich, Paddy", murmele ich in sein Ohr, kurz bevor ich einschlafe, so wie ich es manchmal getan habe, wenn ich nach einer Wolfsnacht erwacht bin, zu schlapp, um schon aufzustehen, zu dankbar, um zu schweigen. Seine Rute bewegt sich noch einmal und bleibt dann irgendwie auf meinem Knie liegen.

Im Traum rennen wir zusammen durch den Wald, der Mond erhellt den Weg vor uns, wir spüren die unbändige Kraft der Jugend in unseren Muskeln. Es ist ein Spiel, wer ist schneller, stärker, wendiger. Wer darf führen, wer folgt. Ohne Wolfsbann bin ich wild, unzivilisiert, zügellos. Aber er weiß, wie er mich bändigen kann. Er tobt und balgt mit mir, bis ich müde bin, unterwirft sich zum Schein. Das Anbieten seiner Kehle besänftigt mich immer. Manchmal habe ich zum Spaß mein Maul geöffnet und die messerscharfen Fänge ganz zart in die weiche Haut gebohrt, nur eine vage Andeutung, was ich tun könnte. Und konnte seine Ergebenheit auf der Zunge schmecken und sein Vertrauen, dass ich es niemals tun würde. So auch jetzt. Ich kann fast seine freche Stimme hören: Tu's doch, wenn du dich traust! Und dann das ungeduldige Stampfen eines Hufs neben mir. Prongs findet dieses Spiel gar nicht so witzig. Wormtail turnt nervös in seinem Geweih herum und pfeift erschreckt. Er mochte es nie, uns dabei zuzusehen, wenn wir das Kehle-Beißen inszenierten. Er roch immer nach Angst.

Ich erwache, weil diese scharfe Rattenangst mich an etwas erinnert. Etwas, das ich verdrängt habe, weil ich es für einen Irrtum hielt, weil es keinen Sinn zu machen schien. Mrs. Pettigrew war nervös und ängstlich, ich konnte ihre Angst riechen. Aber ich konnte auch Rattenangst riechen und dachte, dass ich mich irren muss. Dass mir mein Geruchssinn einen Streich spielt. ER WAR DA, als ich seiner Mutter mein Beileid bekunden wollte. Er hat sich dort versteckt. Ob sie es wusste, weiß ich nicht. Aber so, wie sie reagiert hat auf meinen Besuch, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie es wusste. Ich könnte aufheulen vor Wut und Empörung. Sie hat seinen „posthumen" Merlinsorden entgegengenommen und den Mund gehalten. Nicht verraten, dass er noch lebt und Sirius zumindest von dem Mord an Peter entlastet. Aber das war wohl zuviel verlangt. Auf einen mehr oder weniger kam es ja nicht an. Peter dürfte ihr kaum erzählt haben, dass er der Mistkerl war, der das alles verbrochen hatte. Aber wenn doch? Was, wenn sie Bescheid wusste? Padfoot spürt meine Unruhe und hebt den Kopf. Er ist in Sekundenbruchteilen hellwach und auf den Beinen.

„Es ist nichts, Alter. Nur ein Traum. Ein böser Traum von einer bösen Ratte. Wir werden ihn finden. Ganz bestimmt." Er läuft nervös ein paar Schritte auf und ab und kommt aus dem Hund.

„Du musst ihn suchen gehen, Remus. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass er sich weiter in Harrys Nähe herumtreibt."

„Harry ist in Sicherheit. Peter wird ihm nichts tun. Er hatte nie vor, Harry etwas zu tun. Ich schätze, er wollte einfach nur in Ruhe vor mir oder den übrig gebliebenen Todessern den Rest seiner Tage fristen. Ich fürchte, dass du ihn aufgescheucht hast, macht ihn gefährlicher als vorher."

„Ach, meinst du?" Sein Tonfall klingt aggressiv. „Er hat nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet. Die ganze Zeit …"

„Er hat seit drei Jahren mit Harry in einem Schlafsaal geschlafen, Pads. Er hätte ihn jederzeit umbringen können in den drei Jahren. Er hatte es nicht vor." Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Wir müssen ihn kriegen, aber lebend. Deinetwegen."

„Wir hätten ihn töten sollen", knurrt er bitter und seine Hände winden sich nervös umeinander. „Ich wollte es so sehr." Das mörderische Glühen fackelt wieder auf in seinen Augen. „Er hat es verdient!", insistiert er wütend, als ich langsam den Kopf schüttele.

„Ja, das hat er. Ich wollte es auch. Aber wenn wir ihn töten, kann er nicht mehr aussagen."

„Aussagen!", speit er. „Er wird nichts als Lügen verbreiten, so wie vorgestern. Du hast ihn gehört."

„Wir werden darauf bestehen, dass er unter Veritaserum aussagt. Dumbledore ist jetzt im Bilde. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass es diesmal gerecht zugeht."

„Gerecht!", sagt Sirius und verzieht den Mund, als hätte er einen üblen Geschmack auf der Zunge. „Es gibt keine Gerechtigkeit. Nicht für Typen wie dich und mich. Meinst du, es hätte was geändert, wenn sie mich unter Veritaserum hätten aussagen lassen? Fudge wollte davon nicht mal was hören. Er wollte nur einen Schlussstrich unter die leidige Black-Affäre ziehen. Der Dementor war schon unterwegs, trotz meiner Aussage vor Dumbledore." Er schlingt die Arme schützend um sich, als wäre ihm auf einmal kalt, und hinter seinen Augen geht ein Vorhang herunter, sein Blick wird starr und irgendwie leer, als sei er nicht mehr da. Ich weiß, es ist die Erinnerung an den Dementor und ein Schutzreflex, den er wohl so verinnerlicht hat, dass es passiert, wann immer die Erinnerungen zu lebendig werden. Ich habe das auch bei Hagrid gesehen, und selbst bei Harry. Es ist fast die gleiche Geste.

„Dumbledores Fürsprache ist nichts mehr wert", sagt er schließlich desillusioniert.

Ich seufze tief. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das hören will. Nein, eigentlich nicht. Er war mein Mentor, er hat mir meine zauberische Ausbildung ermöglicht, mich beschützt, so gut er konnte. Alles aufs Spiel gesetzt, seine Karriere, seinen guten Ruf, die Sicherheit meiner Mitschüler … damit ich eine Chance hatte auf ein anständiges Leben, als integriertes Mitglied der Gesellschaft, nicht als ungebildeter Outlaw, der sich mit einem Rudel anderer Halbmenschen im Wald verstecken muss.

Mein unerschütterliches Vertrauen in ihn hat ein paar Risse bekommen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Sirius es zu Staub zertritt. Ich will diesen Glauben nicht verlieren, dass Albus alles richten kann, was schief gegangen ist, so wie er es in unseren Kindertagen getan hat. Er hat Severus damals einen bindenden Schwur zu Schweigen abgenommen, als der erkannt hatte, was ich war. Unangenehm berührt wird mir klar, dass auch das nicht mehr funktioniert hat. Dieses Mal hat er nicht geschwiegen. Er hat einen Weg gefunden, den Schwur zu umgehen. Der alte Mann hält die Fäden nicht mehr so fest in seiner Hand wie früher. Einige entgleiten ihm bereits aus seinen knorrigen Fingern. Er wird wirklich alt.

„Ja", sage ich, „vielleicht hast du Recht. Er verliert an Einfluss. Aber vorgestern Nacht hat er dir wohl zur Flucht verholfen, wenn ich seine Andeutungen richtig verstanden habe."

„Harry hat mir geholfen. Und das Mädchen", widerspricht er trotzig.

Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Er konnte den Minister nicht überzeugen, aber er hat, so sagte er mir, einen anderen Weg gefunden, die Gerechtigkeit siegen zu lassen. Wenn er nichts getan hätte, dann …" Nein, das muss ich nicht aussprechen, das will ich nicht aussprechen. Es ist auch so schon schrecklich genug. Die Vorstellung, was mit Sirius passiert wäre, wenn niemand eingegriffen hätte, ist unerträglich für mich, ich muss sie nicht noch in Worte kleiden.

„Von ihm habe ich nichts gesehen, tut mir Leid. Harry hat mir den Hippogreifen ans Fenster gebracht, das Mädchen hat das Fenster aufgehext. Dumbledore war nicht dabei."

„Trottel", sage ich ärgerlich. „Natürlich war er nicht dabei. Aber er hat die Sache irgendwie ausgeheckt. Du kennst ihn doch."

Er guckt finster. „Du meinst, es ist auf seinem Mist gewachsen, dass Harry mir den Hippogreifen gebracht hat?"

Ich weiß, es klingt gewagt. Es war ein verteufelt riskantes Unternehmen, bei dem alle Beteiligten fürchterlich Schiffbruch hätten erleiden können. Aber es hat geklappt, so wie alles klappt, was Dumbledore plant – fast alles, solange keiner eingreift, um einen guten Plan zu verbessern. Aber das sage ich jetzt nicht. Ich schätze, das hat er sich selbst ein paartausend Mal gesagt in den letzten Jahren.

„Ich denke, ja", sage ich. „Ich kann es nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, allzu viel hat er mir nicht erzählt. Es klang aber so heraus, als hätte er seine Finger im Spiel gehabt bei der Aktion."

„Ich weiß nur, dass Harry und seine Freundin ihren Hals riskiert haben bei der Sache. Geht es ihnen gut?", fragt er, auf einmal besorgt und irgendwie schuldbewusst, weil ihm diese Frage nicht schon eher eingefallen ist.

„Ja", sage ich. „Sie haben keinen Schaden davongetragen, soweit ich weiß. Außer Ron, den du gebissen hast, ist niemand ernsthaft verletzt worden." Das bringt ihn endgültig wieder zurück auf den Teppich und er schaut sehr zerknirscht zu Boden.

„Ich war ein Vieh. Er hat sich wieder zwischen mich und die Ratte gestellt, mir war es echt scheißegal, ob er dabei verletzt wird." Man sieht ihm deutlich an, dass er sich furchtbar schämt, weil er sich so hat gehen lassen. Ich selbst greife mir unbewusst in den Nacken und massiere vorsichtig die blauen Flecken, die mir sein Gebiss hinterlassen hat. Ja, er war nicht gerade rücksichtsvoll. Genauso wenig wie ich. Er wirft mir einen Blick zu und das Schuldbewusstsein steht in fetten Lettern in seinem Gesicht, so wie damals, als er den Mist mit Severus verzapft hat. Er versucht ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Kann ich mal sehen?", fragt er reumütig.

„Ist schon gut, nicht so wild", wiegele ich ab, doch er ist schon bei mir und legt seine Hand auf meine, zieht sie vorsichtig aber unnachgiebig weg und schaut sich an, was er angerichtet hat.

„Ich war wohl auch etwas außer uns", sagt er leise und fährt mit den Fingerspitzen zart über die malträtierte Stelle, dass mich eine Gänsehaut bis zu den Zehenspitzen überläuft.

„Hättest du's getan?", frage ich heiser und lege langsam den Kopf in den Nacken, wie um ihm meine Kehle anzubieten. Er versteht diese Körpersprache und weiß genau, was ich meine. Seine Lippen zittern leicht und er sieht mich lange an, bevor er etwas sagt.

„Frag mich lieber nicht", sagt er dann rau und zärtlich zugleich. „Ich war so froh, dass du aufgegeben hast. Ich war am Ende mit meiner Kraft. So wütend habe ich dich noch nie erlebt."

Mir wird klar, dass es ein ungleicher Kampf war, und dass der Wolf gewonnen hätte, wenn er nicht davon überzeugt gewesen wäre, dass er es ernst meinte. Und wenn er nicht von früheren Niederlagen beeinflusst gewesen wäre, die ihn haben vorsichtig werden lassen. Damals war der Wolf eher schmächtig und der Hund stark und gut ernährt. Diesmal war es umgekehrt. Ich hätte ihn fertig machen können und mich dann auf die Kinder gestürzt, wenn er nicht so überzeugend gewesen wäre. Mir wird schwindlig bei dem Gedanken.

„Mann, wir waren so dicht dran", murmelt er schließlich. „Dreimal hätte ich ihn fast gehabt. Scheiß-Vollmond! Musste es ausgerechnet an diesem Tag sein?!" Er spricht mir aus der Seele. Jetzt schaue ich betreten zu Boden. Ich weiß ja, dass ich es vermasselt habe.

„Ich hab' dir nicht viel Glück gebracht in deinem Leben, was?", purzelt es mir irgendwie heraus. Ich weiß, das ist jetzt absolut pathetisch. Geradezu peinlich. Ich wünschte, ich hätte meine Klappe gehalten. Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich darauf hören will. Bestimmt nicht die Wahrheit. Ich war kein Glücksfall für ihn. Wie hätte sein Leben aussehen können, wenn ich woanders gewesen wäre, und nicht in seiner Schule, seiner Klasse, seinem Schlafsaal? Wenn er nicht beschlossen hätte, dass seine Lebensaufgabe darin besteht, einen Werwolf zu adoptieren? Ich fühle mich auf einmal sehr schäbig, dass ich mich wieder an ihn hängen will, ihn davon abhalte, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen und frei zu sein. Das ist alles falsch, oder? Ich sollte ihn gehen lassen, gerade weil ich ihn liebe. Nicht versuchen, ihn wieder an mich zu binden.

„Komisch, dass du das jetzt sagst. Denselben Gedanken hatte ich auch schon."

Es tut weh, dass er das auch noch bestätigt, aber ich habe es ja gewollt. Ich lasse den Kopf noch etwas weiter sinken und wünschte, ich wäre nie geboren worden.

„Vielleicht wärst du viel besser dran, wenn du mich nie gekannt hättest", sagt er und ich glaube, mich verhört zu haben. Fragend sehe ich ihn an. „Ich glaube, ich bringe allen nur Unglück. Schau dir an, was aus den Leuten geworden ist, die mit mir befreundet waren. Tot, verraten und verkauft, verfolgt, in Gefahr. Mein Name ist verflucht, glaube ich. Weißt du noch, was sie damals gesagt haben? Es bringt Unglück, sich mit einem Black einzulassen. Ihr hättet drauf hören sollen."

Ich schlucke. Ja, das haben sie damals gesagt. Ursprünglich hieß der Spruch „Es bringt Unglück, sich mit einem Black _anzulegen_", aber irgendwer hat ihn verdreht. Und wir haben uns über das abergläubische Geschwätz kaputtgelacht.

„Nein. Das stimmt nicht", widerspreche ich. „Ich war glücklich mit dir. Eine ganze Weile lang sogar sehr. Wir hatten eine gute Zeit und ich möchte sie nicht missen, egal was danach kam." Ich sehe ihm in die Augen und wünschte mir, er würde mich jetzt einfach in die Arme nehmen, aber er tut es nicht. Seine Augen wandern über die Linien, die der Kummer in mein Gesicht gegraben hat, streifen die weißen Strähnen in meinem Haar, verweilen kurz auf frischen Narben. Er studiert, was das Leben aus mir gemacht hat, seit er weg war und es ist so viel Reue in seinem Blick. Ich komme mir auf einmal sehr alt vor.

„Ich hätte mein Versprechen einlösen sollen und den verdammten Mond herunterholen", lächelt er wehmütig. „Dann hättest du noch deinen Job, und ich meinen Namen wieder."

Er schließt einen Moment lang die Augen und nickt leicht. „Ja, ich war auch glücklich mit dir. Es ist lange her, aber es war gut." Und dann tue ich es einfach, schmiege mich an ihn, lasse nicht zu, dass diese Lücke zwischen uns wieder auseinander klafft und sich mit Befremdung füllt. Nach kurzem Zögern schlingt er seine Arme um mich, ich höre das Herz schlagen unter seinen Rippen, von denen ich jede einzelne unter meinen Fingern spüre, der selbe beruhigend gleichmäßige Takt, die Atmung vielleicht ein bisschen flacher und schneller als damals.

„Als ich dich zur Tür hereinkommen sah, da in diesem Raum, in der Heulenden Hütte … und du im nächsten Atemzug so mir nichts, dir nichts die Kinder entwaffnet hast, wusste ich, dass wir eine Chance haben. Ich wusste, dass du mir zuhören würdest. Es hat mir so Leid getan, dass sie dich verdächtigt haben. Und dieser Rothaarige … ich hätte ihm am liebsten ins andere Bein auch noch gebissen, als er dich so beleidigt hat."

„Er hat so reagiert, wie es fast alle tun", verteidige ich den Dummbeutel auch noch. Er ignoriert meinen Einwand.

„Und dann Schniefelus!", sagt er leise und mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln. „Er ist immer noch genauso doof wie früher. Sein Hass hat ihn so dumm gemacht, dass er nicht mal ansatzweise zuhören wollte. Irgendwie konnte ich es nicht fassen, wie vernagelt man sein kann."

„Er hat mich das ganze Jahr über verdächtigt, mit dir unter einer Decke zu stecken." Ich grinse unwillkürlich ob der doppelten Bedeutung dieses Satzes. „Er hat geglaubt, ich hätte dir geholfen, in die Schule einzudringen."

„Der ist ja genauso blöd wie Fudge. Wie konnte er nur Lehrer in Hogwarts werden? Aber auf dich hatte er es immer schon abgesehen. Und dabei warst du der letzte, der ihn ärgern wollte. Was hat der Kerl nur mit dir?"

„Das solltest du doch wissen. Du hattest schließlich die glorreiche Idee …" Ich schlucke den Rest des Satzes herunter, weil ich es schon wieder tue. Und ich wollte es doch nicht. Ich spüre, wie er sich versteift, fühle fast, wie die Mauer zwischen uns wieder hochkriecht. Verdammt, warum muss ich ihm das immer wieder aufs Brot schmieren? Ich hatte doch so daran gearbeitet, es zu vergeben und zu vergessen.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte das nicht …"

Shit, shit, shit! Remus, du Volltrottel.

Er hat die Umarmung gelöst und sieht mich wieder an, etwas Hartes liegt in dem Blick, mit dem er mich jetzt mustert.

„Du wirst mir das nie verzeihen, hab' ich Recht? Ich kann machen, was ich will, du wirst es nicht vergessen." Wochenlange Strafarbeiten, Ausschluss aus der Marauder-Gemeinschaft, Tränen der Sühne, Bettelbriefe, zwölf Jahre Askaban … Manche Verletzungen sind so tief, dass sie niemals heilen. Und manche Lippenbekenntnisse werden nie Wirklichkeit. Wie oft habe ich gesagt, dass ich ihm alles verzeihe, alles vergebe. Warum kann ich es nicht? Ich könnte mir die Zunge abbeißen aus Wut, weil ich nicht meinen Schnabel gehalten habe, denn jetzt ist sie wieder da, die Kluft. Ich will ihn nicht loslassen, will nicht zulassen, dass er sich wieder in die Schmollecke setzt und schweigt, wie er es immer getan hat, wenn dieses Thema zur Sprache kam. Man kann prima mit ihm streiten, sich anbrüllen, zu jedem Thema. Aber nicht zum Thema Severus und Werwolf. Ich habe immer wieder die Finger in die Wunde gelegt, um ihn nicht vergessen zu lassen. Er weiß, was er angerichtet hat, damals. Und jetzt weiß er auch, dass es immer noch weitergeht. Dass die Wirkungen seines dummen Streiches bis in die Gegenwart hineinreichen.

Hilflos stehe ich vor dem Scherbenhaufen, denn die freundliche Atmosphäre von eben ist dahin, einem eisigen einsamen Schweigen gewichen. Er befreit sich aus meiner Umarmung und schiebt mich von sich weg, dreht sich um und ich sehe nur noch diesen verspannten, kerzengeraden Rücken. Kurzzeitgedächtnislöschung, schreit mein Gehirn. Aber das kann ich mit ihm nicht machen. Es ist keine Lösung.

„Es ist wohl besser, dass ich gehe", sagt er schließlich tonlos und will zum Ausgang.

„Nein! Nicht! Bleib hier!"

Er hört nicht und der Wolf übernimmt plötzlich die Regie, als er merkt, dass Remus, der Verständnisvolle gerade jämmerlich versagt hat. Er springt hinter ihm her und verstellt ihm den Weg, so schnell, dass Sirius fast rückwärts taumelt, um nicht mit mir zusammenzuprallen.

„Diesmal läufst du nicht davon", knurrt Moony.

„Ich bin noch nie davongelaufen", knurrt er zurück.

Eine Antwort, bei der ich fast laut loslachen möchte. Ich könnte ein Buch darüber schreiben, über seine verschiedenen Fluchten. Ist er nicht immer auf der Flucht vor irgendwas oder irgendwem gewesen?

„Du bleibst hier und trägst das aus", spricht der Wolf durch meine Augen.

„Ich scheiß' drauf, was du sagst. Geh mir aus dem Weg", blitzen seine zurück.

Mein Nackenfell richtet sich auf. Ich bin zum Sprung bereit. In seinen Augen liegt eine stumme Herausforderung. Will er sich wirklich mit mir prügeln? Hat er sie noch alle? Weiß er nicht, was für ein gefährliches Tier gerade von mir Besitz ergriffen hat? Fast gelingt es Remus dem Vernünftigen, das Tier in die Schranken zu weisen, aber der Wolf weiß instinktiv, dass es hier und heute um alles geht. Er darf ihn nicht gehen lassen, sonst sieht er ihn nie wieder.

Sirius schiebt den Kopf angriffslustig nach vorne und verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Na los doch", presst er durch die Zähne. „Schlag mich, wenn du dich traust." Das genügt. Plötzlich bin ich auf ihm und wir prügeln uns richtig, kugeln übereinander, beißen und kratzen uns, als wären wir wirklich wieder Tiere. Er trifft Stellen, die mit Mühe gerade verheilt sind und reißt sie wieder auf. Der Schmerz ist heftig und willkommen, es ist besser, zu bluten und das jahrelang angestaute Gift abzugeben, das unsere Beziehung brüchig und spröde gemacht hat wie tröpfelnde Säure.

Er steckt eine Menge ein, mehr vielleicht als er müsste. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich habe immer noch den Eindruck, er wehrt sich nur halb, obwohl die Schläge, die er austeilt, richtig wehtun. Wir ringen und toben bis zur Erschöpfung, bis er keuchend und blutend unter mir liegt und ich ihn mit Händen und Füßen am Boden festgenagelt habe. Ich habe sein linkes Ohr zwischen den Zähnen und schmecke Blut, er winselt leise. Ein Geräusch, das mich wieder zur Besinnung bringt. Ich lasse sein Ohr los, liege schwer atmend auf ihm, spüre wie sich sein Brustkorb im verzweifelten Kampf um Luft gegen mein Gewicht stemmt. Der Wolf kommt runter von seinem Adrenalin-Trip und fängt an, den unterworfenen Kameraden zu trösten. Ich lecke ihm das Ohr, erst rau, dann zärtlich und hingebungsvoll. Er stöhnt leise und streckt den Hals. Langsam präsentiert er mir seine Kehle. Ich lege meine Lippen darauf, spüre das heftige Klopfen seines Pulses unter der schweißfeuchten Haut. Ich öffne meinen Mund und schmecke seine Ergebenheit, so wie damals. Sein Vertrauen. In seinen stoßweisen Atem mischen sich Geräusche, die fast wie Gelächter klingen. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen sehe ich ihn an und finde tatsächlich den Hauch eines triumphierenden Lächelns in seinem zerschundenen Gesicht. Ein zufriedenes Glitzern in seinen Augen. Was geht nur in dem Kerl vor?


	11. Chapter 11

So, ihr Lieben. Es geht weiter. Remus macht eine interessante Erfahrung, als sich ein lang gehegter Wunsch erfüllt: einmal zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, Sirius zu sein.

Lieben Dank an Ylva für ihr schönes Review und die ermutigenden Worte und an meine Schwester, die wie immer "Probelesen" musste. An alle anderen: Ich hoffe, ihr seid immer noch dabei, auch wenn es ein bisschen still geworden ist. Gut, ich weiß ja: Abgabetermine, Abi-Stress, Uni-Stress, Berufs-Stress, etc. - aber wenn es an der Story selbst liegt, dann sagt es halt. Auch konstruktive Kritik wird gerne entgegengenommen, selbst ein ganz kurzes Review ist besser als gar keins ;-)

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören mir nicht, sondern J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

* * *

**11. Heiß und Kalt  
**

Ich fühle mich seltsam befreit. Es ist, als wäre das seit langer langer Zeit überfällig gewesen, und er weiß es. Das ist es. Darum dieses Zucken in den Mundwinkeln. Der Kampf von vorgestern hatte nichts damit zu tun. Das war eine völlig andere Sache. Jetzt habe ich endlich das getan, was ich schon vor achtzehn Jahren hätte tun sollen: Ihn verprügeln für seine Blödheit. Er hat es drauf angelegt.

Wir haben uns so gut wie nie geprügelt, auch ganz früher nicht. Ich war immer gegen körperliche Gewalt. Er hat sich mit fast jedem angelegt in den ersten Jahren in Hogwarts. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich James und Sirius ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten auf diese Art habe bereinigen sehen. Er war so aufbrausend und unbeherrscht. Peter hat es ab und an auch erwischt, ebenso wie das halbe Slytherinhaus, aber auch einige vorlaute Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs mussten nicht nur unter seiner verbalen Schlagfertigkeit leiden. Ich erinnere mich an ein Quidditch-Spiel, das nicht ganz fair ablief. Hufflepuff gewann, weil sie James mit einem gezielten Klatscher vom Besen gehauen hatten, noch bevor der Schnatz überhaupt in Sicht war. Er hat sich anschließend mit beiden Treibern gleichzeitig gekabbelt und, nachdem er mit ihnen fertig war, den drei Jahre älteren und mindestens einen Kopf größeren Kapitän angegriffen, bis McGonagall ihn endlich zur Vernunft bringen konnte.

Ich bin Schlägereien so gut es ging aus dem Weg gegangen. Ich hatte immer Angst, ich könne die Kontrolle verlieren und den Gegner ernsthaft verletzen. Und gerade bei ihm wollte ich das auf gar keinen Fall. Also war ich immer auf der Hut, habe seine Stimmung genau ausgelotet und mich nach Möglichkeit zurückgehalten, wenn er nicht gut drauf war. Andere hatten da weniger Geschick. Irgendwie habe ich diese Strategie auch später beibehalten. Ihm eine kalte Dusche verpasst, wenn ich merkte, dass er angriffslustig wurde. Aber ich habe uns beiden auch die Möglichkeit eines klärenden Gewitters genommen, stelle ich fest. Habe Unstimmigkeiten brodeln und gären lassen. Ich dachte immer, sich zu prügeln wäre kein adäquates Mittel zur Problemlösung – aber manchmal ist es das eben doch. Danach sind die Fronten geklärt und der Adrenalinstau ist abgebaut. Die körperliche Nähe, die dabei entsteht, hat durchaus etwas Versöhnliches. Man kann Liebesentzug wohl einsetzen, um zu strafen, aber es verletzt manchmal mehr als eine aufgeplatzte Lippe und der Groll wird nicht freigesetzt, sondern schwelt vor sich hin. Distanziertheit und neue Barrieren machen einem das Zusammenleben zusätzlich schwer.

Eben hat er mich mutwillig wieder über meine selbstgesetzten Grenzen getrieben, und darin liegt sein Triumph. Er wusste, dass der Wolf da war und hat ihn absichtlich herausgefordert. Er schafft es immer wieder. Früher hat er für diese Manipulationen einen anderen Schauplatz gewählt, weil er wusste, dass ich mich nicht mit ihm schlagen wollte. Er hat sich einen Spaß draus gemacht, das Tier zu entfesseln. Und er schien es zu genießen, wenn ich die Kontrolle verlor, auch wenn ich ihm wehtat. Hinterher war es mir schrecklich peinlich, doch er hat nur gegrinst und gesagt, dafür müsse ich ihm den Kaffee nun ans Bett bringen, weil er sich nicht mehr rühren könne. Nun liegt er wieder unter mir, so nah, mit eben jenem Glitzern in den Augen. _Na endlich, wurde aber auch Zeit_, scheinen sie zu sagen.

„Hey, Moony! Alles okay?" Er grüßt den Wolf, nicht mich. Ich zucke mit der Nasenspitze.

„Mistkerl", knurre ich leise, aber nicht unfreundlich. Er schließt die Augen und lächelt schwach. Ich verharre noch in dieser Position, weil mir bewusst wird, dass ich ihm gerade sehr nahe bin und weil ich bemerke, dass ich diese Nähe genieße und er offensichtlich auch.

Ich bin atemlos, schweißgebadet und erschöpft. Lege mein Kopf auf seiner Brust ab und lockere den festen Griff um seine Handgelenke etwas. Die Anspannung weicht langsam aus uns beiden, ich kann es fühlen, wie auch sein Körper wieder weicher und lockerer wird. Ich höre ihn vernehmlich seufzen, der Puls wird allmählich ruhiger. Fast möchte ich hier so auf ihm liegend einschlafen, es fehlt nicht viel. Sein Herzschlag unter meinem Ohr war immer das wirksamste Mittel, mich dösig zu machen.

Dreißig oder vierzig Herzschläge später versucht er, seine Arme vorsichtig aus meinem Griff zu lösen. Zum Spaß halte ich ihn noch einmal fest, bis er seine Bemühungen aufgibt, dann lasse ich los. Als ich mich bewege, um mich wieder aufzurichten, entfährt ihm ein leises Schmerzgeräusch. Ich rolle vorsichtig von ihm herunter und mache erst einmal eine Schadensanalyse. Seine Nase blutet ein bisschen, die Lippe ist geschwollen und das Auge, dass Harry schon blau geschlagen hatte, schwillt auch langsam wieder zu. Seine Kleidung ist an mehreren Stellen zerrissen und so, wie er jetzt die Hand auf die Seite presst, habe ich ihm wahrscheinlich ein paar Rippen geprellt oder angeknackst. Aber er sieht trotz allem irgendwie zufrieden aus. Und ich weiß warum. Zum einen hat er immer noch Macht über mich. Zum anderen können wir das Thema nun endlich zu den Akten legen. Ich werde es von mir aus nie wieder erwähnen.

Ich selbst spüre einen stechenden Schmerz im Knie, als ich aufstehen und meinen Zauberstab holen will. Muss es irgendwie verdreht haben. Ein unangenehm kitzelndes Gefühl sagt mir, dass die Kratzer auf der linken Seite wieder angefangen haben zu bluten. Und ein Blick auf meine Garderobe sagt mir, dass die Frage, welchen meiner beiden Umhänge ich anziehen soll, sich bis auf weiteres erübrigt hat. Das, was da an mir herunterhängt, ist mit keinem noch so guten Spruch mehr zu reparieren. Nun ja, er war sowieso schon recht fadenscheinig, es hat nicht mehr viel gebraucht, um ihm den Rest zu geben. Mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung löse ich den Verschluss und befreie mich von seinen kläglichen Überresten. Gut, dass er so alt war. Über den Verlust eines neuen hätte ich mich jetzt doch geärgert.

Ich humple hinüber zum Tisch, greife den Stab und kehre zu meinem Opfer zurück, das immer noch träge auf dem Rücken liegt und sich nicht rührt. Seine Augen sind geschlossen.

„Tut's sehr weh?", erkundige ich mich reuevoll. Er nickt, aber ein Mundwinkel zuckt dabei nach oben. Steht er auf Schmerzen? Das habe ich mich schon ab und an gefragt. Er ist kein Weichei. Nie würde er Schmerzen eingestehen, wenn sie nicht wirklich vorhanden wären.

„Okay, lass mich mal ran, ja? Hände weg und nicht bewegen."

Zögernd lässt er die Hand sinken und öffnet das unversehrte Auge einen Spalt weit, um mich zu beobachten. Ich öffne seinen Umhang und das Hemd, schiebe den Stoff beiseite und betrachte die Stelle, die sich schon zu verfärben beginnt. Ich spreche einen Heilspruch darüber, der erst mal den Bluterguss auflöst und das gequetschte Gewebe ersetzt, danach kann ich vorsichtig ertasten, ob die Knochen gebrochen sind. Anscheinend sind sie es nicht. Ich heile auch die Blessuren im Gesicht und am Ohr, soweit es geht, stoppe erst mal die Schwellungen. Wird vielleicht noch ein paar Stunden dauern, bis nichts mehr zu sehen ist.

„Darf ich den Rest von dir auch untersuchen?", frage ich.

„Onkel-Doktor-Spielchen?", erwidert er mit diesem anzüglichen Grinsen, das früher so typisch für ihn war. Ich nicke lächelnd.

„Ja, da steh' ich voll drauf", sage ich und wackle mit den Augenbrauen.

„Mmmh, klingt verlockend", murmelt er, „aber ich glaube, es ist alles okay."

„Sicher?" Zweifelnd schaue ich ihn an.

Er gibt ein undefinierbares Brummen von sich und sagt dann: „Kümmere dich erst mal um dich selbst." Dann versucht er aufzustehen, aber er scheint noch Schmerzen zu haben, so wie er das Gesicht verzieht.

„Bist du noch woanders verletzt?", frage ich, denn ich sehe, dass er den Tapferen spielt, um zu vermeiden, dass ich ihn noch weiter untersuche.

„Nur mein Stolz", murmelt er und macht eine abwehrende Handbewegung, doch ich sehe, dass ihm das Sitzen unangenehm ist.

„Hab ich dich an einer empfindlichen Stelle erwischt?"

„Könnte man so sagen. Ich glaube, ein bisschen Kühlung wäre gut." Er macht Anstalten aufzustehen. Ich reiche ihm die Hand und ziehe ihn hoch, er ist so schnell auf den Beinen, dass ihm schwindlig wird. Ich halte ihn am Arm, bis er wieder einen stabilen Eindruck macht.

Er nickt mir dankbar zu und tappt vorsichtig in Richtung Ausgang.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Na nach draußen. Kühlen." Als er die Besorgnis in meinen Augen bemerkt, sagt er: „Komm doch mit, wenn du Angst hast, ich könnte dir abhanden kommen."

Das mache ich auch. Er bewegt sich immer noch sehr behutsam, ich humple hinterher. Es sind höchstens fünfzig Meter bis zum Wasser. Schön sieht es aus, dunkel und geheimnisvoll. Weit entfernt sehe ich die Silhouetten von Bäumen am anderen Ufer, und dahinter Berge mit schneebedeckten Spitzen. Die Luft ist sehr klar und frisch. Mich fröstelt ein wenig. Er zieht sich langsam aus und geht ins Wasser, und obwohl es kalt sein muss, nimmt sein Gesicht einen erleichterten Ausdruck an.

Mein Knie schmerzt zunehmend und ich überrede mich, dass auch mir das kalte Wasser nicht schaden kann. Ich mache es ihm nach, lege meine Kleider ab, oder besser gesagt das, was davon noch übrig ist, und wate hinein. Es ist schweinekalt. Aber es tut gut. Es prickelt am ganzen Körper und betäubt den Schmerz. Ich habe fast das Gefühl, eine Art Reinigungsritual zu vollziehen. Erst von innen, jetzt von außen. Es scheint so, als wäre ich mir in diesem Augenblick jeder einzelnen Zelle bewusst, aus der mein Körper sich zusammensetzt. Ich tauche unter, um dieses Gefühl zu vervollkommnen. Ich spüre, wie mein Herz pumpt, alles an mir ist wach und lebendig in diesem Moment. Ich bin eine perfekte Einheit. Nichts an mir ist hässlich oder gar abstoßend. Ich muss nichts ablehnen oder dagegen ankämpfen. Ich fühle mich stark und begehrenswert. So muss es sich angefühlt haben, Sirius zu sein, damals.

Er beobachtet mich und ich habe den Verdacht, er sieht das, was ich fühle. Ich lächle ihn zärtlich an, meinem schmalen, traurigen Gefährten. Und es ist komisch, aber ich fühle mich im Augenblick wohl auch so ihm gegenüber, wie er sich damals mir gegenüber gefühlt haben muss. Er braucht meine Hilfe und meinen Schutz. Er soll sie haben, ich bin stark genug für uns beide. Die Art, mit der er mich ansieht, gibt mir das Gefühl, mindestens zehn Zentimeter größer zu sein. Es ist ein tolles Gefühl. Ich könnte die Welt aus den Angeln heben.

Ich schwimme ein paar Züge und kehre dann ans Ufer zurück. Im vollen Bewusstsein, dass er mich nicht aus den Augen lässt, steige ich aus dem Wasser und es ist mir kein bisschen peinlich. Im Gegenteil. Ich sonne mich in seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Ich sehe mich selbst durch seine Augen und finde mich schön und sexy. Ich verharre einen Moment und genieße das Gefühl der abperlenden Tropfen auf meiner Haut, dann hole ich den Zauberstab aus meiner Hosentasche und wende einen Trocknungszauber auf mich an.

„Willst du nicht auch wieder herauskommen? Ist doch reichlich frisch da drinnen." Ich fürchte, er könnte sich verkühlen. Er ist schon mal nur ganz knapp an einer Lungenentzündung vorbeigekommen, und das auch nur, weil Poppy eine so kompetente Medihexe ist. Erst schüttelt er den Kopf und ich denke, er ziert sich ein bisschen, aber dann schüttelt er noch mal und noch mal. Und dann schlägt er sich klatschend auf die Wange und taucht unter, so lang, dass ich schon fast Angst kriege. Dann kommt er wieder hoch und verlässt fluchtartig das Wasser. Als ich den ersten Stich direkt am Ohr spüre, weiß auch ich, wieso.

Myriaden winziger Stechmücken fallen über uns her und mir fällt im Augenblick kein einziger Spruch ein, der uns retten könnte. Wir greifen uns unsere Klamotten und fliehen, so schnell es unsere lädierten Gliedmaßen erlauben, mit Textilien um uns wedelnd, um die Plagegeister abzuwehren. Im Zelt und in Sicherheit schnaufen wir erst mal durch, müssen aber gleichzeitig lachen über unsere unbeholfene Flucht vor den Biestern. Zwei kompetente Zauberer, die nicht mal einen einfachen Mückenschutz beherrschen.

„Wovon ernähren die sich eigentlich sonst so, wenn wir nicht da sind?", frage ich.

„Von Rentieren, schätze ich mal", gibt er amüsiert zurück.

Wir stehen da nackt voreinander und sind leicht erhitzt von dem Spurt, gleichzeitig ist die Haut noch kühl von der kalten Luft draußen und dem eisigen Bad davor. Es prickelt wie Brause, ich habe das Gefühl, dass jedes einzelne Körperhaar aufgestellt ist. Sein Blick ruht auf mir, ich sehe die Sehnsucht in seinen Augen und seine Bewunderung, die mich berauscht. Aufgewühlt von widersprüchlichen Emotionen und Empfindungen nehme ich ihn an den Schultern, ziehe ihn ganz dicht an mich heran und küsse ihn. Remus der Feinfühlige und Rücksichtsvolle ist irgendwo auf der Strecke geblieben. Er schließt die Augen, weil er das immer tut beim Küssen, doch er bleibt ungewohnt passiv. Ich schlinge meine Arme um ihn, lasse meine Zunge zärtlich über seine Oberlippe gleiten, früher ein probates Mittel, ihn zum Mitmachen zu überreden. Zögernd lässt er sich darauf ein und ich fühle mich ermutigt. Ich lasse meine linke Hand in seinen Nacken gleiten und versuche, den Kuss zu vertiefen, möchte mit meiner Zunge seinen Mund erobern. Meine rechte wandert seinen Rücken hinunter, derweil strecke ich mich, so dass meine Brust sich an seiner reibt. Sein Atem wird schneller und flacher, aber es klingt nicht wie Leidenschaft. Ich spüre, wie sein Brustkorb sich hektisch hebt und senkt, aber es ist nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Er verkrampft sich. Als ich mich von seinen Lippen löse, sehen mich diese dunklen Augen verwirrt und zweifelnd an. Er schüttelt zaghaft den Kopf, seine Lippen zittern im Versuch, irgendwelche Erklärungen abzugeben, zu denen er keine Worte findet. Es schneidet in mein Herz. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn überfordert habe. Bevor er sich losreißt gebe ich ihn frei und entschuldige mich für diesen Überfall, aber es nutzt nichts mehr. Er geht in den Hund und verschwindet beinahe fluchtartig hinter der nächsten Tür.

Verdammte Scheiße, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?

Nichts. Ich habe gar nichts gedacht.

Und seit wann handelst du, ohne zu denken?

Seit ich Sirius bin.

Du bist nicht Sirius, du bist Remus.

Ich glaube, ich verliere den Verstand. Das alles wird mir irgendwie gerade zu viel. Wieso bin ich nicht Sirius? Wo ich mich doch so fühle. Ich brauche dringend eine Tasse Tee. Ich setze den Kessel auf den Herd und suche mir etwas zum Anziehen aus dem Koffer. Dann hole ich noch zwei Tassen heraus, werfe Teebeutel hinein und gieße heißes Wasser darüber.

Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Es ist vier Uhr morgens und wir haben diese Nacht höchstens eine Stunde geschlafen. Man verliert völlig das Zeitgefühl, wenn es die ganze Nacht hell bleibt. Kein Wunder, dass sich in meinem Kopf alles dreht und durcheinander gerät. Eben noch habe ich mich gefühlt, als könnte ich Bäume ausreißen, jetzt schrumpfe ich wieder auf meine natürliche Größe zurück und schäme mich für mein mangelndes Feingefühl. Vorsichtig nähere ich mich der Tür, hinter der er verschwunden ist und klopfe an. Nichts rührt sich. Ich klopfe wieder. Keine Antwort.

„Ich habe uns Tee gemacht." Es bleibt still.

„Bitte, rede mit mir", flehe ich halblaut, doch ich bekomme keine Reaktion. Die Tür ist offen, ich riskiere einen Blick hinein. Erst denke ich, er ist abgehauen, aber das hätte ich doch gehört! Dann sehe ich ihn. Ein Stück seiner Rute lugt unter dem Bett hervor, sonst nichts. Er versteckt sich.

Die Situation ist so über die Maßen absurd, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich hysterisch lachen oder lieber aus Wut und Frustration etwas zerschlagen möchte. Mein bester Freund, mein Geliebter, mein Gefährte versteckt sich vor mir, weil ich ihm auf die Pelle gerückt bin. Warum bin ich ihm auf die Pelle gerückt? Weil ich mich einmal im Leben richtig gut und stark und selbstbewusst gefühlt habe, so wie er immer war, so wie ich immer sein wollte. Warum klappt es nicht, Sirius zu sein?

Idiot. Erinnere dich an Remus. An ein schmales, vernarbtes Kerlchen mit Komplexen, unterentwickeltem Selbstbewusstsein und ohne Freunde. Sie haben Jahre gebraucht, um dich überhaupt nur dazu zu bringen, dich vor ihnen auszuziehen oder zur selben Zeit die Dusche zu benutzen. Da ist er schon wesentlich weiter als du es warst. Er hat dreizehn Jahre Hölle und Isolation hinter sich und erlaubt dir trotzdem, ihn anzusehen, sogar ihn anzufassen. Das ist viel mehr, als du erwarten konntest.

Ich schlucke den Kloß herunter, der sich in meinem Hals bilden will und schütte noch einen Schluck Tee hinterher. Das Beste wird sein, wenn ich endlich ins Bett gehe, für heute habe ich wohl genug Schaden angerichtet, denke ich. Ich bleibe trotzdem noch am Tisch sitzen, schlürfe den Tee in kleinen Schlucken und versuche, die aufkeimende Verzweiflung zu ersticken. Was ist bloß mit mir, seit wann bin ich so taktlos? Ich stelle fest, dass ich mit dieser Situation emotional wohl ebenso überfordert bin wie er und dass ich Nachsicht mit uns beiden üben muss.

Ich nehme seinen Tee, gieße ihn in eine Schale und stelle sie auf den Boden. Dann gehe ich zum Sofa, lege mich hin und bin fast augenblicklich eingeschlafen, kaum dass ich die Augen geschlossen habe. Wie ausgeknipst. Traumlose Schwärze.

Ich erwache, weil ich das Geräusch seiner Pfoten höre, sein vorsichtiges Schnuppern, bemüht leises Schlabbern. Kurzes Verharren. Weitere Schritte. Ein Schnaufen, als er sich vor dem Sofa auf den Boden legt und sein ruhiges gleichmäßiges Atmen. Er sucht meine Nähe und mein Herz will schier zerspringen vor Freude, weil er da ist und sich nicht mehr versteckt. Könnte ich jetzt nur einfach auch meine Gestalt wechseln und wieder sein tierischer Gefährte sein. Es scheint so viel einfacher zu sein. Ich vergehe fast vor Sehnsucht, ihn zu berühren, aber ich weiß, dass ich ihn jetzt in Ruhe lassen muss, wenn ich ihn nicht wieder verscheuchen will.

Als ich wieder erwache, höre ich ihn im Badezimmer. Ich habe das Gefühl, er holt da etwas nach. Er kann doch unmöglich schon wieder duschen … aber er tut es. Ausgiebig. Er scheint Stunden zu brauchen. Ich versuche in der Zwischenzeit, ein Frühstück zu richten, ich habe richtig Hunger. Das Baguette ist noch weich genug, man kann es ein bisschen aufbacken, dann ist es wie neu. Seltsam, dieses Baguette … mir kommt es vor, als sei eine Woche vergangen, seit ich es gekauft habe, aber es war gestern. Ich mache Kaffee und decke den Tisch.

Er kommt heraus, hat sich rasiert und lächelt mich schüchtern an. Er wirkt jetzt noch blasser und schmaler ohne den Bart, doch auch irgendwie jünger und dieses Lächeln ist so bezaubernd wie damals in seinem elfjährigen Milchgesicht.

„Ich hab deine Zahnbürste benutzt", gesteht er, als sei er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob meine Großzügigkeit sich bis auf derart intime Dinge erstreckt.

Ich nicke. Natürlich. Ich habe nur die eine. Was soll er denn sonst tun? Wir müssen dringend was unternehmen.

„Komm, lass uns was essen. Danach schauen wir, dass wir dir was Vernünftiges zum Anziehen besorgen. Du brauchst unbedingt einen neuen Stab." _Und eine eigene Zahnbürste_, füge ich in Gedanken hinzu. „Unsere Vorräte müssen wir auch irgendwie ergänzen." Interessiert schaut er mich an.

„Du willst einkaufen gehen? Mit mir?"

Was ist daran so sonderbar, frage ich mich. Bis mir einfällt, dass es immer noch diese vertauschten Rollen sind, die ihn so befremden. Er war der mit dem dicken Geldbeutel, der mir die neuen Klamotten gekauft hat, ob ich das nun wollte oder nicht.

„Ja", schmunzle ich. „Ich will einkaufen. Mit dir."

„Was hast du an meiner Garderobe auszusetzen?", fragt er mit einem übertrieben hochmütigen Blick, wie diese gut bezahlten Models vom Laufsteg herunter, und dreht sich, um mir die ganze Eleganz seiner Erscheinung zu präsentieren.

„Du meinst, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass die Ärmel zu kurz, die Hose zu weit und alles ein bisschen abgewetzt und zerrissen ist? Nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Höchstens diese Farbe, die so gar nicht zu deinen Augen passt …"

Jetzt ernte ich ein breites Grinsen. Er hat sich immer über meinen mangelnden Geschmack in punkto Kleidung lustig gemacht und behauptet, ich sei farbenblind, wenn ich braun-kariert mit blau-gestreift kombinieren wollte.

„Aber dir ist schon klar, dass ich gesucht werde, oder? Und dass mein Gesicht vermutlich in jeder größeren Stadt in den Schaufenstern prangt?"

„Ist mir klar. Ich habe die Bilder gesehen. Du siehst ganz anders aus", sage ich ruhig. „Und wie ich dich kenne, brauche ich dir nur meinen Zauberstab zu geben, um dich bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zu tarnen."

„Die Eulen finden einen überall", sagt er mit einem resignierten Lächeln.

„Stimmt", gebe ich zu. „Aber zumindest müssen die Muggel nicht sofort auf dich aufmerksam werden, wenn wir irgendwo unter Menschen geraten. Oder was meinst du?"

„Ein Stab wäre wirklich nicht schlecht …", murmelt er nachdenklich. Ja, ein Zauberer ist ohne Zauberstab ziemlich aufgeschmissen. Man fühlt sich hilflos und wehrlos ohne. „… aber die sind schweineteuer. Und ich wüsste ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, wie …"

„Wir machen nach dem Frühstück mal Kassensturz und schauen nach, wie viel ich noch habe", schlage ich vor. „Wenn das nicht reicht, ist vielleicht in meinen Koffer noch irgendwas, was sich verkaufen lässt. Oder wir verscherbeln das Zelt …"

Er sieht sich das erste Mal richtig bewusst um. „Schick, übrigens. Ich dachte, du hättest es vielleicht geliehen. Es ist so groß!"

„Second Hand", sage ich, „und etwas überdimensioniert, zugegeben. Ich musste es alleine kaufen, ohne deine Hilfe. Du weißt, wie schwer mir das fällt."

„Immer noch?", fragt er verwundert. „Du solltest es inzwischen doch gelernt haben, oder?"

„Sollte ich wohl", gebe ich zu. „Aber du warst ja bei mir und hast mich beraten. Es ist schwer, mich gegen einen wild entschlossenen Kleinkrämer durchzusetzen und noch deiner Stimme zu widerstehen, wenn du mir zuflüsterst, dass ich mir diesen Luxus verdient habe."

„Ich war bei dir?" Ein undefinierbares Lächeln umspielt seinen Mund. Seine Augen sehen mich durchdringend an, ich fühle mich einigermaßen unwohl, wenn er mich so mit dem Röntgenblick durchleuchtet und die vielen kleinen Sprünge in meiner Schüssel zählt. Ich schüttele nur den Kopf und wende die Augen ab, ich kann das nicht erklären. Soll ich ihm denn sagen, dass seine Stimme in meinem Kopf wohnt, seit er nicht mehr bei mir war? Das würde ihn doch nur beunruhigen, oder? Er muss nicht über alle meine lockeren Schräubchen Bescheid wissen.

Er schluckt. „Wenn es dich beruhigt, sollte ich dir vielleicht sagen, dass du auch immer bei mir bist", sagt er dann.

Ich sehe auf. Hat er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Da ist er wieder, dieser warme Schimmer. Ich liebe ihn so sehr. Es ist nur ein kurzer, inniger Moment, dann schlägt er die Augen nieder, registriert Frühstück und macht sich hungrig darüber her. Wieder isst er viel zu schnell, ich möchte ihm sagen, dass er sich Zeit nehmen soll, aber dann lasse ich es doch. Obwohl ich auch hungrig bin, nehme ich mir nur ein kleines Stück von dem Brot, den Rest nimmt er und fragt nicht nach, ob ich vielleicht noch was davon will. Er tunkt große Brocken in den Kaffee und schlingt sie beinahe ohne zu kauen hinunter. Ich fürchte, das wird noch ein Stück Arbeit werden, ihn wieder an gesittetes Essen zu gewöhnen.

Die Sache mit dem Stab bereitet mir einige Sorgen. Natürlich braucht er einen, er ist ja sonst nahezu wehrlos. Aber als ich meine Barschaft begutachte, wird mir klar, dass es nie für einen neuen reicht. Abgesehen davon gibt es da einen Haufen gesetzlicher Bestimmungen. Ein neu gekaufter Zauberstab bedeutet einen Haufen Papierkram. Der Händler, der ihn verkauft, muss alle Angaben zum Stab zusammen mit den Angaben zum Käufer beim Ministerium melden. Wurde dein Stab zerbrochen, brauchst du gar nicht zu versuchen, irgendwo einen neuen zu bekommen. Es sei denn auf dem Schwarzmarkt. Da muss man die richtigen Leute kennen. Es gibt natürlich Typen, die dir für entsprechendes Geld einfach alles besorgen, aber ich kenne von denen nur einen, und der lebt in London.

Mr. Pettigrew senior war auch einer von der Sorte, obwohl er es immer geschafft hat, den Schein eines seriösen Geschäftsmannes zu wahren. Aber der ist schon lange tot und wäre in unserem Fall wohl auch nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner.

Sirius überwacht mit meinem Stab die Spülbürsten, die selbsttätig das Geschirr spülen und wirft mir hin und wieder einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Nachdem er fertig ist, kommt er zu mir an den Tisch.

„Zu Ollivander können wir sowieso nicht gehen", sagt er sachlich, als er meine nachdenkliche Miene sieht.

„Was meinst du, ob Fletcher uns helfen könnte?"

„Lebt der etwa noch?" Sirius ist ehrlich überrascht.

„Klar, du kennst doch Dung. Ich hab ihn vor ein paar Wochen in Hogsmeade gesehen, als er versucht hat, Karten für die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft zu verkaufen. Die sind schon seit Monaten ausverkauft, aber er hatte welche und wollte sie für den dreifachen Preis anbieten."

„Du hast ihm hoffentlich keine abgekauft. Wenn _er_ sie hat, kannst du drauf wetten, dass sie entweder gefälscht oder geklaut sind."

„Seh' ich so aus, als wäre ich mit dem Klammerbeutel gepudert worden?" Ich bin fast ein bisschen beleidigt, dass er mich für so bescheuert hält. Außerdem war ich nie so scharf auf Quidditch wie er oder James.

„Nein", lächelt er versöhnlich. „Aber das Dumme ist, dass Dung wahrscheinlich in London ist."

„Ja. Schon klar. Aber … kennst du sonst irgendwo jemanden, der dir einen nicht registrierten Stab besorgen kann?"

„Ich hab' ein paar Freunde in Frankreich und Italien … gehabt", ergänzt er nach ganz kurzem Zögern. „Ich weiß nicht, wie weit die Freundschaft geht, es sind vor allem Auroren und deren Angehörige gewesen …"

„Vergiss es. Die haben dich schneller geschockt, als du „unschuldig" sagen kannst", wende ich ein.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber … sag mal, wie ist das mit meiner Cousine? Andromeda, meine ich. Hast du mal was von ihr gehört? Hast du sie mal besucht in all den Jahren?"

„Nein. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, ich … hab es nicht über mich gebracht. Ich weiß, sie ist okay, aber … sie ist …"

„…eine Black, nicht wahr?", beendet er meinen Satz mit einem harten Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Ja", gebe ich leise zu. „Sie ist eine Black, genau wie du einer bist. Ich wollte sie nicht sehen und mich an dich erinnern. Ich wollte nicht über dich reden und ich wusste nicht, worüber ich sonst mit ihr reden sollte."

„Natürlich, was auch sonst", sagt er und es schwingt eine kühle Bitterkeit mit, die mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Nach einer kurzen, unangenehmen Stille sagt er: „Weißt du, ich dachte, … ihr seid Freunde. Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass euch wirklich was aneinander liegt. Sie haben dich akzeptiert, obwohl du … der schwule Freund ihres schwulen Cousins warst."

„Sie hatten ihr eigenes Leben und ihre eigenen Probleme, ich wollte sie nicht auch noch mit meinen belasten", sage ich nun etwas schärfer als beabsichtigt. Was juckt es ihn, ob ich seine Cousine getroffen habe in den letzten dreizehn Jahren? Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich sehen. Wollte weder ihr Mitleid noch ihre Unterstützung. Wollte mich nie wieder von irgendwelchen Blacks abhängig machen, egal, wie sie jetzt auch heißen.

„Ach, scheiß drauf", knurrt er wütend. Eine Weile schmollt er vor sich hin und ich sage nichts dazu. Ich weiß nicht, was. Soll ich mich dafür entschuldigen? Das ist irgendwie nicht angemessen. Nein. Ich sehe das nicht ein. Es war meine Entscheidung, ob sie richtig war oder nicht, weiß ich nicht, aber es geht ihn nichts an. Ich habe mit Mühe seinen Verlust überlebt. Sie zu besuchen und ihre Black-Gesichter zu sehen, seine Züge in denen seiner Cousine und deren Tochter wieder zu entdecken – nein, das hätte ich vermutlich nicht verkraftet.

Plötzlich hebt er den Kopf und ein grimmig-entschlossener Ausdruck liegt in seinem Gesicht. „Da ist noch jemand, der mir durchaus was schuldet. Sie muss wissen, dass ich unschuldig bin und hat nichts unternommen. Wenn sie mir keinen Stab besorgt, dann schnapp' ich mir ihren." Seine Augen glitzern dabei gefährlich.

Mir schwant Arges. „An wen denkst du da gerade?" Doch ich kenne die Antwort, noch bevor er sie ausspricht.


	12. Chapter 12

So, meine Lieben. Lange hat es gedauert, das 12. Kapitel. Es kam eine Menge persönlicher Stress dazwischen und ein bisschen dringend benötigte Zeit zum Nachdenken, was denn nun eigentlich weiter passieren soll – ein paar Gedanken über logistische Probleme und deren Bewältigung … dafür ist es vergleichsweise kurz – aber es wird bald das 13. folgen. Ich dachte nur, dass hier eine schöne Stelle zum Unterbrechen sei, denn sonst würde es ein seeehr langes Kapitel werden.

Vielen Dank an Ylva und Cadiya für die Vorschläge zum Titel des 11. Kapitels. Sehr gute Anregungen. Sowas wie "Standing in your shoes", "Rollentausch", "Perspektivenwechsel", etc. ging mir durch den Kopf, aber jetzt ist mir beim nochmaligen Durchlesen spontan etwas eingefallen, das (in meinen Augen) Sinn macht und einen guten Titel ergibt. Cadiya: Ja, der Titel wäre gut, aber den brauch ich vielleicht später noch, er wird hier noch nicht vergeben, da die Wunden ja z.T. neu geschlagen wurden (und immer noch werden) - trotzdem vielen Dank für den Vorschlag. Das elfte, ich verrate die Auflösung, bekommt den Namen: "Heiß und Kalt".

Lieben Dank an alle Reviewer: chocochip: Das freut mich sehr, dass du so begeistert bist. Ich hoffe, du bleibst auch weiter dabei, selbst wenn nach und nach ein bisschen Genre-Wechsel stattfindet. Ylva-Leigh: (Ich liebe Klammern/Schrägstriche) :D Die Gespräche zwischen Moony und Remus werden zwangsläufig weniger, solange Sirius da ist. Was aber nicht heißt, dass sie nicht mehr vorkommen. Die Versuche, eine Lösung für _das_ Problem zu finden, werden sicher noch eine Weile andauern, aber ich bin sicher, dass Remus, der Weitsichtige, irgendwann versteht, was los ist und dann die richtigen Maßnahmen ergreift. Im Moment laufen seine Bemühungen ja leider ins Leere (bzw. sind kontraproduktiv) - aber sie kriegen das noch hin °nickt zuversichtlich°. Spätzünder:D :D :D Ist ja eigentlich auch nicht soooo schwierig, oder? Danke für die Blumen. ChichiU: Danke schön. Klar, ein bisschen geht's noch weiter. Tollkirsche: Oh ja, sie sind furchtbar :D - danke vielmals. Sie hatten auch früher schon eine komplizierte Beziehung und die Trennung hat es nicht einfacher gemacht. Gelegentlich verfallen sie in alte Verhaltensmuster, das wird ihnen immer wieder passieren, fürchte ich. Hehe, um zu hören, was Remus' Stimme in Sirius' Kopf macht, müsste ich die Perspektive wechseln. Aber vielleicht erzählt er eines Tages ein bisschen was davon. Am besten, du schickst ihm mit der nächsten Eule eine Groß-Packung von diesen bitterschokoladeumhüllten Kognac-Kirschen eines in Frankfurt ansässigen Süßwarenherstellers mit italienischem Namen, der hier unerwähnt bleiben soll ... wenn er die alleine aufgefuttert hat, verrät er bestimmt, was Remus immer so zu ihm sagt, wenn er alleine ist XD. Cadiya: Danke schön. Wie gesagt, der Titel wird wahrscheinlich noch Verwendung finden. Angelina: Hoffentlich genießt du auch weiter Stück für Stück, genau wie unser hoffnungsloser Exprofessor mit der dir wohlbekannten Stimme im Kopf :D. Am besten, wir schreiben für Peter auch noch ein anderes Ende - ein sehr komplexer Fall, der es durchaus verdient, beleuchtet zu werden. Bine: Danke schön. Jupp, das war ein bisschen morbide. Ich dachte mir schon, dass es dem einen oder anderen vielleicht nicht gefällt. Aber für meine beiden fand ich es passend. Sie sind zum Teil doch etwas anders als deine, aber wie gesagt, das macht ja nichts. Diversity makes the world go round :D

Aber nun zum 12. Kapitel. Es geht ein bisschen ruhiger einher. Kurze Verschnaufpause, sozusagen, bevor die Action im 13. dann richtig losgeht ;-)

Disclaimer: das übliche. Alles, was Kohle bringt, gehört J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**12. Familienangelegenheiten**

„Bitte, Sirius! Sag, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist."

„Das ist mein voller Ernst." Er sieht mich durchdringend an und die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen sagt mir, dass ich mir die Worte eigentlich sparen kann, aber ich versuche es trotzdem.

„Sirius, bei Merlins Barte, bleib weg von denen. Du kannst da nicht hingehen."

„Und ob ich kann", widerspricht er trotzig. Ich fühle mich um zwanzig Jahre zurückkatapultiert, in die Schulzeit und seine unausstehliche Art, meine Ratschläge in den Wind zu schreiben. „SIE hat es gewusst. Sie und ihr feiner Ehemann haben sich herausgeschleimt. DIE waren nicht in Askaban. Sie wusste, dass ich nicht in dem Club Mitglied war. Sie hat tatenlos zugesehen, wie sie mich dort haben verrotten lassen."

„Ich verstehe ja deine Gefühle, aber – Sirius … Bitte Lass Sie In Ruhe! Lucius geht im Ministerium ein und aus. Vollständig rehabilitiert. Er verkehrt gesellschaftlich mit dem Minister, was man so hört. Letztes Jahr hat er versucht, ein Ding mit dem Schulrat zu drehen. Er hat es geschafft, Dumbledore suspendieren zu lassen …"

Ich beiße mir gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Zunge. Ich habe davon gehört, dass er es mit Hilfe eines seltsamen kleinen Artefakts beinahe geschafft hätte, Harry zu töten und Voldemorts sechzehnjähriges Ich wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Und - er ist damit davongekommen! Wenn Sirius davon Wind kriegt, ist er nicht mehr zu halten.

„Nun, von einer Verwandten, die gesellschaftlich mit dem Minister verkehrt, würde ich erst recht erwarten, dass sie etwas unternimmt. Sie hat _gewusst_, dass ich unschuldig bin!"

„Du hast selbst gesagt, die sind nicht mehr deine Familie, schon vergessen? Ich denke, sie sieht es genauso. Und wenn du dich dort sehen lässt, bist du tot. Die fackeln garantiert nicht lange, Verwandtschaft hin oder her. Du bist auf der anderen Seite, das wissen die doch!"

Er lächelt grimmig. „Natürlich wissen die das. Darum geht's ja." Er sieht mich einen Moment lang spekulativ an. „Ich hab der Süßen mal den Arsch gerettet bei einem Einsatz, weil sie meine Cousine ist und weil wir … uns irgendwann mal nicht ganz gleichgültig waren. Ich hab was gut bei ihr."

Ich erinnere mich dunkel an eine (sehr kurze) Episode, als er glaubte, in sie verliebt zu sein. Sie hat mit ihm gespielt und ich weiß nicht genau, wie weit sie damals gegangen sind, ich war diesbezüglich überhaupt nicht neugierig. Jedenfalls hat es einen ziemlichen Wind gemacht – Sirius und Narcissa Black! Ich glaube, sie haben mehr eine Show abgezogen, um die anderen zu schockieren und zu zeigen, dass die Familie Black viel zu cool ist, um sich darum zu scheren, was andere Leute über sie denken. Es hat nur ein paar Tage gedauert, dann war wohl der Reiz des Skandalösen verflogen und hat keine großen Spuren auf ihrer beider Seelen hinterlassen. Jedenfalls keine, von denen ich wüsste.

„Darauf würde ich nicht vertrauen. Das hat sie bestimmt vergessen."

„Na, dann wird es höchste Zeit, dass jemand sie daran erinnert! Hör zu, Remus. Das sind Familienangelegenheiten. Wir Blacks regeln das auf unsere Art. Wenn es dir zu heiß ist, brauchst du ja nicht mitzukommen."

„Scheiße!" Ich bin jetzt echt wütend. „Es geht hier nicht um mich! Es ist ganz allein _dein_ Arsch, um den ich mir Sorgen mache." Bei diesen Worten fängt er anzüglich zu grinsen an, aber ich kann das im Moment nicht lustig finden. „Denkst du vielleicht, es macht einen großen Unterschied, ob du dich in London oder Wiltshire rumtreibst? England ist im Moment _tabu_ für dich, hörst du?"

Diese Worte tun ihm weh, ich sehe es seinem Gesicht deutlich an. Im Moment ist er ein offenes Buch für mich, so wie damals. Das Grinsen tröpfelt ihm aus dem Gesicht und macht einer bitteren Verzweiflung Platz, die sich aber gleich darauf in wütenden Trotz verwandelt. Er wendet den Kopf ab, damit ich das Glitzern in seinen Augen nicht sehen kann und murmelt: „Das ist nicht fair."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Aber es ist gesünder, es zu akzeptieren."

Er schnauft und kaut an meinen Worten, aber in seinem Kopf fängt es zu arbeiten an. Eine Weile überlegt er, dann sagt er: „Wenn ich, sagen wir mal, irgendwo sehr weit weg für ein bisschen Chaos sorge, dann könnte es sein, dass England sicherer ist als der Rest der Welt."

„Bitte, Sirius!", flehe ich ihn an, doch die Augen funkeln wieder so abenteuerlustig wie damals in der Schule, wenn er sich einen genialen Streich ausgedacht hat, um Lehrer, Mitschüler, Filch oder alle zusammen zu verulken.

„Ich hab' da auch schon eine Idee, wie wir es machen könnten …"

WIR! Okay… Ich seufze vernehmlich und denke, ich sollte ihn jetzt einfach reden lassen. Vielleicht fallen mir während seiner Ausführungen tatsächlich ein paar gute Argumente dagegen ein. Nicht, dass er sich je was aus guten Argumenten gemacht hätte...

Sein Plan ist derart irre, dass er sogar funktionieren könnte. Allerdings kriege ich eine Gänsehaut bei der Vorstellung. Meine Lebenserfahrung rät mir, mein Glück nicht zu sehr auf die Probe zu stellen, weil es einen immer in dem Moment verlässt, wenn man sich zu sehr darauf verlässt. Zumindest Teil Eins des Plans klingt verwegen, aber durchführbar, nachdem, was er mir über die Gepflogenheiten bei Gringotts erzählt hat.

„Man kann über Kobolde sagen, was man will, aber in Geldangelegenheiten sind sie einfach unschlagbar. Bankgeheimnis bleibt Bankgeheimnis, das Ministerium bekommt keinen Zugriff, weder auf die Konten, noch auf schriftliche Transaktionen, die Geschäfte ihrer Kunden sind ihnen heilig, sagen sie. Und der Minister soll sich gefälligst um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern, sonst sperren sie ihm sein Konto, sagen sie. Ihre Monopolstellung macht sie in dieser Sache ziemlich unangreifbar." Er lächelt breit. „Sonst hätte das mit Harrys Besen nie funktioniert. Ich dachte, es ist ein guter Test."

„Es war leichtsinnig", wende ich ein, doch ohne rechte Überzeugungskraft. Eigentlich war es genial, und er weiß es, das sagt mir sein spöttisches Grinsen.

„Remus! Ich habe lange genug bei meinen Eltern gelebt, um das eine oder andere mitzubekommen von dem, was man mit Geld machen kann, und wie das System bei Gringotts funktioniert. Fudge ist nicht der erste Minister, der versucht, seinen Fuß in Gringotts' Türen zu bekommen. Sie sind alle gescheitert. Und er tut gut daran, sich nicht mit den Kobolden zu überwerfen." Er seufzt und sagt dann sehr leise: „Man sollte es sich nie mit Kobolden verderben."

Nun, ich habe in Geschichte gelegentlich aufgepasst und weiß ein paar Dinge über die Koboldkriege. Allerdings nicht ein Bruchteil von dem, was Sirius weiß. Er hat damals sogar Professor Binns zum Staunen gebracht, weil er eine Menge Details wusste, die nicht im Lehrbuch stehen.

Ich weiß, das ist wieder eines von ihren dunklen Familiengeheimnissen, die sie nicht preisgeben, also frage ich lieber nicht nach. Vielleicht packt er es irgendwann mal aus, eines Tages, wenn er gemütlich in einem kuscheligen Sessel am Kamin sitzt mit einem Glas Cognac in der Hand, in Sicherheit und Freiheit. Jetzt verfällt er in düsteres Brüten und alles, was ich dagegen tun kann, ist ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Okay", sage ich. „Es klingt machbar. Aber die andere Sache … das ist wirklich Irrsinn. Bitte, ich kann ja verstehen, dass du sauer auf sie bist, aber … du bringst dich mutwillig und unnötig in Gefahr, wenn du dich dort blicken lässt. Wir finden bestimmt noch einen anderen Weg …"

„Mooony!", sagt er gedehnt und irgendwie mitleidig. „Du klingst wie ein verdammter Hufflepuff! Wo bleibt denn dein Sportsgeist? Das hier ist nicht Voldemort persönlich, nur ein paar gelackte Malfoys. Mit denen werde ich schon fertig."

Irgendwie denkt er immer noch in Schulkind-Kategorien. Solche Beschimpfungen haben wir mit fünfzehn ausgetauscht. Dass er mich mit vierunddreißig immer noch mit so was aus der Reserve zu locken versucht, bringt mich fast zum Lachen.

Als ich Luft hole, um zu widersprechen, fällt er mir ins Wort: „Narcissa macht sich doch schon ins Höschen, wenn man ihr die Haare zerzaust. Glaub mir, das wird lustig. Ich muss wahrscheinlich nicht mal grob werden." Was impliziert, dass er das durchaus beabsichtigt, wenn sie nicht macht, was er will.

Nun, ich habe sie von einer anderen Seite kennen gelernt. Wir sind uns in St. Mungos begegnet, als sie noch Black hieß, kurz nachdem ich meine Heilerausbildung dort angefangen hatte. Sie war wegen ihres Vaters in heller Aufregung, der mit Verdacht auf Herzinfarkt gerade eingeliefert worden war. Aber als sie mich sah, vergaß sie ihren alten Herren. Sie schrie mir ins Gesicht, dass ich Schande über ihren Namen brächte, dass ich mich bei Sirius eingeschlichen hätte, um nun auf seine Kosten zu leben, und dass ich ihr bloß aus den Augen gehen solle, wenn mir meine stinkige Haut lieb wäre. Ich habe versucht, beruhigend auf sie einzureden, aber sie hat ihren Zauberstab gezückt und in mein Gesicht gehalten. Ich hatte tatsächlich Mühe, ihr rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Sie kann eiskalt und bösartig sein, wenn sie will. Und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er sie so nie gesehen hat. Ich habe ihm das nicht erzählt, weil ich wusste, dass er sich furchtbar darüber aufregen würde. Und ich erzähle es ihm auch jetzt nicht. Es könnte ihn in seinem Plan nur bestätigen.

Mir gefällt die Sache gar nicht. Das hier ist was anderes, als ein blödes Gesetz zu brechen, von dem sowieso niemand weiß, warum es gemacht wurde. Was er vorhat, hat mehr was mit Kidnapping und Erpressung zu tun und ist in meinen Augen schon ziemlich unmoralisch. Aber er sagt, dass ist etwas Familieninternes und ich könne das sowieso nicht verstehen, also soll ich mir den Atem sparen. Das tue ich dann auch. Vorläufig zumindest. Er ist schon wieder kurz davor, an die Decke zu gehen und ich habe keine Lust auf einen weiteren Streit. Ich werde ein andermal darauf zurückkommen, wenn er sich ein bisschen beruhigt hat. Die alte Strategie. Seine Lunte ist noch wesentlich kürzer als früher und seine Stimmung kann in Sekundenbruchteilen von heiter auf hochexplosiv wechseln.

„So, wie du jetzt aussiehst, können wir sowieso erst mal nirgendwo hin", sage ich mit einer Mischung aus Reue und innerer Genugtuung. Er muss warten, bis die Nachwirkungen unserer Rauferei aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden sind, sonst lassen die uns nirgends hinein, schon gar nicht in diesen piekfeinen Magierausstatter in Manhattan, von dem er mir erzählt hat.

„Kannst du noch mal was machen?", fragt er ein bisschen kleinlaut und deutet mit einer Handbewegung erst zu meinem Stab und dann auf sein Gesicht. Ich schüttle den Kopf. Selbst wenn ich wollte - auch Heilzauber brauchen ihre Zeit zum Wirken, und es geht nicht schneller, wenn man sie drängelt. Im Gegenteil, es können die lustigsten Dinge passieren, wenn man es übertreibt. Gerade um die Augen herum will ich nichts riskieren, sonst sieht er am Ende aus wie Marty Feldman.

„Du könntest es noch ein bisschen kühlen, mit feuchten Tüchern", sage ich. „Oder such dir einen Blutegel."

„Igitt! Du bist ein Barbar!", mault er mit entsetztem Gesicht.

„Wieso? Das ist eine sehr effiziente Muggelmethode, um Schwellungen und Blutergüsse zu kurieren."

„Besten Dank, aber da warte ich doch lieber. Von Blutsaugern habe ich für den Rest meines Lebens genug." Er kratzt sich instinktiv hinterm Ohr, wo wahrscheinlich ein paar von den Moskitos zugeschlagen haben. Ganz leise murmelt er: „Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir das vorstellen kannst, aber … ich hab echt die Schnauze voll von Ungeziefer. Flöhe, Läuse, Zecken, Wanzen, Milben … du glaubst gar nicht, wie dankbar ich für dieses Badezimmer bin."

Betroffen nicke ich ihm zu. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es mir vorstellen möchte. Die Wohnungen, die ich bewohnt habe, waren nicht die feinsten. Ich hatte mal ein Wanzenproblem, und ab und zu Kakerlaken, das hat mir auch gereicht. Dann muss ich doch leise lächeln. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass dir das Bad gefallen würde. Deswegen habe ich dieses Zelt genommen."

Er lächelt mich voll Wärme und Zuneigung an und ich schmelze fast, als er leise „Du bist ein echter Freund, Remus" sagt. Allein dafür hat sich die Anschaffung gelohnt. Dann schlägt er plötzlich verlegen die Augen nieder, schüttelt sich und murmelt: „Du machst dir keine Vorstellung von den hygienischen Verhältnissen da. Ich könnte mir die Haut herunterscheuern, wenn ich dran denke… Die Ratten habe ich gefressen, aber gegen das Ungeziefer bist du machtlos."

Ich nicke wortlos. Das Trauma ist noch nicht überwunden, auch wenn es schon fast ein Jahr her ist. Es ist gut, dass er anfängt darüber zu sprechen, denke ich, auch wenn es unangenehm ist, so was anhören zu müssen. Mich selbst überfällt der dringende Wunsch, mich zu kratzen oder zu waschen bei der Vorstellung, wie es in Askaban gewesen sein muss.

„Hör mal, … wo wir gerade beim Thema sind … ich glaube, … nein, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass … ich … mir wohl in den vergangenen Wochen einen Bandwurm eingehandelt habe. Du hast nicht rein zufällig 'ne Wurmkur in deiner Hausapotheke?"

Ach herrje! Kein Wunder, dass er so dürr ist. Nun, der Verzehr von rohen Ratten oder Mäusen birgt immer ein Risiko.

Bedauernd schüttele ich den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, aber ehrlich gesagt, nein. Das setzen wir mit auf die Einkaufsliste. Brauchst du noch andere Sachen? Flohshampoo, Läusekamm, Zeckenzange?" Eine Frage, die ihn schon wieder grinsen lässt.

„Als Hundehalter solltest du das auf jeden Fall dabei haben", lacht er gutmütig. „Schon allein wegen der Glaubwürdigkeit. Und … gut, dass du es ansprichst. Vielleicht wäre es sogar ganz clever, … ein Halsband und eine Leine zu besorgen – nur für alle Fälle."

Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht. Er dürfte in seiner Hundegestalt momentan am besten geschützt sein. Am liebsten möchte ich schon mit ihm hier bleiben, wo es einsam ist und man wenig Gefahr läuft, jemandem zu begegnen, der einen erkennt. Zumindest für eine Weile, bis er wieder bei Kräften ist. Bis er sich wieder an ein zivilisiertes Leben gewöhnt hat. Ans Essen bei Tisch mit Messer und Gabel. Und ans Schlafen in einem Bett. An menschliche Gesellschaft. Eine Wurmkur dauert drei Tage, in denen er sich schonen sollte, weil es ihn schwächen wird. Ich hoffe, dass wir solange unentdeckt bleiben und nicht Hals über Kopf fliehen müssen.

Ich schreibe eine Liste, damit wir nichts vergessen. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wo wir ungefähr sind?", frage ich ihn.

„Nicht wirklich", sagt er, „nur dass hier weit und breit nichts als Wasser und Bäume und ein paar Rentiere sind."

„…und Mücken!", ergänze ich grinsend.

„Wir könnten den Hippogreif holen und ein paar Runden drehen. Vielleicht entdecken wir irgendwo eine größere Siedlung oder Stadt …"

Wir beschließen, dass wir das auf den Nachmittag verschieben. Im Moment sind wir beide noch nicht recht in der Verfassung für Ausflüge. Er organisiert sich nun doch einen feuchten Waschlappen für sein Auge und ich trage noch mal Poppys Salbe auf die Kratzer auf, damit sie sich bald schließen und keine bleibenden Narben hinterlassen. Mein Verschleiß an Textilien ist dieser Tage enorm. Ich hab vorhin, als ich mich anzog, schlicht ignoriert, dass ich immer noch blute. Das verdammte T-Shirt ist voller Flecken. Sirius hilft mir, eine Bandage anzubringen und küsst ganz zart die Stelle über den Kratzern. Ich genieße still diese kleinen zärtlichen Gesten.

Mein Magen knurrt aufgrund des kargen Frühstücks schon bald wieder und wir sichten die Vorräte. Viel ist es wirklich nicht mehr. Wir beschließen, den Reis mit einem Fisch aufzurunden, wenn wir einen fangen können. Fische sollte es wohl geben in diesem Gewässer.

„Weißt du noch, wie wir damals bei meinen Eltern geangelt haben? Dein erster selbst gefangener Fisch?"

Er überlegt eine Sekunde. Dann lächelt er. „Mhm, mein erster Mord."

„Du warst so blass, dass ich dachte, du würdest gleich kotzen."

„Hab ich auch beinahe", gesteht er. „Ich hab noch nie vorher was Größeres als 'ne Fliege getötet."

„Na ja, wenn man sie essen will, muss man sie halt auch umbringen können."

„Keine Sorge, inzwischen kann ich es", sagt er.

Wir suchen uns eine flache Stelle am Ufer und während ich noch überlege, wie wir eigentlich ohne Angel angeln wollen, klettert er bereits auf einen Baum, dessen Äste ein wenig übers Wasser hängen. Er winkt mir zu und ich tu es ihm nach. Eine Weile sitzen wir reglos und schweigend da nebeneinander auf dem Ast, es ist so merkwürdig vertraut … wir sind wieder siebzehn und das Leben ein großes buntes Abenteuer.

Ein ziemlich ordentlicher Fisch wagt sich in Ufernähe und hält nach Wasserläufern und Mücken Ausschau. Sein Pech. Sirius zeigt auf ihn und mir ist in dieser Sekunde klar, was ich tun muss. Ein gut gezielter Accio und der Fisch fliegt uns entgegen. Fast haut er uns vom Baum, weil er zwar überrascht, aber im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte und keineswegs bereit ist, sich kampflos zu ergeben. Ich muss ihn schocken, damit wir ihn sicher vom Baum herunterbringen und töten können. Er ist groß genug für uns beide und so machen wir uns gleich wieder auf den Rückweg, bevor die Mücken uns zu ihrem Mittagessen erklären.

Wir kochen gemeinsam. Ich kümmere mich um den Reis, er übernimmt den Fisch. Wenn ich bedenke, wie zimperlich er damals war, dann frage ich mich wieder, wer der Fremde ist, der da neben mir steht und das Tier mit ein paar gezielten Schnitten von Kopf, Flossen und Eingeweiden befreit. Und mir wird klar, dass er ihn nur mir zuliebe in die Pfanne legt, er ist daran gewöhnt, alles roh zu essen, wie es ihm in die Hände fällt. Kein schöner Gedanke.

Das Ergebnis unserer Bemühungen kann sich sehen lassen, sogar ohne Zitrone. Es schmeckt ganz hervorragend und Sirius bemüht sich - vielleicht wegen der Gräten - ohne dass ich etwas sagen muss, ein bisschen langsamer zu essen. Wir reden nicht viel, aber wir werfen uns immer wieder fröhliche und anerkennende Blicke zu. Diese Kooperation kann man jedenfalls als geglückt bezeichnen. Wir sind hochzufrieden miteinander.

Nach dem Essen machen wir uns auf den Weg. Sirius will nicht länger warten, er macht sich Sorgen um den Hippogreif.

„Ich hab ihn angebunden, weil ich dachte, dass ich ihn noch brauche. Wir kennen uns ja noch nicht so lange, er wäre sonst wahrscheinlich auf und davon … zu Hagrid zurück, oder so."

„Ja, das ist möglich. Hagrid hängt sehr an ihm und hat ihn die letzten Wochen total verwöhnt. Ich denke, es wäre eine gute Idee, ihm was mitzubringen, damit er sich dran gewöhnt, dass du jetzt sein neuer Herr bist."

„Ja, ich hab gesehen, wie er ihn in sein Haus gebracht und mit toten Wieseln gefüttert hat. Alter Spinner, der! Weiß gar nicht, ob der sich noch selbst versorgen kann, nachdem Hagrid ihn so betüddelt hat. Weißt du, wie er heißt?", fragt er mich.

„Jep. Hagrid hat ihn Seidenschnabel genannt."

„Blöder Name … Was wollten die denn eigentlich mit ihm machen? Wieso waren diese Ministeriumsfutzis bei Hagrid?"

„Sie haben Seidenschnabel zum Tode verurteilt, weil er einen Schüler angegriffen hat. Den Sohn von Narcissa übrigens. Die Kinder haben gesagt, er hat ihn beleidigt und war selber Schuld, aber Malfoy hat natürlich dafür gesorgt, dass das Gericht gegen das Tier entscheidet."

„Typisch", murmelt er. „Die ganze Familie ist keinen Schuss Pulver wert. Einen Hippogreif beleidigt man eben nicht! Na ja, Seidenschnabel ist jedenfalls ein vergleichsweise freundliches Exemplar seiner Art. Er ist praktisch handzahm. Wäre wirklich ein Jammer um ihn gewesen."

Ich bin schon ein bisschen aufgeregt. Hippogreife finde ich toll und freue mich darauf, mit diesem zu fliegen … falls er mich lässt. Irgendwie finde ich diese Fügung des Schicksals faszinierend. Sirius hat schon als Kind von einem Hippogreif geträumt. Das Motorrad war gewissermaßen der urbane Ersatz, weil er natürlich in London keinen halten konnte. Und jetzt sind diese beiden vom Schicksal zusammengeführt worden, zwei unschuldig Verurteilte auf der Flucht. Oder hat das Schicksal vielleicht einen Namen? Auf einmal überschwappt mich wieder eine warme Welle der Sympathie für den alten Mann.

Auf dem Weg zum Versteck des Hippogreifen merke ich, wie er sehr wachsam um sich schaut. Alles wird registriert und ich denke erst, er übertreibt ein bisschen mit seinem Fluchtding. Aber dann merke ich, dass es etwas anderes ist. Er wittert. Er befindet sich auf der Jagd. Sein Geruchssinn ist ähnlich wie meiner wesentlich feiner als der eines Menschen, seit er ein Hund geworden ist. Es ist ein wenig merkwürdig und schwer zu erklären, es scheint so, als sei er nicht mehr ganz und gar Mensch. Ein Teil von ihm bleibt Hund, so wie auch der Wolf immer da ist. Vielleicht ist das der Grund dafür, dass es so strenge Gesetze für den Animagismus gibt. Es ist eine gefährliche Form der Magie, bei der man einen Teil seiner selbst aufgibt und Eigenschaften einer anderen Lebensform für sich annimmt.

Er jedenfalls setzt zum Sprung an, in dem Moment, als ich das Kaninchen sehe. Ohne Vorwarnung und lautlos, es geht so schnell, dass ich im ersten Moment gar nicht begreife, was geschieht. Im Flug verwandelt er sich und landet elegant auf den Vorderpfoten, nach zwei weiteren Sprüngen realisiert auch das Kaninchen die Gefahr. Aber er scheint instinktiv zu wissen, in welche Richtung es fliehen wird, denn der Haken, den es schlägt, nutzt ihm gar nichts. Er hat seine Zähne schon im Nacken des Tierchens und schüttelt zweimal kräftig den Kopf, dann ist es vorbei. Ende von Kaninchen. Schlaff hängt es ihm aus dem Maul, als er mit hoch erhobenem Haupt zu mir zurück getrabt kommt. Er legt es mir vor die Füße, erhebt sich auf die Hinterläufe und ist wieder Sirius, der sich spuckend von den Haaren in seinem Mund befreit. Etwas betreten schaue ich auf das tote Tier vor mir. Ich mag Kaninchen.

„Das mit den Haaren ist das Schlimmste", sagt er, als er mit Spucken fertig ist. Dann schaut er mir ins Gesicht und fängt an zu lachen. „Meine Güte, Moony! Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich kotzen." Genauso fühle ich mich eigentlich auch.


	13. Chapter 13

Hallo, ihr Lieben. Es gibt ein neues Kapitel. Grr, es war schwierig, die Muse hat sich offenbar Urlaub genommen und der Perfektionist in mir wollte es ganz genau wissen, wie das so ist in Finnland. Habe jede Menge Internet-Recherchen betrieben und alle möglichen Leute ausgequetscht. Na gut, was dabei herausgekommen ist, darüber sollt ihr euch selbst ein Urteil bilden. Es ist eine Mischung aus Informationen und meiner eigenen Fantasie, bzw. das Bild, das in mir aus der Zusammenführung dieser Informationen entstanden ist. Für Richtigkeit keine Garantie :D

Disclaimer: wie immer. Nix mir, keine Kohle. Aber Reviews lese ich wahnsinnig gerne, sie müssen auch gar nicht lang sein

Ganz lieben Dank an alle, die mir Reviews fürs letzte Kapitel dagelassen haben und hoffentlich auch weiterhin Interesse an der Geschichte zeigen. Fühlt euch herzlich geknuddelt! ChichiU: Ja, ein bisschen überdreht ist er noch, aber ich bin sicher, Remus kann seinen positiven Einfluss nach und nach wieder geltend machen - sie ergänzen sich halt doch ganz gut ;-). little-choco: Na ja, hoffentlich bist du nicht enttäuscht, dass es NOCH nicht zurück nach England und zu den Malfoys geht. Das Genre wechselt ein bisschen in Richtung Action und Abenteuer mit der Zeit, aber wahrscheinlich kehrt es zwischendurch immer wieder zu Romance und Drama zurück, wie ich mich kenne. Ylva: Hm, wieder ein paar Streicheleinheiten für mein Ego °dankbar schnurr°. Ein bisschen musst du noch warten auf den Malfoy-Besuch, aber er kommt, soviel ist gewiss. Ja, in Askaban ist einiges kaputt gegangen °schnief°, ganz heil wird er wohl nie mehr, aber wir versuchen, ein paar von den Sprüngen wieder zu kitten. Das Kaninchen hat ja nun auch seine Funktion, er hat es nicht zum Spaß getötet :-)

Aber nun genug der Vorworte und hinein ins nächste Kapitel.

* * *

**13. Auf Mark und Pfennig  
**

„Hoffentlich genügt das fürs Erste, um ihn zufrieden zu stellen", sagt Sirius mit einem zweifelnden Blick auf das Kaninchen in seinen Händen. „Ich meine, er hat zwar von Hagrid eine ordentliche Mahlzeit bekommen, soweit ich das aus der Ferne beurteilen konnte, aber … das ist schon eine Weile her."

Nun ja, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt über den Kalorienbedarf eines Hippogreifen nicht besonders gut Bescheid. Aber an dem Tierchen ist wirklich nicht allzu viel dran. Ein hungriger Mann könnte es wahrscheinlich locker alleine verputzen. Viel mehr als eine nette Geste kann es für einen Hippogreif nicht sein. Langsam kommen mir Zweifel, ob es machbar ist, sich einen als Haustier zu halten, wenn man nicht gerade einen Job wie Hagrid hat. Wenn Sirius ihn wirklich behalten will, muss er sich auf größere Beute oder eine Menge Arbeit gefasst machen, falls das Tier wirklich nicht mehr in der Lage sein sollte, sich selbst zu versorgen.

Er scheint meine Gedanken zu lesen. „Mehr ein Häppchen als eine Mahlzeit", sagt er. „Vielleicht läuft uns ja noch was Größeres über den Weg, bis wir bei ihm sind." Damit geht er los, aber zum Glück (für mich) und zum Pech (für Seidenschnabel) befindet sich keine Beute mehr zwischen uns und ihm. Er ist schon recht ungehalten, weil er einen halben Tag allein im Wald angebunden war und beschwert sich mit einem markerschütternden Schrei.

Sirius nähert sich lehrbuchgemäß an, verbeugt sich tief, ohne den Blickkontakt abbrechen zu lassen. Der Hippogreif überlegt einen Moment, ob er ihm so schnell verzeihen will. Er reißt an der Leine und tänzelt ein wenig nervös mit den Hinterläufen, aber dann entscheidet er sich doch dafür, dass er lieber das Kaninchen haben als schmollen möchte. Er senkt den Kopf, Sirius spricht ihn freundlich an, nennt ihn beim Namen und lobt ihn für sein tapferes Ausharren. Dann tätschelt er ihn und gibt ihm die Belohnung.

Sie ist, wie erwartet, mit einem Happs verzehrt. Seidenschnabel schaut neugierig, ob da nicht noch mehr ist. Sirius gibt sein Bedauern zur Kund und stellt dafür mich als einen Freund vor. Auch ich verbeuge mich und er ist gleich bereit, auch mich zu akzeptieren, wohl weil er annimmt, dass ich Nachschub habe. Ich darf mich also nähern und ihn streicheln, aber leider habe ich nichts für ihn. Er ist sichtlich von mir enttäuscht. Das ist gar nicht so leicht zu ertragen. Ich wünschte jetzt, ich hätte auch ein Kaninchen dabei. Ich nehme mir fest vor, dass ich das nächste Mal nicht mit leeren Händen kommen werde. Allerdings bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich eine zweite Chance kriege. Ich denke, er hat gerade beschlossen, dass er Sirius viel lieber mag als mich.

Dafür habe ich jemand anderen, der mich begrüßt, als sei ich der lang verlorene Sohn. Die kleine Eule kommt aus den oberen Zweigen einer Kiefer auf mich herabgeschwirrt und huutet wie verrückt. Sie dreht ein paar Runden um mich herum und setzt sich dann auf meinen Kopf. Vorsichtig pflücke ich sie mir vom Scheitel und begrüße sie mit freundlichen Worten. Ich lobe sie ausführlich dafür, dass sie ihren Job so gut gemacht hat und wühle in der Tasche. Natürlich, die Eulenkekse waren in dem anderen Umhang … keine Belohnung für das Tierchen, ein weiteres paar enttäuschte Augen und Remus der Gerechte verwandelt sich in das wandelnde schlechte Gewissen. Aber er scheint es weniger krumm zu nehmen als Seidenschnabel.

„_Der_ ist ein _echter_ Spaßvogel", sagt Sirius grinsend. „Gut, dass du dieses witzige Kerlchen geschickt hast, sonst hätte ich ihn vielleicht für eine Ministeriumseule gehalten und abgeschossen." Ich schlucke. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nicht gedacht, dass die Gefahr von dieser Seite lauern würde.

„Er is'n echter Kracher", sagt er leise lächelnd. Die Eule scheint zu wissen, dass das ein großes Kompliment ist und schließt zufrieden die Augen, schüttelt noch mal die Federn auf und macht es sich gemütlich. Sirius' Finger berühren meine Hand, während er mit dem Daumen über das Köpfchen des Winzlings streichelt. Die Berührung ist so leicht und zärtlich und widerspricht so ganz und gar den Kaninchenhaaren, die noch an seinem Ärmel kleben …

„Hat er schon einen Namen?"

„Nein. Ehrlich gesagt, ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihn je wieder sehe und ich hab' vergessen, im Laden zu fragen, ob er schon irgendwie heißt. Möchtest du ihm einen geben?"

„Ich?" Er sieht mich erstaunt an. „Aber er ist doch deine Eule!"

„Ab sofort ist er unsere", sage ich. „Ich hab das vorhin ernst gemeint. Alles was mir ist, gehört auch dir."

Er lächelt stumm, aber sein Fingerdruck um meine Hand wird ein bisschen fester. „Lass uns später einen Namen aussuchen. Vielleicht finden wir zusammen einen, der zu ihm passt."

Wir sagen ihm, dass er hier auf uns warten soll und lassen ihn wieder fliegen.

Seidenschnabel trägt es mit würdevoller Gelassenheit, dass wir ihn gemeinsam reiten wollen. Der Start ist ebenso wie das Aufsitzen ein bisschen holprig, aber dann, sobald er in der Luft ist, ist es der reine Wahnsinn. Der Wind bläst uns kühl ins Gesicht, bauscht die Kleidung auf und reißt an den Haaren. Außerdem kann ich mich an Sirius' Rücken schmiegen, meine Arme um ihn legen, mein Kinn auf seine Schulter legen und mir problemlos vorstellen, wir wären wieder zwanzig und mit seinem Motorrad unterwegs. Aber eigentlich ist es noch viel besser, denn diesem technischen Muggelkram habe ich nie so ganz vertraut.

Der Hippogreif unter mir kann sich aus eigener Kraft und mit seiner eigenen Magie in der Luft bewegen und ist dabei nahezu geräuschlos, wenn er nicht gerade einen Schrei loslässt, der seine Lebensfreude zum Ausdruck bringt. Ich fühle mich diesem Tier seltsam verbunden, ich kenne dieses Gefühl. Wenn es einfach aus einem hinaus will, dieses Ich-bin-hier-ich-bin-frei-Gefühl.

Es überkommt den Wolf zuweilen, wenn er wieder die Oberhand über meinen Körper hat. Wenn die Schmerzen vorbei und der Körper mit dem Geist wieder in Einklang ist. Dann rennt er (Wolfsbann hin oder her) los, sucht sich einen niedrigen Felsen (respektive einen Schreibtisch, in Ermangelung von Felsen in meinem Büro), erklimmt ihn, wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und teilt dem Rest der Welt mit, dass er, Moony, nun Chef im Ring ist. Ich weiß es, denn die Erinnerung daran sucht mich manchmal nachts in meinen Träumen heim und die Spuren auf dem Tisch sind aussagekräftig genug.

Ich spüre, wie Sirius sich gegen mich zurücklehnt, um den Kontakt noch zu intensivieren, wie er seinen Kopf ganz leicht dreht, so dass seine Wange meine Schläfe berührt. Seine Augen sind geschlossen. Ich schließe meine auch, einen Augenblick lang sind wir eins. Wir könnten jetzt zusammen sterben, es wäre mir recht. Ein Moment vollkommenen Glücks, vereint in der Illusion, absolut frei zu sein. Komisch, wenn wir Motorrad geflogen sind, habe ich das nie so empfunden. Ich fühlte mich immer viel mehr der Erde verbunden, auch wenn es schön war. Jetzt ist da nur mehr der warme Pferdeleib unter mir, der warme Menschenleib vor mir und der Wind in meinem Gesicht. Ein paar Sekunden lang genieße ich dieses Gefühl und nehme dabei ganz bewusst wahr, wie entspannt und gelöst auch er ist. Grenzen verschwimmen, es gibt kein Du und Ich mehr, sondern nur noch Wir.

Doch das Jetzt holt uns wieder ein. Es nutzt nichts, mit geschlossenen Augen von der Vergangenheit zu träumen, eigentlich sollten wir sie weit offen halten. Sirius scheint meine Gedanken zu spüren und wirft mir aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu. Er lächelt. Er fühlt dasselbe wie ich, so ist das, wenn man eins wird. Es war etwas, das mich früher erschreckt hat. Ich war mir meiner selbst nie so sicher wie er. Immer hatte ich Angst, etwas zu verlieren, wenn ich das Ich aufgab.

Wir schauen uns um. Die Landschaft ist faszinierend, rau und urwüchsig. Wir ziehen über dichte Urwälder und klare Seen hinweg, über Moore und Heiden, die Farben sind unglaublich intensiv hier in dieser klaren Luft. Aber sie verdunkeln sich stellenweise, dicke Wolkenbänder schieben sich des Öfteren vor die Sonne und es scheint kälter zu werden. Ich spüre es, und ich fühle, wie Sirius ein wenig zittert. Er kriegt von dem Wind mehr ab und friert unter seinem dünnen, zerschlissenen Umhang.

Unter uns zieht sich ein graues Asphaltband durch die Landschaft. Eine Straße. Die führt sicher irgendwo hin, wo es Menschen gibt. Also folgen wir ihr. Muggel können Hippogreifen nicht sehen, und so lange wir auf seinem Rücken sitzen, sind auch wir unsichtbar. Aber wir fliegen trotzdem sehr weit oben, nur für den Fall, dass da unten ein Zauberer unterwegs ist. In der Ferne kann ich etwas erkennen, dass möglicherweise eine menschliche Siedlung ist. Beim Näherkommen erkenne ich ein spitzes Gebäude herausragen, das höchstwahrscheinlich eine Kirche ist. Gut, soweit scheinen wir in der richtigen Richtung unterwegs zu sein. Hin und wieder überfliegen wir vereinzelte kleine Gehöfte und dann eine riesige Rentierherde. Ein unglaublicher Anblick, ich habe noch nie so viele Tiere auf einem Haufen gesehen. Von hier oben sehen sie wie Ameisen aus, aber es sind hunderte, oder vielleicht auch tausende. Seidenschnabel hat sie natürlich auch gesehen und stößt einen Schrei aus, den die Rentiere mit einem Blick nach oben quittieren. Aber sie fühlen sich offensichtlich sicher in der Menge. Es gibt ein bisschen Bewegung, die Jungtiere, die an den Rändern grasen, werden von den Alten irgendwie weiter in die Mitte geschafft, ohne dass man erkennen könnte, wie sie das eigentlich machen. Es ist, als würde die Herde zu einem einzigen Körper verschmelzen, der genau weiß, was er tut. Ich denke, ein Adler, oder selbst ein Hippogreif ist keine Gefahr für ein ausgewachsenes Ren. Für die Neugeborenen schon.

Noch während ich mich wundere, warum Sirius Seidenschnabel über der Herde kreisen lässt, spüre ich, wie er sich anspannt und höre ein paar scharfe Kommandos. Offensichtlich war es nicht seine Idee, sondern Seidenschnabels. Er scheint wohl auf den Gedanken gekommen zu sein, sich die Rentiere noch mal genauer anzuschauen, ob da nicht doch ein ungeschütztes Jungtier dabei ist. Sirius schafft es, ihn mit Schenkeldruck, Zügeln und guten Worten wieder auf Kurs zu bringen und mir klopft das Herz gerade sonst wo, als ich mir ausmale, was wohl mit uns passiert wäre, wenn er zum Sturzflug angesetzt hätte. Plötzlich habe ich doch etwas dagegen, jetzt schon zu sterben und nehme mir fest vor, nie wieder einen hungrigen Hippogreifen zu besteigen.

Meine Knie sind noch recht wabbelig, als ich von ihm absteige. Wir haben tatsächlich eine Stadt gefunden und Seidenschnabel in einem nahe gelegenen Waldstück zur Landung gebracht. Sirius bindet ihn wieder an einem Baum fest und spricht ihm gut zu. Er verspricht ihm eine gute Mahlzeit, wenn wir wiederkommen und Seidenschnabel scheint zu verstehen, auch wenn er etwas beleidigt aussieht (aber ich glaube, das liegt in seiner Natur) und mit den scharfen Krallen seiner Vorderläufe den Waldboden um sich her aufreißt.

„Das war knapp", bringe ich heraus, als wir außerhalb seiner Hörweite sind. Ich will hier nicht wie ein Schisser vor ihm aussehen, aber irgendwie muss ich das loswerden. Es ist auch gar nicht als Vorwurf gemeint, aber Sirius scheint es so zu verstehen.

„Hmm", brummt er. Ich weiß nicht recht, was er damit sagen will. War das ein Ja-Hmm, ein Vielleicht-Hmm, ein Nicht-wirklich-Hmm, oder ein Vergiss-es-Hmm? Er sagt nichts weiter, aber ich kenne ihn so gut, dass mir seine Körperhaltung eine gewisse Deutung erlaubt. Er ist unzufrieden mir sich selbst und möchte keine Kritik von mir hören. Er war sich keinesfalls sicher, den Hippogreif kontrollieren zu können.

„Du hast schnell reagiert, alle Achtung", sage ich deshalb und lege meine Hand auf seine Schulter. Ich kann fühlen, dass ein wenig seiner Anspannung von ihm abfällt.

„Es war knapp", gibt er zu. Er lässt den Kopf sinken und wirft mir einen Blick von der Seite zu, in dem eine ganze Menge Schuldbewusstsein und Reue mitschwingt. _Wie ein geprügelter Hund_, schießt es mir durch den Kopf, dabei habe ich nicht mal was gesagt. Es war nicht seine Schuld, ich hätte genauso wissen müssen, dass es nicht ungefährlich ist. Aber er scheint sich dafür verantwortlich zu fühlen. Ich lasse meine Hand einfach an seinem Arm herunterrutschen und verschränke meine Finger mit seinen. Er seufzt und erwidert den trostspendenden Druck meiner Hand. Bald darauf schleicht sich wieder ein Grübchen in seinen Mundwinkel, so wie früher, wenn wir ein verrücktes Abenteuer heil überstanden hatten. _Nur ein toter Mann macht keine Fehler mehr,_ hat Dumbledore uns einmal gesagt, als wir am Ende einer langen, unerfreulichen und höchst verdienten Strafarbeit reuevoll unsere Zauberstäbe wieder entgegennahmen. Wir leben also noch.

Als wir die ersten Vorboten der Zivilisation (achtlos entsorgten Verpackungsmüll) passieren, geht er in den Hund. Ein bisschen beneide ich ihn darum, denn er scheint sichtlich erleichtert zu sein, wieder auf vier Beinen unterwegs zu sein. Der Marsch zieht sich und ich bin auch ein wenig erschöpft. Mein Schuhwerk ist nicht für Geländemärsche gemacht, stelle ich fest. Am liebsten würde ich mich erst mal irgendwo hinsetzen und ausruhen, aber der Himmel sieht schwer nach Regen aus und ich fürchte, wir werden sowieso nass werden, bevor wir heimkommen.

Natürlich werden wir nass, sogar noch bevor wir unser Ziel ganz erreicht haben. Erst sind es nur ein paar Spritzer und ich denke, die kann ich einfach ignorieren, aber nach wenigen Minuten geht es richtig los. In die schweren Tropfen mischen sich fette Hagelkörner mit hinein und uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als den nächstbesten Unterschlupf anzupeilen.

Ich bin innerhalb von Sekunden komplett durchweicht und Padfoot ist ebenfalls nass bis auf die Haut, das schön saubere Fell hat das Wasser aufgesaugt wie ein Schwamm, weil die imprägnierende Fettschicht fehlt. Wir haben uns unter das Vordach einer Art Kneipe geflüchtet und ich frage mich, ob ich es wagen kann, hineinzugehen, obwohl ich nichts bestellen kann, da ich kein Geld habe, jedenfalls kein hiesiges. Aber Pad wirft mir diesen Dackelblick zu, dem ich noch nie widerstehen konnte, der Wind treibt das Wasser immer noch in unsere Richtung und er zittert vor Kälte. Ich überwinde mich und gehe hinein.

Die Leute sind herzlich und hilfsbereit. Es sitzen schon einige Gäste an den Tischen, anscheinend haben sie hier auch nichts gegen Hunde. Ich sehe außer Pad noch ein paar andere neben den Stühlen ihrer Besitzer. Die meisten sind wohl Einheimische, die Hunde sehen kräftig aus, pelzig und ein bisschen wölfisch. Mir sehr sympathisch. „Meiner" wirkt dagegen erbärmlich, obwohl er fast doppelt so groß ist, denn mit dem nassen Fell kann man deutlich sehen, wie unterernährt er ist.

Ich ernte ein paar missbilligende Blicke, wahrscheinlich hält man mich für einen Tierquäler, weil ich meinen Hund nicht genug füttere. Dann fängt Pad an, sich zu schütteln, dass die Tropfen in alle Richtungen fliegen und wir machen uns ein bisschen unbeliebt bei denen, die in der Nähe sitzen. Die anderen lachen dagegen vergnügt.

Der Wirt weist mir einen Platz in der Nähe des Kamins zu und legt ein paar Scheite nach. Dann fragt er, was er mir bringen kann, oder jedenfalls nehme ich an, dass er das tut. Er scheint an Touristen gewöhnt zu sein, denn er bemerkt sofort, dass ich ihn nicht verstehe und versucht eine andere Sprache. Deutsch. Ich spreche ein bisschen deutsch. Er fragt mich, ob er mir ein Bier bringen soll. Verflixt, was mache ich jetzt? Soll ich ihm sagen, dass ich nur zum Aufwärmen hereingekommen bin und nicht mal ein Bier bezahlen kann? Pad scheint völlig unberührt von meiner Misere und macht es sich vor dem Kamin bequem. Das ist wieder so typisch. Ich beneide ihn für seine Unbekümmertheit. Er beginnt sich das Fell trocken zu lecken und ich stehe hier mit meinen Gewissenskonflikten.

„Oder doch lieber einen Kaffee, zum Aufwärmen?", fragt er Wirt und ich nicke, weil ich nicht riskieren will, gleich wieder rauszufliegen, wenn ich nichts bestelle und weil ich beim Hereinkommen gesehen habe, dass praktisch jeder hier einen hat. Scheint zu den ortsüblichen Gepflogenheiten zu gehören und ich versuche, mich anzupassen, obwohl mir eine Tasse Tee viel lieber wäre. Man muss im Ausland vorsichtig sein. Wenn man Tee bestellt, kann es einem passieren, dass man ein Glas heißes Wasser mit einem Beutel Pfefferminztee vor die Nase gestellt kriegt. Ich hab da meine Erfahrungen. Aber man sollte vielleicht nicht pingelig sein, wenn man sowieso nicht bezahlen kann.

Eine junge Frau kommt mit dem Kaffee und einem freundlichen Lächeln. Sie stellt eine Frage, die ich nicht verstehe, zeigt auf meine Haare und auf Padfoot. Ich lächle verlegen, sie fragt: „English?" Ich nicke glücklich und sie fragt in ausgezeichnetem Englisch, ob sie uns ein Handtuch bringen soll und ob wir auch etwas essen möchten. Pad hebt hoffnungsvoll die Ohren und sieht mich mit dem unwiderstehlichen Welpenblick an. Irgendwie unfassbar, dass er schon wieder Hunger hat, aber diesem Blick konnte ich auch noch nie widerstehen. Also bestelle ich ein Stück heißen Strudel mit Schlagsahne zu meinem Kaffee, der im Übrigen recht eigenartig schmeckt, denn jetzt ist es sowieso egal. Früher oder später werde ich sie mit der unangenehmen Wahrheit konfrontieren müssen.

Sie kommt bald mit einem Stück Kuchen und einer Schüssel voll Hundefutter wieder. Pad macht keine Umstände und frisst es mit Appetit. Manchmal ist er einfach unglaublich. Na gut, wer rohe Ratten gefressen hat, wird sich vor Dosenfutter nicht ekeln.

Möglichst unauffällig lasse ich ihm etwas von dem Kuchen zukommen. Ich will ja den Wirt nicht beleidigen. Aber natürlich sieht man dem Teller an, dass er gründlich saubergeleckt wurde.

Um diesen Umstand zu überspielen, bestelle ich noch ein Bier und frage mich, wie ich hier wieder herauskomme. Ich hasse es, die Freundlichkeit dieser Leute auszunutzen, aber ich habe keinen Pfennig in der Landeswährung bei mir – ob sie hier wohl französisches Geld akzeptieren? Wenn ich versuche, mit Zauberergold zu bezahlen, hinterlasse ich Spuren, die ich eigentlich vermeiden möchte.

Pad schiebt mir seinen Kopf aufs Knie und lässt sich hinter den Ohren kraulen. Er schließt die Augen und ich beuge mich zu ihm herab, klappe eines seiner Ohren auf und flüstere hinein, dass ich ein kleines monetäres Problem habe. Er schaut mich so mitleidig an, dass ich ihn fast hören kann: _Moooony! Aus dir wird nie ein gescheiter Zechpreller!_

Ich seufze. Nein, wird es wohl nicht. Schon gar nicht, wenn die Leute so freundlich und zuvorkommend sind. Was soll ich denn machen? Ich bin nicht so. Ich habe im Leben auch schon gestohlen, aus Übermut, jugendlichem Leichtsinn und später aus Verzweiflung. Aber das schlechte Gewissen hat mich dabei nie verlassen – im Gegensatz zu ihm.

Padfoot steht auf und schleicht zur Tür. Er steht da und macht ein bedröppeltes Gesicht. Ich nehme noch einen Schluck Bier, er fängt an zu fiepen.

„Ihr Hund muss wohl mal nach draußen", sagt der Wirt. Pad tänzelt unruhig vor der Tür auf und ab und macht einen sehr dringlichen Eindruck. Dann geht er kurz auf die Hinterbeine, legt eine seiner Pranken auf die Klinke, öffnet die Tür, als würde er das jeden Tag machen und saust wie eine Rakete davon.

Ich springe auf und sage: „Oh, verdammt. Tut mir Leid. Das macht er manchmal. Muss ihn einfangen. Unberechenbar. Ich komme gleich wieder." Er nickt mir zu und lässt mich tatsächlich vertrauensvoll ziehen. Pad rennt vor mir her, der Regen hat zum Glück etwas nachgelassen und es hagelt auch nicht mehr, aber es ist kaum eine Menschenseele auf der Straße.

Wir biegen um ein paar Ecken und erblicken ein Bus-Wartehäuschen. Drinnen kommt er aus dem Hund und japst nach Luft, dabei kann er sich das Lachen kaum verbeißen.

„Findest du das lustig?", frage ich ungläubig.

„Klar, du nicht?", gibt er zurück.

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt. Wir können doch nicht einfach so da abhauen und …"

„Moooony! Wie soll man sich denn sonst ohne Geld durchschlagen, kannst du mir das verraten?" Er verdreht die Augen, als er mein entrüstetes Gesicht sieht. „Was quatschst du mir die Ohren voll von deinen Zahlungsproblemen, wenn du nicht vorhattest, abzuhauen?"

Ich weiß darauf keine richtige Antwort. Ich hatte gehofft, ihm würde irgendwas Anständiges einfallen. „Weiß auch nicht … es ist nicht richtig", sage ich unbeholfen. „Die waren so nett und hilfsbereit …"

„Ja, stimmt schon. Es ist einfacher, wenn sie unfreundlich sind", sagt er in gleichgültigem Ton. Mich beschleicht ein mulmiges Gefühl. Bin ich wirklich in der Lage dazu, so zu leben? Möchte ich so tief sinken? Was unterscheidet mich dann noch von Typen wie Mundungus, wenn ich Würde und Anstand so einfach über Bord werfe? Er bemerkt es und murmelt leicht gereizt: „Wenn dir was Besseres einfällt, dann immer raus damit."

Was soll ich dazu noch sagen? Wenn ich was Besseres wüsste, hätte ich es in die Tat umgesetzt. Ein bisschen unglücklich sage ich: „Wenn es hier wenigstens eine Möglichkeit gäbe, Galleonen in hiesiges Geld umzutauschen, ein bisschen was habe ich ja noch … vielleicht auch das französische Geld …"

„Dann halt mal die Augen nach einer Bank oder einem Kobold offen", sagt er, nun schon wieder etwas friedlicher. Nach ein paar Schritten legt er den Arm um meine Schultern und sagt: „Soll ich dir mal das Geheimnis reicher Leute verraten, Moony? Ich sag's dir. Reiche Leute sind nicht deswegen reich, weil sie fleißiger oder schlauer sind als andere, sondern weil sie sich nicht genieren, andere übers Ohr zu hauen, so sieht's aus. Die Ehrlichen und Anständigen, die zahlen im Leben immer drauf und die anderen scheffeln die Kohle."

„Ist das Black'sche Lebensphilosophie?"

„Wenn du so willst? Was glaubst du, wo unser Vermögen herstammt? Ehrliche Arbeit?" Er schaut mich an, mit dieser Mischung aus Selbstironie und Mitleid und lässt dann dieses bellende Lachen hören, kurz und freudlos und so gar nicht von Herzen. Ich mag es nicht. Mir läuft jedes Mal ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er so lacht. „Dreißig Prozent Glück und sechzig Prozent Erpressung", führt er dann seelenruhig aus.

„Und die anderen zehn?", frage ich nun, nur der Vollständigkeit halber.

„Strategischer Beischlaf", murmelt er, aber sein Mundwinkel zuckt.

Wir finden tatsächlich eine Bank, in der man mir das französische Geld in finnisches wechselt. Zumindest das aus Papier. Die Münzen wollen sie komischerweise nicht umtauschen, geben mir aber welche von ihren. Alles in allem ist das Resultat im ersten Moment ganz erfreulich, findet Sirius.

Er betrachtet sich das merkwürdige Muggelgeld genau, dann fängt er an zu grinsen.

„So, das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang, nicht?"

Ich weiß nicht genau, was er meint, aber er scheint sehr zufrieden zu sein, dieses Geld zu besitzen. Er knistert damit, reibt es zwischen den Fingern und hält sich die Geldscheine unter die Nase, beschnüffelt sie. Nickt zufrieden, sieht mich an und sagt: „Diese Muggel! Machen Geld aus Papier! Nicht zu glauben, oder?"

„Ja", bestätige ich, denn allmählich dämmert mir, warum ihn das so freut. „Und das aus Papier mögen sie sogar viel lieber als das aus Metall."

Er hatte nicht umsonst ein „Ohnegleichen" in seinen UTZ für Verwandlung.

Wir investieren ein paar von den Münzen in eine schöne neue Zeitschrift, aus deren Seiten Sirius im Schutz unseres Wartehäuschens nach ein paar Probeläufen einige richtig gute Banknoten transfiguriert. Sie sind so echt, dass selbst ich nur noch am Geruch erkennen kann, welches das alte Geld ist, weil ich daran das Aftershave des Bankangestellten riechen kann, der es mir gegeben hat. Ich weiß, die Muggel haben alle möglichen Tricks mit in das Papier eingebaut, aber ein guter Imitierungszauber, wie Sirius ihn verwendet hat, schafft die locker.

Ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber es fühlt sich weniger unanständig an, mit diesem Geld zu bezahlen, als zu klauen. Die Muggel sind selber Schuld, wenn sie es einem so leicht machen. Ich meine: _Geld aus Papier_! Wir probieren die Scheine zunächst in einem kleinen Laden aus, der offensichtlich auf Touristen ausgelegt ist und wo von bunten Bildpostkarten mit Elchen drauf über knuffige Trollskulpturen (nie habe ich je solche Trolle gesehen!) bis zum Mückenabwehrspray alles zu haben ist. Wir kaufen uns je eine Sonnenbrille. Sirius findet diese verspiegelten Pilotenbrillen cool und ich muss zugeben, dass sie ihm auch ganz gut stehen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Basecap, das er sich spaßeshalber verkehrt herum aufsetzt, weil er das auf einem von den Magazinen gesehen hat. Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber der Satz, dass wahre Schönheit durch nichts zu entstellen sei, stimmt so nicht. Er sieht einfach bescheuert aus mit dem Deckel. Von den Mückensprays nehmen wir uns auch eins mit. Das transfigurierte Geld wird ohne Beanstandung akzeptiert.

Als nächstes Ziel haben wir den Supermarkt auserkoren. Sirius will unbedingt mit rein, und weil Hunde in Supermärkten nicht sonderlich gern gesehen werden, bleibt er auf zwei Beinen. Die Verkäuferinnen betrachten ihn mit unzulänglich verhohlener Abscheu. In den notdürftig geflickten Sachen, den zu kurzen Hosen und zerfledderten Schuhen sieht er, obwohl er jetzt doch sauber geschrubbt, rasiert und geschoren ist, immer noch wie einer aus, der unter der Brücke schläft. Trotzdem möchte ich sie am liebsten anknurren für diese Blicke, diese ahnungslosen jungen Hühner. Was wissen sie schon davon, welche Umstände aus einem Menschen das machen, was sie vor sich sehen! Ich verkneife es mir und beschließe, dass es dringend Zeit für eine optische Veränderung meines Freundes ist.

Es gibt auch dort keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem selbstgemachten Papiergeld, abgesehen davon, dass vieles wahnsinnig teuer ist und unser Vorrat an Banknoten viel schneller schmilzt als wir angenommen hatten. Beim Bezahlen fällt mir auf, dass er Hundefutter und Schokoladencreme eingepackt hat. Seit wann isst er denn Schokoladencreme? Er hat sich immer lustig gemacht über meine Schwäche für das Zeug.

Ich habe mir erlaubt, einen Rucksack zu erstehen, in dem wir unsere Einkäufe sicher zurück bringen können. Vor der Tür miniaturisiere ich die Sachen beim Einpacken unauffällig, so dass alles locker hineinpasst. Mit seiner Brille, der neuen Steppjacke aus dem Supermarkt und dem Rucksack sieht Sirius wie einer von den Muggeltouristen aus, die auf den Wanderführern abgebildet waren. Ein paar Wanderschuhe und Treckinghosen fehlen noch für das perfekte Outfit. Beides finden wir im Laden ein paar Häuser weiter. Außerdem müssen wir noch in die Apotheke, die Wurmkur holen, und zum Schlachter, Futter für den Hippogreifen kaufen. Heimlich habe ich mir auch vorgenommen, auf dem Rückweg die Kneipe noch mal aufzusuchen und die Zeche zu bezahlen, mit dem _echten_ Geld, wenn es geht.

Als wir schließlich alles beisammen haben, bin ich ziemlich erledigt, mir tun die Füße weh und das Gewissen, weil vielleicht doch rauskommen könnte, dass das Geld nicht echt ist. Sirius sieht aber auch nicht besser aus. Mir war nie bewusst, wie sehr einen so eine Einkaufs-Tour schlauchen kann. Als wir uns der Kneipe nähern, bitte ich ihn, noch mal als Hund mit mir hineinzugehen. Er ist zu müde zum Widerworte geben, und das will was heißen. Ich übernehme den Rucksack und betrete nach einem tiefen Luftholen das Lokal.

Wider Erwarten empfängt man mich mit dröhnendem Jubel. Einige der Gäste sehen enttäuscht aus, andere strahlen mit dem Wirt um die Wette. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dafür dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber er grinst breit und sagt, das macht gar nichts. Einige Geldscheine wechseln um mich herum die Besitzer und mir wird nach und nach klar, dass ich der Gegenstand einer Wette geworden bin und die meisten der Gäste nur deshalb noch da sind, weil ich weggerannt bin. Der Wirt will mein Geld gar nicht mehr haben. Als ich den Geldbeutel zücke, gestikuliert er mir, es stecken zu lassen.

„Sie sind mein Gast", erklärt er fröhlich. „Einige der Herrschaften haben gewettet, dass wir Sie nicht wiedersehen, aber ich war ganz sicher, dass Sie ein ehrlicher Mensch sind. Durch Ihr Wiederkommen habe ich gerade mehr Geld verdient, als Sie mich gekostet hätten, wenn Sie fortgeblieben wären." Und ganz nebenbei habe ich wahrscheinlich auch noch den Umsatz um zweihundert Prozent gesteigert, aber das bleibt ungesagt. Mit einem triumphierenden Funkeln kassiert er bei einigen der Stammgäste ihren Einsatz. Mir ist das Ganze so was von peinlich … ich möchte wirklich lieber bezahlen, aber der Wirt besteht darauf, mir noch ein Bier zu spendieren, weil ich so _ehrlich_ bin. Ich hasse das. Sogar Padfoot bekommt für seinen Einsatz noch eine Schüssel Fleischbrühe hingestellt, die er unverzüglich aufschlabbert.

Zeit scheint hier etwas zu sein, von dem alle reichlich haben. Tatsächlich ist es schon spät, aber die meisten der Stammgäste haben keine Eile, jetzt nach Hause zu gehen. Man interessiert sich für mich, fragt mich aus, möchte mehr über mich und meinen Hund wissen. Ich erzähle eine frei erfundene Geschichte, dass ich ihn vor kurzem aus einem Zwinger befreit hätte, in dem er wohl lange Zeit eingesperrt gewesen und schlecht behandelt worden sei, und dass ich ihn aus Mitleid dort freigekauft hätte, weil sie ihn so hätten hungern lassen. Das bringt mir noch mehr Sympathiepunkte und ein weiteres Freibier ein, für Pad noch ein paar Leckerli, die er auch nicht verschmäht. Die noch anwesenden Hunde betrachten die Sache mit wachsendem Neid.

Ich schäme mich immer noch ein bisschen dafür, dass ich mich für etwas feiern lasse, was überhaupt nicht der Wahrheit entspricht, aber das Bier beginnt langsam zu wirken. Ganz allmählich überwinde ich mein schlechtes Gewissen, es fühlt sich so viel besser an, auf die Schulter geklopft zu bekommen, als diese misstrauischen und anklagenden Blicke von vorhin.

Als wir uns schließlich loseisen können, ist es fast neun. Ich frage mich, wie Seidenschnabel wohl drauf sein wird, nachdem wir ihn wieder fast sechs Stunden angebunden zurückgelassen haben.

Um es knapp zu sagen, er ist mächtig sauer. Zum Glück haben wir ihm eine ziemlich große Portion Rentier mitgebracht, von der wir ihm aus sicherer Entfernung erst mal etwas zuwerfen, damit er sich beruhigt. Danach ist er schon etwas gnädiger gestimmt und wir können mit dem Begrüßungsritual beginnen. Er nickt uns zu, als wir uns verbeugen – ziemlich kurz, so dass im ersten Moment schwer zu deuten ist, ob er uns näher kommen lässt. Aber mit weiteren Futtergaben ist er einverstanden und nach einer Weile sieht er doch halbwegs zufrieden aus. Wir setzen uns und schauen ihm müde bei seiner Mahlzeit zu. Sirius' Kopf sinkt auf meine Schulter. Er ist sichtlich erledigt.

„Ich wünschte, wir wären schon zu Hause", murmelt er schläfrig.

„Und ich erst", erwidere ich. Das Bier hat sein Übriges getan, ich kann die Augen kaum noch offen halten.

Wir überlassen es mehr oder weniger dem Hippogreif, den Weg nach Hause zu finden. Sie sind bekannt für ihren guten Orientierungssinn und er landet tatsächlich wieder in dem Waldstück, wo Sirius ihn versteckt hatte.

„Ich lass' ihn frei", murmelt er erschöpft. „Er hat uns gute Dienste geleistet. Wenn er bei uns bleiben mag, soll er. Wenn er was Besseres weiß, ist es mir auch recht. Ich war so lange gefangen, ich kann kein Tier mehr angebunden sehen." Damit streift er ihm die Manschette ab, die um seinen Hals lag. Seidenschnabel guckt verdutzt. Er schüttelt sein Gefieder und macht den Hals lang. Das neue Gefühl scheint ihn zu verunsichern.

„Mach's gut, mein Freund. Besser, du machst einen Bogen um England", verabschiedet Sirius sich und klopft ihm auf seinen breiten Pferdehintern. Das Tier geht ein paar Schritte und legt sich dann ein bisschen umständlich auf ein moosbewachsenes Stück Waldboden, schließt die Augen und steckt den Kopf zum Schlafen unter einen Flügel. Offenbar hat er es nicht eilig damit, die neue Freiheit auszuprobieren.

Wir beide machen uns vor Müdigkeit wankend auf zu unserem Zelt, doch schon auf einige Entfernung wird klar, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt. Die kleine Eule kreist schimpfend über dem Ort, an dem wir unser desillusioniertes Zelt verlassen haben. Von drinnen hören wir es scheppern …


	14. Chapter 14

So, meine Lieben, es geht schon weiter. Ja, ja, ich weiß, ich war gemein. Cliffhanger in Fanfictions sind nicht leicht zu ertragen. Ich weiß es, weil die meisten von euch mich damit genauso quälen, und ganz ehrlich, es macht Spaß, einmal auf der anderen Seite zu sein °snapisches Grinsen°. Aber ich habe mich extra beeilt, damit ihr nicht so lange warten müsst. Hier also ein neuer Teil, mit einem anständigen Ende ;-)

Lieben Dank an Elk, sirius' braut, ChichiU (nein, es ist Gott sei Dank kein Bär), Cadiya (ja, der Titel wäre auch passend gewesen ;-)) und Marlice fürs Reviewen und meine Schwester fürs Probelesen. Anscheinend hat sich die Quälerei mit diesem Kapitel doch gelohnt, wenn's euch so gut gefällt °strahl°. Das hat mir echt Auftrieb gegeben und zur Belohnung geht es auch schon weiter.

Disclaimer: wie gehabt. Alle Rechte an Sirius und Remus gehören immer noch J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**14. Aufbruchstimmung**

Mein Herz droht stehenzubleiben und von Sirius neben mir höre ich ein tonloses „Scheiße" mit ganz viel Sch. Wir wechseln einen kurzen Blick. Beide haben wir als Erstes wilde Flucht im Sinn, und doch hält uns etwas hier fest. Das da war unser Zuhause, und zwar eines, das komfortabel, praktisch, zweckdienlich und gemütlich war. Von kostspielig will ich gar nicht reden. Etwas sträubt sich in mir, das einfach kampflos aufzugeben. Da drinnen ist alles, was ich habe. Alles, was mir in vierunddreißig Lebensjahren an Besitz geblieben ist, abgesehen von einem Rucksack voller Lebensmittel auf meinem Rücken. Ich bin keiner, der sein Herz zu sehr an Dinge hängt, aber es gibt da drinnen ein paar Stücke, die mir wichtig sind.

Mit glühenden Blicken und lodernder Wut im Bauch starre ich auf das Stück Landschaft, aus dem immer noch seltsame Geräusche zu hören sind. Langsam, ganz langsam fängt das Gehirn wieder an zu arbeiten. Wenn das Auroren wären, würden die so einen Lärm machen? Suchen die in den Töpfen und Schränken nach uns? Hätten sie die kleine Eule nicht längst bemerkt und eingefangen? Ich schaue wieder zu Sirius. Er ist bleich wie der Tod und kalter Schweiß steht ihm auf der Stirn. Ein grimmiger Zug umspielt seinen Mund.

„Sie waren schneller, als ich dachte", haucht er.

„Nein", widerspreche ich und lege die Hand auf seine verspannte Schulter. „Was immer da drinnen randaliert, Auroren sind das nicht." Er schaut mich fragend an und hält nun auch seine Nase in die Richtung. Unzufrieden mit der menschlichen Wahrnehmung geht er in den Hund und versucht es noch mal. Er ist irritiert, kann den Geruch nicht zuordnen. Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Es riecht nicht nach Mensch, aber auch nicht nach Tier. Eher wie eine Mischung aus modriger Erde und gebrannten Mandeln.

„Was kann das sein?", fragt er, als er wieder gewandelt hat.

„Ich hab' keine Ahnung", gestehe ich resigniert. Ehrlich gesagt sitzt mir der Schreck noch ganz schön in den Gliedern und hält meine Neugier in Grenzen. Ein erneutes Klirren, das ganz nach zerbrechendem Geschirr klingt, lässt uns beide zusammenzucken. Es folgen ein paar schrille Töne, die ich, obwohl ich die Worte nicht verstehen kann, für eine Schimpftirade halte. Das da drinnen scheinen mehrere zu sein, die gerade mit oder ohne Absicht unsere Einrichtung demolieren und sich dabei auch noch in die Haare geraten. Und ein Desillusionierungszauber kann sie offenbar auch nicht abhalten.

Ein wenig unschlüssig stehen wir unter den Bäumen, werfen noch ein paar prüfende Blicke in den immer noch hellen nächtlichen Himmel, durchsuchen die Umgebung nach Hinweisen, womit wir es hier zu tun haben. Wir finden nichts.

„Lass uns nachsehen, was das ist", sage ich schließlich. Hier herumzustehen und abzuwarten erscheint mir irgendwie eines echten Gryffindors unwürdig. Ich zücke meinen Stab und hole tief Luft. Gemeinsam machen wir uns auf, dem Unbekannten ins Auge zu sehen.

Der kleine Kauz sieht uns kommen und setzt sich irgendwo aufs Dach, was komisch aussieht. Aber jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, wo das Zelt genau steht und rennen nicht dagegen. Kluger Vogel! Leise öffne ich mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabs die Tür und schiebe ganz behutsam den Stoff zur Seite.

Drei Paar kugelrunde und sehr erschrockene braune Augen starren uns an. Beide Parteien dieses Zusammentreffens sind erst mal sprachlos. Es dauert ein paar Herzschläge, bis ich wieder zu Worten finde.

„Honigtrolle!", sage ich tonlos.

„Na, haben wir ein _Glück_", gibt Sirius sarkastisch zurück.

Mir wird schlagartig klar, was der Künstler gesehen haben muss, als er auf die Idee kam, diese knubbeligen Dinger zu entwerfen, die in dem Souvenirladen in den Regalen sitzen. Honigtrolle sind, anders als ihre größeren Verwandten, die Berg- und Höhlentrolle, nicht wirklich gefährlich. Sie haben genauso wenig Grips wie ihre Vettern, sind aber nicht annähernd so brutal.

Genau genommen sind sie so gut wie ausgestorben, denn obwohl sie eine ausgesprochene Schwäche für Honig und anderen Süßkram haben, sind sie außerordentlich empfindlich auf Bienenstiche. Zwei bis drei Stiche genügen, um einen Honigtroll zu erledigen, trotzdem können sie es nicht lassen, die Waben von wilden Bienenvölkern zu plündern, wenn sie welche finden. Sie stehen auf der Liste der bedrohten magischen Arten, es gibt sie nur noch in ganz vereinzelten Verbreitungsgebieten – und wir haben das Glück, in einem ihrer Brutgebiete unser Zelt aufzuschlagen! Denn das, was da gerade zwischen den Scherben einer Kaffeetasse sitzt und den Zucker aufleckt, der anscheinend darin hatte abtransportiert werden sollen, ist eindeutig ein Junges. Die Zunge hängt ihm noch aus dem Maul, er ist mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt, als er uns bemerkt hat. Das lässt ihn nicht direkt intelligenter aussehen.

Aus meinem Zimmer tauchen zwei weitere Jungtrolle auf, die nachsehen wollen, warum es auf einmal so still ist. Ihre Gesichter sind schokoladenverschmiert und ich fürchte, sie haben meinen Koffer aufbekommen und meinen kostbaren, wie einen Schatz gehüteten Rest von Honeydukes bester Sahneschokolade gefunden. Ich verfluche heimlich meine Sparsamkeit. Hätte ich sie doch selbst gegessen! Diese Trolle müssen ungemein feine Nasen haben, dass sie sie da drinnen erschnüffeln konnten. Und geschickte Finger, denn der Koffer war magisch verriegelt, mit einem Spruch, der die meisten Zauberer abgehalten hätte.

Ich hasse solche Zufälle. Warum immer ich?! Ich verspüre einen mächtigen Drang, hineinzustürmen und sie hochkant rauszuwerfen. Aber ich weiß, dass das ein Fehler wäre. Sie mögen vergleichsweise friedfertig sein, aber sie haben die unangenehme Eigenschaft, einen sehr scharfen Geruch abzusondern, wenn man sie erschreckt. Es kommt von der Wirkung her etwa einer Stinkbombe gleich, nur noch schlimmer. Ihr einziger wirksamer Schutz vor angreifenden Bienen und der Grund, warum sie noch nicht ausgestorben sind. Der Geruch geht wochenlang nicht weg, wenn sie in Panik etwas damit ansprühen. Schon rieche ich einen Hauch davon, einer von ihnen, wahrscheinlich der kleine Zuckerdieb, hat bereits angefangen zu gasen.

_Bitte, bitte nicht,_ flehe ich still. Wenn sich die Panik breit macht, können wir das Zelt vergessen. Ich werfe Sirius einen warnenden Blick zu, aber das ist nicht nötig, auch er die Wolke wahrgenommen und macht ein Gesicht wie jemand, der mit dem schlimmsten rechnet. Vorsichtig ziehen wir uns von der Tür zurück, um ihnen freien Abzug zu gewähren. Ich bin nur nicht sicher, ob sie das kapieren. Wir bleiben in einiger Entfernung stehen und warten, aber sie scheinen da drinnen Wurzeln geschlagen zu haben. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde vergeblichen Wartens wird uns das ganze zu dumm und wir nähern uns vorsichtig wieder an.

Sie sind weg. Es riecht noch etwas streng nach ihnen, aber nicht so, als hätten sie etwas angesprüht. Wir schauen vorsichtig überall nach. In einem der Zimmer ist ein Loch im Boden, da haben sie sich durchgewühlt. Nun wird auch klar, warum der Desillusionierungszauber sie nicht abgehalten hat. Wir untersuchen das Loch und stellen fest, dass wir das Zelt versehentlich auf den Ausgang einer ihrer unterirdischen Gänge gestellt haben. Er ist kaum zu sehen unter den dicht wachsenden Grasbüscheln. Sie müssen recht dumm aus der Wäsche geschaut haben (wenn sie denn welche trügen), als sie versucht haben, ihren Bau auf diesem Wege zu verlassen. Nun ja, sie haben für sich das Beste draus gemacht, würde ich sagen.

Den Koffer haben sie geknackt und meine Sachen achtlos auf dem Boden verstreut, bis sie gefunden hatten, was sie begehrten. Kein Krümel meiner Schokolade ist mehr da. In der Küche sieht es in etwa so aus, wie die Geräusche haben vermuten lassen. Sie haben den Zucker mitgenommen, die Marmelade leergefressen und ein bisschen Porzellan zerbrochen. Ein paar Töpfe sind aus den Schränken geräumt worden, aber sonst geht es eigentlich. Hätte schlimmer sein können, denke ich. Trotzdem fühlt es sich unangenehm an. Wir sind gewissermaßen ausgeplündert worden von einer Horde hirnloser kleiner Stinker. Das ist demütigend und untergräbt mein Gefühl von Zuhause und Sicherheit ganz gewaltig.

„Schau mal, die wollten sich hier häuslich einrichten", sagt Sirius verblüfft und deutet auf den Herd. Eine Pfanne steht noch drauf mit Resten einer klebrigen Masse, die sich nach einem Geruchs- und Geschmackstest als karamellisierter Buchweizen entpuppt. Daher kam also der Geruch, den ich für gebrannte Mandeln gehalten hatte. Und die Butter haben sie wohl auch gleich mit verarbeitet, ich sehe die leere Verpackung auf dem Tisch liegen. Überhaupt klebt hier alles, ich glaube, sie haben ihr Weichkrokant auf dem Tisch auskühlen lassen.

„Verfressene kleine Saubande", sagt er leise und legt mir freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schulter. Ich nicke sprachlos. Irgendwie hilft diese zärtliche Geste im Moment nicht, ich habe Lust, jemanden zu treten oder etwas zu zerschlagen, allein um die Aggressionen abzubauen. Während ich einen Putzzauber über die Küche spreche und entgegen meinem Zerstörungsbedürfnis die zerbrochene Tasse repariere, holt Sirius die Eule herein.

„Du bist ein sehr cleverer und mutiger Vogel", lobt er ihn und das Käuzchen schwillt ein bisschen an. Er setzt ihn auf den Esstisch und kratzt ein paar Krümel von dem Krokant für ihn aus der Pfanne. Das Tierchen ist begeistert.

Ich stelle derweil einen Kessel mit Wasser auf den Herd. Das ist im Moment das Einzige, was mich noch halbwegs bei Laune halten kann - die Aussicht auf eine Tasse Tee. Zu spät fällt mir ein, dass ich ihn ungesüßt werde trinken müssen. Verzweifelt durchwühle ich noch mal meinen Koffer, irgendwo hatte ich noch eine Dose mit dem letzten Rest Kandiszucker. Doch auch den haben sie gefunden. Die Dose ist noch da, aber leer.

Frustriert betrachte ich meine verstreuten Habseligkeiten. Wenigstens haben sie nichts angesprüht, aber ich kann den Geruch ihrer Pfoten deutlich wahrnehmen. An allen Dingen, die sie angefasst haben. Es ist ein Eingriff in meine Intimsphäre, der mich wahnsinnig wütend macht. Am liebsten würde ich sofort alles verbrennen, oder wenigstens waschen und gründlich desinfizieren, und dann schleunigst von hier verschwinden. Ich weiß, das ist übertrieben und kindisch und in ein paar Stunden wird es mir besser gehen, aber im Moment bin ich einfach nur sauer.

Dabei hatte ich mich so auf das Heimkehren und Ausruhen gefreut. Vielleicht noch ein heißes Bad nehmen und mich dann gemütlich in ein Bett kuscheln, oder vielleicht sogar, wenn er es zuließe, an einen geliebten Menschen. Aber an Ausruhen oder gar Schlafen ist in meiner momentanen Gemütsverfassung nicht zu denken. In meinem Bauch brodelt es. Elende Kreaturen! Der Wolf in mir grollt ob dieser Revierverletzung. Das Kind im Manne jault seiner verlorenen Schokolade hinterher.

Beim Internationalen Zaubererkonzil wurden sie für schützenswert erklärt, man darf ihnen nicht mal das Fell über die Ohren ziehen, wenn man sie bei so was erwischt! Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wieso? Eine ganz leise Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf versucht mir zu erklären, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, dass wir unser Zelt auf ihre Haustür gestellt haben, aber die will ich im Moment nicht hören.

„Hey", sagt Sirius hinter mir, ganz sanft und leise. Ich fahre herum und funkele ihn wütend an. Im Moment bin ich nicht in der Lage, fair oder rational zu sein. Er lächelt beschwichtigend. „Du willst mich doch nicht schon wieder verprügeln, oder?"

Die Wut im Bauch verfliegt wie auf Knopfdruck und wird durch Schuldgefühle ersetzt. Wie schafft er das nur? Eigentlich hatte ich eben ein paar ungerechte Vorwürfe auf der Zunge, dass wir nur seinetwegen an diesem schrecklichen Ort sind, an dem wir von Hagelschauern, blutrünstigen Moskitoschwärmen und zuckersüchtigen Zwergtrollen heimgesucht werden. Aber jetzt geht es nicht mehr. Er kann mit mir immer noch machen, was er will, so wie früher. Ich bin Wachs in seinen Händen, er manipuliert mich, bewusst oder instinktiv, kennt meine Schwächen und weiß, welche Saite er zupfen muss, um mich in eine andere Stimmung zu bringen. Warum bin ich nach so langer Zeit nicht immun dagegen? Ich will mich jetzt nicht schuldig fühlen, ich habe ein Recht auf meine Wut!

Er schaut auf meine Unterlippe und seine Mundwinkel bewegen sich nach oben.

„Soll ich mich vor ihren Ausgang legen und sie fressen, wenn sie wieder rauskommen?", fragt er. Ich muss wider Willen grinsen. „Oder wollen wir sie lieber einfangen und mit einem Gewicht um den Hals im Fluss versenken? Wir könnten sie auch schocken und dem Hippogreif zum Fraß vorwerfen …"

Es ist das alte Spiel. Er bringt mich zum Lachen und ich kann einfach nicht mehr böse sein. In unserer Schulzeit haben wir immer Rachefantasien ausgesponnen, was wir eines Tages mit Filch anstellen würden, wenn er uns mal wieder nächtelang hat Toiletten schrubben lassen. Wir haben uns die tollsten Sachen ausgedacht und uns diesen beglückenden Bildern hingegeben, während wir auf Händen und Knien die stinkendsten Winkel auf Hochglanz polieren, vergammelte Fischaugen aus den Vorratsbehältern für die Erstklässler aussortieren oder die Nacktschnecken von Hand aus Hagrids Salatbeeten aufsammeln mussten. Unsere Rachefantasien waren mindestens genauso ausgeklügelt wie sein Repertoire an Strafarbeiten.

Einige der weniger mörderischen Pläne haben wir dann auch in späteren Semestern in die Tat umgesetzt. James hat sich mal einen sehr kreativen Durchfallfluch ausgedacht, der Filch drei Tage in seinem Badezimmer festgehalten hat. Er hat es nicht einmal geschafft, sich soweit von seinem Klo zu entfernen, dass er Madam Pomfrey hätte um Hilfe bitten können.

Sirius ist in seine Wohnung eingedrungen und hat alle seine Schuhe verhext, so dass sie bei jedem Schritt quietschten und er schon auf weite Entfernung zu hören war.

Meiner Wenigkeit hat er zu verdanken, dass ihm sein Spiegel eine Woche lang vorgaukelte, er habe Schuppenflechte im Gesicht.

Peter legte einen Verwechslungszauber auf seinen Schlüsselbund, so dass er bei jeder Tür sämtliche Schlüssel durchprobieren musste, was ihn an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs brachte.

Ich schätze, es war für Filch nicht minder alptraumhaft als für Snape, mich wieder an der Schule zu haben. Er hatte uns immer in Verdacht, auch wenn er uns nichts nachweisen konnte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir sie mit einem Erstarrungsfluch versehen und sie neben die anderen in den Souvenirladen setzen?"

„Ja", sage ich, „oder wir bestreichen sie mit Honig und legen sie vor die nächste Bärenhöhle. Allerdings müssen wir den erst besorgen, sie haben ja nichts übrig gelassen!" Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich ein Talent dafür habe, Ablenkungsmanöver zu ignorieren und zum Grund meines Grolls zurückzukehren? Vielleicht auch nur, weil der Verlust jeglicher zuckerhaltiger Nahrungsmittel in mir einen echten Heißhunger auf eben jene entfacht hat und ich gerade an nichts anderes denken kann.

„Komm mal her zu mir und mach die Augen zu", sagt er mit diesem verführerischen warmen Schimmer in den Augen. Diese Formel funktioniert immer. Er hat mich perfekt konditioniert, ich weiß, dass darauf ausschließlich angenehme Dinge folgen. Ich gehorche wie hypnotisiert.

Schokoladencreme. Er schmeckt nach Schokoladencreme. Ich reiße die Augen wieder auf und er schiebt mir mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln einen Löffel in den Mund. Gott, ist es ein Wunder, dass ich ihn liebe?

„Wir füllen sie mit Kastanien und braten sie ganz kross", haucht er in mein Ohr, während ich mir die Creme auf der Zunge zergehen lasse.

„Oh ja, mit Schokoladensoße", gebe ich zurück und schmiege mich an seine Brust. Ich bin so müde auf einmal, ich könnte im Stehen einschlafen. Behutsam legt er die Arme um mich und wir wiegen uns ein bisschen gegenseitig in Sicherheit.

„Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen. Morgen ziehen wir um, für heute schließen wir einfach die Tür zum Trollzimmer ab."

„Mhm", murmele ich zustimmend und lasse es zu, dass er die Dinge in die Hand nimmt, die Tür und den Eingang zum Zelt magisch verschließt und mich ins Badezimmer schiebt. Hier stelle ich fest, dass aus dem heißen Bad sowieso nichts geworden wäre – sie haben ein paar lebende Fische nebst Wasserpflanzen in unserem Whirlpool ausgesetzt, anscheinend waren sie tatsächlich dabei, hier einzuziehen. Irgendwie amüsiert mich der Gedanke auf einmal. Allerdings nicht für lange. Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit meiner Zahnbürste geputzt haben, aber ich halte es für sicherer, sie nie mehr in den Mund zu stecken. Vielleicht haben sie damit Fußpflege betrieben oder was weiß ich? Zwischen den Borsten klebt noch allerhand braunes Zeugs. Nur gut, dass wir eine neue im Rucksack haben. Soviel zum Thema ‚Eigene Zahnbürste'.

Sirius hat ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer entfacht und irgendwas Aromatisches mit hineingeworfen, das den Trollmief vertreibt. Außerdem hat er eine Decke auf dem Sofa bereitgelegt.

Ich bin schon halb weggetreten, als er aus dem Bad kommt und sich ohne Hemmungen einfach an meinen Rücken kuschelt. Er weiß, dass ich das jetzt brauche und legt seine Arme schützend und trostspendend um mich, so wie damals, wenn er wusste, dass meine Welt ins Wanken geraten war. Nichts kann mir jetzt noch etwas anhaben, denn er ist bei mir und wärmt mich. Was brauche ich mehr? Wer braucht Zucker oder Butter, wenn er einen solchen Schatz hat? Ich genieße seine Wärme und Nähe und brauche höchstens eine Minute, bis mich sein gleichmäßiger Atem eingelullt hat.

Leiser Regen auf dem Zeltdach weckt mich auf. Es ist angenehm, den Regen draußen zu hören, während man drinnen gemütlich warm und im Trockenen sitzt. Für einen Augenblick erwäge ich die Möglichkeit aufzustehen und einen Kaffee zu kochen, aber dann siegt die Erschöpfung und mir fallen die Augen wieder zu. Ein paar wirre Träume begleiten mich noch eine Weile, bis mir auffällt, dass ich die Couch wieder ganz und gar in Besitz genommen habe. Das macht mich ein bisschen traurig. Wie merkwürdig es doch ist, dass ich ihn sofort vermisse. Ich, der ich an ein Leben allein gewöhnt bin. Es ist mir in der ersten Zeit sehr schwer gefallen, auf den warmen Körper an meiner Seite zu verzichten. Aber nun trennen mich dreizehn Jahre von der geliebten Gewohnheit, und doch genügen ein paar Stunden, damit es wieder weh tut, wenn sie nicht mehr da ist.

Ich suche ihn mit den Augen, aber er ist nicht da.

„Pad?"

Keine Antwort. Ich bin ein bisschen beunruhigt, sehe auf die Uhr. Es ist kurz vor fünf. Morgens oder abends? Ich weiß es nicht. Verdammte Polarsommernächte, die nicht dunkel werden und mich durcheinander bringen. Wahrscheinlich morgens, aber ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht, so tief wie ich geschlafen habe. Ich habe nicht mal bemerkt, dass er aufgestanden ist, und das will was heißen. Also beschließe ich, vorsichtshalber aufzustehen, nur für den Fall, dass es fünf Uhr abends ist. Mein Körper teilt mir mit, dass es eigentlich nicht sein kann und ich besser liegen bleiben sollte. Ich setze einen Kaffee auf, denn der ist ohne Zucker immer noch leichter zu ertragen als Tee ohne. Das Zelt fühlt sich seltsam leer an, ich habe die instinktive Gewissheit, dass er nicht hier ist. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis scheint die Umgebung um einige Grade kälter zu werden. Das Feuer im Kamin ist erloschen und auch das Geräusch des Regens vermittelt mir nunmehr Trostlosigkeit und Verlassenheit.

Was spielt sich da nur ab in meinem Kopf? Bin ich so von ihm abhängig, dass ich keine Minute mehr ohne ihn sein kann? Ich will das nicht. Ich kann auf meinen eigenen Füßen stehen. Ich werde mich nicht hinlegen und sterben, nur weil er mich verlässt.

Und was machst du, wenn er nicht wiederkommt?

Ich … ich … ich … weiß es nicht. Nicht dran denken. Verdrängen. Versuchen, weiter zu atmen, vielleicht nach England zurückkehren, einen Job finden und irgendwie weitermachen. Irgendwie. Wieso fragst du das? Und überhaupt ist das eine bescheuerte Diskussion. Wieso hat er keinen Zettel dagelassen, wo er hingeht? Was sind das für Manieren? Aua! Und wieso ist der verdammte Kaffee so heiß?

Ich bin kurz davor, den Becher gegen die nächste Wand zu schleudern.

Bemerkenswert, wie gut du mit der neuen Situation zurechtkommst. Ja, ganz offensichtlich bist du Herr der Lage und brauchst nichts und niemanden. _Du_ kannst auf eigenen Füßen stehen…

Schnauze!

Ich beobachte meine Finger, die ein seltsames Eigenleben zu führen scheinen. Sie halten sich an dem heißen Becher fest und zittern ganz leicht, obwohl ich diese Bewegung nicht spüren kann. Ich schiebe es mal auf den Mangel an Kohlehydraten und blicke mich nach dem Glas mit der Schokoladencreme um. Die könnte das Frühstück noch irgendwie retten … Ich muss eine ganze Weile suchen und bin schon dabei, mir ein paar böse Schimpfwörter auszudenken, als ich sie endlich entdecke. Er hat sie trollsicher auf dem obersten Küchenschrank abgestellt. Wo ist mein Zauberstab?

In dieser Sekunde höre ich ein leises „Plopp" von draußen. Das kann nur er sein, denke ich erleichtert - er kommt zu mir zurück. Doch als die Tür sich öffnet, sieht der Typ, der da hereinkommt, ganz anders aus. Meine Innereien verkrampfen sich. Instinktiv schlüpft meine Hand in die Tasche, doch der Stab ist nicht da. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde denke ich, das war es jetzt. Er richtet den Zauberstab auf mich und fragt, ohne dabei die Zähne auseinanderzubringen: „Suchen Sie den, Mr. Lupin?"

Ich richte mich sehr gerade auf und ziehe scharf die Luft ein. Eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Karamell, neuen feuchten Muggeltextilien, meinem Duschgel und einem Hauch von Sirius schlägt mir entgegen. Mein Hirn ist eindeutig nicht ausgeschlafen. Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass er jetzt als Muggel geht. Er fängt an zu grinsen und ist nun trotz der Pausbacken (eigentlich ist es nur eine) und der aschblonden Haare ganz eindeutig als Sirius zu erkennen.

„Arschloch! Wo warst du?", gebe ich vorwurfsvoll zurück und fange den Stab auf, den er mir lässig zuwirft, aber er kann mir wohl ansehen, dass mir gerade ein Stein von der Größe der Isle of Wight vom Herzen gefallen ist, denn er grinst weiter.

„Eine Begrüßung ist das! Ich hätte doch auf meine Mutter hören sollen. Du bist einfach nicht der richtige Umgang für mich", schmatzt er mit einer gekonnt affektierten Handbewegung rechts an dem dicken Sahnetoffee vorbei.

„Ist das wahr?", frage ich unbeeindruckt und versuche diese Augenbrauen-Nummer, die Schniefelus so toll beherrscht. Ich weiß, dass seine Mutter das wirklich gesagt hat, er hat es mir erzählt, nach den Ferien in unserem zweiten Jahr. Er hatte wohl daheim erzählt, dass er mit mir befreundet sei und dass er sich darauf freue, mich wiederzusehen, was dort sofort zum Anlass genommen wurde, über die Ansammlung von Abschaum ohne Rang und Namen in Gryffindorhaus herzuziehen. Im Nachhinein bewundere ich ihn dafür, dass er es noch so lange bei ihnen ausgehalten hat. Ich glaube, ich wäre schon viel eher abgehauen.

Er nickt mit tragischer Miene und fährt weinerlich fort: „Da reiße ich mir ein Bein aus, um deine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, und was ist der Dank?"

„Du siehst scheiße aus. Blond steht dir überhaupt nicht. Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache: WO WARST DU?", schlage ich den Ton eines eifersüchtigen Ehemannes an und gehe damit auf sein Spiel ein. Natürlich ist das gelogen, ich finde ihn in blond genauso unwiderstehlich wie in schwarz, braun, rot, grau oder weiß. In seiner Ausbildungszeit hat er mich gelegentlich mit neuen Haarfarben überrascht, aber ich gebe zu, dass mich das selten gestört hat. Nur einmal, als er sich mit James ein kindisches Duell geliefert hat und bonbonfarben-gescheckt heimkam (sie wären dafür beinahe rausgeflogen), war es mir doch zu bunt und ich weigerte mich, ihn zu küssen, bis er wieder einfarbig schwarz war.

„Einkaufen natürlich. Was denkst denn du? Wieso bist du überhaupt schon auf? Ist doch noch viel zu früh!" Er macht ein Gesicht wie jemand, dem man eine Überraschung verdorben hat.

„Aha, viel zu früh! Einkaufen?"

„Na ja, ich hab's etwas kürzer gemacht. Ich dachte mir, um die Uhrzeit ist bestimmt noch keiner da, dann sind auch noch keine Schlangen an den Kassen und ich bin viel schneller fertig … deshalb bin ich direkt in den Laden appariert und hab' ein paar Sachen eingepackt, die du offenbar für unverzichtbar hältst."

Er setzt den Rucksack mit einem eleganten Schwung ab und öffnet ihn. Triumphierend hält er mir zuerst eine Zahnbürste vor die Nase, gefolgt von Zucker, Butter, Marmelade, Honig und anscheinend der gesamten Schokolade, die in dem Laden vorrätig war. „Ich wusste nicht, welche Sorte gut ist, da dachte ich, wir probieren sie alle", sagt er mit unschuldigen Kinderaugen, als er mit Auspacken fertig ist. „Was du nicht magst, kannst du ja den Trollen vor die Tür legen."

Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss laut loslachen. „Kein Stück!", sage ich mit Nachdruck und ziehe ihn auf meinen Schoß, um ihn ganz feste zu drücken. Mit geschlossenen Augen schmiege ich mich an seine Brust und verwünsche heimlich die Stofflagen, die ihn so schön warm halten und gleichzeitig verhindern, dass ich mich an seinem Duft berauschen kann. Eine Mund-zu-Mund-Schokoladen-Verkostung wäre jetzt genau nach meinem Geschmack. Ich schaue in seine Augen auf und lese darin, dass er wohl auch nichts dagegen hätte. Er sieht glücklich aus, weil er weiß, dass er mich glücklich gemacht hat.

Aber dann fallen mir siedendheiß die Trolle wieder ein. Bei der Vorstellung, sie könnten die Tür eventuell ebenso öffnen wie meinen Koffer und dann mit großen Augen dabei zusehen … nein, da möchte ich doch zuerst das Zelt woanders aufstellen.

Anscheinend kann er meine Gedanken lesen. Ich schaffe es gerade noch, mir einen kleinen, süßen Karamellkuss zu ergattern, bevor er aufspringt.

„Komm mal mit", sagt er, und winkt mir, ihm zu folgen. Vor der Tür zum „Trollzimmer" sagt er: „Mach auf", und ich spreche den Öffnungszauber. Das Loch ist noch da, logisch. Aber neben dem Loch liegt ein größeres Stück Birkenrinde, auf dem sie ein Friedensangebot unterbreitet haben. Eine Handvoll Wacholderbeeren, getrocknete Pilze und eine Sammlung besonders hübscher Steinchen.

„Sollen wir ihre Entschuldigung annehmen und sie leben lassen? Was meinst du?", fragt er leise und legt den Arm um meine Schultern. Ich nicke stumm. Mein Groll gegen sie ist komplett verdampft. Genau genommen muss ich aufpassen, dass ich nicht vor Rührung sentimental werde, es zwickt schon wieder in den Augenwinkeln.

„Gut. Ich mach' mir eh nichts aus Trollen, weder roh noch gebraten", murmelt er ganz dicht an meinem Hals, so dass mich ein wohliger Schauer überläuft, weil ich die Vibration seiner Stimme auf meiner Haut spüren kann. Er geht hinüber, nimmt die Rinde auf, kramt eine Handvoll Karamellbonbons aus seiner Jackentasche und legt sie in das Loch. Dann überreicht er mir das Geschenk. Einem Geistesblitz folgend eile ich ins Bad und hole die versaute Zahnbürste, sollen sie weiter ihre Fußsohlen damit schrubben, wenn sie wollen.

Nach kurzer Beratung beschließen wir, ihre Fische zu behalten und ein zünftiges Mittagessen daraus zu machen, denn die Rückgabe dürfte sich ohnehin etwas schwierig gestalten.

Wir frühstücken erst einmal gemütlich, lassen uns die guten Sachen schmecken, die er „eingekauft" hat, genießen den Kaffee mit viel Zucker und überlegen uns, wie es nun weitergehen soll. Das Zelt muss natürlich versetzt werden, aber sicherer wäre es, das Gebiet gleich ganz zu räumen, um keine weiteren Überfälle zu provozieren. Vielleicht wohnen noch andere Sippen in der Gegend, wer weiß? Und auch wenn diese hier eine Art Entschädigung geleistet haben, bin ich nicht sicher, ob sie dem Geruch unserer neuen Vorräte widerstehen könnten.

Das mag sich jetzt verrückt anhören, weil ich gestern noch mit den Widrigkeiten dieses Ortes gehadert habe, aber eigentlich tut es mir fast Leid, von hier fortzugehen. Die Stille und Abgeschiedenheit Lapplands gefällt mir, auch wenn die hellen Nächte meinen Schlafrhythmus durcheinander bringen. Eigentlich ist es der ideale Ort für jemanden wie mich. Aber Sirius ist unrastig, getrieben von dem Gedanken, möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und das Ministerium zu bringen. Er meint, es sei das Beste, weiter zu ziehen, wenn wir sowieso das Zelt abbauen müssen.

„Wir könnten erst mal rüber nach Kanada. Da hat es dir doch so gut gefallen", schlägt er vor.

Es ist immer noch früh und wahrscheinlich kein Problem mit einem Portschlüssel. Unser Ziel wäre ähnlich abgeschieden und menschenleer. Ich bin eigentlich nicht richtig in Stimmung für weite Reisen, genau genommen fühle ich mich müde und zerschlagen und würde am liebsten zurück ins Bett kriechen. Aber ich verstehe seine Gedanken. Er will nicht warten, bis sie uns gefunden haben. Zu lange an einem Ort zu bleiben ist gefährlich für ihn. Der Schreck von gestern Abend ist noch immer gegenwärtig.

Ich nicke zustimmend.

Als wir alles gepackt haben und uns vors Zelt begeben, taucht da allerdings ein neues Problem auf.

Seidenschnabel scheint doch ein sehr anhängliches Exemplar seiner Rasse zu sein und kann mit der Freiheit, die ihm geschenkt wurde, nichts anfangen. Er hat sich wie eine Sphinx vor das Zelt gelegt und taxiert uns mit einem stechenden Blick aus seinen orangeroten Augen. Dann neigt er das Haupt und fordert mit unmissverständlicher Geste ein paar Streicheleinheiten ein. Wir sehen uns an und sind uns einig: Zurücklassen können wir ihn nicht. Er hat sich entschlossen, bei uns zu bleiben und wir sind ihm etwas schuldig.

Das verkompliziert unsere Lage ein wenig, denn ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass einem Hippogreifen das Reisen mit Portschlüssel gefallen würde. Abgesehen davon, dass er sich die Hinterläufe bei der Landung brechen oder seine Flügel verletzen könnte. Das heißt wohl, dass wir fliegen müssen, aber damit rückt Kanada erst einmal in weite Ferne. Solche Strecken kann ein Hippogreif nicht fliegen, jedenfalls nicht dieser, der an lange Flüge nicht gewöhnt ist, und schon gar nicht mit zwei Reitern und Gepäck auf dem Rücken. Außerdem regnet es noch immer und Fliegen macht bei solchem Wetter keinen Spaß.

Wir ziehen uns noch einmal ins Zelt zurück und brüten über meinem Atlas eine neue Strecke aus. Wir beschließen, dass wir, sobald es aufklart, erst einmal in Richtung Westen fliegen, bis zur norwegischen Küste. Von dort können wir hinüber nach Island und dann über einen Zwischenstopp in Grönland nach Kanada. Auf diese Weise hat Seidenschnabel genügend Erholungspausen und Möglichkeiten, sich etwas zu fressen zu suchen. Falls dieser Job nicht an uns hängen bleibt ...


	15. Chapter 15

Hallo, liebe LeserInnen. Es geht endlich weiter mit den Marauders. Nach den Honigtrollen hatte meine Muse sich wohl ein bisschen Urlaub verdient, meinte sie zumindest. Hat mich hier eiskalt im Regen stehen lassen. Aber jetzt ist sie wieder da, gut erholt und braungebrannt, und hat trotz erbarmungsloser 36°C an meinem Arbeitsplatz nicht eher Ruhe gegeben, bis das Kapitel im Kasten war. Sie meinte, ab nächster Woche seid ihr alle viel zu beschäftigt mit Band 7 und deshalb soll ich sehen, dass ich fertig werde. Also, bitte sehr.

Ganz lieben Dank an **Elk** (hoffentlich sind die Prüfungen gut gelaufen, freut mich, dass ich helfen konnte :D), **tollkirsche** (schön, dass du noch/wieder dabei bist - ja ja, besser, man hat keine Honigtrolle in der eigenen Küche!), **little-choco** (oh ja, schwarz steht ihm viiiel besser!), **ChichiU, Marlice, Cadiya, Tindóme Turner** (freut mich sehr, dich begrüßen zu dürfen und dass du jetzt nicht mehr ganz so still bist :-) ) und **Ylva** (sorry, er hat sehr wenig geschlafen, ist ausgeraubt worden, ein bisschen unterzuckert, allein aufgewacht und dann auch noch mutwillig erschreckt worden - da kann man schon mal knurren. Er hat ja nicht gebissen . Und ja, jemand sollte sich dringend mal bei Harry melden, ich hab es ihm gesagt :D ... sieht nach on-demand-writing aus, ist es aber nicht ;)) fürs Lesen UND Reviewen. Den anderen (stillen) Lesern sei gesagt: Reviews sind wahnsinnig wichtig! Diejenigen, die selber schreiben, wissen das sicher. Sie sind das Zuckerbrot (oder manchmal die Peitsche), die den Autor dazu bringt, weiterzumachen und besser zu werden. Wer erst reviewt, wenn das letzte Kapitel steht, der wartet vielleicht vergebens drauf, weil der arme Schreiberling mangels Feedback aufgegeben hat.

Disclaimer: Immer noch alles J.K.Rowlings. Sie bekommt das Geld.

* * *

**15. Regen **

Es gibt ein logistisches Problem mit dem Gepäck, aber keines, das sich nicht lösen lässt. Während ich meinen Koffer ausräume und den Inhalt in die Schränke sortiere, sitzt Sirius gedankenverloren am Tisch und streichelt die Eule.

„Wir haben ihm immer noch keinen Namen gegeben", murmelt er, als ich mich schließlich zu ihm setze.

„Hast du eine Idee?", frage ich, doch er schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf und starrt mit leerem Blick auf seine Hände. Sein Daumen fährt vorsichtig über das Gefieder und der Kauz schließt genießerisch die Augen. Er konnte immer schon gut mit Tieren umgehen. Besser als mit Menschen. Ob das der Grund ist, dass er mich gewählt hat? Ist es in Wirklichkeit doch der Wolf, der ihn anzieht? Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich kein Werwolf wäre? Hätte er jemals soviel Interesse an mir gezeigt? Fragen, die ich mir oft schon gestellt habe. Das alte Was-wäre-wenn-Quiz. Ein Quell steter Wortgefechte, zwischen mir und ihm, mir und dem Wolf, mir und allen anderen.

Was wäre, wenn Mr. Moony nicht Mr. Moony wäre, sondern nur Remus John Lupin, ein netter, fleißiger, langweiliger Junge aus dem gleichen Schlafsaal. Keine gesundheitlichen Probleme, keine Hilfsbedürftigkeit. Wäre ich immer noch mit ihm zusammen? Wäre ich überhaupt mit ihm zusammen? Es wäre interessant, beobachten zu können, wie das Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn es nicht diese Umstände gegeben hätte in unserem Leben. Wenn man es betrachten oder gar ausprobieren könnte. Für einen Augenblick nur, eine Stunde, oder vielleicht auch einen Tag …

„Ich bin ein lausiger Pate", sagt er unvermittelt und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Überrascht sehe ich ihn an und die Trostlosigkeit in seinem Gesicht schneidet mir tief ins Herz. Er steht am Rande eines tiefen Abgrunds. Ich kenne das Gesicht. Neu ist nur die unvermittelte Heftigkeit. War er nicht eben noch gut drauf? Was hat diese Stimmungsschwankung ausgelöst? Früher gab es konkrete Gründe dafür.

„Warum sagst du das?", frage ich und möchte mir am liebsten die Zunge abbeißen, weil ich es genau weiß, jedenfalls jetzt, als seine Blicke mich treffen.

„Ich hab nur an James gedacht – und an Lily. Ich hätte an Harry denken sollen. Wie konnte ich nur zulassen, dass Dumbledore ihn zu den Muggeln bringt…" Sein Atmen ist tief, mehr ein Seufzen. „In der Nacht, als … James … als …" Seine Augen schimmern auf einmal verdächtig, er kann es nicht aussprechen. Er schluckt mühsam. „Ich meine, sie haben mich zu seinem Paten gemacht, weil ich auf ihn aufpassen sollte, falls ihnen was passiert. Ich hab … total versagt!"

Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Es stimmt. Als Pate wäre es seine Pflicht gewesen, sich um das Kind zu kümmern, anstatt Peter nachzujagen. Doch ich werde mich hüten, Salz in die Wunde zu streuen. Deshalb lege ich nur meine Hände um seine, streiche beruhigend mit den Daumen über seine.

„Ich hatte Angst", sagt er mit belegter Stimme. Ein Geständnis, das mich deshalb so tief trifft, weil Mr. Padfoot niemals Angst gezeigt hat. Selbst wenn ihm der Arsch auf Grundeis gegangen ist, hat er es nicht zugegeben. Angst war was für die anderen, aber nicht für Master Black.

„Angst, ihm eines Tages in die Augen zu sehen und ihm zu sagen, dass … es … meine Schuld ist, dass ich seine Eltern … auf dem Gewissen habe. Und dann seinen Hass zu sehen, so wie … ich meine, genauso war es dann auch, nicht?"

Er schließt gequält die Augen. Seine Hände zittern leicht. Und ich kann sehen, was er sieht: Einen zornbebenden Dreizehnjährigen, der den Zauberstab auf ihn richtet, bereit zu töten.

„Du hast Lily und James nicht verraten", sage ich ruhig. „Wir sind alle auf ihn hereingefallen. Alle. Keiner hatte Peter in Verdacht." Der Druck meiner Hände um seine wird fester, ich möchte nicht, dass er sich weiter selbst zerfleischt. Ich weiß, dass es zu nichts Gutem führt, ich bin Experte auf dem Gebiet.

„Aber ich habe sie überredet, es war meine Idee", insistiert er schließlich flüsternd.

„Stimmt, und keine deiner besten. Aber du bist auch nur ein Mensch, ist dir das mal in den Sinn gekommen?" Ich möchte gerne einen Haken an dieses Thema machen. Mein Wolf hat mir vor kurzem gesagt, dass meine Schultern nicht so breit sind, die Last der ganzen Welt aufzunehmen, und ich denke, er hatte Recht. Mr. Padfoots sind es auch nicht, lediglich sein übergroßes Ego lässt ihn das manchmal glauben.

„Hör auf! Zwölf Jahre Askaban sind genug!", sage ich und zwinge ihn, mich anzusehen. „Genug gebüßt. Mehr als genug. Denkst du denn, James oder Lily würden wollen, dass du dir das antust? Du hast kein Recht darauf, alle Verantwortung für dich alleine zu beanspruchen." Ich sehe in seine Augen und wünschte, ich könnte irgendetwas tun. Etwas, das wirklich hilft, und nicht nur leere Worte von mir geben.

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät", unterbreche ich das Schweigen nach einer Weile. „Du kannst immer noch ein guter Pate sein. Harry braucht dich, jetzt vielleicht mehr als je zuvor."

Ich sehe die Zweifel. Seine Verunsicherung. Habe ich ihm nicht vor wenigen Stunden klar gemacht, dass Peter keine Gefahr für Harry war, bis er ihn aufgescheucht hat? Er hat Angst, erneut zu versagen. Es befremdet mich, ihn so zu sehen, den Mann, der immer wusste, was das Beste für jeden von uns war. Dessen Selbstbewusstsein einem manchmal kaum Raum zum Atmen ließ.

„Und Sirius, er liebt dich. Hat er sich nicht … einer Horde Dementoren in den Weg gestellt, um dich zu schützen?" Mir läuft es immer noch eiskalt über den Rücken, mir das vorzustellen. Er, dem sie so sehr zusetzen, dass sogar sein Irrwicht diese Form annimmt. Und auch wenn Dementoren mir weniger zusetzen als Vollzeitmenschen, ist mir auf einmal ganz stark nach einer Tasse heißer Schokolade bei dem Gedanken. Ich glaube, Sirius kann auch eine vertragen, obwohl er sich nie viel daraus gemacht hat.

Er atmet laut und versucht, die Feuchtigkeit wegzublinzeln. Als er sich wieder gefangen hat, murmelt er: „Ich hab ihn gefragt, ob er … mit mir leben möchte, wenn … ich rehabilitiert bin. Und stell dir vor: Er hat ja gesagt." Ein wenig atemlos vom eigenen Erstaunen setzt er noch hinzu: „Muss wirklich schlimm bei den Muggeln sein, wenn er lieber mit einem abgehalfterten Wrack wie mir zusammen sein möchte."

Ich muss heimlich schmunzeln. Harry und ich haben mehr gemeinsam, als mir bisher bewusst war.

„Na ja, stell dir vor, _du_ müsstest mit Petunia leben", sage ich und Sirius sieht mich entsetzt an. Wir haben sie kennengelernt, als wir mal bei Lily eingeladen waren.

„Dann lieber Askaban", sagt er dumpf.

„Siehst du? Er braucht dich. Vielleicht solltest du … ihm schreiben. Ich glaube, er würde sich riesig darüber freuen, zu hören, dass es dir gut geht. Er macht sich bestimmt Sorgen um dich … Und es würde ihm sicher auch gut tun, wenn du zeigst, dass du an ihn denkst."

Er lässt sich meine Worte durch den Kopf gehen und nickt leicht.

Wie immer, wenn die Therapie erfolgreich war, ist er plötzlich voller Tatendrang. So plötzlich, wie es ihn niederdrückt, schwingt er sich auch wieder empor. Wenn er nicht mir zuliebe ein Hund geworden wäre, müsste sein Animagus ein Phönix sein.

„Hast du ein Pergament und eine Feder für mich?", fragt er mit glänzenden Augen.

„Was für 'ne Frage … ich war Lehrer!", sage ich in dem Ton, den er sonst immer gebrauchte, wenn einer eine dumme Frage gestellt hat, und er muss grinsen. Ich ziehe das Gewünschte aus einer Schublade und reiche es ihm, danach setze ich die Schokolade auf.

Er wirft mir einen abschätzenden Blick zu und fragt: „Wieso eigentlich?"

„Was?", frage ich zerstreut.

„Wieso warst du Lehrer? Hast du umgeschult?"

„Wieso wohl! Wegen dir natürlich!"

Er macht ein Gesicht, als fände er diese Antwort nicht wirklich einleuchtend und sagt: „Aha."

Ich kenne dieses Aha. Es heißt in etwa: _Wenn du dir nicht die Mühe machen willst, es mir vernünftig zu erklären, dann lass es halt._ Nur kürzer.

„Als du ausgebrochen warst, haben alle geglaubt, du wärst hinter Harry her. Dumbledore kam zu mir und hat mich überredet, an die Schule zu kommen. Er hat fest darauf vertraut, dass ich dich so gut kenne, dass ich deine Schritte vorausahnen würde und Harry vor dir beschützen könnte."

Er starrt mich eine Weile fassungslos an. Dann sagt er: „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihr mir das zugetraut habt. Ich sollte Harry etwas tun wollen? Ausgerechnet ich? Ausgerechnet Harry?" Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich habe das nicht geglaubt", sage ich fest. Das stimmt. Ich habe es wirklich nicht geglaubt. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich Harry sonst nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Ich habe geglaubt, dass er Peter umgebracht hat, aber ich konnte mir nie vorstellen, dass er Harry etwas hätte antun wollen.

„Aber sie haben gesagt, du hättest im Schlaf gesprochen und immer wieder den Satz ‚Er ist in Hogwarts!' herausgehört. Sie haben gedacht, du … na ja, du wärst nun endgültig übergeschnappt. Sie dachten, du wolltest Voldemorts Rückkehr mit dem Mord an Harry vorbereiten."

„Ich ein Anhänger Voldemorts. Ausgerechnet!" Er lacht bitter auf. „Ehrlich, wie konnte Dumbledore das nur von mir denken …" Die Falte auf seiner Stirn vertieft sich und ich habe fast ein bisschen Angst, dass er erneut in einem emotionalen Tief versinkt. Aber er schüttelt den Kopf, wie um eine lästige Fliege zu verscheuchen, und fängt an zu schreiben.

Ich mache den Kakao heiß und süß, so richtig dick. Sirius schaut erst ziemlich verdutzt, als ich ihm den dampfenden Becher unter die Nase schiebe. Doch dann legt er die Feder beiseite und nimmt den Becher vorsichtig auf. Eine Weile ringt er mit sich.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich keinen Kakao mag?", fragt er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Trink!", fordere ich ihn auf, „der ist gut für dich. Vertrau dem Onkel Doktor." Ich bin sicher, er wird noch eine ziemliche Menge Schokolade in jedweder Form zu sich nehmen müssen, um die Nachwirkungen der Dementoren auszukurieren.

Er schnüffelt ein wenig an der Oberfläche.

„Da ist Haut obendrauf. Das ist eklig. Davon wird mir übel", sagt der Typ, der sich nach eigenen Aussagen im letzten Jahr vorwiegend von Ratten ernährt hat. Rohen, wohlgemerkt!

Ich verdrehe die Augen.

„Stell dich nicht an, Prinzessin", sage ich und fische die Haut mit meinem Löffel herunter. Seine Lippen zucken, erst nur ein bisschen, dann immer stärker. Schließlich vibriert sein ganzer Körper. Er muss den Becher wieder absetzen, weil er das Lachen nicht länger unterdrücken kann.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, wie weit du gehst", gluckst er und wischt sich eine Lachträne aus dem Auge, meine indignierte Miene wohlweislich ignorierend. Dann nimmt er einen Schluck. Er schließt die Augen und leckt sich die Oberlippe. „Guuut", gibt er zu, „das tut wirklich gut." Sein Lächeln und sein entspannter Gesichtsausdruck dabei besänftigen mich.

„Ich wette, der alte Sev hat keine Ahnung davon, was für ein begnadeter Tränkemeister in dir steckt", neckt er mich noch ein bisschen.

„Er mag nicht viel von heißer Schokolade und ihren hervorragenden Eigenschaften verstehen", räume ich ein, „aber er hat es wirklich drauf. Unterschätze ihn nicht."

„Er hätte lieber mehr Schokolade zu sich nehmen sollen, anstatt seine Hakennase ständig in die giftigen Kesseldämpfe zu halten, dann wäre er nicht so ein verbiesterter Kinderschreck geworden", erklärt Sirius ungerührt. Bei dem Wort muss ich unwillkürlich an Neville denken und breit grinsen, als mir sein Irrwicht wieder einfällt. Sirius hat – ohne es zu ahnen – dem alten Schniefelus einen sehr treffenden neuen Namen gegeben.

Als ich ihm davon erzähle, wie wir Nevilles Irrwicht besiegt haben, erheitert ihn das weniger, als ich erwartet hatte.

„Er triezt den kleinen Longbottom?", fragt er mit belegter Stimme und sieht aus, als würde er sich im nächsten Moment in eine Gewitterwolke verwandeln. „Dass er sich nicht schämt! So ein Drecksack!"

„Er triezt _alle_ Kinder", räume ich ein. „Die Slytherins vielleicht ein bisschen weniger, aber selbst bei denen habe ich welche gehört, die sich vor ihm fürchten. Die Gryffindors haben in seinem Unterricht jedenfalls nichts zu lachen, wie du dir vorstellen kannst. Er schafft es, selbst Hermine Hauspunkte abzuziehen!"

„Oh Mann, wie erbärmlich!", entfährt es ihm. „Er rächt sich tatsächlich am ganzen Gryffindor-Haus, weil wir ihn damals geärgert haben?" Er kann es nicht fassen. Plötzlich streift ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Fahrender Ritter. Wenn Severus nicht mal vor Longbottom Halt macht, wie ergeht es dann wohl Harry, der das Pech hat, mit James' Gesicht auf die Welt gekommen zu sein? Erschüttert sieht er mich an und ich kann nicht so tun, als wäre da nichts.

„Ja", beantworte ich seine ungestellte Frage, „er triezt auch Harry. Schlimmer als alle anderen, wenn man den Erzählungen glauben darf."

Sirius sieht aus, als wäre ihm jetzt wirklich schlecht. Eine Weile brütet er über meinen Worten.

„Wurde wirklich allerhöchste Zeit, dass ich zurückkomme und meine Patenpflichten übernehme", murmelt er dann.

Er nimmt noch einen großen Schluck und fährt fort: „Das ausgerechnet _der_ Lehrer geworden ist … schlimmer hätte es wohl kaum noch kommen können für Harry. Sag mal, denkst du, dass Dumbledore noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat, so einen unterrichten zu lassen? Was denkt der sich eigentlich?"

Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, habe ich mir diese Frage auch schon gestellt. Was seine Personalpolitik betrifft, hat der Alte kein allzu glückliches Händchen, wie es scheint. Severus mag ein begnadeter Tränkemeister sein, aber als Pädagoge ist er ein totaler Reinfall. Er hatte nie Ambitionen, sein Wissen und seine Genialität mit anderen zu teilen, Geheimniskrämer und Eigenbrötler, der er immer war. Einzig mit Lily Evans hat ihn ein gewisses Maß an fachlicher Kompetenz verbunden, die beiden haben sich oft einen Kessel geteilt und sehr von den gegenseitigen Inspirationen profitiert. Ich weiß nicht, ob er verknallt in sie war oder einfach nur eine verwandte Seele in ihr sah, aber dass sie sich mit James zusammengetan hat, hat ihn ziemlich hart getroffen.

Aber es ist ja nicht nur Snape. Wenn ich an Binns denke, oder Trelawny… Ich selbst bin ja auch kein ausgebildeter Lehrer, aber es war schon erschreckend, wie wenig die Schüler in Verteidigung fit waren. Die Lehrer, die sie vor mir gehabt haben, können auch nicht wirklich gut gewesen sein.

Selbst Hagrid scheint in seinem neuen Amt noch nicht recht Fuß gefasst zu haben, so sehr ich den alten Wildhüter auch mag. Seit der ersten spektakulären Stunde mit den Hippogreifen war sein Unterricht wohl nicht mehr so der Renner, habe ich gehört. Er hat die Kinder für den Rest des Schuljahres mit der Aufzucht von Flubberwürmern beschäftigt. Klingt nicht gerade prickelnd, wenn man bedenkt, was dieses Fach alles zu bieten gehabt hätte.

Draußen regnet es nicht mehr, inzwischen schüttet es wie aus Kübeln und ein wütender Wind zerrt an den Leinen. Ich bin froh, dass wir hier drinnen sind, frage mich allerdings, ob dieses Komfortzelt richtig unwettertauglich ist oder wir nicht doch demnächst mitsamt dem Teil davonschwimmen werden. Ein wenig sehnsüchtig denke ich an Südfrankreich, wo es jetzt bestimmt warm und sonnig ist. Und weil meine Gedanken eben noch bei Hagrid waren, fällt mir ein, dass draußen ein Hippogreif liegt, der wahrscheinlich gerade ertrinkt. Sirius ist wohl auf denselben Gedanken gekommen, wir sprinten beide zur Tür.

Seidenschnabel lässt sich nicht lange bitten und trabt fast augenblicklich herein, den Boden mit Wasser und schlammigen Fußabdrücken bedeckend. Er schüttelt sich das Gefieder aus, so gut er das hier drinnen kann und macht uns beide gründlich nass dabei. Dann schaut er sich nach einem gemütlichen Plätzchen um und steuert auf das Sofa zu. Ich kann ihn gerade noch davon abhalten, es sich darauf gemütlich zu machen. Anscheinend hat er sich bei Hagrid ein paar Unarten angeeignet, die wir ihm dringend abgewöhnen müssen.

Wir beschließen, ihn vorerst im Trollzimmer unterzubringen. Der Boden dort ist sowieso schon reparaturbedürftig und die Trolle werden es nicht wagen, noch einmal bei uns einzufallen, wenn das Tor von einem Hippogreifen bewacht wird. Er scheint mit dem Arrangement zufrieden zu sein und macht es sich dort auf dem Bett bequem.

Ich weiß nicht, warum das so ist, aber irgendwie passiert mir das _immer_. Habe ich eine neue Robe, setzt sie bestimmt ein ungeschickter Zeitgenosse in Brand, oder eine Katze möchte unbedingt ihre Krallen daran schärfen, oder jemand muss mit einer stark blutenden Wunde von der Straße aufgelesen werden und ich bin mal wieder der einzige, der sich dazu berufen fühlt. Leiste ich mir ein neues Buch, schafft es irgendwer, den Einband zu verschmieren oder beim Zuklappen ein paar Insekten zu zerquetschen. Kaufe ich mir eine hübsche Tasse, fegt sie garantiert jemand schwungvoll vom Tisch. Es zieht sich wie ein roter Faden durch mein Leben. Ich habe kaum etwas, das nicht alt, gebraucht und abgenutzt aussieht, selbst wenn es noch fast neu ist. Der Wiederverkaufswert dieses Zelts ist wohl in den letzten paar Stunden um die Hälfte gesunken und ein Ende ist noch nicht absehbar. Seufzend wische ich den Schlamm auf und spreche einen Reparo über die vielen kleinen Löcher, die Seidenschnabels scharfe Krallen im Boden hinterlassen haben.

Der Kakao hat warm und friedlich gemacht, nicht einmal das draußen tobende Gewitter kann daran was ändern. Ich lege noch einen Holzscheit ins Feuer und setze mich davor. Auch Sirius hat seinen brav ausgetrunken und man konnte dabei zusehen, wie er seine wohltuende Wirkung entfaltete. Er hat seinen Brief beendet, legt die Feder weg und kommt zu mir. Wir sitzen Schulter an Schulter, genießen die Wärme des Feuers und die Nähe des anderen. Worte brauchen wir keine. Er scheint das erste Mal seit ewigen Zeiten richtig entspannt zu sein, hat das Kinn auf die Knie gelegt und wirkt dösig.

„Magst du dich ein bisschen ausruhen?", frage ich und er nickt. Aber er geht nicht weg, sondern lehnt sich einfach an mich und scheint fast im selben Moment eingeschlafen zu sein. Mit Erstaunen stelle ich fest, dass sich manche Dinge nicht ändern. Das konnte er damals schon. Eine Stunde theoretische Astronomie, abends um zehn. Sirius neben mir gähnt, er ist in der Nacht zuvor wieder draußen gewesen und hat was nachzuholen. Er legt seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und ist eine Sekunde später eingeschlafen. Astronomie, besonders die Theorie, hat ihn nie interessiert. Komischerweise hat er trotzdem immer alles gewusst, wenn er dran kam. Irgendwann hab ich erfahren, dass er das alles schon mit fünf Jahren eingetrichtert bekommen hat. Er kann die Konstellationen im Schlaf berechnen.

So lehnt er denn an meiner Schulter und ich wage nicht, mich zu rühren, damit er nicht herunterfällt. Sein Haar duftet nach Moos und Wind und einem Hauch Zitronenshampoo. Und ich denke, wie kann er nur schlafen, wenn mein Herz so laut schlägt, dass ich Angst habe, Professor Andrews könnte es hören und darauf aufmerksam werden, dass Sirius schläft, anstatt aufzupassen. Ich schlinge meinen Arm um seine Taille und versuche, mit links zu schreiben. Ich kann die Berechnungen nicht im Schlaf. Aber natürlich wird das ein unleserliches Gekrakel und ich gebe es auf, weil ich eh viel zu langsam bin mit links. Er wird mir die Hausaufgaben morgen mit links machen und mich mitleidig betrachten, wenn ich versuche, all das in meinen Kopf zu kriegen, der vom Mond schon ganz durcheinander ist und sich weigert, dem Lauf der Sterne irgendwelche Bedeutung beizumessen, außer des einen, der neben mir sitzt. Und er hat keine Ahnung, dass mein Kopf voll ist mit seinem Lachen und seinen funkelnden Augen und seinem weichen Haar auf meiner Schulter, denn wir sind Freunde, nichts weiter.

Es blitzt und donnert, der Wind heult, aber Sirius schläft friedlich wie ein Baby an meiner Schulter. Heute muss ich nicht fürchten, dass jemand beobachten könnte, wie ich meinen Kopf drehe und seine Stirn küsse. Und ein winziges Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen, genau wie damals, er baut es in einen schönen Traum ein und hat keine Erinnerung mehr daran, wenn er aufwacht. Genau wie damals lege ich meinen Arm um ihn und passe auf, dass er mir nicht herunterfällt. Mein Kreuz fängt an zu schmerzen, weil ich nicht wage, mich zu bewegen, damit er nicht aufwacht.

Ich werde selber schläfrig. Das Unwetter hat wohl den Nachteil, dass wir nicht fortkommen, aber auch den unbestreitbaren Vorteil, dass niemand so verrückt wäre, da draußen herumzufliegen. Nicht mal die leidgeprüften Eulen aus der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung.

Irgendwann erwache ich, weil es so still ist. Still und unangenehm schwül. Die Sonne brennt aufs Dach und es riecht intensiv nach feuchter Erde. Sirius kommt schlagartig zu sich, registriert die Lageveränderung und ist sofort auf den Beinen.

„Wir müssen weg", sagt er und es klingt dringend. Ich habe ein bisschen Schwierigkeiten, meine steifen Glieder dazu zu bringen, mir zu gehorchen, aber er ist schon draußen und schaut sich um. „Los, Moony, mach schon", drängelt er ungehalten, als er wieder hereinkommt und ich immer noch am Boden sitze. Ohne Umschweife bringt er den Hippogreifen und den Rucksack vors Zelt. Ich rappele mich auf und folge ihm. Mein Körper kommt mir uralt und schwer wie Blei vor.

Mit ungeduldigen Fingern unterstreicht er seine Forderung nach etwas mehr Geschwindigkeit. Ich lege das Zelt zusammen, verpacke es im Rucksack und schwinge mir das Gepäck auf den Rücken. Sirius besteigt den Hippogreif und hilft mir dann auch hinauf, wobei er vielleicht etwas zu viel des Guten tut, denn ich lande beinahe auf der anderen Seite wieder unten, kann mich gerade noch an ihm festhalten.

„Hey, jetzt …!"

„Auf geht's!", treibt er das Tier an und drückt ihm die Fersen in die Flanken. Seidenschnabel startet durch und ich bleibe ungehört. Als wir ein Stückchen aufgestiegen sind, erkenne ich, dass sich unsere Wiese fast in einen Sumpf verwandelt hat. Die Stelle, auf der wir campiert haben, war etwas höher gelegen als der Rest, deswegen sind wir nicht abgesoffen. Aber viel gefehlt hat nicht mehr. Das ist aber nicht das einzige, was ich sehe. In der Ferne sind ein paar dunkle Punkte am Himmel, die nicht wie Vögel aussehen, jedenfalls erkennt man keinen Flügelschlag, und sie bewegen sich sehr schnell auf uns zu.


	16. Chapter 16

Hallo, liebe LeserInnen. Es ist soweit. Ein neues Kapitel Marauders once more ist fertig. Ich weiß, es hat wieder ganz schön lang gedauert (sorry), aber ich denke, ihr wisst alle, was da so alles zusammen kam: HP7 wollte gelesen und verarbeitet werden (seelisch und überhaupt), und ob man das jetzt zugibt oder nicht, es geht einem doch nahe, ich musste eine Menge Frust bewältigen und die Sache dann weit von mir schieben (wobei ich doch an einigen Stellen das Gefühl hatte, die Frau hat bei mir abgeschrieben ) - ganz abgesehen davon fand meine wankelmütige Muse auf einmal Gefallen daran, mir etwas von ganz anderen Leuten ins Ohr zu flüstern und ich musste sie arg zur Ordnung rufen, damit sie mich nicht von dieser Geschichte hier ablenkt.

Vielen Dank an alle, die gelesen **und** reviewt haben, als da wären **ChichiU** (oh ja, heute wird es etwas brenzlig), **Marlice** (joah, irgendwann kommen sie auch mal wieder richtig zusammen, aber das dauert noch'n bisi), **Ylva** (also, ein klein wenig konfuzius war das schon, hatte manchmal Schwierigkeiten, dir zu folgen. Fettes Grinsen für folgenden Satz: "Die Sache mit Snape und Lily ist sehr out-of-JKR-Kanon", aber mach dir nix draus, man kann nicht mit allem richtig liegen. Die Marauder-Logik funktioniert folgendermaßen: Remus hat Sirius oft beobachtet, wie er Peter unfreundlich und von oben herab behandelt hat. Dagegen war er immer völlig vernarrt in Harry - ergo traut er ihm den Mord an Peter in gewisser Hinsicht zu, aber nicht den Anschlag auf den Kleinen. Und jaaa, sie haben dringend eine Pause nötig, nach dem heutigen Kapitel noch mehr :D), **Elk **(hehe, für immer ist ne lange Zeit. Ich hoffe, du bist inzwischen nicht gestorben - schneller ging es leider nicht), **Cadiya **(ich hoffe du bist durch mit Band 7 und hast den Spaß an Ffs nicht verloren - ich verspreche auch, dass ICH niemanden töte), **tollkirsche **(tut mir Leid wegen des Cliffs, ich freue mich, dass es dir immer noch gefällt und wirklich, ich habe mich bemüht, so schnell zu machen, wie ging - manche Leute sind schneller, I know), **Tindóme Turner** (schön, dass du nicht mehr ganz so still bist ;-)) und **Mornarin** (höhö, ja die Wolfstage - ich würde sagen, J.K. hat Remus insgesamt nicht besonders beachtet, im Gegensatz zu uns Fangirls. Schön, dass du jetzt auch hier mit dabei bist - einen virtuellen Begrüßungstee rüberschieb).

Disclaimer: Es fällt mir schwer, das zuzugeben, aber sie gehören immer noch J.K.Rowling. Und obwohl ich kein Geld mit ihnen verdiene, haben sie es bei mir definitiv besser. So, das musste mal gesagt werden. Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit ihnen.

* * *

**16. Flucht**

Mein Herz hämmert wild gegen meine Rippen und das Atmen fällt schwer, weil die benötigte Luft sich nur unwillig aus ihrem kompakten Strom reißen lässt. Sirius treibt Seidenschnabel zu Höchstleistungen an. Irgendwie scheint das Tier begriffen zu haben, dass es hier ums Ganze geht, denn der Hippogreif zeigt nun, was in ihm steckt. Mir wird ganz flau im Magen, das hier ist kein Vergleich zu dem gemütlichen Ausflugstempo, das er gestern angeschlagen hat. Es kommt mir mehr so vor wie ein Ritt auf Sirius' Motorrad, mit knapp 240 km/h über den Motorway. Besonders, wenn er sich elegant in die Kurven legt, so wie Sirius damals die Maschine. Er ist sehr schnell, wenn er muss, nutzt alles an Deckung aus, was die Landschaft zu bieten hat, fliegt so oft es geht dicht über den Baumwipfeln oder taucht in Schneisen ab. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein so großes, schweres Tier eine solche Wendigkeit an den Tag legen könnte. Und ich könnte schwören, dass Sirius den Irrsinnsflug im Stillen genießt.

Es ist schwer zu sagen, ob sie noch hinter uns sind. Ich drehe mich immer wieder um, aber die Sonne steht ungünstig und mit den Flugmanövern habe ich genauso wenig Fernsicht wie die potentiellen Verfolger. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob es tatsächlich welche waren. Vielleicht war es in Wirklichkeit eine Schar Wildgänse, oder irgendwelche Muggel-Flugobjekte, aber bei der Panik, die Sirius verbreitet hat, ist es unmöglich, die Sache ruhig und gelassen anzugehen. Nun ist es ja nicht direkt so, als hätte er keine Gründe dafür. Ich vertraue seinen Instinkten. Schließlich ist er schon seit fast einem Jahr auf der Flucht.

Die Wälder werden lockerer und die Berge rücken näher. Der Hippogreif wird langsamer, bemüht sich nach Kräften, an Höhe zu gewinnen, aber man merkt ihm die Anstrengung deutlich an. Mir wird klar, dass er das nicht mehr lange durchhält. Je höher er steigen muss, desto dünner wird auch für ihn die Luft. Alleine würde er es wohl schaffen, aber nicht mit zwei Reitern nebst Gepäck auf dem Rücken. Und jetzt, wo das Gelände weniger Deckung bietet, kann ich leider auch sehen, dass die dunklen Punkte immer noch hinter uns und größer geworden sind. Sie kommen näher. Ganz entfernt höre ich ein seltsames Geräusch. Gänse sind das jedenfalls nicht.

„Du musst ihn runterbringen", brülle ich Sirius ins Ohr. Der Fahrtwind reißt mir die Worte von den Lippen. Er dreht sich zu mir um und runzelt die Stirn. Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Er schafft das nicht!" Sirius wendet sich wieder nach vorne und versucht, Seidenschnabel mit guten Worten anzuspornen, aber auch er sieht bald ein, dass das Tier alles gibt, was es kann. Es genügt nicht. Er hat keine Kondition mehr. Zu lange war er bei Hagrid angebunden. Zudem sind Hippogreifen eigentlich keine Flüchter, sondern Beutegreifer. Unter natürlichen Umständen würde er Wind und Thermik nutzen, sich ohne großen Kraftaufwand treiben lassen, aber das erlaubt die Situation nicht.

Das Gelände unter uns ist denkbar ungünstig für eine Landung. Schroffe, scharfkantige Felsen oder steile Gletscherzungen, die sich unterhalb der Schneegrenze in Geröllhalden verwandeln und keinerlei Deckung bieten, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Halt. Sirius lenkt das Tier mehr nach Süden, dort sieht es etwas günstiger aus. Wir entdecken einen tiefen Einschnitt, eine schmale Schlucht, an deren Grund es grün und weiß schimmert. Moose, Farne, ein paar tapfere Zwergsträucher, die den harten Lebensbedingungen trotzen und ein schäumender Wasserlauf, jetzt klein und unbedeutend, doch zu vorgeschichtlichen Zeiten irgendwann mal ein reißender Strom, der den Fels in tausenden von Jahren ausgewaschen, zerteilt und fortgespült hat.

Die Wände sind steil und unzugänglich, aber Seidenschnabel ist nicht umsonst zur Hälfte Adler. Er schafft es, trotz Reiter und Pferdehintern, auf einem schmalen Grat inmitten der nördlichen Wand zu landen. Rechts von dem kleinen Plateau befindet sich ein Spalt im Felsen, gerade breit genug für einen Hippogreif. Die perfekte Gelegenheit, kurzfristig aus dem Sichtfeld unserer Verfolger zu verschwinden. Insgeheim bewundere ich seinen scharfen Augen, mir wäre dieser Unterschlupf glatt entgangen. Einzig das Wissen, dass Höhlen in den Bergen nicht selten von Trollen, Drachen, Riesen oder noch übleren Kreaturen bewohnt werden, würde mich persönlich davon abhalten, hier ohne Vorsichtsmaßnahmen einzudringen.

Seidenschnabel jedoch scheint davon nichts zu wissen, er fackelt nicht lange und trabt hinein, noch bevor wir Gelegenheit haben, abzusitzen. Gespenstisch laut hallen seine Huftritte auf dem blanken Gestein.

Ich habe von der ersten Sekunde an ein mulmiges Gefühl. Noch bevor ich richtig eingeatmet habe, sagt mir meine Nase, dass es nach Ärger riecht. Es ist zu warm hier drinnen, viel zu warm, und obwohl sich die Höhle hinter dem Einschlupf erweitert, ist die Luft hier drinnen dick und stickig. Mein Wolf würde am liebsten auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, aber da ist noch mein männlicher Stolz, der mich davon abhält, mich wie ein Schisser aufzuführen und meine Bedenken sofort zu äußern. Ich sitze hier oben, und während ich noch überlege, ob die Sonne, die jetzt voll auf die Wand scheint, diese außergewöhnliche Wärme hier drinnen verursacht haben kann, bricht das Chaos los.

Es ist, als betrete man den ersten Vorhof der Hölle. Ohne Vorwarnung schießt eine Kreatur aus dem Dunklen auf uns zu, seinem wütenden Fauchen folgt unmittelbar und ohne Möglichkeit, rechtzeitig auszuweichen eine Stichflamme, die uns die Sicht auf den Angreifer nimmt. Die Flammen erreichen uns nicht ganz, die Hitze versengt aber ein paar von Seidenschnabels Federspitzen. Beißender Geruch nach Schwefel und verbranntem Horn steigt auf. Ein schriller Protestschrei ertönt, Seidenschnabel steigt auf die Hinterbeine, um sich mit den Vorderklauen zu verteidigen. Ich klammere mich instinktiv an Sirius fest, was sich jedoch als Fehler erweist, denn seine Hände finden an dem glatten Gefieder keinen Halt, wir rutschen zusammen über die seidige Kruppe und knallen unsanft auf unsere Hintern. Genauer gesagt auf meinen, Sirius landet vergleichsweise weich.

Wahrscheinlich habe ich mir das Steißbein gebrochen, so fühlt es sich jedenfalls an. Der Schmerz schießt wie eine glühende Nadel den Rücken hinauf und ich fühle mich einen Moment lang wie zwischen Hammer und Amboss geraten, denn obwohl Sirius so leicht ist, drückt sein Gewicht mir gewaltig auf die Eingeweide und den größten Teil der Atemluft aus mir heraus. Im ersten Moment habe ich den Eindruck, ersticken zu müssen, der Schmerz treibt mir das Wasser in die Augen und ich sehe weiße Sternchen hinter den geschlossenen Lidern aufblitzen.

Seidenschnabel stößt einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, der hier drinnen sehr unangenehm von den Wänden verstärkt wird. Es ist nervenzerfetzend, lenkt mich aber vorerst von meiner Rückseite ab. Ich ducke mich instinktiv und lege die Hände über die Ohren. Sirius rollt sich geistesgegenwärtig zur Seite und zieht mich mit aus der Gefahrenzone, damit wir nicht von den tänzelnden Hufen des zurückweichenden Hippogreifen zertrampelt werden.

Lautes Flügelrauschen und echoverstärktes Hufgeklapper, erneutes Fauchen und Kreischen, Flammen, Rauch und der Geruch nach verbrannten Federn füllen die Höhle. Seidenschnabel steigt erneut, kratzt und hackt nach seinem Angreifer, wie ich durch einen vorsichtig geöffneten Spalt zwischen meinen Lidern erkennen kann. Der Drache weicht jedoch geschickt aus und stößt immer wieder kleinere Stichflammen aus, die aber weniger dem Angriff dienen, sondern eher als Resultat seines aufgeregten Schnaubens zu deuten sind.

Seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen erinnern mehr an eine Raubkatze als an ein Reptil. Er duckt sich unter den messerscharfen Adlerkrallen hinweg, ist plötzlich auf der anderen Seite. Eine weitere Stichflamme versengt dem Hippogreifen noch mehr Federn und ihm entfährt ein zorniger Aufschrei, der schrill von den Wänden zurückgeworfen wird und bei mir eine heftige Migräne-Attacke auslöst. Der Gestank ist Übelkeit erregend. Mit Mühe und Not kann ich die Kontrolle über meine Magenfunktion behalten.

_Keine Zeit für so was jetzt. Reiß dich zusammen._

Meine Ohren sind taub von dem über die Schmerzgrenze hinausgehenden Lärm. Ein dumpfes, unangenehmes Pochen der Trommelfelle ist alles, was ich noch höre. Die Luft hier drinnen vibriert. Sie ist so dick, dass man sie schneiden kann, beißt in Augen und Nase.

Der Kampf kommt kurz zum Stillstand, die Kontrahenten sammeln sich und nun kann man es deutlich hören. Das Geräusch in meinen Ohren kommt nicht von meinen überstrapazierten Hörnerven, sondern von draußen vor dem Höhleneingang. Ein lautes, rhythmisch pulsierendes Geräusch, das praktisch auf der Haut zu spüren ist. Es ist dasselbe Geräusch, das ich von Ferne gehört habe, nur ist es jetzt sehr nah, zu nah für meinen Geschmack. Mir sträuben sich instinktiv die Nackenhaare. Ohne hinter mich zu sehen weiß ich, dass wir wirklich in der Tinte sitzen. Ein geordneter Rückzug ist jedenfalls ausgeschlossen. Sirius wirft einen gehetzten Blick zu dem Spalt, dann sieht er mich mit einem besorgten Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen an.

Der Drache weicht ein paar Schritte zurück. Alles, was man jetzt noch von ihm sehen kann, sind seine Augen, die in der Dunkelheit leuchten. Er wirkt in die Enge getrieben, und da ist etwas in seinem Blick, eine verzweifelte Entschlossenheit, die mich entfernt an Sirius erinnert. Seine schlitzförmigen Pupillen flackern zwischen uns, dem Hippogreifen und dem Höhleneingang hin und her. Der schuppige Schwanz peitscht nervös von einer Seite auf die andere, während seine hellen Augen konzentriert nach einem Ausweg suchen. Die vorderen Tatzen zucken und erzeugen gruselige Geräusche, als er mit den Krallen über den Felsen schabt.

Seidenschnabel dagegen hat den Kopf hoch aufgerichtet und sich aufgeplustert, sodass er viel größer wirkt, als er ist, die Flügel halb erhoben wirkt er außerordentlich eindrucksvoll. Noch eindrucksvoller sähe er allerdings aus, wenn nicht die Hälfte seiner Schwungfedern schwelen würden. Er versucht, den Drachen mit Starren zu beeindrucken, einzig das leichte Zittern in seiner Flanke verrät seine Nervosität.

Der Drache lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen. Beunruhigend pendelt der merkwürdig kurze Kopf hin und her, er bleckt die Zähne und stößt ein leises, lang anhaltendes Zischen aus. Er ist dem Hippogreifen überlegen, dennoch zeigt er klare Anzeichen von Stress. Und Seidenschnabel weicht keinen Meter zurück. Ob es an seiner angeborenen Sturheit liegt oder den seltsamen Geräuschen von außen, kann ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht will er auch uns, seine Gefährten, nicht preisgeben, weil er denkt, wir wären dem Drachen noch weniger gewachsen als er. Ich kenne mich nicht aus in Hippogreifen-Psychologie. Würde er sein Leben für eine Zufallsbekanntschaft opfern?

Ich frage mich, warum der Drache nicht angreift. Doch er verharrt auf der Stelle und verdeckt mit seinem Körper die Sicht auf den hinteren Teil der Höhle. Plötzlich fällt bei mir der Groschen. Die unnatürliche Hitze hier drinnen … Er ist eine Sie, und sie brütet! Sie wird ihr Gelege nicht im Stich lassen, nicht bevor sie völlig verzweifelt ist.

Hinter uns hören wir Stimmen. Sie rufen sich über den rhythmischen Lärm hinweg etwas zu. Es ist nicht zu verstehen, denn der Drache stößt fast gleichzeitig ein warnendes Fauchen aus. Menschliche Stimmen machen ihn offenbar nervös. Ich riskiere einen Blick nach hinten, kann aber außer flackernden Schatten nichts erkennen. Irgendwas ist da draußen, es schwebt vor dem Eingang und geht nicht weg. Wie können die nur wissen, dass wir uns hier verkrochen haben? Und wie viel Pech kann man eigentlich haben?

Inzwischen bin ich wieder soweit bei Sinnen, dass ich meinen Wolf hören kann, der mir dringend rät, diesen unseligen Ort sofort zu verlassen, egal wie. Ich kämpfe Moonys Fluchtinstinkt nieder, was ich brauche, ist ein klarer Kopf.

‚Er kann nicht mehr fliegen mit diesem Flügel', sagt mir Sirius' besorgter Blick.

_Tu was._

‚Wir müssen hier raus, mit oder ohne ihn', forme ich tonlos mit den Lippen, aber Sirius schüttelt kaum sichtbar den Kopf. Es würde ihn zerreißen, einen Kameraden in dieser Situation im Stich zu lassen. In dem Moment verwünsche ich seine verdammte Loyalität, aber er kann nicht aus seiner Haut. Ebenso wenig wie er mich hier im Stich lassen würde, kann er Seidenschnabel in der Notlage zurücklassen. Es muss einen Weg geben!

_Transformation_, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. All diese sinnlosen Übungen in der Schule. Teekannen in Schildkröten, Igel in Nadelkissen, belebte in unbelebte Materie und umgekehrt, das war der Sinn und Zweck all dieser Übungen. Warum hat McG. das nicht gleich gesagt, dann hätte ich mich nicht so schwer damit getan, das zu lernen.

Es wird nicht einfach. Geübt haben wir diese Verwandlungen immer nur an Tieren, die zu 100 einer Spezies angehören. Mit Chimären haben wir nie gearbeitet. Der Hippogreif ist eine magische Schöpfung, seine Teile gehören verschiedenen Klassen an. Vögel haben ganz andere stoffliche Voraussetzungen als Säugetiere...

Die Konzentration wird etwas dadurch erschwert, dass die Leute da draußen anfangen, irgendwelche Flüche hier herein zu schießen, die von den Felswänden hin und her geworfen werden. Diese Zauber haben anscheinend elastische Eigenschaften, denn sie verlieren dabei nicht an Kraft. Wie strahlende, eisblaue Funkenbälle schießen sie hin und her, bei jedem Aufprall verdoppeln sie sich, sofern sie nicht auf lebendes Gewebe treffen. Sirius neben mir flucht, ihn hat einer am Knöchel erwischt, ein anderer streift seine Haarspitzen, die plötzlich wie steife Stacheln abstehen. Seidenschnabel kriegt ein paar davon ab, der Drachen auch, beide reagieren darauf nicht gerade gelassen.

Ein Gutes haben diese Dinger jedoch. Zum ersten Mal seit wir hier eingedrungen sind, können wir den Drachen einigermaßen deutlich sehen. Ich kann nicht umhin, seine Schönheit zu bewundern, so prekär die Lage für uns auch sein mag. Noch nie war ich einem Drachen so nah. Im Licht der rikoschettierenden Flüche kann ich seine bläulich-grauen Schuppen wie Perlmutt schimmern sehen, es wirkt, als würde seine Haut darunter schwach phosphoreszieren. Seitlich am Kopf befinden sich schillernde Hautlappen, die er willkürlich abspreizen oder anlegen kann, ich nehme an, um sein Gehör nach Bedarf zu schützen oder zu schärfen. Sein langer, schlanker Hals bietet einen harmonischen Gegenpol zu dem sehr langen Schwanz. Die Schwanzspitze ist dreigeteilt, er scheint sie wie eine Peitsche benutzen und knallende Geräusche damit erzeugen zu können. Die silbrigen Augen blitzen Unheil verkündend, als sie hektisch den leuchtenden Kugeln folgen. Sie gerät zunehmend in Panik.

Mein erster Transformationsversuch geht fehl, weil Seidenschnabel just in dem Moment zur Seite springt, um einem vorbeischwirrenden Zauber auszuweichen. Der Drache ist für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde abgelenkt, bekommt einen der umherflirrenden Flüche ins Auge und brüllt feuerspeiend auf. Jetzt muss es klappen, und zwar schnell, wenn wir unseren flugunfähigen Kameraden nicht als Brathähnchen mitnehmen wollen. Zielen und zaubern ist eins, ich verwandele Seidenschnabel in einen glatten, runden Stein von einigermaßen handlicher Größe und rufe ihn im nächsten Moment mit einem Accio zu mir. Der Drache startet fast im selben Augenblick durch. Er ist blind vor Schmerz und Wut. Ich spüre Sirius' Hände um meinen Arm, er wirft sich über mich und disappariert mit mir, bevor wir beide geröstet werden.

Wir rematerialisieren im Freien, am Boden der Schlucht. Frische klare Luft umgibt uns und ich sauge sie erst einmal tief und dankbar in die Lungen. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, seit Stunden nicht mehr richtig geatmet zu haben. Ich kann das Moos unter meinen Füßen riechen, feuchtes Gestein und das klare Wasser des Gebirgsbaches, aber intensiver ist immer noch der Geruch nach versengten Textilien und Haaren. Das war buchstäblich in letzter Sekunde.

„Gut gemacht, Moony", höre ich irgendwann seine raue Stimme an meinem Ohr. Ich kann nicht antworten. Mein Hals schmerzt und ich habe keineswegs das Gefühl, eine Glanztat vollbracht zu haben.

Hoch über uns schweben zwei dieser Muggel-Flugdinger, die mit ihren rotierenden Flügeln einen Heidenlärm machen. Sie haben ein Netz aus dünnen, aber scheinbar sehr stabilen Metallfäden vor den Höhleneingang gespannt, in dem der Drachen momentan wild, aber völlig hilflos zappelt. Vorsichtig werden von einem Zauberer auf einem kurzen, wendigen Besen ein paar Sicherungsleinen angebracht, damit das Netz nicht aufgeht oder herunterfällt. Er sieht aus, als hätte er einigermaßen Routine darin, denn er weicht den tödlichen Feuerstößen geschickt aus. Ein weiterer Zauberer in der typischen, feuerfesten Drachenfängerkluft kommt gerade aus der Höhle, in einer silbrig glänzenden Thermo-Tasche bringt er wohl das Gelege heraus und wird dann wieder von einem dieser technischen Monstren an Bord genommen.

„Drachenjäger …", murmelt Sirius säuerlich.

„Weg von hier, bevor sie uns sehen", schlage ich vor und im nächsten Moment befinde ich mich wieder in diesem seltsamen, unangenehmen Aggregatzustand, weder hier noch dort.

Ich gebe mir große Mühe, an gar nichts zu denken, um Sirius' Determination nicht durch eigene Vorstellungen zu stören und mich am Ende zu zersplintern. Es ist gar nicht so einfach, bewusst nicht zu denken. Seite-an-Seite-Apparieren ist okay, wenn einer von beiden nicht apparieren _kann_. Wenn beide es können, erfordert es ein gerüttelt Maß an Kooperation und Konzentration. Zum Glück haben wir beide eine gewisse Routine darin. Ich bin derjenige, der die Führung abgibt, sich leiten lässt und nur einen Wunsch hegt: Dort zu sein, wo er ist. Das hat sich im Laufe unserer Beziehung bewährt. Es funktionierte, bis ich anfing, auf eigenen Füßen stehen zu wollen und eigene Wege zu gehen…

Der Druck auf Ohren und Augen lässt nach, Sirius' Griff lockert sich ein wenig, ich spüre festen Boden unter den Füßen. Ich kann Wald riechen, Harz, vermoderndes Vorjahreslaub, Pilze. Es ist ganz still, nicht mal Vögel sind zu hören. Aber das ist nicht ungewöhnlich, wahrscheinlich hat das Apparationsgeräusch sie verstummen lassen.

„Wo sind wir?", frage ich leise, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Irgendwie fühlt es sich gut an, einfach nur in seinen Armen zu sein und keine Verantwortung zu tragen.

„Kanada", murmelt er. „Ist das erste gewesen, was mir eingefallen ist."

„Gut", flüstere ich erleichtert. Ich kann echt mal 'ne Pause gebrauchen. Kanada ist so weit weg von England, es wird Wochen dauern, bis sie uns hier geortet haben, falls überhaupt.

Langsam weicht die Anspannung und das Gefühl für meinen Körper kommt zurück. Und mit ihm eine Welle aus Schmerz und massiver Erschöpfung. Mir ist schwindelig und die Knie werden weich, ich kann beim besten Willen nicht mehr aufrecht stehen. Sirius lässt mich sanft zu Boden gleiten, aber sitzen geht nicht. Mit einem Stöhnen drehe ich mich auf die Seite und lege mich hin, Sirius tut es mir nach, nimmt mich in den Arm. Eng aneinandergekuschelt genießen wir für ein paar kostbare Minuten einfach das Gefühl, noch am Leben zu sein. Am Leben und frei.

Ich kann seine Blicke auf meinem Gesicht spüren, noch ehe ich die Augen aufgeschlagen habe. Sie begutachten mich mit einer zärtlichen Fürsorglichkeit. Ich kenne diesen Blick. Es ist der _Guten-Morgen-_Blick nach Vollmond. Schadensanalyse. Aber auch ein Hauch von _Herzlichen Glückwunsch._ Und dann spielt dieses unverwüstliche _Yeah, wir haben es mal wieder geschafft_ um seine Mundwinkel. Es bringt mich zum Grinsen.

„Ich glaube, wir haben alle ein paar Federn gelassen", sagt er und fährt mit den Fingerspitzen ganz vorsichtig über meine Schläfe. Es tut weh. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und sauge zischend die Luft durch die Zähne, er zieht schnell seine Hand fort und versucht ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

Langsam und vorsichtig rappelt er sich hoch und hilft mir, meine Arme aus den Rucksackträgern zu befreien, so dass ich auch wieder hochkomme. Aus den Brandlöchern in seiner schönen neuen Jacke quellen ein paar Daunen. Während er sich den Knöchel reibt, habe ich eine klare Sicht auf seinen Hinterkopf. So kurz und kraus waren seine Haare noch nie… das, was wir nicht abgeschnitten hatten, hat der Drache hübsch onduliert.

„Tut's weh? Was waren das für Dinger?", frage ich, meine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt seinem Knöchel zuwendend, doch er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Frostschocker. Unangenehm, aber harmlos. Fühlt sich an wie eingeschlafen. Nur im Auge möchte ich sie nicht haben. Armes Viech."

Mein Mitleid für den Drachen hält sich in Grenzen, besonders nachdem ich den Hippogreif wieder zurückverwandelt habe. Er befindet sich in einem ebenso desolaten Zustand wie unsere Kleidung (mein letzter guter Umhang ist nun auch nicht mehr salonfähig). Etwas desorientiert und ziemlich ungehalten schlägt er mit den Flügeln, die an manchen Stellen noch leicht qualmen und steigt auf die Hinterbeine, bis er begriffen hat, dass die Gefahr vorüber ist. Er versteht nicht ganz, was mit ihm passiert ist. Sirius redet mit sehr tiefer Stimme beruhigend auf ihn ein, nähert sich respektvoll und vorsichtig, schafft es schließlich, dass Seidenschnabel sich wieder einkriegt und sich sogar von ihm streicheln lässt. Mir wirft er aber immer noch misstrauische Blicke zu, oder bilde ich mir das nur ein? Ich glaube, er nimmt mir übel, ihn einfach so und ohne zu fragen verwandelt zu haben. Würde mir wahrscheinlich genauso gehen an seiner Stelle.

Sirius hatte leider Recht. Das mit dem Fliegen ist vorerst gestrichen. Das heißt, wir werden ihn durchfüttern müssen. Aber damit hatte ich schon halb gerechnet.

Das Zelt hat ebenfalls gelitten. Als ich es aufstelle, muss ich traurig feststellen, dass ein Teil des Gestänges beim Sturz verbogen worden ist. Irgendwie haben die hinteren Zimmer jetzt einen leicht surrealen Touch und der Kamin ragt ein wenig windschief aus dem Dach. Hoffentlich zieht er noch. Der Inhalt der Schränke ist ordentlich durcheinandergeschüttelt und ein Teil des Geschirrs pulverisiert worden. Aber hey, ich gewöhne mich daran. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Viel schlimmer.

* * *

Anmerkung der Autorin: Sorry an alle Skandinavien- und Island-Fans. Ich hatte eigentlich andere Pläne, hab schon ein paar nette Ideen gehabt und viel recherchiert - aber Sirius hat mir wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Seid nicht traurig, ich bin sicher, es ist nur aufgeschoben, nicht aufgehoben. Sie kommen schon noch nach Island, Grönland, Norwegen, etc. 


	17. Chapter 17

Liebe LeserInnen, ich weiß, ich habe euch schrecklich lange auf dieses Kapitel warten lassen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Es war bisher das widerspenstigste von allen. Es ist nicht so, als wäre ich untätig gewesen. Ich habe geschrieben, gelesen, umgeschrieben, gefeilt, verworfen und von vorne angefangen, und das mehrere Male (mir sind schon langsam die Namen für das doc. ausgegangen ...) Immer, wenn es fast fertig war, hat es mir plötzlich nicht mehr gefallen. Nun ja, lange Vorrede, kurzer Sinn: Hier ist es, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotz der langen Wartezeit und ihr bleibt mir auch weiterhin treu.

Lieben Dank fürs Reviewen an **Maren** (merci vielmals, jetzt geht's weiter :)), **Lucinde27** (dein Lob bedeutet mir sehr viel 3), **Mornarin** (ich hoffe, sie kommen noch dort hin, sonst wären die Recherchen alle für die Tonne gewesen, aber sie neigen dazu, das zu tun, was sie wollen °grummel°), **Ylva** (uaah, das kenn ich - wie gemein. Hätte den geschrotteten Kommi sehr gerne gelesen. Und ja, sie kriegen ihre Pause, die haben sie sich auch verdient!), **Cadiya** (°grins°, okay, hier kommt Entspannung pur ;)) und **ChichiU** (na ja, der Drache hat im Moment ein bisschen Stress, aber Fleur wird später noch mehr Stress mit ihr haben - und sie wird nach dem Turnier bestimmt wieder ausgewildert ;) - ja ja, jetzt ist erst mal ein bisschen Fluff und Pflege dran).

* * *

**17. Andante**

Ich liege auf dem Bauch und versuche, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr mir die Behandlung gefällt, die Sirius meinem Hinterteil angedeihen lässt. So vorsichtig trägt er die Salbe gegen Prellungen auf, dass ich davon Gefühle kriege, die der Situation ganz und gar nicht angemessen sind. Ich zwinge meinen Atem in einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus und verbiete meiner Fantasie Ausschweifungen jedweder Art. Was nicht einfach ist - mein Wolf möchte sich vor Wonne am liebsten auf den Rücken werfen und den Bauch zum Kraulen präsentieren.

„Das war echt'n ziemlich cooles Stück Verwandlung", murmelt er anerkennend, „du hast dir dein Ohnegleichen heute mehr als verdient." Andächtig legt er den Kopf schräg und betrachtet seine Finger bei der Arbeit, ich unterdrücke derweil ein wollüstiges Schnurren.

Natürlich geht dieses Lob runter wie Öl, aber irgendwas ist komisch an dem, wie er das sagt. Ich muss eine Weile überlegen, was genau es ist. Mir kommt wieder in den Sinn, dass diese Prüfung gelinde gesagt suboptimal gelaufen ist. Unter anderem hatte der Wintermantel, in den ich das Huhn vor mir verwandeln sollte, einige peinlich flaumige Applikationen an recht außergewöhnlichen Stellen. Seltsam, dass er sich daran noch so gut erinnern kann.

„Was genau meinst du damit?"

„Womit?", fragt er unschuldig.

„Mit ‚heute'?"

„Nichts", sagt er schnell und bestätigt noch einmal: „Rein gar nichts", als ich ihn scharf anschaue.

„So", sage ich nach einer kurzen Pause, „und ich hatte den Eindruck, du wolltest damit irgendwas andeuten."

Er schweigt daraufhin, macht aber ein betont unbeteiligtes Gesicht.

„Weißt du, es war schon eigenartig. Ich hatte wirklich nicht den Eindruck, dass ich in dieser Prüfung herausragende Leistungen gezeigt hätte…", überlege ich laut.

„Na so was! Da hast du aber _Glück_ gehabt. Wo du das O doch so dringend gebraucht hast..."

Jetzt klingt es eindeutig nach Verarsche.

„Master Black! Kann es sein, dass du bei der Notenfindung irgendwie nachgeholfen hast?"

„Dachtest du dabei an was Bestimmtes?", fragt er milde interessiert, wie die Bedienung im _Drop Inn_, wenn man hineingestolpert kam und was „Starkes" bestellte. Mein Verdacht erhärtet sich. Und nicht nur der.

„Wie hast du es gemacht?", frage ich, halb resigniert, halb amüsiert. Ich kann's einfach nicht glauben: Er manipuliert _mein_ Abschlusszeugnis - ohne zu fragen! Unter normalen Umständen würde ich mich jetzt wohl tierisch aufregen, aber erstens ist es eine Ewigkeit her, und zweitens geht es mir gerade viel zu gut. Ich will ihm gar kein Geständnis entlocken, es interessiert mich einfach.

„Worauf du immer so kommst… wieso sollte ich? Das wäre doch … so was wie _Urkundenfälschung_, nicht wahr? Und du wärst ganz - bestimmt - nicht - damit einverstanden gewesen!" Er betont jedes einzelne Wort, schüttelt langsam und mit übertriebener Entrüstung den Kopf.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht – allerdings. Nur bin ich nicht sicher, ob es irgendwelche Urkunden gibt, vor denen du Halt machen würdest", antworte ich und beobachte, wie einer seiner Mundwinkel kurz nach oben zuckt. „Ich erinnere mich noch deutlich daran, wie du James' und Lilys Heiratsurkunde _versehentlich_ beinahe in Brand gesteckt hättest, nachdem du _versehentlich_ mit ‚Canicula' unterschrieben hast."

„Ein letzter, verzweifelter Versuch, meinen besten Freund vor einem schlimmen Fehler zu bewahren", seufzt er theatralisch, aber dann wird er plötzlich still. Er lässt die Hände sinken und schließt geistesabwesend den Salbentopf.

Ich kann sehen, wie die Last seines Gewissens ihn niederdrückt.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld", kann ich noch sagen, bevor er im Hund ist.

Ich habe mich noch nicht so richtig an diese Problemlösungsstrategie gewöhnt. Im ersten Moment bin ich verwirrt. Doch dann fällt mir wieder ein, was er gesagt hat in der Heulenden Hütte. Hund war seine Lösung, um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden. Hund ist, wenn alles zuviel wird. Es macht mich hilflos, ihn so verzweifelt zu sehen. Jetzt schleicht er mit hängendem Kopf hinüber zum Kamin, lässt sich vor dem Feuer nieder, seufzt einen tiefen Hundeseufzer und ich weiß genau, wie es in ihm aussieht. Er schließt die Augen und wendet den Kopf von mir ab.

Verdammt, das kann ja was werden, wenn unsere Konversation entweder darin endet, dass er sich in den Hund zurückzieht, oder wir zukünftig um das Thema Lily und James einen großen Bogen schlagen müssen. Wie soll das gehen? Sie waren Teil unseres Lebens, unserer Vergangenheit. Ich kann nicht so tun, als hätte es sie nicht gegeben.

Es war ein wichtiger Schritt für mich, darüber zu reden. Es hat lange gedauert, aber schließlich habe ich es mit Dumbledores Hilfe geschafft. Ich konnte sogar mit Harry über sie reden. Aber offensichtlich ist er noch nicht so weit. Er hat es nicht gelernt. Wie auch, er hatte niemanden. Und einen massiven Schuldkomplex dazu. Über Dinge zu reden, die ihn belasten, war nie seine Stärke, er hat es immer vermieden, wenn er konnte.

„Mir fehlen sie auch", sage ich schließlich mit belegter Stimme. Es kommt keine Reaktion.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Seine Körperhaltung signalisiert mir eindeutig, dass ich ihn in Ruhe lassen soll. Und doch weiß ich in meinem Herzen, dass er jemanden braucht, der ihn in den Arm nimmt. Soll ich es riskieren, mich zu nähern, oder wird er dann wieder unters Bett flüchten? Ich würde so gerne mit ihm reden, gerade jetzt. Aber es wird ein einsames Gespräch, das ich ihm mehr oder minder aufnötige. Bringt es was, wenn ich ihn vollquatsche?

Lupin, darf ich dir einen guten Rat geben?

Nur zu, schlimmer kannst du es auch nicht mehr machen.

Sehr freundlich, vielen Dank!

…

Ähm … war's das jetzt?

Der Wolf antwortet nicht, er handelt. Ich spüre plötzlich deutlich, dass er einfach tut, was getan werden muss. Er bringt mich auf die Beine und hinüber zu dem Schwarzen. Sachte lasse ich mich neben ihm nieder und fange an, ihn zu kraulen und zu streicheln. Er lässt es zu, wehrt mich nicht ab und geht auch nicht weg, was ich als Zeichen des Einverständnisses werte. Ich massiere ihm sanft Nacken und Ohren, bis ich leise Töne höre, die eindeutig nach Wohlgefallen klingen. Fast wünschte ich, ich könnte mich jetzt in den Wolf verwandeln. Wir könnten zusammen rennen gehen, oder raufen. Irgendetwas tun, das Vergessen bringt.

Schließlich schmiege ich mich an seinen Rücken, schlinge meine Arme um ihn, halte ihn einfach nur fest. Der Wolf hat derart die Führung übernommen, dass ich nicht widerstehen kann und seinem Drang nach Öhrchenlecken nachgebe. Eine Aktion, die mich sehr gründlich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholt. Verdammtes Vieh! Jetzt hab ich den Mund voller Hundehaare! So unauffällig wie möglich versuche ich, sie auszuspucken, kann jedoch deutlich hören, wie Padfoot schnauft, als müsse er sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Nun denn, wenn es hilft, ihn aufzuheitern, mag es die Fusselzunge wert gewesen sein.

Es fühlt sich gut an, für ihn da zu sein.

Die Aufregung und der Stress der vergangenen Tage machen sich ganz plötzlich bemerkbar. Wie ein bleierner Vorhang senkt sich die Erschöpfung auf uns herab.

Als ich wieder aufwache, hat er sich zurückverwandelt, ich habe es nicht mal bemerkt. Irgendwann hat er mal im Schlaf aufgejault, davon bin ich ganz kurz wach geworden, aber dann habe ich gemerkt, dass er nur träumt und bin wieder eingeschlafen.

Das erste, was ich sehe, als ich die Augen öffne, ist die kahle Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf, wo seine Haut blass unter den verschmorten Stoppeln hervorleuchtet. Sein Arm liegt auf meinem, seine Finger haben sich mit meinen verflochten. Sie fühlen sich hart und sehnig an. Kaum zu glauben, dass es dieselben Finger sind, mit denen er mich vorhin auf so zarte Weise gepflegt hat, dass ich darüber meine Schmerzen ganz vergessen habe.

Ich fühle mich erstaunlicherweise ausgeruht, obwohl ich mir wünschte, er würde sich an einen weicheren Schlafplatz gewöhnen. Ich ändere meine Position, um die plattgelegenen Stellen an Hüfte und Schulter zu entlasten, davon wird er wach.

„Hallo", murmelt er verschlafen, während er sich aus meiner Umarmung schält und sich aufsetzt. Sein Blick wandert über meinen Körper und dann fragt er, mit einem Blick auf meine unvollständige Bekleidung: „Was macht die Kehrseite?"

„Ganz okay, glaube ich." Glühendheiß wird mir bewusst, dass ich an entscheidenden Stellen nackt bin. Dem Wolf war das scheißegal, mir ist es momentan extrem peinlich.

Hättest du mich nicht wenigstens eine Unterhose anziehen lassen können, bevor du dich von hinten an ihn rangedrückt hast?

Au weia, Lupin. Wenn ich immer abwarten würde, bis du dich zum Handeln entschließt …

Dann müsste ich mich jetzt zur Abwechslung mal nicht in Grund und Boden schämen!

Wofür schämst du dich eigentlich? Ich glaube, er kennt jeden Zentimeter von dir. Und zwar, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, in- und …

Wage es ja nicht!

Sirius beobachtet meinen stummen Kampf mit dem Einen-Knut-für-deine-Gedanken-Blick. Was gäbe ich jetzt darum, unsichtbar zu sein. Während ich noch nach Worten suche, um diese zweideutige Situation ins rechte Licht zu rücken, streicht er sacht über meine Wange.

„Wie süß, du wirst immer noch rot."

„Gar nicht wahr", grummele ich, obwohl ich an der Kühle seiner Fingerspitzen deutlich ablesen kann ich, dass es stimmt.

Er benimmt sich, als hätte er alles vergessen, als hätte es keine Krise gegeben. Ich kann nur staunen, wie gekonnt er das überspielt. Er sagt kein Wort mehr darüber, es gibt weder Erklärungen noch Entschuldigungen. Ich bin eigentlich ganz froh, dass er wieder „normal" ist und wage es nicht, das Gespräch noch einmal in dieses gefährliche Gewässer zu lenken, aus Angst, er könne wieder untergehen.

Der Sonnenstand gibt uns erst einmal Rätsel auf. Die Flucht über mehrere Zeitzonen hinweg und der tiefe Schlaf haben mein Zeitgefühl noch gründlicher durcheinander gebracht als die hellen Polarnächte. So oder so ist es höchste Zeit für eine Mahlzeit, sagt mein Magen. Während wir überlegen, ob wir uns ein frühes Mittagessen oder lieber ein spätes zweites Frühstück machen wollen, fährt Sirius sich mit einer unbewussten Geste durch die Haare – und erstarrt einen Moment lang. Mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen betastet er seinen Hinterkopf und stürzt dann ins Badezimmer.

„Oh neee", ist das Letzte, was ich für eine ganze Weile höre. Als er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder herauskommt, hat er vollendete Tatsachen geschaffen. Davon abgesehen, dass er jetzt besser riecht, ist ihm die Veränderung seines Äußeren nicht gerade zum Positiven gelungen. Auf mein entgeistertes Gesicht zuckt er mit den Achseln und sagt: „Da war echt nichts mehr zu retten. Ich dachte mir, ich putz die Platte und mach 'nen Neustart."

Ich stehe mit offenem Mund da und weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Er sieht einfach furchtbar aus.

„Komm schon, Moony! Blond war wirklich nicht meine Farbe", versucht er mich aufzuheitern, was ihm aber nur mäßig gelingt.

Während wir essen, bleiben meine Blicke immer wieder an seiner neuen, ungewohnten Optik hängen. Ich muss mich wirklich selbst maßregeln, ihn nicht dauernd anzustarren. Er tut so, als bemerke er es nicht, futtert mit unbekümmertem Appetit. Ich bin froh darüber, am liebsten würde ich ihm dabei helfen und noch ein paar Extra-Kalorien in ihn hineinstopfen. Das fehlende Haar lässt ihn noch ausgemergelter und ungesünder aussehen als ohnehin schon.

Schließlich fängt er doch noch einen meiner Blicke auf, seine Augen funkeln mich belustigt an, er runzelt die Stirn und fragt: „Noch nie was mit 'nem Glatzkopf gehabt?"

Ich presse die Lippen zusammen, um das Gemüse nicht quer über den Tisch zu husten. Es mag gemein und oberflächlich klingen, aber im Augenblick wäre ‚etwas mit ihm zu haben' so ziemlich das letzte, wonach mir der Sinn steht.

„Es wächst wieder nach. Versprochen", murmelt er mir tröstend ins Ohr, während er mir auf den Rücken klopft, bis ich wieder Luft bekomme.

°°°

Die Wurmkur macht meinen Kameraden für mehrere Tage ziemlich schlapp, schwächt seinen Organismus noch zusätzlich, aber danach geht es deutlich bergauf. Tränkebrauen war nie mein Ding, doch Poppy hat mir einen Vorrat hochwirksamer Aufpäppeltränke mit auf den Weg gegeben, für die Tage nach dem Mond, und die gebe ich ihm jetzt. Sie sind stärkend und appetitanregend und geben dem lange vernachlässigten Küchenchef in mir alle Hände voll zu tun. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren nehme ich ein kleines Buch in die Hand, das früher mal Sirius' Onkel Alphard gehört hat und das Sirius beinahe entsorgt hätte, als er seine Erbschaft antrat - ich hab es aus dem Karton mit den Sachen für den Müll gefischt. Es war fleckig und abgegriffen, aber es offenbarte sich als wahre Schatztruhe an raffinierten Rezepten, mit ausführlichen (handschriftlichen) Anweisungen für Verbesserungen oder Variationen. Es hat uns eine Menge Spaß gemacht, herauszufinden, wie kreativ Onkel Al auf dem Gebiet war – und für wen er gekocht hat. An manchen der Rezepte waren winzige Vermerke, wie „Lennards Leibspeise" oder „für Julian ohne Dill". Sirius war ausgesprochen überrascht, sogar seinen eigenen Namen zu finden, er hat aber Stein und Bein geschworen, dass sein Onkel nie versucht hat, seine Schwäche für Mousse au Chocolat oder selbstgemachtes Himbeereis auszunutzen.

Warum ich ausgerechnet dieses Ding behalten habe – wer weiß? Vielleicht, weil ich das Recht für mich beanspruchte, es gerettet zu haben. Oder weil der Seher in mir ahnte, dass ich eines Tages das Rezept für Mousse au Chocolat brauchen würde…

°°°

Die Tage vergehen und wir gewöhnen uns wieder an das Leben miteinander. Hier in der Abgeschiedenheit dieses Tals fühlen wir uns einigermaßen sicher. Es ist so weit ab von jeder Zivilisation, dass wir beim ersten Mal den Eindruck hatten, die einzigen Menschen zu sein, die diesen Ort je betreten haben. Wir haben das Zelt mit einer Reihe von Schutzzaubern umgeben, die es nicht nur unsichtbar, sondern auch unortbar machen, und solange wir uns darin aufhalten, sind wir praktisch von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Nicht einmal Eulen würden uns nun finden.

Doch natürlich können wir uns nicht für immer hier drinnen verstecken. Da ist zum Beispiel ein inzwischen recht ausgehungerter Hippogreif, der sich schlichtweg weigert, Hundefutter als adäquate Nahrung anzuerkennen. Nicht einmal, als Sirius ihm davon vorisst, lässt er sich überzeugen, dass das Zeug genießbar ist.

„Hey, ich hab' beim Einkaufen auf Premium-Qualität geachtet! Enthält alles, was ein Champion zum Gedeihen braucht", zitiert Sirius den Aufdruck, der in mehreren Sprachen auf der Dose angebracht ist. Seidenschnabel ist davon leider gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Er plustert sich empört auf und durchpflügt den Boden weiter nach Würmern. Schließlich geben wir es auf und Sirius macht sich über den Rest in der Dose her.

„Sears, das ist… _Hundefutter_!", wage ich einen vorsichtigen Hinweis.

Er grinst und fragt: „Soll ich mich erst verwandeln?"

„Du weißt aber schon, woraus sie das machen, oder?", frage ich.

„Red nicht drüber, dann schmeckt man es nicht", gibt er zurück und leckt die Gabel ab.

Nun ja, denke ich, eine Mahlzeit ist eine Mahlzeit. Seine Ansprüche sind gesunken und er identifiziert sich mit seinem Alter-Ego mehr, als gut für ihn ist. Immerhin ist es pasteurisiert.

Das sind die Momente, die mich mit einer Mischung aus nostalgischer Resignation und zärtlichem Mitleid erfüllen. Schon früher hat er sich nicht um Konventionen geschert und meine Einwände meistens ignoriert. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dass ich damals darüber genörgelt habe, dass er sich eine Woche lang von Fastfood ernährt hat…

Seit es ihm wieder besser geht, verbringen wir einen nicht unerheblichen Teil unserer Zeit im Freien, auf der Jagd nach Backenhörnchen, Kaninchen, Bibern und anderem Getier. Natürlich ergänzen auch wir unseren Speiseplan mit dem, was wir an Essbarem finden – wilde Beeren, Kräuter, Fische und Enten.

Die Bewegung an der frischen Luft tut ihm gut, sorgt dafür, dass sein Körper wieder Muskeln aufbaut, statt lediglich die Fettdepots aufzufüllen. Er wird von Tag zu Tag kräftiger.

Sein Haar wächst tatsächlich sehr schnell, vielleicht hilft er mir zuliebe mit ein bisschen Magie nach. Innerhalb einer Woche kann er schon wieder einen dichten, glänzenden Pelz vorweisen, weich und schwarz wie Maulwurfsfell, nur an den Schläfen schimmert es silbrig, was ihn auf eine Weise unwiderstehlich macht, die ich mir selbst nicht erklären kann. Ich kann meine Finger kaum bei mir behalten, es reizt mich zu sehr, darüber zu streicheln. Früher war er diesbezüglich ein wenig heikel, aber jetzt stelle ich überrascht fest, dass er es hemmungslos genießt. Er ist anlehnungsbedürftiger als früher, aber passiver. Er lässt sich streicheln, aber seine Annäherungen beschränken sich auf flüchtige Berührungen. Und er küsst nicht mehr.

Seine Haut bekommt allmählich eine gesündere Farbe und sein Gesicht ist wieder voller geworden, seit er regelmäßig sechs bis sieben Mahlzeiten am Tag bekommt. Alles in allem erholt er sich rasch, zumindest was die körperliche Seite betrifft. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dasselbe auch von seiner Seele behaupten. Er bleibt dabei, sich zum Schlafen in den Hund zu verwandeln und vor dem Kamin zu liegen. Er verbringt überdurchschnittlich viel Zeit im Bad, badet sehr heiß und schrubbt sich, bis die Haut rot ist. Über James und Lily spricht er nie.

Ich vermisse sein früheres Wesen, sein ständiges, unterschwelliges Flirten, seine extrovertierte Fröhlichkeit, seinen Geschmack in meinem Mund. Er ist da, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Ich weiß, ich muss ihm Zeit lassen, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass mein Körper sich nach ihm sehnt, und das jeden Tag mehr. Mein Wolf meint, diese Küsserei sei doch eine sehr überschätzte menschliche Eigenart, aber diesmal kann ich ihm nicht zustimmen.

Seidenschnabel hat sich anscheinend ein Beispiel an Sirius genommen, was die angeschmorten Federn betrifft. Er hat sie sich ausgerissen, als er gemerkt hat, dass er damit nicht mehr fliegen kann. Erst dachte ich, er bekommt Depressionen, aber dann habe ich begriffen, dass er nur dem natürlichen Nachwachsen ein wenig auf die Sprünge hilft. Inzwischen kann man schon die neuen Kiele sehen, wenn er mal die Flügel lang genug stillhält. Er akzeptiert uns als seine neue Familie und lässt es zu, dass wir ihn untersuchen, pflegen und gelegentlich sogar ein wenig verhätscheln. Ich bin in seinem Ansehen gestiegen, seit ich ihn regelmäßig füttere, aber Sirius ist nach wie vor seine Nummer eins. Nichts wirklich Neues für mich.

Mein Zauberstab geht nach und nach in Sirius' Besitz über - eine Sache, die mir allmählich Sorgen macht. Vielleicht hätte ich die Aussage, dass alles, was mir gehört, auch sein ist, etwas genauer definieren sollen… Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er das wörtlich nimmt.

Am Anfang hat er mich darum gebeten und ihn stets schnell zurückgegeben. Ich habe mit Freude beobachtet, wie er es genießt, wieder zaubern zu können, und sein fast kindlicher Eifer hat es mir leicht gemacht, ihm den Stab zu überlassen. Er frischt alte Fertigkeiten auf, es geht ihm täglich leichter von der Hand und das scheint ihm gut zu tun.

Inzwischen jedoch sind die beiden fast unzertrennlich geworden und ich bemerke, dass der Stab mir weniger willig gehorcht als früher. Der Stab eines Zauberers ist gewissermaßen sein verlängerter Arm und ich fühle mich unwohl und verwundbar ohne ihn. Einmal bin ich draußen einem Bären begegnet, aber glücklicherweise war er satt und hatte kein gesteigertes Interesse an mir.

Abgesehen davon finde ich es empörend, dass ich jetzt um _meinen_ Stab bitten muss. So kann das nicht weitergehen.

Ich habe gelernt, dass es nichts Gutes einbringt, Konflikte schwelen zu lassen, also fasse ich mir eines Abends ein Herz und spreche aus, was mich bedrückt. Er hört mir aufmerksam zu und wird dabei immer blasser. Schließlich rückt er den Stab heraus, entschuldigt sich mit einer Demut, die mir schon fast wieder wehtut und mich wünschen lässt, ich hätte nichts gesagt. Ich kann ja nachvollziehen, dass er sich sicherer fühlt, wenn er ihn hat. Und wie ich das kann.

„Wir müssen was unternehmen, damit du deinen eigenen bekommst", sage ich, um ihn wieder aufzurichten. Wobei ich eigentlich nicht vorhatte, ihn an das Irrsinnsprojekt zu erinnern, das er in dieser Sache geplant hatte.

„Vielleicht könnte Dumbledore helfen?", überlege ich laut, als ich sehe, wie der mutwillige Funke in seinen Augen wieder aufflammt. „Vielleicht kennt er irgendeinen Stabmacher oder Hehler, der ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldet." Ich denke da an die seltsamen Bande, die der alte Mann mit Londons Unterwelt geknüpft hat.

„Ich brauche seine Hilfe nicht", erhalte ich als störrische Antwort.

„Sears, sei nicht albern. Du brauchst jede Hilfe, die du kriegen kannst. Und ich wette, Albus würde sich glücklich schätzen. Er hat noch eine Menge an dir gut zu machen."

„Ich kann mir selbst helfen", erwidert er.

So traurig und geknickt, wie er vor einer halben Minute war, so widerspenstig und stolz ist er jetzt. Er erinnert mich verteufelt an den Jungen, der mit sechzehn von Zuhause weggelaufen ist. Ich fürchte, es wird noch lange dauern, bis er mit Dumbledore ins Reine kommt.

Ich beschließe, diese Diskussion nicht weiter zu verfolgen und dem Alten eine Eule zu schicken, egal was mein stolzer Prinz davon halten mag. Ich werde ihn um Geld bitten, damit wir irgendwo halbwegs legal einen Stab besorgen können und nicht doch noch hinter irgendwelchen Buchsbaumhecken auf der Lauer liegen, um Mrs. Malfoy zu erschrecken.

„Hoffentlich ist Harry nicht auf die Idee gekommen, unseren Bonsai-Kauz auf die Suche nach dir zu schicken", fällt mir da plötzlich ein, als ich über Eulen und Briefe nachdenke. Ich habe den Winzling in all der Hektik ganz vergessen. Den Weg von Finnland nach England dürfte er wohl gefunden haben, hoffe ich jedenfalls. Aber über den Atlantik schafft er es bestimmt nicht, obwohl er es sicher versuchen würde, die treue Seele. Wahrscheinlich schwimmt er jetzt irgendwo kieloben auf den kalten Wellen des Ozeans.

Sirius wirft mir einen Blick zu, der zunächst schwer zu deuten ist. Etwas Abschätzendes liegt darin, und dann etwas ziemlich Schuldbewusstes.

„Mmmm, wird er wohl nicht. Glaub ich", setzt er vorsichtig hinzu.

Ein paar Atemzüge später gesteht er verlegen, dass er das Tierchen an Ron verschenkt hat. _Meine_ Eule!

„Ich wollte mich irgendwie entschuldigen … wo ich ihn doch gebissen und ihm das Bein gebrochen habe." Er ist ausgesprochen kleinlaut und wagt nicht, mich anzusehen, als er mir das sagt. Natürlich ist ihm bewusst, dass seine Auslegung von „unserem" Besitz nicht direkt das ist, was ich mir darunter vorgestellt hatte.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn jetzt dafür lieben oder ihm böse sein soll. Seine Großzügigkeit kennt offenbar keine Grenzen. Mir schießt das Bild aus einem alten Märchenbuch in den Kopf, das meine Mutter mir oft vorgelesen hat, als die Welt noch in Ordnung war: Da war dieses kleine Mädchen, das aus lauter Naivität - sie nannten es Herzensgüte - alles verschenkt hat, bis es nichts mehr hatte als das Hemdchen auf dem Leib. Bezeichnenderweise hatte es auch irgendwas mit Sternen zu tun. Sirius' Großherzigkeit geht noch darüber hinaus, er verschenkt sogar Sachen, die ihm gar nicht gehören. Dieses Mädchen kam mir immer ein bisschen dumm vor, aber ich weiß, er ist nicht dumm. Naiv – manchmal. Auf eben diese kindliche Art und Weise.

‚Du hättest mich vorher fragen können', liegt mir auf der Zunge. Wie oft habe ich diesen Satz eigentlich schon zu ihm gesagt? Und warum lasse ich ihn nicht einfach stecken - er hat noch nie was genutzt.

Mein Schweigen irritiert ihn. Offenbar hat er damit gerechnet, dass ich jetzt Stress mache.

„Ich dachte mir, dass er vielleicht … so was wie ein Zuhause braucht", erklärt Sirius leise, „er ist so ein lustiges Kerlchen, und nicht gemacht für ein Leben auf der Flucht… Ich hatte Angst, dass er unter die Räder kommt." Dabei sieht er mich auf einmal so seltsam an, als meinte er gar nicht die Eule, sondern mich – oder sich selbst.

Es rührt mich so an, dass ich keinen Ton herausbringe. Wo eben noch Ärger war, breitet sich gerade eine Wärme aus, die nichts mit Verlangen zu tun hat.

„Jetzt sag schon was!", murmelt er nervös.

„Ich dachte dasselbe. Hast du gut gemacht", erwidere ich und lächle ihn zärtlich an.

Das Aufleuchten seiner Augen ist ein Dutzend Eulen wert.

In dieser Nacht bin ich es, der mit Sternengold belohnt wird. Ich bin fast eingeschlafen, als er unter meine Decke schlüpft und sich an meinen Rücken schmiegt.


End file.
